


Spice

by mishaschmidt



Series: That's What Subs Are Made Of [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: AU, BDSM, Body Worship, Bondage, Breathplay, Caning, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Explicit Consent, Fisting, Flogging, Food Play, Internal Watersports, Lingerie, M/M, Multi, Pet Play, Phone Sex, Safeword Use, Shibari, Sort of Sugar sequel, Sounding, Spanking, Teacher Andrew, Wax Play, Whipping, bottom andrew, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mishaschmidt/pseuds/mishaschmidt
Summary: Neil and Andrew have been in an established BDSM relationship for around 2 years. Now that Neil's a pro-striker and spends less time with Andrew, he has to cherish the moments they have together, without any care of what other people think about them.





	1. Lipstick & Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> This can be considered a sequel to [Sugar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750873) for those who've read it; otherwise, it can be read by itself. (Honestly, this is just porn tbh)
> 
> Andrew and Neil are in an established BDSM relationship for around 2 years, as in, kinks, safewords and limits have already been negotiated.
> 
> Requested by Pippin: "Okay but imagine Neil wearing lipstick. And like sucking Andrew or something (sugar)"

Andrew fights a yawn as he gets out of his car. It had been a long day at the university since his students were nearing finals and theses had to be consulted on. Also, it was boring as hell, now that Neil had finished his degree and moved on to his professional Exy career. 

He missed the fun days they had in Andrew's office, when he played with Neil before he went off to class, or played with him _during_ class. But, he was still proud of his boy when he graduated with a distinction and got drafted right out of college to one of the top Exy teams. 

Neil was currently in Florida for a game. He'd been gone for about two weeks, having two away games, the first one in New York. He'd invited Andrew, but Andrew knew he'd be swamped this week, and wouldn't be able to make it. The distance was tough, but it just made their meetings after all the better.

He smiles to himself as he walks up the stairs to the porch, remembering the last time he'd played with Neil, right before his baby boy left for Florida. He'd locked Neil up in a plastic cage that would fit comfortably in his groin protector cup, and Neil had gone utterly lax at the feeling, thanking Andrew over and over.

Andrew sighs heavily, wishing that Neil was home after this long, tiring day, but knows that it would take just one call to his boy to hear his voice and he'd be fine.

He opens the door, rubbing his hand through his hair, turning and locking it. When he enters the living room, he stops in his tracks. 

"Hi Daddy," Neil's flushed, and Andrew's surprise is overruled by his cock when it thickens in his pants as he surveys his baby boy. 

Neil's wearing black lace panties that barely hide his caged cock. The garter belt is wrapped around his muscular thigh, hooked to the sheer stockings, which makes his legs look long and smooth. His feet are arching perfectly in fucking black strappy stilettos with clear platforms and heels. Long straps encase his hard, upper body, and his nipple piercings glint in the light.

But what really gets to Andrew, is the bright red lipstick that's glistening on Neil's lips.

"Baby boy," Andrew murmurs, voice slipping into Dom mode effortlessly. "What the fuck are you wearing?"

Neil blushes prettily, ducking his head as he looks at Andrew through his eyelashes. Andrew wants to _wreck_ him. "Thought I would surprise you, Daddy. So, I bought the outfit and the cheapest lipstick I could find."

Andrew couldn't wait to get that lipstick smeared on his cock as he fucked Neil's face.

He stalks up to Neil, hand gripping Neil's hair, pulling him close. Neil's taller than him, even more so with the heels, but that isn't going to stop Andrew.

"Safeword, pretty boy," he growls, and Neil makes a soft, pleased sound.

"Lighter, Daddy," Neil whispers, and Andrew's nodding decisively, only now noticing the mascara darkening Neil’s eyelashes.  

Andrew presses his thumb to Neil’s lips, smudging his lipstick easily. Perfect.  

“Playroom,” Andrew rumbles. “Bring the lipstick.”

With that, he turns and stalks toward the playroom, loosening his tie. He smirks when he hears Neil scrambling behind him, attempting to run to the bedroom in those ridiculous heels to get the lipstick, shoes clacking.

Andrew goes into the playroom, kicking off his shoes, and pulling off his socks. His cock is already hard in his slacks, and he bypasses all of their toys and goes to the back of the room. There’s a single leather armchair in the corner that Andrew’d bought to use while Neil was coming down from subspace, and the bed was messy.

He grabs lube and sits on the couch, sitting back and unzipping his pants, pulling out his hard cock and fisting it slowly.

Neil’s entrance is preceded by the sound of the heels, and Andrew’s cock throbs in his fingers when he sees Neil, clutching the tube of lipstick in his hand, as he approaches Andrew, slack-jawed as he watches Andrew fondle his erection.

“Daddy,” he whimpers, and then he’s handing Andrew the lipstick. Andrew takes it, hooking his finger in Neil’s lacy underwear and yanking him forward. Neil stumbles, and Andrew catches him, letting him straddle his lap.

Andrew grips Neil’s chin, inspecting his messy lips, and Neil flushes a bright red that almost matches the shade of lipstick he had on.

Andrew’s thumb spreads his lipstick around some more before he’s yanking Neil in and kissing him messily.

Neil moans, arching into Andrew’s kiss, as Andrew kisses him hard and dirty. Neil melts against Andrew, arms wrapping around Andrew’s neck, lace covered caged cock rutting desperately against Andrew’s erection.

Andrew pushes him back, cock throbbing when he sees how Neil’s lipstick is smeared all over his mouth, eyes lidded. He looks already fucked out, and Andrew loves it.

“On your knees, pretty boy,” Andrew groans, and Neil rushes to obey, flushing as he kneels between Andrew’s legs, looking up at him. Andrew doesn’t doubt he has lipstick all over his own mouth, but he doesn’t care, because Neil’s looking up at him like he hung the moon.

He rubs his cockhead against Neil’s lips, and Neil’s eyes flutter. He can tell that Neil’s fighting the urge to open his mouth and suck him, something he’s been disciplined for many times.

“So patient,” Andrew croons, and Neil looks pleased. Andrew lets go of his cock, gripping Neil’s hair and pulling his head back. Neil allows him to do what he wants, eyes lidded. Andrew uncaps the lipstick, spreading the makeup messily across Neil’s lips, and Neil grins.

“Colour, pretty boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil blinks languidly.

“Green, Daddy,” he whispers, and Andrew smiles.

“Good boy,” he praises, and Neil blushes. “Hands behind your back, baby.” Neil obeys and Andrew curls his hand tighter in Neil’s hair. “Open up, baby boy,” he murmurs, and he slides his cock into Neil’s mouth.

Neil groans lightly, and Andrew’s cock twitches in Neil’s mouth when he sees Neil’s bright red lips wrapped obscenely around his cock. He presses Neil all the way down, and his boy goes easily, swallowing Andrew’s cock naturally after years of practice. Andrew curses lowly as Neil’s cherry lips brush press against the base of his cock, staining the skin and blonde hair there.

“Fuck, baby boy,” Andrew’s breath hitches as Neil looks up, eyes blue as the sky, sending a thrill straight to Andrew’s hard member.

Andrew holds his face down, fucking up and thrusting into Neil’s warm mouth, pressing in deep. Neil’s eyes flutter as he runs out of air, and Andrew pulls him up. Neil gasps for air, lips spit slicked, and he looks absolutely fucking debauched.

Andrew’s cock is stained with red, especially further down to the base. He pushes his cock back into Neil’s mouth. He leans back, keeping his hand buried in Neil’s hair, wrapping his thighs around Neil’s neck. He knows it’s Neil’s favourite position, being held down by Andrew’s thighs and face fucked.

Neil’s face is streaked with black tears as he cries, Andrew moving Neil’s head to suck him hard and deep, holding him to the base of his cock until he’s sobbing and writhing. Andrew knows Neil could push him away if it goes too far, but he doesn’t let it, yanking Neil’s head back, just as Neil starts to lose air.

Neil’s panting, but lurches forward to presses his lips against the base of Andrew’s cock, mouthing at his erection hungrily.

“Colour, baby,” Andrew asks, voice rough, cock unbelievably hard and aching.

“Green, Daddy,” Neil whimpers, looking up at Andrew. His face is a mess of Andrew’s precum and his own spit and tears. His pale, scarred face is streaked with black, and his lips are a big blotch of red. He looks completely fucked out. “Daddy, my cock _hurts_ ,” he whines, still rubbing his lips against Andrew’s cock.

Andrew doesn’t think he’d ever get tired of having sex with Neil. Neil’s always so needy and responsive, and he _loves_ it.

“C’mere,” Andrew murmurs, releasing Neil from between his thighs, pulling him up to sit on his lap. Neil’s cock is shiny with precum, panties soaked with it.

Andrew fondles the sensitive head, rubbing it through the space in the cage. Neil squeals, squirming, and Andrew smirks, taking the key from where he always kept it around his neck. He pushes Neil’s panty down to under his balls, unlocking Neil’s cock cage and freeing his needy cock.

Neil gasps, groaning as his cock swells in Andrew’s hand almost immediately. “Thank you, Daddy,” he cries out, rocking desperately against Andrew’s hand.

Andrew smacks him on his thigh, and Neil stops immediately. He’s flushed and panting, face slack with pleasure.

“Ride me, pretty boy,” Andrew sits back and folds his arms behind his head, looking amusedly at Neil’s expression. Neil lights up, slicking Andrew’s cock with the lube and raising his hips, trembling as he sinks down onto Andrew’s erection.

Neil cries out as Andrew’s cock spears him, and Andrew watches his lipstick-stained member disappear inside of Neil. Neil’s unbelievably tight, as always, his cock hard and red, curving up from his groin, precum beading at the tip.

Neil gasps as he raises up, pulling his panty to the side and sinks down again, moaning. “D-Daddy, you f-feel so good,” Neil sobs, putting his hands on Andrew’s knees, leaning back and riding Andrew desperately.

He’s making these loud, whimpering sounds as his cock slaps his abdomen repeatedly, and Andrew groans as Neil fucks himself on Andrew’s cock hard.

Andrew’s so close, he can feel his balls drawing up, but he fights his orgasm as Neil chases his. He growls, yanking Neil close into a rough kiss, fingers pinching Neil’s pierced nipples harshly.

Neil wails, wrapping his arms around Andrew and kissing him deeply as he fucks Andrew desperately. Andrew grunts, sliding his arms under Neil’s thighs, pushing himself up.

Neil immediately catches on, wrapping his limbs around Andrew, still trying to grind down onto Andrew’s cock. Andrew cups Neil’s ass, holding him tightly.

“Heels off,” Andrew growls, and Neil immediately stretches to unbuckle them. Andrew walks over to the playroom’s bathroom, hearing two thumps as he walks. Neil’s hard cock is pressed between them and Neil’s whimpering as his sensitive erection rubs against Andrew’s abs.

“You’re so strong, Daddy,” Neil pets Andrew’s hair as Andrew carries him to the bathroom. He slides out of Neil’s hole, and Neil groans. Then Andrew’s resting him down on his feet, pivoting him to face the mirror.

Andrew smirks when he sees Neil’s expression as he surveys his own reflection. Neil’s eyes are wide, and a flush joins his messy lips and streaked mascara.

Andrew plasters along Neil’s back, hand gripping Neil’s hair tightly. “You look like a _slut_ ,” Andrew growls, and Neil screams when Andrew drives his cock into him to emphasise his point.

“Daddy!” Neil wails, and Andrew’s bending him over in front of the mirror and fucking him hard. His stockinged feet are slipping on the tile from the hard thrusting, but Andrew holds him up tightly.

“Look at yourself,” Andrew commands, and Neil obeys, eyes watching himself get fucked, watching his every expression, especially when Andrew grinds down on his prostate.

“Look how slutty you look,” Andrew growls. “You’re like a fucked out whore. You’d let any guy fuck you. Because you’re a slutty _bitch.”_

Neil gasps for air, fingers curling into fists. Andrew watches the long thin line of precum dripping to the floor. He slams into Neil hard.

“Daddy,” Neil sobs, fresh tears mixing with the black mascara streaks. “Daddy, I’m close,” he whimpers.

“Do sluts get to come?” Andrew asks darkly, and Neil lets out a cry. “Waiting at home, dressed in nothing but your panties-,” Andrew snaps the waist of the underwear against Neil’s skin and Neil moans. “Just waiting for me to come fuck you.”

“Yes Daddy,” Neil gasps, thrusting back to meet Andrew’s hard thrust. “I’m a slut; I’m _your_ slut.”

“Yes you are,” Andrew rumbles, before biting down on the juncture of Neil’s neck and catching his nipples between his fingertips, pinching. Neil squeals, hole clenching on Andrew’s cock.

“Come untouched like the slut you are,” Andrew growls into his skin, and Neil’s entire body seizes, shuddering violently, screaming himself hoarse, coming hard, cum exploding from his cock.

His orgasm triggers Andrew’s, and Andrew grunts as he comes, thrusting a few hard times into Neil, coming hard.

Neil’s gasping for air when they finally come down, and Andrew reaches over to the cupboard without slipping out of Neil. They had a couple of butt plugs there, so Andrew takes one, and Neil flushes even brighter when he sees it.

Neil’s legs are wobbly, but he still obeys when Andrew tells him to bend over and grab his ankles. Andrew slides out of him and presses in the butt plug immediately, and it slides in with a pop.

Neil groans when it fills him, shivering. “Oh fuck, Daddy, I’ve missed that,” he moans. “It’s so full.”

He stands, turning and catching Andrew in a deep kiss. Andrew returns it passionately, holding Neil close. When they part, Andrew looks down at his shirt, which is stained with makeup. His face also has red lipstick smudged on it, all the way down to his neck.

“You made a mess,” Andrew mutters, and Neil giggles. Andrew kissed him again fondly, before pushing Neil into the shower.

After they’re all clean, Neil’s snuggling into the bedsheets, waiting for Andrew as he wipes off the leather and cleans up quickly. The butt plug is still nestled comfortably in Neil’s hole, and Neil lays on his stomach on top of the sheets, smirking at Andrew and shaking his ass.

Andrew passes and smacks his perky ass. “Stop teasing,” he warns, and Neil giggles, hugging the pillow.

“Who’s teasing?” He asks innocently, and Andrew rolls his eyes, getting into bed, under the covers. Neil shifts so he could slide under the covers too, curling near Andrew.

“What’re you doing back in South Carolina, Neil?” Andrew asks softly, hand caressing Neil’s back.

“When the match finished, I left immediately and grabbed a flight. Matt covered for me,” Neil murmurs. “I was missing you.” Neil sighs softly. “We won, by the way.”

“Good job,” Andrew praises him, and Neil flushes. “But I already knew. I saw that you scored ten goals. I’m proud of you.”

Neil bites his lip, grinning at Andrew. “Thanks, Drew,” he responds, beaming at him. “I know you hate surprises, but I was excited.”

“You’re a surprise I’d never hate,” Andrew murmurs, kissing Neil and Neil turns bright red, hugging Andrew tightly as he falls asleep.


	2. Watersports & Punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the updated tags.

Neil awakes with a jolt when he feels Andrew’s slick cock nudging at his hole. He gasps, choking as Andrew growls, “colour?”

“Green, Daddy,” he whimpers, grinding back against Andrew, cock already half hard, hand clutching Andrew’s arm that’s wrapped firmly around his waist. “ _Yes._ ”

Neil gasps as Andrew holds him flush and slides slowly into his cum-slicked passage, lax and open from having a plug in it for the entire night, reaching down to fondle Neil’s balls.

Neil’s cock hardens as he filled with Andrew’s member. There was never a better way to wake up than having his Daddy’s cock in him.

Andrew doesn’t fuck him, just presses deep inside of him and stays there, and Neil sobs softly at how full he feels.

Andrew kisses the back of his neck, wrapping a light hand around Neil’s cock and stroking him to full hardness. It doesn’t take long, and he leaves Neil hard and wanting as Andrew stays inside of him.

Neil cries out as Andrew grinds in, pressing against Neil’s prostate maddeningly. His sweet spot is oversensitive from having a plug rubbing against it for the entire night, and Neil’s cock hardens further as Andrew holds him tightly, fucking him deep and slow.

He can tell that Andrew isn’t fully hard, but he doesn’t care because Andrew’s inside of him, owning him. Andrew’s fingers move to pinch his pierced nipples and Neil sobs as a zing of pleasure shoots through him.

He rubs Neil’s nipples and Neil’s panting, breathless, cock hard and heavy, rubbing slightly against the bed as Andrew takes his time to fuck into Neil.

Neil’s entire body is trembling when he feels the first spurt, and he gets confused because there was no way Andrew had come already.

But when it continues, warm and long, and Neil realises what it is, his eyes rolls back and he gasps, his cock thickening. He lets out a sharp cry as Andrew pinches his nipples, his other hand holding the collar around Neil’s neck.

“Daddy!” Neil chokes out, breathless as Andrew fills him up. He shudders, falling apart faster than ever.

“Colour,” Andrew growls, his voice low, and Neil barely has the sanity to whimper _green_.

Feeling Andrew filling him up, more than he’s ever done before, Neil sees _stars,_ his mind buzzing and vision clouding with lust.

The last time he’d been this out of control was when he’d first signed the contract, and Andrew had face-fucked him for the first time, and he’d come untouched before he’d even realised it.

This was something Neil had always asked Andrew for. It’s been on his list of kinks since day one – _internal watersports –_ , and now Andrew’s finally giving it to him, giving Neil a piece of him, owning him.

Andrew’s still going inside of Neil, and Neil feels so warm and full, letting out a sharp sob. He’s so close already, his fingers digging into Andrew’s arm and holding on tight. He’s already out of control, he’s already losing, but he can’t safeword. Doesn’t want to, because this is amazing, and he loves everything about it.  

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut because Andrew’s _owning_ him, Andrew’s _marking_ him, filling up his already cum-stained passage.

He’s filled to the brim, and he can’t hold it back, he _tries,_ but he’s lost control since Andrew shoved his cock into Neil’s hole, and he moans, sobbing uncontrollably as his orgasm sears through him, white-hot and blowing his mind, coming untouched. His cum spills onto the sheets as he cries out, wailing and clenching down onto Andrew’s cock.

When Neil’s done, he feels sated and warm and full. His high is immediately replaced by horror as it prickles down his spine.

“Daddy,” Neil whispers, in disbelief that he just came untouched just from his Daddy urinating in him. His body’s shaking, and he takes deep breaths, trying to come down from his orgasmic haze.

Andrew rumbles, nosing Neil’s shoulder, nudging the collar that’s buckled tightly around his neck. “Did you just come without permission, boy?”

_Fuck._ Neil whimpers. No, this couldn’t be happening. Fuck.

“Should’ve asked,” Andrew continues, voice low. “You would’ve gotten permission. But you didn’t. You disobeyed me.”

“Daddy,” Neil starts, his voice hollow, but then Andrew’s pulling away, cock slipping out of Neil.

Neil lets out a sharp cry when he feels Andrew’s fluids gushing out of him. He clenches his hole, trying to keep them in, but he’s too loose and open to do that effectively.

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” Neil sobs, already missing Andrew’s touch, although he knows his punishments always start the same way: the loss of Andrew’s touch and the loss of his endearing name.

“Clean the bed,” is what Andrew says in response, standing and sighing. Neil’s heart crashes, too horrified with himself to turn and look at Andrew. “Shower, and then come to breakfast. You have fifteen minutes.”

Neil swallows as Andrew leaves, before getting up, his body heavy as he strips the bed, wiping down the plastic under-sheet.

He hated disappointing Andrew, but Andrew had promised him multiple times, _once you get your punishment, you’ll be forgiven._ The only problem was that Andrew usually took his merry time before doling out the punishment.

He puts the sheets in the wash basket, making a mental note to carry them to the washer before they start to smell. He bathes, moving slowly but keeping an eye on the time, cleaning out his hole and showering thoroughly.

The dread is a stone on his heart; not for the punishment, but rather, hearing Andrew call him  _boy_ and not touching him.

Neil changes the sheets, tucking them in neatly, and spraying the room. He goes to their bedroom and gets dressed in sweats and a loose jersey, buckling his collar securely around his neck, before heading down to the kitchen.

The smell of bacon makes his stomach rumble. He slides into the seat by the counter, wringing his hands as he watched Andrew move effortlessly around the kitchen, pouring two cups of coffee and dishing out breakfast.

Andrew’s bathed and changed as well, wearing sweatpants he knew Neil loved on him. They were well worn, and fit his hard thighs, muscular ass and huge bulge perfectly. Neil swallows hard, dropping his eyes to his plate that Andrew placed in front of him, sitting on the opposite side of the counter, facing Neil.

He eats slowly, appetite gone. “What’s the rule?” Andrew asks, voice deep and Neil gets chills.

“Ask permission before I come,” He whispers hollowly. “Don’t come without permission.”

Andrew nods, and Neil risks a peek at him. Andrew doesn’t look mad, but then again, his face doesn’t betray much unless he wanted it to.

“What was your punishment last time, boy?” Andrew asks, chewing on bacon, and the pang of self-revulsion that shoots through Neil _hurts._

“I knelt on rice grains for fifteen minutes,” Neil responds, gulping.

Andrew nods, continuing to eat. “That was before I collared you.”

Neil’s heart slams to a stop. He had two collars, a leather one for every day, and a silver chain to wear when he played Exy or was out with friends. He wore either one of his collars at all times, so much so that he’d gotten so accustomed to it that he never went a minute without either one of them securely around his neck.

“Daddy,” Neil’s heart is in his throat, hand curling around his leather collar.

Andrew stretches his hand out wordlessly. Neil shakes his head in horror, heart racing. This couldn’t be happening.

Andrew’s gaze slides up, hooking on Neil’s. “Neil,” his voice deepens. “This is your punishment. You will not be allowed to wear your collar until I say so.”

Neil’s fingers tremble, but he forces himself to reach back and unbuckle the collar himself. It's horrible. His neck feels cold and empty when he takes it off, handing it to Andrew with shaky hands.

“Daddy, I’m sorry,” he sobs softly, and Andrew takes the collar, resting it next to his plate. Neil looks at it, dread coursing through his veins.

Andrew nods. “After your punishment, you will be forgiven.” Neil swallows, nodding, but it still felt awful to see his collar on the table and not around his neck.

“Daddy,” he whispers, but Andrew cuts him off, eating the last of his breakfast and looking up at Neil.

“Finish your breakfast. I believe you have brunch with Matt and Dan now. When you’re finished, run to the mall and get us some groceries,” Andrew states and Neil pales.

Going without his collar at home was somewhat doable, but going _outside_ without it?

Neil chews on his lip, looking down at his breakfast, wanting to throw up on it. His collar made him feel protected and loved, and he couldn’t wait for this to be over. He was so proud of his collar, both of them, always showing his teammates the small A on the chain and gushing about his partner.

“Before you leave,” Andrew continues, standing and clearing his side of the counter. “Bring me your next collar. The faster you return from your grocery run, is the faster I’ll decide how long to keep your punishment going for. But don’t rush your meeting with Dan and Matt.”

Neil nods, shovelling his food into his mouth without really tasting it, the flavour marred by bitterness. He finishes it quickly, holding back the feeling of throwing up, washing his plate and running upstairs to change and get his collar.

He goes back downstairs with a heavy heart, where Andrew is waiting for him with a grocery list.

His leather collar is in its box, and there’s another box open next to it. Andrew gestures towards it, and Neil obeys, chewing on his lip as he rests his necklace collar in the box.

“Daddy,” his voice shakes, and he’s not sure if he’s going to apologise again or say he loves Andrew, but he doesn’t get a chance.

“Here’s the grocery list,” Andrew slides a piece of paper over to him. “You can buy yourself a snack.”

As if a snack would replace a collar or make Neil feel better after he blatantly disobeyed.

Neil nods wordlessly, throat locked up with tears, swiping the list off the counter and rushing out the door to get this over with.

~

The first thing Matt says as he slides into the chair on Neil’s right is, “hey, where’s your chain?”, and it stabs something in Neil’s heart.

Neil had to fight down the bile, trying to keep a neutral expression, glad that Dan was in the line as Matt sat next to him.

“You two didn’t break up, did you?” Matt asks worriedly, and Neil swallows, hand reaching up to brush his bare neck. Matt’s the only one who knows the true nature of his and Andrew’s relationship and knows exactly what the collar means.

“I’m being punished,” Neil manages to choke out. “I disobeyed him.”

Matt’s brows furrow and he sighs heavily, but doesn’t ask further questions as Dan comes back to the table, balancing three iced coffees.

“Hey!” she grins at Neil, sharing out the coffees as she sits opposite Neil. “I feel like I haven’t seen you forever. How’re you and your sugar daddy?”

Neil knows that Dan’s just asking out of politeness, she still doesn’t entirely support their relationship one-hundred percent, because Andrew’s almost two decades older than Neil. When Dan had found out about their relationship and seen Neil’s back after a whipping scene, she’d threatened to call the police, and nearly sent Neil into a panic attack.

“He’s good,” Neil flushes lightly. “I came back early from Florida to surprise him.”

Dan nods, smiling tightly. “Are you still into those…” she clears her throat. “Whips and stuff?”

Neil glances at Matt, who shrugs in apology. Dan still couldn’t wrap her idea around the differences between sadomasochism and domestic abuse, and Neil was done trying to educate her about it.

“I still am,” Neil frowns slightly. “Um, where’s Allison? I haven’t seen her in ages.”

“She’s-,” Dan’s sentence gets cut off as she gets distracted by something behind Neil. “She’s here?”

“What?” Neil frowns, turning, seeing Allison bouncing over to them with a broad smile on her face.

“Hey!” she greets Neil, giving him a short hug before passing out hugs to Dan and Matt. “Andrew told Renee that you were meeting Matt and Dan today and I haven’t seen you guys in for _ever_ , so I decided to ambush you!”

Neil cocks his head, trying to figure out why Andrew would tell Renee anything, and then his eyes fall onto the silver chain around Allison’s throat, with thin, sturdy links, a small R hanging from it, along with a little gem.

Allison fingers it mindlessly as she talks excitedly with Dan, but Neil just wants to melt into his seat. He’s never felt so naked and exposed and horrible. He feels like throwing up, he hated disappointing his Daddy.

Dan spies the loathing look on Neil’s face, frowning as she cocks her head. “Hey, Neil, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Neil shakes his head, although he wants to run back home and beg and scream for Andrew’s forgiveness.

“What did Andrew do?” Dan asks lowly.

Neil can feel the beginning of a headache, and he’s on the verge of crying. “Daddy didn’t-” His heart slams to a stop, and Dan looks like all the blood’s drained out of her face. Matt’s looking resigned, and Allison sighs. “Fuck,” he mumbles, hand raising to hold his necklace, a habit he’d gotten into, and his fingernails scrape against his bare skin. At that moment, he'd forgotten that Andrew had taken his collar. Fuck.

“Dan,” Allison says lowly. “Don’t overreact. Please.”

Dan swivels her hard stare to Allison. “Are you okay with this?”

“He’s not our child,” Allison says evenly. “Neil is twenty-three. I know we went through a lot together in university, and you want to protect him, but at some point, you have to realise that he’s an adult and he’s survived seventeen years without you.”

Dan clenches her jaw. Neil just looks down at his perspiring drink, heart racing. Too many things are happening at the same time. He just wants to go home and hug Andrew. His skin’s already crawling because he misses Andrew’s touch, and he’s already filled to the brim with self-loathing.

“And you haven’t even said anything about Renee and me,” Allison continues. “What’s the difference?”

Neil knows what the difference is – that Andrew’s male, and. Dan had a hard time trusting men. “Dan,” he says softly. “Not today, please.”

“Are you okay with that disgusting fetish? And what, you’re his baby? He’s a paedo, then,” Dan hisses.

Matt clears his throat. “Dan,” he starts, but Neil shakes his head. It’s even worse going through this without Andrew’s sign of ownership to calm him down.

“We’re not into age play,” Neil forces his voice to come out strong, but not too loud. “Andrew takes care of me, okay? I’m not pretending to be a baby or a teenager or whatever. Andrew helps me get my life in order and makes me feel calm and relaxed because I finally have someone to take care of me. Don’t fucking trivialise our relationship.”

Dan looks taken aback, but honestly, Neil’s just done. He turns to Allison, forcing a smile. “How’s Renee?”

“She’s awesome!” Allison lights up, fingering her necklace again, and Neil bites on his lip. “I moved in with her a few months ago, and it’s been so damn amazing living with her. She really supported my dream to coach an Exy team, I love her so damn much.”

Neil smiles because that’s exactly how he feels about Andrew. When Neil had gotten drafted into one of the top national Exy teams, Andrew had practised with Neil and Kevin every week during his summer break so he could get stronger. Andrew had taken care of him every step of the way, even flying out to his first game and giving Neil a huge kiss after, congratulating him for scoring so many goals.

Neil sighs heavily, fingers stroking his bare neck, missing his necklace dearly. He lets himself get immersed in the conversation, grateful that Dan doesn’t mention anything else about Andrew. When they finally decide to leave, Matt wraps Neil in a warm hug, and Neil holds him tightly.

Matt’s hugs were the second best to Andrew’s. Matt pulls away, giving Neil an encouraging smile, and tries to apologise lowly for Dan, but Neil doesn’t let him. He gives Dan a hug as well, promising her that he was okay, and Andrew was still amazing.

He wishes that he could’ve gone straight home from the brunch, but Andrew’s grocery list is tucked in his pocket, and he doesn’t want to disappoint Andrew again, so he forces himself to drive to the grocery, his heart like lead in his chest.

~

The grocery shopping is dreadful. Neil completes it as quickly as possible, hating how exposed his neck feels, hating how Andrew’s show of love and protection over him was basically gone. He hates how it’s just a constant reminder that he was a horrible, disobedient sub.

When he’s back, he dumps all the bags on the counter, packing away the groceries as hastily, before going to look for Andrew.

Andrew’s on the couch, watching television, the two boxes open on the coffee table in front of him. Neil looks at his collars longingly, hand wrapping around his throat as he whimpers softly.

He drops his hand, walk over to in front of Andrew, sinking to his knees and lowering his eyes.

“Is it all done?” Andrew asks lowly, and Neil takes a deep, shaky breath.

“Yes, Sir,” he whispers, his heart lodged in his throat.

Andrew mutes the television, and Neil has to grip his hands behind his back so he won’t wring them in front of Andrew. His skin itches for Andrew’s touch, and he longs to be in Andrew’s arms again. He feels empty and hollow, and he hates himself for being so weak and disobedient.

“I gave you something you’ve asked me for multiple times, and you disobeyed me, boy,” Andrew grunts, and Neil flushes, angry with himself. He doesn’t want to make excuses, doesn’t want to express to Andrew that it _was_ because he’s always wanted it, that it made him fall apart so quickly.

“But you’re a good boy,” Andrew continues, and Neil looks up immediately, eyes shimmering with unshed tears. Andrew leans forward and cards his hand through Neil’s hair, and all the breath gets punched out of Neil at the gesture.

“I don’t want you to hate yourself for this,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil stares at him wordlessly, heart racing. Andrew’s hand slides down to grip Neil’s chin, and Neil’s skin burns with his touch. “You’re a good boy, you’re _my_ good boy, but I needed to discipline you for this. You’re forgiven, baby boy.”

Neil whimpers, pressing into Andrew’s palm, nuzzling Andrew’s hand. Andrew pulls away, and Neil whines, stopping when he sees Andrew reaching for the leather collar.

When it’s buckled firmly around his neck, Neil lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, happiness coursing through his veins.

“Daddy,” he breathes, because he’s Andrew’s once more.

“C’mere, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil smiles widely, clambering onto Andrew’s lap and straddling him. Andrew holds him tightly, stroking his back, as Neil wraps his limbs around Andrew, heart finally settling as he’s finally in Andrew’s arms.

“Am I really forgiven, Daddy?” Neil whispers, somewhat in shock and gratitude. “I didn’t _do_ anything to earn it.”

He usually got a spanking or an order to kneel on rice. Andrew grips his chin, looking at Neil. “Yet, I think this punishment was the most difficult, don’t you agree?”

Neil swallows, nodding. “It was. I felt so naked, Daddy,” he murmurs. “It was a constant reminder of how disobedient I was. It was awful. I’ll never disobey you again, I was just so shocked. I loved it so much.”

“I know, baby boy,” Andrew says quietly, gripping Neil’s chin and pulling him in for a sweet kiss.

Neil moans into the kiss, pressing closer to Andrew, feeling Andrew’s massive, soft bulge rub against his, a shudder wracking through him.

He grips Andrew firmly, whimpering into the kiss. He rocks against Andrew, grinning happily because he had his collar and he had Andrew, and everything was finally perfect once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by egglorru: I want you to know I completely understand if this kink squicks you too much to write. It's rare for a reason, I guess. Internal watersports, wherein Andrew would be peeing inside of Neil's ass. Urine is sterile when it first comes out, and it makes the recipient feel incredibly warm and overwhelmingly full. 
> 
> Requested by dollsfaces99: could you maybe do something with Neil Dan and Matt having a Talk about Daddy Andrew?? And Dan's reaction?? AND OMG RENEEISON like... what happens with those 2??? Does Allison defend Neil's taste in older guys since she's now into Renee???


	3. Partying, Fighting & Scening

"I want to wear both of my collars," Neil tells Matt as they get dressed for a party. As it had become tradition, the Foxes were celebrating the end of the finals and the win of their championship at Kevin's house.

Neil had decided to get dressed at Matt's apartment before heading over to the party with him. Andrew lived a couple of houses away from Kevin, so Neil would go there after the party.

Matt's apartment was uncharacteristically quiet. Matt and Dan were on one of their 'breaks', and while Neil had been worried that it was his fault, Matt had assured him that it wasn't. Still, Neil knows that the first time Matt and Dan were on a break, was when Matt had found out that Dan had asked Neil if he liked what Lola did to him because he was a masochist.

And now, a few weeks after Dan had blown up when finding out about Neil and his 'Daddy', they were on a break again. Neil's begun to see the pattern, and as much as he hates it, Matt's always reassuring him that it would be fine.

"Then you should wear your leather jacket," Matt confirms, shuffling through the bag of clothes that Neil had brought from his and Andrew's house. "It would look fucking hot with your collar."

Neil raises an eyebrow, chewing on his lip as he considers it. Ever since Andrew had taken his collars away as a punishment, Neil had taken to wearing both of his collars, because he needed the assurance that his Daddy still owned him.

"Wear it with your blue short-sleeved Henley," Matt says thoughtfully. "It'll make your eyes pop."

"I love it when my eyes pop," Neil mutters sarcastically, before sending Matt a grin so that he'll know he was joking. Neil didn't know what he would do without Matt; Matt was the second best thing that ever happened to him. He'd been so happy when Matt had been accepted into the same professional Exy team as him. It felt good to play alongside someone he knew and with whom he was familiar.

" _I_ love it when your eyes pop," Matt chuckles, giving Neil a wide grin, and Neil rolls his eyes as Matt presses a kiss to the side of Neil's forehead. "And you could wear it with your dark wash jeans. Did Andrew like the makeup I showed you how to put on?"

Neil flushes as he remembers how Andrew had fucked his face till he cried. "Um," he clears his throat. "I think he loved it."

Matt grins widely, chuckling. "Can I put some on for you today? Maybe some eyeliner, mascara and a little bit of glittery lip gloss."

Neil sighs heavily, before nodding, and Matt claps his hands together excitedly. They get dressed together, Matt wearing a dark grey slim fit shirt and black jeans, and Neil wearing what Matt ordered him to.

Matt fixes Neil's hair for him, making him look pretty, and Neil flushes brightly when he sees his reflection in the mirror, his lips shining with glitter.

"You're having way too much fun," Neil mutters, and Matt nods.

"You're damn right," he concedes, before shooing Neil out of the bathroom so he could finish his own hair.

Neil sits on the bed, looking down at the two boxes that held his collars. He hooks the necklace around his neck, letting the A fall on the front of his shirt. He didn't want to hide it; he didn’t see the need to hide it. He places the leather collar around his neck, body relaxing with a deep sigh as soon as the soft leather is buckled firmly in place.

Matt comes out of the bathroom, smiling when he sees the collar in place, but not mentioning it. Neil would forever be grateful for having Matt as a friend, the only one who really understood him without any judgement whatsoever.

He slides on his leather jacket, grabbing his phone and wallet before they leave.

__

Parties at Kevin's house usually had the same thing – too much people and too much booze. Neil decides not to get drunk this time, although Andrew had given him permission. He would much rather leave the night open for playing, if possible.

He hangs out with Matt and the rest of the past Foxes. He knows a few of the new Foxes, had captained one or two of them before he completed his degree, but he wasn't as close to them as he was with his old team.

Matt and Dan are talking softly to one another in a corner, so he doesn't bother them, weaving through the crowd, bopping to the music as he goes for a drink.

One of Kevin's boyfriends, Jeremy, is sharing the drinks out, and Neil goes up to him, smiling widely. Jeremy and Kevin were subs, just like Neil, to their soft-hearted, kind Dom, Jean. Despite their age difference, it had brought Neil closer to Kevin and Jeremy.

"Hey, Jer," Neil greets him, and Jeremy beams at him, smirking when he sees the leather collar around Neil's neck.

"Hey sweetie, what would you like?" Jeremy gestures to the wide array of alcohol, but Neil makes a face.

"Do you have water?" Neil asks, voice straining to be heard over the booming music.

Jeremy grins knowingly. "You playing tonight?"

Neil blushes, shrugging. "Maybe. I hope so."

"Nice," Jeremy tosses a bottle at Neil, grinning. "Hey, I think I saw Andrew hanging around."

Neil frowns. Andrew never came to these parties, but maybe he changed his mind. Neil thanks Jeremy, shoving through the crowd and keeping an eye out for Andrew as he goes back to Matt.

Then Neil sees Andrew, standing near Matt, but not facing the taller man’s direction. Neil grins excitedly, bounding over and throwing his hands around the short, blond-haired guy. "Hi, Daddy!" He whispers in Andrew's ear.

He doesn't expect it when Andrew throws him off, pushing him back, snarling " _what the fuck did you just call me_?", before swinging a right hook and punching Neil across the face.

It happens so fast that Neil can't process it, his mind is spinning and he's still confused as he stumbles back when Andrew reaches out and hooks his fingers around Neil's necklace and pulling it tight.

"What-" Neil blinks dazedly, head still foggy from the punch but he realises that Andrew's arm is bare – tattoo-less. He doesn't get time to react when Dan's storming over.

"I fucking knew it," Dan snarls, and Matt's behind her, and Neil's being choked with the necklace as the blond yanks him forward. "I knew you were a fucking liar and a pervert," she growls and Neil's seeing spots because the necklace is twisted and digging into his windpipe.

Still, his heart shatters when the chain breaks, and the blond disappears with it into the crowd, and Neil's panting when he looks up at Dan.

"That's - " he tries to catch his breath, his face stinging from the right hook.

Matt grabs his bottle of water, opening it and giving it to Neil, who gulps it down gratefully. "I thought you two were good?" Matt asks him softly, worriedly, but Dan's anger takes forefront.

"I _knew_ it!" She snaps, shaking her head. "You can't tell me that you're _into_ that, Neil. I was fucking right and you should've listened to me!"

"That's not Andrew," Neil says hoarsely, coughing. He had to go find Andrew, and quickly.

Dan stops, narrowing her eyes. "Sweetie, I know that it doesn't seem like that's him but he just showed his true self. That's who he really is."

Neil gulps down some more water, leaning against Matt for support. "I need to go to Andrew's house," he whispers, and Dan blocks his way when he tries to leave.

"Like fucking hell, you will."

"That's not Andrew," Neil repeats. "That's his twin, Aaron." He'd met Aaron only once before, two years back, when their relationship was still young. Aaron had been a dick to Neil and had implied that Andrew couldn't get it up for Neil because Andrew had been sexually abused. Andrew had defended Neil, standing up to Aaron, even when his twin accused him of ruining his wedding.

"His twin?" Matt repeats. "Neil, are you sure?"

Neil nods, drinking the rest of water. "He has no tattoo sleeves," Neil says strongly, pushing past Dan. His face is throbbing with pain, and his neck feels sore, but he races over to Andrew's house.

Neil goes in, and Andrew walks out of his office to greet him. "Hey baby boy," Andrew says, before pausing, his face going dark and murderous when he sees Neil's face.

Neil has to reach up and make sure the leather collar is still intact, sighing heavily.

"What happened?" Andrew growls, storming over to Neil and gripping his face tightly. Neil winces, and Andrew's grip lightens immediately.

"I saw Aaron at the party and thought it was you," Neil says honestly. "So I hugged him and said Hi Daddy, and he turned around and punched me. He gripped my necklace and almost choked me." Neil touches the base of his neck tenderly. Andrew doesn't take off the collar, instead pushing it up so he could survey the damage at the base of Neil's neck. "I didn't fight back, I was so dazed and confused from the punch and then he ripped it off me and stormed off."

"Oh baby boy," Andrew says softly, pulling Neil in for a hug, and Neil melts into Andrew's arms. "I'm going to murder him."

"Daddy," Neil whispers, curling his hands in the back of Andrew’s shirt. “Daddy, no, I’m okay, it’s okay.”

“Last time I told him if he touched you, I’d kill him,” Andrew growls, and Neil holds him tightly.

“Daddy,” he starts and then the door slams open.

Andrew stiffens and Neil turns to see Andrew’s twin storm in, the necklace dangling from his fingers. Neil wants it back so badly, but he stays at Andrew’s side.

“Aaron!” Nicky, the twins’ cousin, comes running in behind him. Neil didn’t mind Nicky; he was the one who had told Neil about Andrew’s birthday and set up a sort of party at Eden’s for him. “Aaron, calm the fuck down.”

“What the fuck is this?” Aaron snarls, tossing the chain at Neil’s feet, and Neil scrambles for it, gathering the pieces together and holding it in his palm. It was one of his most treasured possessions and fuck Aaron for trying to take it away.

He steps in front of Andrew as he strides forward, pressing a hand to Andrew’s chest. He hated Aaron, but Andrew didn’t need a blemished record. He didn’t need this on his mind.

“Drew,” Neil whispers. “Don’t.”

Andrew’s face is murderous when he looks at Aaron.

“Why don’t you call him Daddy?” Aaron snaps snidely. “How old are you again? Fifteen?”

“Aaron, _please_ ,” Nicky says softly and Neil takes advantage, grabbing Andrew’s attention again.

“I know he hit me,” Neil says quickly. “I know that, but I shouldn’t have just hugged him from behind without making sure it was you first. He probably punched me reflexively.”

“And the chain?” Andrew’s voice goes deathly quiet, and Neil can feel himself losing grip on Andrew’s anger. “He _choked_ you.”

“You not into that?” Aaron butts in and Neil’s had enough. He swirls around and faces Aaron.

“Can you shut the fuck up?” He snarls and Aaron pauses, not expecting Neil to stand up for himself. “Like, seriously. I fucking hate you, but I love Andrew, and I don’t need to see him go down for killing his twin. So can you do us all a favour and just shut your fucking mouth? You’re not helping anyone.”

“Both of you are disgusting,” Aaron growls. “ _You’re_ disgusting. Do you wear pampers? Do you have a bib?” He laughs harshly, before swivelling his gaze to Andrew. “And _Andrew_. He’s disgusting because he used to beat Kevin and he used to _like_ it. Did you know that? He would hit Kevin till he’s near bleeding. He’s a fucking psycho.”

“ _Aaron_!” Nicky snaps and Aaron just turns red with anger.

“What kind of person likes to hit other people? What kind of person _enjoys_ that? He brainwashed Kevin into thinking that it’s enjoyable. He’s a _monster.”_

Neil can’t stop himself. He punches Aaron as hard as he could, and Aaron stumbles back from the force of the blow. His nose cracks under Neil’s knuckle, but Neil doesn’t care, grabbing Aaron’s shirt and slamming him against the door.

“I have half a mind to let Andrew go through with his threat,” Neil growls. “I’d even help hide the body. Do you think either of us will say that we saw you tonight? Do you think Nicky would sell us out? Do you think _anyone_ here has your back, Aaron? You could disappear tonight and no one would know. No one would _care_. Not even Katelyn."

Neil didn't know Katelyn personally, but he knew that she was the one who had walked out on their wedding. Aaron had blamed Andrew for years until Andrew had told him that she walked out because of his drug addiction.

Aaron's jaw clenches when Neil brings up Katelyn. "Fuck you."

Neil laughs, dropping Aaron, realising that he wasn't even worth it. "No thanks," Neil replies. "I much rather your brother."

"Aaron," Nicky steps in front of Neil when Aaron pushes up from the door and starts towards Neil. "If you don't leave right now, we're done. I'm not helping you anymore. This shit has gone on for too fucking long, and you make me look like an idiot every damn time."

Aaron clenches his jaw, staring defiantly at Nicky. "Leave," Andrew says lowly. "I don't ever want to see your face here again."

Aaron mutters, "okay, _Daddy_ ," before walking out the door, slamming it behind him. Nicky turns and smiles apologetically.

"I'm sorry for him-"

"Stop apologising for him," Andrew states. "He wouldn't do the same for you."

Nicky gives Andrew a sad smile. "I'll call you later."

"Hey," Neil calls after Nicky before he leaves. "Come over some time?"

A real smile tugs at Nicky's lips. "Yeah, I will, thanks, Neil."

Neil smiles gently as he closes the door behind Nicky, leaning against it and sighing. He gasps when he sees his necklace on the floor, which probably fell out of his hand when he attacked Aaron.

“Fuck,” he grabs it off the ground quickly, cradling the broken necklace in his palm.

“Baby boy,” Andrew says quietly, and Neil looks up, eyes wide. Andrew gestures with his head toward the kitchen. “Come on.”

Andrew sits Neil down on a high stool, pressing a bag of ice to his bruise. Neil winces, the pain finally taking a forefront as the adrenaline subsides.

“Daddy,” Neil chews on his lip, laying the necklace gingerly on the counter as if too much movement would ruin it further. “He broke my collar.”

Andrew grips Neil’s chin, turning his face. Andrew’s eyes are steady when he says, “you deserve a new one.”

Neil blinks, eyes dropping because if Andrew had said _you’ll get a new one_ , Neil would’ve felt like Andrew was just humouring him. But Andrew didn’t say that, and Neil swallows hard.

“Daddy, I’m sorry for stopping you. I shouldn’t have –“

“Hey,” Andrew taps Neil’s chin and Neil’s eyes swivel back up to meet Andrew’s. “Don’t apologise, Neil.” The use of his name means that the conversation was getting serious. “I’m proud of you for standing up to him. I’m proud that you could stand up for yourself. Remember what I told you the first time you met him?”

Neil nods, unable to tear his gaze away from Andrew’s. “Don’t ever apologise for standing up for myself. Even to you.”

Andrew gives Neil a soft smile. He leans in and gives Neil a gentle kiss, and Neil’s heart races, butterflies filling his stomach. “Tomorrow, we’ll go choose you a new collar. This time, you can choose the one you want.”

Neil smiles widely, nuzzling Andrew’s palm as he cups Neil’s face warmly. “Okay, Daddy.”

__

Neil chooses a snake style chain, which seems sturdier than the last one Andrew had bought him, and wouldn’t break as easily. He keeps the same pendant that Andrew had given him, but gets a small birthstone for Andrew’s birth month hook onto the chain as well.

By the time Neil leaves, he’s so pleased with his new necklace, letting Andrew clasp it around his neck. “Thank you, Drew,” he says happily, pressing a kiss to Andrew’s cheek.

It feels perfect. Neil glances down at the leather band he’d gotten Andrew for their first Christmas together. It was his sign of ownership over Andrew. Andrew almost never took it off, except if he was going in water. It was starting to fray at the edges, but that made Neil just love it more. He’d gotten _Neil’s Daddy_ and the date he’d first signed their BDSM contract engraved on the inside.

Neil smiles happily, poking Andrew’s hand insistently with his index finger until Andrew sighs. “Do you want to hold hands?”

Neil beams and Andrew shakes his head fondly, sliding his hand into Neil’s and gripping him tightly as they weave through the crowded mall.

Neil’s bruise was still discoloured, and Andrew had looked at it while they were in bed together and said _I hate any mark that I didn’t put on you_ , and Neil had gotten chills everywhere, snuggling close to Andrew. There was still a thin contusion at the base of Neil’s neck, but it was fading quickly. Neil couldn’t wait for that mark to be covered with Andrew’s.

“Daddy, can we scene when we get home?” Neil asks softly, wincing as they step out of the mall into the bright, blinding sunlight.

Andrew glances over at him. “The bruise –“

“Is going to be _fine_ ,” Neil grins at him. “I miss _your_ bruises, Daddy.”

Andrew grunts and Neil smirks when Andrew puts on his sunglasses, wrapping his arm around Neil’s waist and yanking him close. Neil melts against Andrew as he leans forward to breathe in Neil’s ear. “You’re playing with fire, baby boy.”

Neil’s cock twitches. “Do you need me to dress up with lingerie and make up again?” he asks sweetly, and he could see Andrew’s eyes narrow behind the sunglasses. “Put on some high heels and beg you to take me hard?”

“In the car,” Andrew slaps Neil’s ass hard, and Neil giggles, getting into the Maserati.

The drive home is quick, and as soon as Neil’s in the door, Andrew’s walking towards the playroom without another word. Neil undresses at the playroom door, folding his clothes and placing it on the table.

He enters the playroom stark naked, behind Andrew, who is still fully clothed. Andrew pulls a plastic cloth over the metal table, before ordering Neil to get onto it.

Neil scrambles onto it excitedly, cock already half hard, laying face down as Andrew handcuffs his limbs to each leg of the table. Andrew always uses handcuffs with a release button, which he reminds Neil of when he locks them.

Neil murmurs out his acquiescence, sighing heavily as he relaxes onto the table. Andrew starts by rubbing Neil's back, large, warm palms kneading Neil's back muscles. Neil moans as Andrew slicks his back with oil, massaging it over the expanse of Neil's back.

He caresses Neil's ass, and Neil groans, cock plumping, and then his fingers are exploring Neil's hole, sliding two in easily, stretching him.

Neil whimpers as Andrew presses against his prostate, stroking it gently. Neil's cock hardens, and he sobs softly, rocking against the table. Andrew rewards him with a hard slap to the thigh and Neil stills, soft sounds escaping his mouth.

"Daddy," Neil whispers.

“Safeword, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs as Neil gasps lightly as Andrew adds another finger into Neil’s hole, using his thumb to rub Neil’s perineum.

“Lighter, Daddy,” he sobs out as Andrew withdraws his fingers. He whimpers when he feels a blunt plastic head press against his hole, invading him slowly. The plug fills him up so much, and Neil cries out as it presses against his prostate.

“Be still,” Andrew commands, and Neil obeys, his body struggling to stay motionless as the plug massages his prostate. It’s so big, he’s so full, and he can’t think straight. He can hear Andrew rustling around behind him and then a faint smell fills the air, and Neil’s heart thumps excitedly.

Andrew was melting wax and Neil can feel his pores raising in anticipation. He tries his best not to squirm in excitement, his hard cock leaking onto the table.

Andrew’s hands return to Neil’s body, and he continues to massage Neil’s legs with the oil, spreading it on his skin and digging into his muscle.

When his hands leave Neil, Neil can hear him stirring the wax, and his body tenses prematurely. He loved wax play – maybe not as much as impact play, but it was definitely one of his favourites.

“Colour?” Andrew asks in his Dom voice and Neil shivers.

“Green, Daddy,” he says, and he can hear the quick inhalation of Andrew’s breath – Andrew must have tested the wax on himself first.

“Are you ready?” Andrew’s asking and Neil’s saying _‘yes’_ desperately.

The first drop of hot wax lands on Neil’s right shoulder and Neil hisses, body relaxing as the pain goes straight to his cock.

“Fuck,” he whimpers, and then Andrew’s releasing a constant drip of wax down the left of Neil’s side. Neil can feel the molten wax roll down his sides before hardening and he sobs as his cock throbs painfully.

Andrew continues on the other side, pausing in between to ask Neil for his colour, and Neil’s gasping out _green_ before Andrew drips some more wax on him.

Neil’s so close, his cock is hard and squashed between his body and the table, and he has to fight not to rut against it.

The first splash of wax on his ass makes him scream, clenching his fists. “Daddy! Can I come?” he begs, the hot wax burning him.

“Not yet,” Andrew replies lightly, dripping some more wax on his next ass cheek, making Neil wail.

He continues down Neil’s thighs, _too_ close to his balls, but ensuring that none actually land on Neil’s scrotum. He stripes Neil’s thighs, ignoring Neil’s cries and sobs. He tries his best not to wiggle, not to move, but he’s _so_ hard and _so_ close. Andrew’s fingernail drags through the dried wax on his back, and Neil whimpers.

“Colour?” Andrew growls.

“Green,” Neil sobs, eyes squeezing shut. “Daddy-“

His breath is cut short, morphing into a scream when he feels the tassels of a flogger against his ass. Pain blossoms, quickly morphing into pleasure, and it’s a struggle not to come.

“Oh _god_ ,” he sobs, precum streaming from his cock as Andrew flogs his wax-covered ass brutally, making Neil wail and cry, unsure whether he wants to crawl away from Andrew’s unrelenting hand, or pushing back for more.

Andrew lands the flogger across Neil’s thighs, and Neil’s entire body tries to curl into itself, the restraints holding him in place. Andrew flogs the back Neil’s thighs over and over, pain taking over the burning heat from the wax.

“Colour,” Andrew grunts, and Neil’s whimpering out a sobbing _green, Daddy_.

A harsh swing of the flogger against the base of the plug, sends all coherent thought flying out of Neil, and tears are streaming down his face as Andrew hits the plug again, fucking Neil’s prostate with it, and Neil’s filled with pleasure and pain and that floaty feeling, and he doesn’t expect it when Andrew slides the plug out of Neil’s ass, before getting onto the table.

Neil chokes when Andrew parts his asscheeks roughly, squeezing harshly as he thrusts his cock into Neil hard. Neil cries out as Andrew’s hard cock fills him up, and then Andrew’s gripping the back of his neck and holding him down as he fucks him mercilessly.

“Daddy!” Neil wails, as Andrew drives into him, grinding against his prostate. “I’m so close, _Daddy!_ ” Neil doesn’t want to disobey, Andrew but _fuck, he can’t stop his orgasm -_

“Come, baby boy,” Andrew grunts, and Neil screams as his cock explodes, pulsing out cum between him and the table, and Andrew’s fucking him a few more times before he’s coming hotly inside of Neil, making Neil’s orgasm last forever.

Neil’s cock is sensitive and aching, dragging against the table as Andrew continues rutting into him. “Fuck, Daddy,” he whimpers, still on a high.

Andrew rocks into him a few more times, rubbing at the dried wax on Neil’s body, rubbing at his bruised ass, rubbing his sides.

“That was awesome, Daddy,” Neil breathes, loving how Andrew feels over him.

Andrew leans down, pressing a kiss to the piece of bare skin on Neil’s shoulder. “You’re such a good boy, Neil,” Andrew praises him and Neil flushes happily. Andrew slides out of Neil, pressing the plug back into his fucked-open hole, keeping his cum inside of Neil.

Then he unlocks Neil’s wrists and ankles, before taking a warm cloth and wiping Neil down. Most of the wax comes off easily because of the oil he applied before, making the hardened wax slip off his body effortlessly. Neil moans softly as Andrew treats his bruised ass and thighs, caressing them gently.

“I love my marks on you,” Andrew admits shamelessly, and Neil folds his arms under his head, feeling light and happy after that awesome fucking and explosive orgasm.

“I love them too,” Neil whispers, and then Andrew’s turning him over, cleaning his now soft cock, and scraping off the wax on his sides, where the molten liquid had rolled down, curving around Neil’s ribs to drip onto the plastic. “That’s in my top ten favourite scenes,” Neil whispers sleepily, and Andrew snorts, gathering Neil in his arms, carrying him to the bathroom.

“Yeah? What’s your favourite?” Andrew murmurs, sitting Neil down on the chair near the bathtub as he undresses, before getting into the shower with Neil, soaping him up.

Neil hums as Andrew’s warm arms roam the expanse of his body, spreading the soap and cleaning him. “When you put me to sit on the plug and tied me to the chair and pierced my nipples,” Neil admits, a fierce flash of arousal sparking through his groin.

Andrew huffs, thumbs rubbing Neil’s pierced nipples, and Neil moans, hips jerking forward. “I love how responsive you are, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, before pushing Neil under the shower to wash him off.

“I love _you_ ,” Neil beams at Andrew and Andrew shakes his head fondly. He doesn’t respond until Neil’s out of the shower and he’s drying Neil with a large fluffy towel. He runs a gentle thumb over the bruise on Neil's cheek, eyes darkening for a split second.

“I know you do,” he pulls Neil in for a chaste kiss. He dries himself with not near enough care, guiding Neil to the bed. Neil curls up into the bed, and Andrew takes his place near Neil. Neil immediately scoots closer, resting his head on Andrew’s chest, wrapping his arm around Andrew’s waist and hooking their legs together.

“Thank you, Daddy,” Neil whispers, and Andrew holds his bruised, cum-filled and plugged ass possessively, turning off the lights with the app on his phone, before they fall asleep together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by dollsface99 on Tumblr: any chance of another chapter?? Like maybe something where Aaron shows up and is all Aaron-y at Neil and everyone is confused cause??? Neil said they were doing really good?? Since they don't know Aaron exists?? And why is 'Andrew' so Angry?? And why is he grabbing Neil's chain LiKe heS gONna BrEAk IT?!!?*hides*obviously it's chill If you don't wanna and probably better for all our hearts 
> 
> your wish is my command =)))) i recently read a scene with wax play and i wanted to try it :P


	4. Confessions & Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SooooOOoOOO I forgot in Sugar, Andreil got a cat.... so I brought him back. Let's pretend he was sleeping for the first 3 chapters :)
> 
> Thank you to nikotheamazingspoonklepto for listening to me rant about this chapter :)
> 
> Fun fact: the word 'love' appears 35 times in this chapter.

Neil's kneeling on the ground between Andrew's legs in front of the television and Andrew's hands in his hair, floating in and out of subspace as they watch Brooklyn Nine-Nine when he gets the _best idea_   _ever_. He blinks a few times, smiling at the feeling of Andrew's fingers stroking his scalp lightly, tugging at the curls in his hair.   

"'Drew," Neil murmurs, and he feels Andrew lean forward. Neil tilts his head back, smiling lazily at Andrew, and Andrew presses a chaste kiss to Neil's lips. Neil grins happily. Andrew massages Neil's head and Neil melts, before turning slightly to face Andrew.   

"We've been together for two years," Neil says, and Andrew raises an eyebrow. "And I've never taken you on a date."  

Andrew snorts, caressing Neil's head. "Are you asking me out?"  

Neil beams. "Yes," he says excitedly. "Will you go on a date with me, Drew?"  

Andrew grips Neil's curls, wrenching his head back, and Neil moans softly as Andrew studies his face. "When?"  

Neil grins. "Now?" Andrew's grip tightens in his hair, and a spark of arousal shoots through Neil's spine to his cock. "Or after I suck your cock?"  

Andrew's gaze darkens, bringing up his other hand to run his thumb along Neil's bottom lip. Neil lets out a soft whimper, and Andrew takes the opportunity to slip his thumb in.  

"Choose one, Neil," Andrew murmurs, and Neil groans, because Andrew's playing dirty. Neil can't stop himself from sucking on Andrew's thumb, his cock hardening.  

Andrew glides his thumb out of Neil's mouth, spit-slicked and wet. "I'll suck your cock now," Neil offers coyly. "And then you could go over to Kevin’s and I’ll invite Matt over and you can come over at six."  

Andrew raises his eyebrows in interest. "And if I say no?"  

Neil shrugs, smirking. "I think you can be convinced. I suck cock real good."  

Andrew huffs, before releasing Neil's hair and unzipping his pants, pulling out his half-hard cock. Neil's mouth waters at the sight of it, throat convulsing but just imagining the taste.  

Andrew's hand slides back into Neil's hair, leaning back as he brings Neil forward. "Convince me, pretty boy."  

Neil grins, letting Andrew's cock slide down his throat, holding his hands behind his back, giving him a fucking fantastic blow job.  

To his delight, Andrew agrees to the date at six.  

__  

"What're you cooking for him?" Matt asks Neil as he fluffs Neil's curls. Neil's sitting between Matt's legs, and Matt's making him look pretty for his date night with Andrew.   

"I dunno yet," Neil laughs. "I didn't get so far in planning."  

Matt meets Neil's eyes in the mirrored closet door in front of them, looking amused. "Well, I hope you figure it out soon."  

"I hope so too," Neil grins at him, glancing over at the clock. It was only two pm, so he still had a few hours before Andrew came over. He sighs heavily, scrolling through the Buzzfeed article ‘19 Easy Dinners That Will Impress the Heck Out Of Your Date’, trying to figure out what to cook for Andrew. 

"Hey," Matt stands, and Neil leans forward to let him pass, locking his phone and putting it aside as Matt sits opposite him, face contorted into a deep frown. "I think Dan and I are broken up for good."  

Neil's eyes widen, his heart breaking in two. "Matt, I'm so sorry-"  

"Don't apologise," Matt says firmly, reaching out to grip Neil's hands. Neil applies the same amount of pressure, looking sadly at Matt. "I think it was time. She was great, but she would always put you down for your relationship with Andrew. I didn't need that. I love you, Neil, and you've been there a hella lot more times for me than she was."  

"Matty, I can't believe you two broke up because of me, that's horrible," Neil whispers, and Matt laughs lightly.  

"It wasn't because of you, sweetie. It was because of her closed-mindedness. Did you know that even though you told her that everything between you and Andrew was consensual, she still wanted to go to the police? She's too stubborn, and I think I'll be better off without her."  

"Matty," Neil whispers, reaching forward and hugging Matt tightly. Matt hugs him back just as firmly, and Neil pushes him till they're laying down. "I love you too, Matt. I'm so sad it had to happen like that, though."  

Matt shrugs, releasing Neil, both of them rolling on their backs to stare at the ceiling. "I haven't been single in almost four years. It's like a weight off my back. Relationships are supposed to be easy. I kept telling her that you weren't her child, but she refused to listen. She took overprotective to another level. At some point, it’s annoying to hear her complain about every single thing Andrew does and wondering if she does the same about me to her friends."  

Neil sighs sadly, and silence descends on them before Matt continues. "Hey, do you and Andrew still go to that BDSM club?"  

Neil looks at Matt sharply, but Matt's eyes are still on the ceiling, unwavering. "Yeah, we went a few times since the season’s over."  

He watches Matt's throat bob. "I'd like to go one day with you," he says quietly. "Please. Just to observe. For now, at least."  

Neil frowns. "Do you think you're interested in the lifestyle?"  

Matt shrugs, chewing his lip. "I... I think I just want to see what it's like? When I first found out about you and Andrew, I did some research, just to understand. After Dan and I broke up, I looked into it more in depth, and there are some things that I think I might be interested in? But I don't know if I'd like to do it hardcore. I just want to see what it's like for now."  

Neil smiles lightly, nudging Matt. "What're you interested in?"  

He notes with interest how Matt's neck flushes. "I like the idea of tying them up and turning them on until they're practically begging me," he shrugs. "I don't like pain or inflicting pain or anything like that."  

"That's not all BDSM is about," Neil assures him. "Jeremy, Kevin's boyfriend, he's into Shibari bondage and he hates pain. Kevin's the opposite. If you want, you could talk to Andrew or Jean about it, I'm sure they'll be able to help."  

"I also like the idea of taking care of someone," Matt says lowly. "I was researching the idea of twenty-four-seven BDSM relationships. Total power exchange. Dan would always fight me and I  _know_ she’s her own woman, but I think that's what helped push her away from me." Matt sighs, scrubbing his face with his palms. "I dunno, Neil."  

Neil smiles, leaning over and pressing a kiss to Matt's cheek. "I think that's perfect for you, Matty. You took such good care of me before Andrew."  

Matt gives Neil a small smile, and wraps a hand around Neil's waist, holding him close, and somehow, they manage to fall asleep right there.  

__  

"Fuck," Neil wakes up to Matt cursing, blinking sleepily. There are ghost aches through his body from sleeping on the floor. He sits up wearily, immediately met with Matt’s loud voice.  

"You're going to be  _late_ ," Matt exclaims, and Neil's eyes widen, looking at the clock. It was four o’clock, and he scrambles into action immediately. 

“Come on!” Matt’s yelling running to the kitchen. “Did you choose a recipe yet?” 

“Shit,” Neil mutters, rushing back for his phone, scrolling through the Buzzfeed article quickly, looking at the cooking times. “I got one for thirty minutes prep and cooking time,” he shouts to Matt.  

“That’s good!” Matt shouts back as Neil rushes down the stairs. “What do you need?” 

“Salmon fillet,” Neil says, grabbing the car keys and tossing them to Matt as he reads quickly through the list. “Fingering potatoes. Wait,  _what_?” 

“Oh my  _god_ ,” Matt pauses by the doorway, laughing hard, bending over trying to catch his breath. “Holy shit, Neil.” Matt can’t stop laughing, even as Neil’s pushing him impatiently out of the door. “Oh fuck,” he wipes the tears out of his eyes, taking deep breaths. “It’s finger _ling_  potatoes, sweetie.” 

Neil huffs, chuckling as they rush to the car. Neil reads through the rest of the list, trying to figure out what they had or didn’t have. “We need watercress, mixed green and whole grain mustard.”  

Matt nods, speeding toward the nearest grocery, and they tumble out of the car after he parks messily, running to the store and grabbing what they need. Neil also grabs a chocolate cheesecake as well as ice cream. 

They make it back with about an hour to spare, rushing around, Neil throwing out instructions to season and toss the potatoes while he’s attempting to season the salmon. 

“Did you preheat the oven?” Neil asks desperately, in disbelief that he’d forgotten to tell Matt. 

“Is that important?” Matt blinks, glancing at the clock, which Neil refuses to look at.  

“Oh, fuck it, just let it preheat for like two minutes then put it in,” Neil mutters, and Matt does so, before making the dressing for the potatoes and salmon as Neil spreads the herb mixture he’d made over the fish, before putting the dish into the oven as well.  

He sets the table quickly, grabbing King Fluffkins from the couch. King was honestly the laziest cat Neil had ever seen and that just made Neil love him  _so much_. He hugs the cat tightly until King mews, pawing at Neil. 

“Stop cuddling the cat,” Matt laughs, and Neil rolls his eyes, carrying King to Andrew’s office. As much as Andrew pretended to hate King, Neil knows that he loves the damn cat so much because Andrew had bought the biggest multilevel cat tree that he could find for King’s birthday. Neil rests the cat on it, and King meows, settling down to sleep. 

Neil smiles widely before closing the door, running to the kitchen as he hears the timer ding. Matt’s opening the oven and taking out the salmon, letting the potatoes bake a bit longer after poking it with a knife. 

“Go to the shower,” Matt orders. “I’ll take care of everything.” 

Neil nods, racing up the stairs to the bathroom, and showering thoroughly as fast as he could. When he gets out, he’s met with immediately with a pair of jeans to his face.  

Neil pulls the jeans from his face, blinking up at Matt. “Put that on,” Matt orders and Neil looks down at the pants - a pair that Neil had left at Matt’s, which brought it over after Neil had called him, begging him to help him with the date with Andrew. It was worn and black and Neil has no time to protest, putting on his underwear and yanking them on. 

It gets stuck by his ass. "Matty," Neil tries to say casually to his manic best friend who's frantically going through the closet. "It's too  _tight_."  

Matt glances back, shrugging. "I dried it on high heat, so it'll fit you snugly."  

"This isn't  _snugly_ ," Neil mutters. "This is  _too tight_."  

Matt rolls his eyes, coming over and helping Neil wiggle his thighs and ass into the jeans, buttoning it as Neil inhales deeply.   

"I hope I don't get hard because there's nowhere for my cock to go," Neil mutters and Matt snorts, throwing a thin black sweater in Neil's face. "Stop throwing shit in my face!" Neil complains.  

"Stop complaining and get dressed," Matt retorts. "Where are your collars? You took them off when you went to bathe."  

"I'm only wearing the silver one," Neil shouts, running to the bathroom and grabbing his collar, exhaling when they're still in the place he left them. He knows it's irrational, but he's still very protective of his collars.  

He hooks the collar around his neck, taking the leather one and placing it gingerly in its box, storing it safely on the nightstand.   

"Let me see your face," Matt demands, and Neil turns to look at him. Matt sits him down on the toilet, plucking a few stray hairs from around his eyebrows and moisturising his face, fixing his hair from where it was mussed in the frantic running around.  

"Push up your sleeves to your elbow," Matt says as he fluffs Neil's hair. "Good, good, good. You look gorgeous," Matt grins. "Not bad for a rush job."  

Neil looks at the time; it was almost six. "You have to leave now!" Neil demands, and Matt laughs lightly, rushing and gathering his stuff as they rush him out the door. He pauses to give Matt a hug, thanking him and promising to get in touch about the club, before Matt bodily picks him up and carries him to the kitchen.  

Neil squeals, laughing as Matt dumps him on the counter, commanding him to plate the food, kissing him gently on the forehead. “Show your man a good time,” Matt orders, and Neil grins widely.  

“I will,” he assures, before Matt rushes out the door and drives off. Neil sighs happily as he takes in the delicious aroma in the kitchen, inhaling deeply. He jumps down from the counter and puts the food on the plates. 

He has a few minutes to spare, and he slices the cheesecake, and is putting it in the fridge when the doorbell rings. His heart jumps excitedly, and he rushes to the door, brushing off imaginary lint from his clothes as he opens the door. 

Andrew’s wearing dark wash jeans and a tucked in fitted shirt with the sleeves folded to his elbows, showcasing his tattoos and leather wristband. He looks fucking  _edible_. 

He’s also holding a huge bouquet of red roses and a bottle of wine and Neil just  _melts_. 

“Hi,” Neil says softly, utterly pleased that Andrew’s doing this for him. Andrew reaches up and grips Neil’s chin, pulling him down for a soul searing kiss. Neil moans, before yanking away from Andrew, batting at him. “Stop it! Stop playing dirty,” he orders, because a second more of that kiss and he’d be begging to be taken to the playroom and Andrew knew that.  

Andrew smirks, and Neil takes the roses, inhaling them deeply. “I’m so glad you came,” he tells Andrew, who raises his eyebrow. 

“It’s my house,” Andrew reminds him and Neil snorts, kissing Andrew’s cheek before leading him inside. He puts the roses in a mug of water on the table because they didn’t own any vases and rolls his eyes at Andrew’s snort. “Kevin forced me to bring that.” 

“I love them,” Neil says honestly, bring the plated food out for Andrew into the dining room. Andrew uncorks the bottle of wine, filling the glasses Neil had put out when he set the table.  

He waits until Andrew starts eating, before asking eagerly, “how is it?” 

Andrew smiles lightly, and Neil’s heart races. “It’s delicious,” he states, and Neil blushes. “Did Matt help you make it?” 

Neil nods, before tasting it himself, surprised that it actually didn’t taste that bad. The flavour explodes in his mouth, and he moans lowly. “This is really good, holy shit, we’re amazing.” 

Andrew chuckles, taking a sip of wine. Neil practically inhales his food, because he’s starving after rushing around and getting everything ready for their date night.  

“Hey, Matt wants to go to the BDSM club with us,” Neil tells Andrew, wondering if he should tell Andrew about what Matt had said about the bondage and twenty-four-seven relationships. He decides that it’s up to Matt if he wants to ask Andrew for advice.  

“Really?” Andrew asks, curiosity colouring his voice. “What about Dan?” 

“They broke up,” Neil pouts, eating the last of his salmon and sitting back, sighing contentedly. “Like, officially this time. He said she was too controlling.” 

Andrew hums, slowly finishing his food as well, drinking some wine. “Did he say if he wanted to go for anything specifically? Because you could always take him on Sub nights at Eden’s when you, Kevin and Jeremy go.” 

That was good idea. Neil purses his lip, thinking about it. But then again, “I think he really wants to see the Dominance side. Maybe a day that Jeremy and Jean are doing a scene. He might be more comfortable watching people he knows.” 

Andrew nods, sipping his wine. “Okay, tell him we’ll go on the weekend, then.” 

Neil beams, before getting up and carrying the plates into the sink. He takes out the cheesecake, putting the ice cream next to it, and drizzling chocolate sauce on it. 

He takes it outside, smiling shyly at Andrew. “Can we go watch a movie while we eat dessert?” Andrew nods, and Neil grins, blushing as Andrew sits on the couch. He puts on a movie they hadn’t seen yet, turning down the lights, only the TV screen illuminating the room. He sinks onto the couch, cuddling next to Andrew.  

“This is nice,” Neil murmurs as he pulls his feet up and puts them on Andrew’s leg. “I like this, we should do it more often.” 

“What, you kicking me out of our house for a few hours?” Andrew asks, and Neil fucking  _blushes_  all the way down to his toes because Andrew said ‘ _our’_. 

“You know what I mean,” Neil sighs softly, scooping some of his dessert and eating it. He pushes one hand through Andrew’s arm, staying close as Andrew eats his dessert. Andrew finishes before Neil does, so Neil hands him his leftovers, already feeling full. 

When Andrew places both his and Neil’s empty bowls on the coffee table, he tugs at Neil’s leg until Neil has to move, straddling him. 

“Thank you, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, fingers wrapped around Neil’s throat gently, thumb resting against Neil’s pulse point. Neil knows he feels how fast his heartbeat is speeding. “Dinner was delicious. This was an excellent idea. Do you kiss on the first date?” 

Neil blushes. “Daddy, it’s not really our first date.” 

“It’s the first time you’ve asked me out on a date,” Andrew counters. “Do you kiss someone when you ask them out on a date for the first time?” 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Neil says exasperatedly, before kissing Andrew softly. Andrew chuckles lightly against his lips, before opening up and letting Neil take control. Neil slides his hands around Andrew’s neck, holding him close as he kisses him leisurely. The movie is just faded background music; the only thing Neil can focus on is the tangy sweetness on Andrew’s tongue mixed with the spices from dinner and Andrew’s hand sliding along the waist of his pants, dipping under his shirt to stroke his back. 

Neil holds Andrew tightly, kissing him hard, trying to convey his feelings in the kiss, his heart thumping away in his chest, so loud that he’s sure Andrew could hear it even over the sounds of fighting from the movie behind them. 

He kisses his way down Andrew’s jaw, nipping at Andrew’s neck, lapping at his skin, tasting him. “I love you,” Neil whispers. There was absolutely nothing better in the world than feeling Andrew’s hard body against his, his hands roaming Neil’s body and his soft cock pressing against Neil’s. 

“I love you so much, Daddy,” Neil whimpers, his heart overflowing with emotion. Andrew was perfect, every inch of him. 

He pulls back and kisses Andrew again. This time, Andrew takes control of the kiss, kissing Neil hard but slow and frustrating. Still, when Neil pulls back, he’s panting and his lips feel swollen. He looks down at Andrew, who’s silhouetted by darkness, sharp planes of his face being randomly lit up by the moving pictures on the screen. 

Neil traces Andrew’s face, his hairline, his cheekbones, his jaw. He passes his thumb over Andrew’s wet lips, feeling the softness of it under his finger. He gazes down at Andrew lovingly, wondering how it was possible to feel so fucking much for one person.  

He smiles, kissing Andrew chastely again, before sitting back on Andrew’s lap, making himself comfortable. “What do people talk about on dates?” he asks Andrew before an idea hits him. “Oh, I know!” On their first date, Andrew had taken Neil to an expensive restaurant (so expensive that there were  _no_  prices on the menu), and he’d given Neil five questions to ask him over the course of the date. “You can ask me five questions, and I’ll answer truthfully,” Neil says, proud of himself for remembering. 

Andrew snorts, and Neil holds his hands, playing with Andrew’s fingers mindlessly. Andrew glances down before looking back up, hazels meeting blues. 

“Do you plan to play Exy professionally until you retire?” Andrew asks softly, and Neil raises his eyebrows because that was  _not_  a question he expected from Andrew. Still, he knows Andrew was a bit apprehensive about Neil playing Exy, especially after Neil had injured himself during his last year at Palmetto – an injury which could have been much worse. 

“I…” Neil chews on his lip. “I don’t think so,” he says softly. “I’ve thought about being a coach. Wymack’s retiring soon and Kevin’ll be the official coach, so I’ve considered being his assistant. I wanted to talk to you about it, though. I guess you beat me to it,” he smiles widely at Andrew.  

“I thought Allison wanted to do coaching,” Andrew says thoughtfully, and Neil nods. 

“Yeah, but she wants to coach high schools. I have no clue why, but,” Neil shrugs.  

“We’ll talk about it then,” Andrew promises, and Neil beams, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. He’s still playing with Andrew’s fingers, trying not to think about how close Andrew was to his cock, because the jeans is being stretched to its limit, and Neil almost couldn’t breathe. He unbuttons them, unzipping it, letting out a slow, relieved breath, giggling when Andrew raises an eyebrow. 

“Matt washed them on high heat, so they’d fit me tighter,” Neil explains and Andrew huffs. 

“Tell Matt he’s done the world a favour,” Andrew states, reaching around and groping Neil’s ass as Neil giggles. 

“Stop!” he squeals. “I don’t want to get hard, not yet anyway.” Andrew complies, hands falling back into Neil’s and Neil smiles, pressing kisses to Andrew’s fingers. 

“If you had to get a tattoo, what would it be?” Andrew asks eyes on where Neil’s pressing gentle kisses to the back of his hand. 

“The BDSM symbol,” Neil says immediately, and Andrew looks up at him curiously. “It’s part of me, anyway,” Neil shrugs. “I’m a masochist and I love being dominated. I’d get it in the same place you have yours,” Neil says turning Andrew’s wrist over and sliding his finger gently under the leather cuff Neil had bought him. Andrew had said that the first tattoo he’d gotten was the BDSM symbol, a triskelion, as a sign of what had helped him get better. 

He traces the symbol, although he can’t see it, but knows exactly what it looks like. “I’m just afraid I get turned on while being tattooed,” he confesses, flushing lightly. 

Andrew hums, raising Neil’s hand, this time kissing it. “I could carry you to my tattoo artist. He’s a Dom in BDSM as well, so he understands how it is for subs. If it’s on your hand, he’ll outline it for you, and once you approve, you push your hand through a slot in the wall. That way he doesn’t see your reactions to it, and I’ll be on the same side with you. You just won’t be able to move much, but once you’re done, he gives you time to come down. He knows how vulnerable subs can be when they’re high.” 

Neil’s eyes widen, excitement filling him as he bounces on Andrew’s knees. “Holy shit, Daddy, that’s  _awesome_. I wanted to get it as a surprise for you but I was so scared I got turned on like I did with the piercings. This is  _so_  much better!”  

Andrew receives another hard kiss, this time longer and deeper, before Neil’s pulling back. Now that his cock isn’t being constricted, nothing is stopping him from getting hard. He sighs heavily, clearing his throat. 

“Where’s the cat?” is Andrew’s next question, and Neil glares at him. 

“Is that really one of your questions?” he huffs and Andrew shrugs carelessly. 

“If I choose to ravage you on this couch within the next ten minutes, I wouldn’t appreciate if he appeared randomly,” he states bluntly, and Neil blushes, squirming in Andrew’s lap. 

“He’s in your office. Next question,” he says quickly before he could think about being ravaged by Andrew. 

Andrew snorts, rubbing Neil’s thigh which is just too distracting. “You said that your favourite scene was with the nipple piercings,” Andrew states, and Neil nods. “What’s your second favourite?” 

“The fisting scene,” Neil admits, flushing brightly. Fuck, he’s getting hard. “It felt so amazing, like I was giving you something of me that I’ve never given anyone.” 

Andrew nods. “I understand,” he kisses Neil, this kiss a tad bit hungrier and Neil can feel his cock reacting. He pulls away, taking Andrew’s fingers to his mouth and sucking on them gently.

“Last question,” Neil reminds Andrew around a mouthful of fingers, and Andrew looks at him with darkened eyes.

“Why do you love me?” he asks, and Neil snorts.

“That’s gonna take a while,” Neil replies, drawing Andrew slicked fingers out of his mouth, and Andrew reaches them down, pushing them into Neil’s underwear, stroking his dick.

“We have all the time in the world,” Andrew responds as Neil gasps, hips jerking as Andrew’s spit-slicked fingers wrap around his half-hard cock, pulling it out and massaging it gently.

Neil moans, his eyes half-lidded as he rests his fisted hands on his thighs. “I love your hair,” Neil starts, because that’s what he’s looking at, trying to focus as Andrew stokes his dick leisurely. “I love the colour of it; I love how it feels in my fingers. I love your eyes; they’re like honey and they can have no emotion at times and can be filled with emotions at other times. I love them because I’m the only person who you’ve never looked at emotionlessly.”

His voice chokes as Andrew digs his thumb into his slit. He’s hard, and Andrew’s playing with his balls, tugging them, not holding back.

“I love your lips, I love kissing them. They’re so fucking perfect. I love your body, Drew,” Neil sobs, rocking his hips lightly as Andrew uses his precum to massage his aroused cock harder. Saying what he loved about Andrew was like another form of body worship, and Neil was already high. “Your _cock_ , holy shit. I love your cock so much. I love when you use me as a cock warmer, like I’m worth something because I’m the one you chose to bury your cock in.”

He bites his lip, feeling his orgasm rolling in from Andrew’s unstopping ministrations, and he takes a deep breath. Andrew’s fisting his cock roughly, eyes not leaving Neil’s.

“I love your tattoos,” Neil gasps, fists clenching tighter as he tries not to come. “They calm me down whenever I see them because they’re so unique. They’re so… _you_. I love your thighs, holy shit, they’re so thick and I love when you choke me with them, and I love your balls, I love how they feel in my hands or in my mouth.”

“And fuck, Daddy,” he whispers, chest rising rapidly as Andrew twists his hand around Neil’s cock, precum streaming from it, and Neil struggles to hold on. “Daddy, I love _you_. You’re the best Dom I could’ve asked for,” Neil takes a deep, gasping breath. “You know how to read me, you’ve never pushed me past my limit. You’ve never asked me to do anything I didn’t want to do, although you know I’d do anything for you.”

He whimpers, and Andrew’s next hand is pushing his shirt up, caressing his chest. Neil helps him pull off his jersey, and Andrew’s thumb presses against Neil’s pierced nipple and Neil’s cock jumps in Andrew’s palm.

“Daddy,” Neil sobs, holding back his orgasm with all his might because he wasn’t going to disobey Andrew, not today. “You’re so strong, Daddy,” Neil murmurs. “I love how you take care of me after a scene. I love how you could make me come from just a whipping like you did the first time we went to the club. You made me realise what love really was, Daddy.”

“And when I got injured,” Neil chokes out, eyes squeezing shut because he can’t focus with Andrew’s dark eyes on him. “You took care of me so well. You always take care of me, Daddy, and fuck, I love you so fucking much, it hurts.”

“Eyes open, baby boy,” Andrew says, his voice rough, and Neil’s eyes fly open panting. He’s so close, it’s taking all of his willpower to not come. Andrew’s hand leaves Neil’s hard cock, reaching back and yanking off his own jersey, tossing it aside, before reaching up and tugging on Neil’s sensitive nipples.

Neil cries out, and then Andrew’s growling, “ _come_ ,” and Neil wails, entire body clenching as Andrew yanks on his nipples. Neil’s cum splatters on Andrew’s chest, coming untouched. He sobs and Andrew reaches down, tugging his cock and milking it as Neil jolts from the sensitivity.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil whispers, heaving as he comes down from his explosive orgasm. He lurches forward and kisses Andrew desperately, rutting into Andrew’s hand as he presses their bare chests together. “I love you, I love you, I _love you_ ,” he whispers, gasping as he kisses Andrew over and over.

Andrew pushes him back, and Neil’s gasping for air, so filled with love and emotions and so relaxed from his orgasm. “Clean me,” Andrew orders, eyes dark, and Neil swallows hard, dropping to his knees, ignoring his cum-slicked cock hanging out of his jeans, instead focusing on Andrew’s messy abdomen and chest, licking off his own cum, dragging his tongue across Andrew’s hard body until he’s clean.

When he’s done, Andrew yanks him up, kissing him deeply, and Neil moans into the kiss. “Pants off,” Andrew commands, and Neil scrambles to obey, standing and pushing off his pants and underwear, barely managing to get the tight jeans off his thighs before Andrew’s standing and pushing Neil to kneel upright on the coffee table.

Andrew rustles around, and Neil knows he’s getting the lube from the secret compartment in the coffee table. Neil whimpers when he feels Andrew’s cock pushing against his hole.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil sobs. He feels something trailing along his thighs and when he looks down, he sees a flat long rectangular wooden paddle. Andrew pulls Neil close, standing behind him.

“Put your arms around me,” Andrew orders, and Neil does so, reaching back and hooking his arms around Andrew’s waist, holding his fingers. “Don’t let go. If you let go, you’ll be punished. Safeword?”

Neil nods, swallowing hard. “Lighter, Daddy,” he whispers, the position makes his back arch and his cock jut out as it gets half hard. Andrew uses his free hand to push his cock into Neil, and Neil cries out as Andrew’s cock invades him. It's always perfect. Every time.

“Daddy!” Neil chokes as Andrew drives into him hard, burying deep inside of Neil. He smacks Neil’s thigh with the wooden paddle, sending a jolt straight to his cock.

Neil’s arms are holding Andrew close, so Andrew doesn’t thrust, just grinds into Neil, pushing against his prostate, littering his thighs with hard slaps of the paddle. Neil can feel his entire body trembling as his cock curves up from between his thighs, hard and red.

Neil can feel his fingers slipping, and he grips tighter, not wanting to let go. Andrew fucks Neil hard and deep with shallow thrusts, smacking his thighs. Each hit makes Neil’s cock twitch, and Neil sobs as Andrew buries his teeth in the joint of Neil’s shoulder.

Andrew buries his hand in Neil’s hair, wrenching his head back as he fucks Neil, biting his shoulder hard.

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers, trying to hold on, feeling an ache slicing down his arched back and adding to his arousal.

 Andrew reaches down and holds Neil’s heavy cock against his abdomen, and Neil gasps as he taps the paddle against Neil’s exposed balls. Neil scrunches his eyes shut, trying to get control over himself before he comes without permission as Andrew gives Neil’s balls three hard, quick slaps with the paddle.

“I’m close, Daddy,” Neil whispers, and Andrew grazes his teeth along the curve of Neil’s shoulder, whacking his thighs some more until Neil’s crying.

“Come,” Andrew growls, giving Neil permission for the second time, and Neil screams, his cock jerking as his cum shoots out, splattering on the coffee table. He wails as he feels Andrew come inside of him, still landing blows on Neil’s aching thighs.

When Neil comes down, blinking languidly, Andrew pulls out of him, and he moans when he feels Andrew’s cum dripping down his thighs, breathing heavily as his body sways.

“Fuck,” he murmurs, eyes widening. “I came on the television.”

“I saw,” Andrew states, helping Neil down from the table. “You should become a pornstar. It was an impressive cumshot.”

Neil snorts, flushing as Andrew leads him upstairs. “Only if you’re my co-star, Daddy,” Neil beams at Andrew, who huffs, rolling his eyes, carrying Neil to the bathroom and drawing a hot bath for him.

Neil sinks happily into the water as Andrew goes downstairs to clean the up, before coming back to the bathroom. Neil leans forward as Andrew gets in behind him, legs on either side, and he sighs happily, because this was exactly how their first date went.

“This was perfect, Daddy,” Neil whispers as Andrew noses the side of Neil’s neck, holding him close. Neil leans against him, arching into his touch like a cat. “I love you, Daddy,” he whispers, melting in Andrew’s touch, deciding that there wasn’t possibly anything more perfect than this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anon on Tumblr: "can i request just ... some fluff. literally domestic andreil having a nice time in their relationship. of course smut is always welcome and BONUS IF IT IS SOFT (ish)" 
> 
> ...I TRIED... There wasn't supposed to be porn but it just hapPENED I'M SORRY
> 
> (sorry if there are any mistakes, i'm in work and i'm e x h a u s t e d)
> 
> (yes there's going to be a next chapter)


	5. Matt vs BDSM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: Just letting y'all know that this is NOT an Andreil chapter. This entire chapter is in Matt's POV from when he visits the BDSM club and has explicit(ish) non-Andreil scenes. Okay, now continue reading :)

“Who’d have thought  _you’d_  be dressing  _me_ ,” Matt teases as Neil roots through his closet. “You’re growing up so fast, Neil!” He grins as he pats Neil’s back. Neil sighs heavily, standing straight. 

“You can’t wear your normal outfit to Eden’s!” Neil complains, pouting, before turning and glaring at Andrew who’s sitting in the corner of the room, scrolling through his phone. “Drew, come and help me make Matt look Dommy.” 

“That’s not a word,” Andrew mutters, but gets up anyway. Matt moves to let him pass, smiling as Andrew helps Neil find the perfect outfit for their night out at Eden’s, the BDSM club which Andrew and Neil usually frequented. 

The couple themselves are already dressed, Andrew wearing leather pants and a fitted black shirt, looking hot as hell, with Neil wearing plain jeans and jersey. Matt had pointed out Neil’s bland outfit, but Neil had just given him a sly wink without any elaboration.  

Matt hadn’t originally liked Andrew when he’d first seen Neil’s bruises in the locker room, but after learning more about their relationship and seeing how Andrew treated Neil, he’d begun to envy them. It was truly a pity that Dan hadn’t seen the same things Matt did. 

It would be really nice to take care of someone, to have a healthy, loving relationship like Andrew and Neil, and that’s what drove Matt to do extensive research and confess his feelings to Neil about wanting a twenty-four-seven BDSM relationship. 

Matt sighs heavily, dropping onto the bed, spread-eagling as Neil talks animatedly to Andrew. It was nice to see how much Neil had grown since Matt had met him. Matt had originally thought that taking care of Neil would be his job, one he would’ve taken on happily, but he had to admit that Andrew did a much better job than he would’ve. 

“Daddy, that’s  _perfect_ ,” Neil breathes, and Matt raises an eyebrow, lifting his head to watch Neil. Neil’s holding light blue ripped jeans that Matt hadn’t seen in  _years_. Dan had hated them because they were too exposing, considering that they were ripped in both front and back, large, gaping rips all the way to his groin and ass, showing a hint of whichever underwear he was wearing and granting a sneak peek at the curve of both his ass and crotch. 

“I,” Matt frowns as he looks at the pair of ripped jeans, blinking slowly. “Um.” 

Neil ignores him, tossing the pants in Matt’s face, possible revenge for Matt throwing his clothes in Neil’s face on his and Andrew’s date night a few nights before. 

“Wear them with your black boxer briefs,” Neil orders. “The tight ones.” 

Matt huffs, standing, cutting a glance at Andrew. “You mind if I change here?” 

Andrew waves him off, ignoring Matt stripping as he turns back to the closet. Matt sighs as he gets his (tight) black briefs, putting them on and fixing his package before carefully sticking his toes into the ripped legs of the pants, trying to not get them caught and ruin the jeans further. 

When it’s on, he realises that the pants is much more fitted than he remembered, clinging to his muscular legs, his dark skin showing through the large rips. Neil claps happily as Matt surveys himself in the mirror. It’s just as exposing as he remembered, but he had to admit that he had great legs and they looked even more fucking great in those jeans. 

“Good call, Neil,” Matt murmurs as he turns around and eyes his ass, surveying the curve that’s just hinted at. 

“Leather jacket without anything underneath?” Andrew’s asking Neil, who raises an eyebrow, glancing at Matt. 

“Uh,” Matt looks at himself in the mirror. He had an awesome body that he’d worked extremely hard on, but it would be strange to be so exposed if the two of them weren’t going to be. “It’ll be weird with the two of you dressed so properly.” 

Neil snorts, and Andrew looks amused. Matt glances between the two of them, confused. “Andrew takes off his shirt, he’s wearing a leather harness underneath this,” Neil explains before grinning shyly. “And I just wear this.” He pulls down the waist of his pants to show Matt the leather briefs he’s wearing. “Briefs and my collar. So technically, you’ll be wearing the most clothes.” 

Matt blinks. “Uh. I guess that’s fine then.” 

Neil cheers, pushing Matt’s arms through the leather jacket. “I’m going to drive, so Andrew can give you some pointers,” he tells Matt happily. “I’m so excited!” 

“Me too,” Matt confesses, ruffling Neil’s hair. 

“It’s getting late,” Andrew states, looking Matt over. “Is he done, baby boy?” 

Matt blushes on behalf of Neil. Fuck, they were so goddamn  _fucking cute_. 

“Yes!” Neil says, grinning as he reaches up and presses his lips to Matt’s cheek. “You look fucking gorgeous, Matty.” 

“It’s because of you,” Matt grins. “Come on, let’s go.” 

They all pile into Neil’s car, and Andrew talks to Matt in a strong, even tone as Neil drives.  

“Don’t approach subs without watching their bands,” Andrew explaining and Matt murmurs understanding. “Subs aren’t supposed to drink alcohol unless they have their Doms with them, so don’t approach a sub that seems drunk. If you’re any complications and you can’t find me or Neil, find the DM.” 

Matt frowns, leaning forward between the seats. “The DM?” 

“The Dungeon Master. You can ask the bartender for him,” Andrew says. “Try to be aware of scenes that are happening around you. If you want to try a scene with a sub, you can use one of the private rooms, but don’t use bondage or pain implements unless Jean or I am there.” 

Andrew had been giving Matt on some pointers on bondage before they got dressed, but he’d admitted that he hadn’t used bondage in a while since it wasn’t Neil’s kink, promising to contact Jean if Matt decided to continue with the lifestyle. 

“Most of all, have respect,” Andrew continues, voice firm. “Subs are not lesser than you; they are your equals. Ask a sub for their safeword or give them safeword, and always respect their safeword.” 

“Like the traffic light system, right?” Matt asks, remembering that he’d read about that while researching. “Red, yellow, green? Red for stop, yellow for slow down and green for continue.” 

“Matty, you’re so smart,” Neil gushes. “You can stay with me. I usually walk around while Andrew usually sits and talks to Jean or watches scenes if we’re not scening. But Jean and Jeremy are scening tonight so you and I need to go see them. Jeremy looks so gorgeous in silks.” 

“Oh, he’s into bondage, right?” Matt remembers after (extensive) crash course Neil had given him on BDSM.  

“Yes! And Kevin and I are into masochism. Not all subs will be either or. There are a ton of kinks out there, and you may not end up with a sub with your perfect checklist of kinks, but you need to ensure you say within their limits.” 

Matt frowns, chewing his lip. “But you and Andrew are basically perfect, right?” 

There’s a slight pause, and Andrew reaches over and rests his hand on the back of Neil’s neck. Matt hadn’t even seen a visual reaction from Neil, but somehow Andrew had read him perfectly, given from the fact that Neil gives Andrew a grateful smile. 

“Andrew’s into bondage,” Neil explains softly. “He once told me that his biggest fantasy was seeing me in red ropes. Bondage is my soft limit, so he uses escapable bondage, but we’ve never tried anything more intense. He’s never asked or forced me to.” 

“Oh,” Matt says, eyes widening. He’d always thought that Andrew and Neil were perfectly compatible, but the fact that Andrew had never asked Neil was amazing.  

“Maybe one day,” Neil says softly, smiling at Andrew who huffs, ruffling Neil’s hair. “Ooh, here we are!” he says excitedly, and Matt takes a deep, slow breath. 

He was ready.

__ 

Matt follows Andrew and Neil down the hallway to the entrance of the BDSM club, ears still ringing from the loud music of the club they’d passed through upstairs. 

Neil’s talking softly to Andrew, before breaking away from him and slowing down to meet Matt, hooking their arms together. 

“You excited?” Neil asks softly as they stop at the desk in front of the door. 

“Yeah,” Matt breathes as the door to the club opens and a guy steps out into the dark hallway. When he steps into the light above the desk, Matt’s breath is stolen away immediately. 

He’s absolutely fucking  _gorgeous,_ with smooth, olive skin and green eyes. He’s wearing a tight leather waistcoat and pants, which show off his fit body and muscular arms, which are waving around animatedly as he talks to Andrew. 

“Who’s that?” Matt whispers to Neil, unable to tear his eyes away. The guy grins, dimpling, and Matt’s eyes hook on his soft, pink lips, before dragging his gaze away to take in the rest of him. There are three thin bands tattooed around his wrist, and around his next wrist are three actual silicone bands, which are white, blue and green. 

“That’s Roland,” Neil explains softly. “He works here, and he used to be Andrew’s sub temporarily. They’re still good friends, though.” 

“He’s fucking beautiful,” Matt murmurs thoughtlessly, and Neil blinks up at him. He looks at Roland, then at Matt, then back at Roland. 

Neil narrows his eyes before grabbing Matt’s arm and wrenching him forward. “Roland,  _hi_ , this is my friend, Matt!” Neil practically shoves Matt toward the desk, and Matt almost stumbles, righting himself with a shy smile. 

“Hi,” he says awkwardly, trying not to stare to much at Roland’s green eyes. “Matt Boyd.” 

Roland’s eyes are steadily on Matt’s, the taller man notices with interest, with not even a glance at his open jacket and bare chest. “Roland Ricci,” the sub responds, voice smooth. 

He looks down at the paperwork, but Matt catches the quick flicker of his eyes as he drags his down Matt’s torso. Matt smirks. 

Roland takes a deep breath, shuffling through the papers. “Well, Matt, let’s get you through the membership process, shall we?” 

Matt gives him a blinding smile as Roland walks him through the process efficiently, and effectively and Matt catches every single lingering glance. 

When Roland asks him to sign the confidentiality agreement, Matt does so, signing with a flourish, before holding the pen out to Roland, who grasps it without looking. Matt’s grip on the pen tightens, making Roland glance up with widened eyes. 

“It’s okay to stare,” Matt tells him in a lowered voice and Roland flushes, his skin darkening as a small, flirtatious smirk plays across his face. 

“Yes Sir,” he whispers, dimpling, eyes raking across every inch of Matt’s exposed torso, his tongue darting out to wet his bottom lip as he looks back down at the paperwork. 

Something  _tugs_  in Matt’s abdomen, because, fuck, he’d never though that being called Sir would actually be something he would be into. 

Roland’s voice is soft as he looks up at Matt through his eyelashes, the look soft yet seductive. “Are you contracted and exclusive?” After a few seconds of silence and when Matt doesn’t respond, a smile stretches across Roland’s face, making those gorgeous dimples appear again as he adds on “ _Sir_ ”. 

“Not contracted,” Matt finally responds. He doesn’t know what’s gotten into him when he continues, “what about you, pet?” 

Roland blushes again, licking his lips. “No, Sir.” 

He clears his throat before Matt could say anything else, bringing out a tray of differently coloured bands on them from a shelf under the desk. He explains the colours to Matt, not looking up at Matt, but the blush is still there. Matt can barely listen, wanting to hold Roland close and stroke his hair and maybe find out if the dimples appear when he gives blowjobs. 

But in the end, he gets the gist -  Black and white are for Doms and subs respectively. Blue for single, pink for taken. Red for members who are only observers, green for members who are open to scenes or are taking part in them. 

He glances at Roland’s wrist. Based on the colours, Roland was a single sub who was open to scenes. A small smile graces Matt’s face as he takes the black, blue and green bands, catching Roland’s eyes as he does.   

“Please return them when you’re leaving,” Roland says softly, eyes flickering up at Matt. “There are posters on all walls of the club, in case you forget what they represent. I hope you enjoy your first time here, Sir.” Roland offers him a smile, finally meeting Matt’s eyes, biting his lip. 

Matt wants to reach out and pull Roland’s bottom lip from being chewed on, but they’re not there yet. Instead, he says, “Thank you, Roland,” in a deep voice, and a shudder wracks through the man. Matt gives him a gentle smile, before turning to find Neil and Andrew talking softly to one another. 

Neil notices he’s done and smiles widely, coming to take his and Andrew’s bands. “Thanks, Roland, see you inside!” Neil grins at him, waving as he and Andrew slip through the door. 

Matt goes to follow them when Roland’s soft voice stops him. “Sir,” he says softly, and Matt turns. This time, Matt’s body isn’t hidden behind the desk, and Roland can’t help but drag his gaze down Matt’s body.  

Matt can feel the stirring of arousal in his groin when Roland’s eyes linger on the sliver of briefs that’s showing through the rips of his jeans. “Sir, I’ll be off in half hour, if…” Roland trails off, a blush darkening his cheeks once more as he chews on his bottom lip. 

This time Matt can’t help himself, reaching out slowly enough that Roland can back away. Roland doesn’t, his eyes wide and on Matt as Matt cups his jaw with his palm, extracting Roland’s bottom lip gently, rubbing his thumb across the wettened lip. 

“Hey,” Matt says softly, and Roland’s eyes dilate, unable to look away from him. “Find me when you’re off, pet.” 

Roland swallows visibly, and Matt gives him a small smile, before clearing his throat and talking a step back, dropping his hand. 

“Yes, Sir,” Roland says quickly, looking down as his ears get red, moving to greet another couple and Matt slips through the door, unable to stop smiling. 

__ 

“So what do you think about Roland?” Neil asks eagerly, grinning up at Matt as Andrew strips off his shirt, revealing the leather harness Neil had mentioned. 

Matt sighs as he sits on the bench, thinking about olive skin and green eyes. “He was so  _cute_ ,” Matt murmurs. “I just want to hide him away so no one could touch him.” 

Neil blinks, a slow smile spreading across his face. “Matty, that’s awesome! Roland’s amazing, I think you two will be fucking great together!” 

Matt hums, frowning slightly. “But if he used to play with Andrew, doesn’t that mean that he’s a masochist with a Daddy kink?” he asks, feeling the cold hand of disappointment clenching around his throat. 

Andrew looks back at Matt, shaking his head as Neil wiggles out of his clothes, buckling his collar tightly around his neck. 

“Roland’s not a masochist. I had Kevin for that at the time,” Andrew explains, and Matt nods. “He’s a sub who lives to please his Dom,” Andrew continues. “His submission is service based. He loves to be taken care of, and his kinks adapt to whatever his Dom wants to do to him, once they stay within his limits.” Andrew laughs lightly at Matt’s confused expression. “For example, he’s not into bondage like Jeremy, but it’s not one of his limits. If you’re into bondage, and tying him up will please you, then that’s what he wants to do.” 

“So he just wants to please his Dom,” Matt repeats, eyebrows raised. 

Andrew nods. “What turns him on is seeing his Dom getting pleasure. He’d be perfect for a twenty-four-seven relationship,” Andrew states and Matt nods slowly. “He still has his limits. Humiliation, most pain implements, and blood play used to be his hard limits,” Andrew continues. “But make sure you find out what his hard limits are now.” 

Matt nods, swallowing as he looks over at Neil, who’s leaning against the closed locker, listening to Andrew attentively. 

“He just wants to be Dominated,” Neil says as he thinks about it and Andrew nods, glancing over at Neil.  

“Exactly. You can’t take advantage of him,” Andrew states, and Matt exhales slowly, nodding. “He’s an excellent sub.” 

“I can tell,” Matt states, licking his dry lips, and Andrew gives him a satisfied nod, before turning to blatantly check Neil out in his leather briefs, before glancing back at Matt. 

“Every Dom in Eden’s loves Roland,” Andrew warns Matt. “So don’t break him.” 

Matt gulps and Neil snorts, rolling his eyes at Andrew. “Come on, Matty,” Neil says and Matt’s really rethinking this whole idea, but Neil doesn’t let him, slipping his arm into Matt’s and dragging him out. 

The club is huge. To the right, near the entrance, there’s a bar, and on the left, there are couches with kneeling pillows. To the back, there is a huge stage, which Matt assumes is the main stage for scenes. 

“There’s another room,” Neil explains to Matt as Andrew goes to the bar. He takes Matt’s arm, leading him down a wide, long hallway. “All of the rooms in this hall are private scene rooms, so you can book them at the front when you come. If they’re filled, there are others at the back, but only trusted members get to use them since the rooms aren’t checked on as often by the DM.” 

Matt nods in interest as Neil continues. “If there’s a room in the hallway that has blinds down, it just means that there’s a private scene going on. When it’s empty, the blinds should always be up,” Neil explains. “Obviously, you’re going to have to clean up after yourself, or you’ll be banned from using the rooms again. The next room at the end of the hall has two other stages but the main stage is where we just came from.” 

Matt glances into a room as he passes, pausing to look at the sub, who’s tied up and being whipped, with an expression that’s slack with pleasure. 

“He’s flying so high,” Neil says in wonder, stopping to gaze at the sub as well. “Subspace is so amazing, Matt. Andrew says there’s Domspace as well, and he usually goes easiest into it when he’s using me as a cockwarmer.” 

Matt hopes one day that he could experience that as well. “Hey, is that Kevin?” he asks, gesturing to the tall man standing outside one of the rooms.   

“Yeah!” Neil grins, walking over to him. “That means Jeremy and Jean are probably already there. Let’s go!” 

Matt follows Neil, greeting Kevin, who’s fully clothed in tight jeans and a fitted shirt. “Hey,” the older man smiles at Matt – which is weird since Matt was accustomed to being yelled at by Kevin. “What’re you doing here?” 

“He’s interested in bondage,” Neil explains, before adding on cheekily, “and Roland.” Kevin snorts, and Matt shakes his head in amusement, his attention being taken by the couple in the room, recognising them as Jeremy and Jean. “So, I told him to come and see your boyfriends.” 

“Good idea,” Kevin comments, but Matt ignores them, gaze locked onto the couple in the room. Jeremy’s suspended upright, body wrapped in gold silks, wrists tied to his ankles behind his back, making his body curve in a C. It should be uncomfortable, but Jeremy’s relaxed, giving into the ropes as it holds him up, and Jean’s standing in front of him, caressing his face and talking softly to him. 

Matt would give anything to make a sub look like that. Take away their worries, just let them submit for a few hours, wrapping them up so they feel safe. 

“Fuck,” Matt breathes, because Jeremy’s gorgeous in the silks. Jean rotates him slightly, and Jeremy’s breathing calmly, uncaring to the world outside. 

“Yeah,” Kevin agrees with him, and then Jean’s looking at the glass with darkened eyes. A shudder wracks through Kevin and he swears lightly. “Fuck, I need to go in.” 

Matt blinks as Kevin opens the door slowly, slipping inside and going over to Jean, kneeling at his feet as Jean talks to him softly. “Holy shit,” Matt breathes, glancing over at Neil, who’s just as transfixed. 

Neil blinks up at him, face a bright red but eyes determined. He gives Matt a wide smile. “Gorgeous, right?” He gives Matt an encouraging smile. “I need to talk to Andrew, do you want to come with or will you be okay by yourself?” 

“I’ll be okay,” Matt promises. “Go ahead.” 

Neil nods, bouncing off into the crowd as Matt’s eyes stay on Jeremy, imagining how Roland would look with ropes on him. Especially, fuck, if the ropes were green and matched his eyes. Matt exhales slowly, crossing his arms. Was he really into this? It was weird, because he’d never entertained the thought of tying Dan up, because she hated when he even tried to hold her down during sex. 

He sighs, pursing his lips. He loved Dan, but in the end, they were just incompatible. He wanted to take care of someone and Dan wanted to be her own person, so it was better that they were broken up. 

He blinks out of his thought process when Kevin shuffles to face Jeremy, and then Jean’s pushing down the front of Jeremy’s lace jockstrap, his hard cock springing out and Kevin’s swallowing Jeremy’s hard cock without hesitation. 

Oh. Matt blushes lightly, clearing his throat as arousal spikes through him. 

“It’s okay to stare,” a cheeky voice says next to him, and Matt turns, smiling when he sees Roland standing there, dimpling adorably as he grins. 

Matt checks him out, a quick full body appreciation, before turning back to face the glass. “It hasn’t been half hour yet,” he says casually, although his heart is pounding away in his chest because Roland looks good enough to eat. 

“I asked to get off early,” Roland laughs softly. “I didn’t want to keep you waiting…  _Sir_.” 

Matt’s body  _throbs_  with arousal, and it doesn’t help that Kevin’s impressively deepthroating Jeremy’s cock in front of him. 

Matt clears his throat. “You like bondage, pet?” 

Roland stands near Matt, and Matt can feel his pores raise with Roland’s heat. “I do if you do, Sir.” 

Matt’s silent for a moment, before turning to face Roland again, not wanting to continue watching Kevin sucking Jeremy’s cock. “I’m new to this, Roland,” Matt confesses because full discretion was necessary. “I’ve never been a Dom in my life.” 

Roland doesn’t look surprised, shrugging and giving Matt a blinding smile. “I think you’ll be good at it, Sir.” 

Matt laughs, surprised. “What’re you into, pet?” 

Roland flushes. “When I’m not playing, I’m a full-time sub, Sir,” Roland responds softly. “But only to Doms who deserve my submission.” 

Matt can’t help it. He can’t stop himself from reaching out and gripping Roland’s chin lightly, giving him a chance to back away if necessary. He doesn’t. 

Instead, Roland’s eyes widen as he stares up at Matt, full pink lips parted slightly. Fuck, Matt wants to kiss him so badly. 

“What’s your safeword, pet?” Matt asks softly, and Roland’s throat bobs as he swallows. 

“Whiskey, Sir,” he whispers, and Matt repeats it to himself a few times, before doing what he’d been thinking about since he met Roland. 

He pulls Roland in, folding him into a hug, and Roland fucking melts in his arms. “Holy shit, Sir,” Roland whispers, hands going around Matt’s body, under the open jacket and holding on to his warm skin. 

Matt bends to bury his nose in Roland’s soft hair. Roland fits perfectly in his arms, and Matt could stand there for hours, just hugging him. Roland lets out a soft sob, burrowing tighter into Matt’s embrace, holding him firmly. 

Matt sees Neil coming up behind Roland, and when he meets the red head’s eyes, Neil freezes, giving Matt a thumbs-up before going back to Andrew. Matt smiles lightly, pulling back, and Roland looks up at him with a soft expression. 

“Are you okay pet?” Matt asks softly and Roland smiles widely. 

“Kiss me please, Sir?” he whispers, and Matt can’t really say no. He bends, capturing Roland’s pouty lips with his, kissing him slowly. Roland’s gripping Matt with all his strength and Matt steals every ounce of breath from Roland’s mouth, holding him close and exploring him thoroughly. Roland sags in his arms, but Matt supports him, kissing him until they’re breathless. 

“Fuck, Sir,” Roland whimpers, blinking sluggishly after they part. Matt feels like his entire world has been flipped upside down after that kiss. Fuck, Roland never deserved to be unhappy ever again. 

Matt buries Roland in another hug again, holding the man close. “I haven’t been under in a while, Sir,” he confesses, nuzzling Matt’s chest. “Will you take care of me, Sir?” 

“Oh, pet,” Matt caresses Roland’s face as he pulls back to look at Matt. “I would love to but,” he hesitates, not wanting to let Roland down, but this is his first time here and Andrew told him not to scene alone. 

“I don’t mind if Andrew’s there,” Roland says without Matt saying anything. “I used to scene with him and I trust him. Please take care of me, Sir.” 

Matt nods firmly, before taking out his phone and sending Neil a quick text, because he doesn’t want to let go of Roland. When Andrew appears, he gives Matt a firm nod, gesturing for them to follow him. 

Matt unwraps his arms from around Roland, keeping one arm on Roland’s waist as they follow Andrew to the back. Andrew glances back at Roland and Matt as he enters one of the rooms. 

“I told the DM that we’ll be here,” is the first thing Andrew says as Roland and Matt enters. “What are you doing?” 

Matt thinks about it and goes with the answer that seems the most appropriate. “Simple bondage,” Matt says. “Like what you showed me. Nothing more than that.” 

Roland smiles widely, and Andrew nods, going to the wall, where there are ropes and silks hanging. He takes down red silk, handing it to Matt, and Matt gives Roland a gentle smile. 

He puts a kneeling cushion next to the couch in the room, looking at Roland. “Take off your waistcoat, pet,” Matt says softly, and Roland’s cheeks burn with excitement as he unbuttons it, taking it off and folding it, resting it on the floor next to the couch.  

Matt takes his time to survey Roland’s toned body, his hard, strong abdomen. “Safeword, pet,” Matt states, and Roland responds in a quiet tone. “Turn around.” 

Roland obeys, and Matt wraps the red silk around his wrists and forearms in a simple pattern. Andrew walks over silently to ensure that the knots aren’t too tight and that the blood is still flowing properly. He gives Matt a pleased nod, before walking back over to the corner, silent enough that Matt can forget that he’s there as he focuses on his sub. 

“Turn and kneel, pet,” Matt says softly, and Roland obeys, sinking down onto his knees on the kneeling cushion, looking up at Matt with wide, trusting eyes.  

Matt sits on the couch, guiding Roland’s head to his lap, and Roland’s eyes slide shut as he breathes slowly. 

“You look amazing, pet,” Matt whispers as he strokes Roland’s hair and a small smile filters over Roland’s lips. “I’d love to have you as my sub. I’d love to take care of you and make sure you get everything you need, pet.” 

Roland blinks languidly up at Matt, smiling gently. “I’d love that, Sir,” he whispers, and Matt smiles down at him as he caresses Roland’s hair, stroking his thumb over his cheekbones. He presses his finger against Roland’s lips, and Roland parts his lips letting Matt’s finger slip in. 

“You’re beautiful, pet,” Matt praises, and Roland beams at Matt, nuzzling his knee. “Do you want to be on my lap?” 

Roland lights up, nodding, and Matt helps him stand. Roland curls up on Matt’s lap, his head resting on the curve of Matt’s neck, breathing slowly as Matt rubs his back and settles down with his sub.  

__ 

When Matt comes to, he feels sluggish. He didn’t fall asleep; he was still aware of everything that was going in, still aware of Roland’s weight on him, and his slow breathing, but at the same time, he’d felt like he was in a contented daze. He's half hard, but it's not uncomfortable. 

Is that what Domspace is like? Matt looks down fondly at Roland, who’s taken to sucking Matt’s neck gently as he floats. Matt sighs happily, looking at his watch, realising in shock that it was almost an hour already, although it had only felt like just a few minutes. 

“Pet,” Matt says softly, glancing up at Andrew, who gives him an approving nod. “Babe,” he whispers, stroking Roland’s back.  

Roland shifts, blinking languidly. “Hey, pet,” Matt whispers, pressing a kiss to Roland’s forehead. “How are you feeling?” 

“That was amazing, Sir,” Roland murmurs, sitting up slightly, and Andrew walks over, handing Matt a pair of scissors. Matt gently cuts Roland’s wrists free, and Roland sighs, massaging his arms.  

“I’ve never sunk so fast, Sir,” Roland continues, giving Matt a slow smile. “Thank you.” 

Matt grins, pressing a kiss to the side of Roland’s head. Andrew gestures to the small fridge on the side of the couch, and Matt reaches over, taking out an energy drink. He gives it to Roland to sip, and Roland obeys, drinking about half, before giving Matt to drink the rest.  

“You’re amazing, sir.” Roland gushes, and Matt smiles widely.  

“I’m glad you think so, pet,” Matt grins, and Roland gets to his feet shakily, and Matt follows him, bringing him into a hug, and Roland sighs happily. 

"Your hugs are amazing, Sir," Roland whispers and Matt grins down at him, kissing him gently, pressing their lips together. When he pulls away, he glances over at Andrew, who's looking down at his phone. 

"Hey, thanks for staying," Matt tells Andrew gratefully. "I know Neil's probably dying without you." 

Andrew snorts. "It's fine. He's with Kevin." 

“You should probably go save Kevin,” Matt laughs and Andrew grins, shaking his head amusedly.  

Matt keeps an arm around Roland's shoulder as they follow Andrew to the door. Roland tugs at Matt before he could leave, pulling Matt against his chest. 

"Sir," Roland whispers, cheeks flushed, and Matt cups his face gently. "Sir, I'm  _hard_." 

Matt pauses, glancing back at Andrew, who gives him a nod, closing the door behind him as he leaves. Matt leads Roland over to the chair, sitting in it again, bringing Roland down to straddle his lap. Roland's chewing on his lip nervously, and Matt smiles, thumb caressing Roland's jawline. 

"What's your safeword, pet?" Matt murmurs and Roland answers, smiling at Matt. Matt can feel his cock harden as he watches Roland turn his head and suck his thumb. "What would you like to do?" 

Roland's eyes darken with lust, and arousal heats in Matt's groin. "I want to blow you, Sir," Roland confesses, blushing lightly, and Matt's cock hardens. 

"Mmm," Matt hums, surveying Roland's gorgeous face. "Only if you promise to go on a date with me." 

Roland's face splits into a huge grin. "Hell yes, Sir," he says and Matt laughs, before leaning back. 

"Then you can go ahead, pet," Matt murmurs, and Roland's face lights up as he scrambles down from Matt's lap onto the floor between Matt's legs. He bites his lip as he slides his hand through the rip in Matt's pants, fingers brushing Matt's cock and Matt groans. 

"No teasing, pet," Matt instructs, and Roland grins up at him, dimpling. Roland unzips his pants without hesitation, pulling off his pants and underwear, lips parting when he sees Matt's cock. 

"Fuck, Sir," he breathes, before he gives Matt the best fucking blowjob ever, and Matt's question is answered – Roland's dimples  _do_  appear while he's sucking cock. Matt keeps a hand in Roland's hair as he sucks him hard and fast, deepthroating him very impressively. 

When he meekly asks Matt if he could eat him out, looking up at him through his eyelashes, Matt can't say no. Roland fists Matt's spit-slicked cock and eats him out enthusiastically, leaving Matt a moaning mess. 

"You can touch yourself, pet," Matt finally orders, and Roland desperately unzips his pants, pulling out his hard and leaking cock. "Are you close, pet?" 

Roland looks up at Matt with those fucking green eyes, nodding around a mouthful of Matt's cock, and Matt swears quietly, tugging Roland's hair. 

"Come, pet," Matt commands. "I want to see you fall apart with my cock in your mouth." 

Roland groans around Matt's cock, hips jerking as he comes onto the floor, whimpering as his body shudders. 

"I'm close, pet," Matt says softly, and Roland sucks him hard and desperate, bring Matt to his completion quickly. Matt curses as he comes in Roland's mouth, and Roland sucks him until he's flinching. 

He brings Roland up to kiss him deeply, moaning at the taste of cum in Roland's mouth and the feeling of their spent cocks brushing against each other. 

"That was fucking amazing, Sir," Roland whispers, his cheeks a healthy red as he gazes down at Matt.  

Matt grins, blinking languidly. " _You're_  amazing, pet," he says, and Roland preens, kissing Matt again. 

Matt sighs happily into the kiss before letting Roland get up and cleaning up their mess, before getting dressed and going out to meet Neil and Andrew, unable to keep their hands off one another for the rest of the night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Andreil will be back next chapter, I promise!
> 
> Requested by nikotheamazingspoonklepto: I would love to see Matt with a bf... have a curious Matt go with Neil n Andrew to the club and then he finds someone to play with there? Maybe they are vanilla or a little playful? Idk.... it would be fun!


	6. Limits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all are lucky I'm posting steady-ish during World Cup season tbh :P

Neil hums lightly to himself, flipping over the pancake in the pan. He knows Andrew was accustomed to heating frozen pancakes, but Matt had found a healthy alternative for pancakes using bananas, so he’d decided to try it out for breakfast.

He sways his hips to the soft music coming through the speakers. At the moment it was Dura by Daddy Yankee, and Neil mumbles along in Spanish to the words of the song. King Fluffkins slinks around his legs, finally awake as he jumps onto the counter, curling up as Neil fills his crown bowl with food, giving the cat a loving kiss on the forehead before turning back to the pancakes.

“Mm, morning baby boy,” Andrew rumbles, and Neil glances back, grinning at Andrew, who’s only wearing a pair of briefs. 

“Breakfast’s almost ready, ‘Drew,” Neil murmurs, and Andrew snorts.

“I already know what I want to eat,” Andrew rumbles, and Neil moans as he feels Andrew’s half hard bulge press against his bare cheeks. He was wearing a jockstrap and an apron, asshole there for the taking. 

Neil rubs back against Andrew, grinning as Andrew’s fingers grip his hips.

“How much longer?” Andrew murmurs, and Neil looks at the stack of pancakes he already had.

“This is the last one,” he says, already eager, loving how Andrew’s covered cock feels against his ass.

“Good.” Andrew smacks his ass and Neil groans. “Finish up, bring the syrup and pancakes.”

Neil nods, grinning excitedly. He flips the pancake one last time, before putting it on the dish, turning off the heat and carrying it out to the dining table, heart thumping with excitement.

_

Andrew looks at Neil as he rushes out with the platter of pancakes and bottle of syrup.

“These are healthy banana pancakes,” Neil explains eagerly. “Matt sent me the recipe.”

“Can’t wait to try it, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil flushes. “Apron off.” Neil complies wordlessly. “Over the table.”

Neil grins, biting his bottom lip, bending over the table and resting his cheek on the wood. Andrew stands and takes the apron, using the straps to tie Neil’s wrist.

“Colour?” He asks, and Neil shuffles slightly, answering Andrew in a soft voice.

“Mm,” Andrew sits, putting the plate of pancakes on the base of Neil’s back. “This is gonna be a fucking awesome breakfast. Legs open, baby boy.”

Neil obeys, and Andrew slides closer, in between Neil’s legs, taking the bottle of pancake syrup, and drizzling it over Neil’s crack.

Neil moans as the thick liquid rolls down between his cheeks, over his hole. Andrew tears a piece of pancake and chewing it, before leaning forward, licking a stripe up Neil’s ass crack, and Neil jolts, moaning.

“Fucking delicious,” Andrew growls, and Neil giggles.

“Me or the pancakes, Daddy?” He asks cheekily, and Andrew snorts, biting Neil’s ass cheek none-too-gently.

“Do I have to choose?” He asks, tongue swirling around Neil’s hole, slurping up the sweet syrup. He tears another piece of pancake, chewing it thoughtfully. “But your pancakes are delicious. Are you sure it’s healthy?”

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil whispers, his voice fogged with lust. He whimpers as Andrew pours more syrup over his hole, sucking it up as he chews on the banana pancakes.

Neil writhes under his tongue, and Andrew eats him out leisurely, taking his time to open up Neil with his ministrations.

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers, squirming was Andrew sucks on his rim.

“This is the best breakfast ever, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs and he bets that Neil blushes, given from the pleased sound he makes.

“I’m hard, Daddy,” Neil moans, and Andrew runs a finger down his perineum, down to the cloth of his jockstrap, barely restraining his erection.

Andrew trails his finger down Neil’s balls, down his length, pressing his finger at the wet spot spreading, before bringing it to taste.

“Mm, every part of you is absolutely delectable, pretty boy,” Andrew rumbles and Neil wiggles his ass. Andrew chuckles lightly, smacking Neil’s ass cheek.

He eats a few more pancakes, sucking sauce off Neil’s rim, until Neil’s whining and begging Andrew to come.

Andrew smirks, before standing and pushing down the band of his briefs and pushing his cock into Neil’s lax hole without hesitation.

Neil moans long and loud, hands curling into fists as Andrew bottoms out. “Daddy!” He sobs, rubbing his sticky ass against Andrew’s hips.

Andrew gives him a sharp smack, making Neil clench around him. He swears lightly, fucking Neil in short thrusts.

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers, body trembling. “Daddy, I’m so close!”

Andrew ruts into Neil slowly, angling down to the spot he knows so well. Neil wails as Andrew grinds into his sweet spot, slowly, so slowly until Neil’s gasping for air.

“Daddy,” he sobs, writhing against the table as Andrew slowly fucks him to his orgasm.

Andrew fucks Neil hard with sharp thrusts, stabbing his hard cock into him, and all he has to do is growl, “come”, before Neil’s tightening deliciously around him, screaming as his entire body shudders and he convulses.

Andrew pulls Neil up by his tied wrists, and Neil’s squirming, moaning as Andrew grips his spent cock, rubbing his soaked jockstrap.

“Fuck, Daddy,” he groans, rolling his hips against Andrew cock, which is still spearing him open.

“Time for your breakfast, baby boy,” Andrew grunts, and Neil moans.

“ _Yes_ ,” Neil groans. After a sharp tap on his thigh, Neil giggles. “Yes, Daddy,” He amends, and Andrew rewards him with a kiss to his neck.

He pulls out of Neil, and Neil sighs happily. Andrew sits, turning Neil around. “On your knees, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, grabbing Neil’s kneeling cushion from next to his chair and placing it for Neil as he sinks gladly to his knees.

Andrew strokes his own hard cock, slightly sticky from the pancake syrup around Neil’s rim. Neil looks as his member hungrily, biting his bottom lip and looking up at Andrew through his lashes.

Andrew grins, gripping Neil’s jaw, taking the bottle of pancake syrup and letting it drip down the length of his cock. Neil’s eyes dilate, and Andrew brings him forward, letting him lick up the syrup from his hard length.

Neil moans, sucking the tip of Andrew’s cock, and then Andrew’s feeding him a piece of pancake, letting him slurp up some more syrup form Andrew’s erection.

“Fuck,” Neil’s eyes flutter. “It tastes so good, Daddy.”

Andrew grunts, pouring more of the thick liquid unto his hardened member, and Neil licks up at the length of Andrew’s cock greedily, sucking the tip free of any sticky syrup. Andrew feeds him a pancake, tearing it into pieces, and Neil eats it from Andrew’s fingers, sucking them as he takes his food.

Andrew rubs his finger along Neil’s bottom lip, and Neil’s waiting patiently as he pours some more syrup for him, giving him some pancake to chew as he rubs his lips along the length of Andrew’s cock, foreskin sliding with his motions.

He swallows, and some syrup rolls to Andrew’s balls and Neil dives down, sucking them into his mouth, moaning.

Andrew’s hand slides into Neil’s hair, tightening. He lets Neil eat one more pancake, before he’s drizzling a copious amount of the thick liquid onto his erection, and Neil goes to work immediately, sucking his cock free of the syrup, tonguing the base of his cock where some had pooled.

Andrew curses lowly, using the hand in Neil’s hair to bring him up, and Neil wraps his lips around the head of Andrew’s sticky cock, and Andrew’s lets himself come, spilling into Neil’s mouth.

Neil groans loudly as Andrew fills his mouth with cum, sucking Andrew hard, before chasing the stray line of cum that rolled down his shaft licking it up and smacking his lips.

Andrew’s cock twitches when he sees Neil’s mouth, a mess of cum and syrup, bringing him up to kiss him hard and lick him clean.

“Full?” Andrew murmurs, voice deep, and Neil blushes as Andrew frees his hand.

“Yes, Daddy,” he grins. “Best fucking breakfast ever.”

__

After they’re all washed up and free of stickiness from the pancake syrup, Neil sits on the bed, taking a deep breath as he waits for Andrew to finish brushing his teeth.

He folds his legs, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. Andrew exits the bathroom, in sweatpants, shirtless and hair soaked, with a towel wrapped around his neck.

“Drew,” Neil says softly, and Andrew glances over at him in acknowledgement as he gives his hair a quick rub to dry it before grabbing a sleeveless jersey from the closet, pulling it over his head. As always, Andrew’s tattoos calm Neil and gives Neil the courage to continue. “Can we talk?” 

Andrew nods, looking over at Neil before pulling the chair from his desk to his bed, sitting opposite him. “What’s wrong, Neil?”

Andrew rarely called him by his name, but the fact that he was, meant that he was taking Neil seriously.

That knowledge spurs Neil on. “I wanted to tell you this at the club last night,” he confesses softly. “But I thought it might be better to wait to talk to you at home.”

“I’d like to discuss my limits,” Neil states, pleased when Andrew’s expression doesn’t change. He just gives Neil a short nod. “I think – no. I’ve made up my mind. I want to try bondage. Like proper Shibari bondage.”

Andrew doesn’t respond. Neil doesn’t shy away from his searching gaze, instead, continuing because he’s rehearsed his speech for the entire night. “I’m not doing this for you,” he promises because that’s what Andrew would think. “I’m doing this for me. I haven’t had a nightmare in more than a year. I need to prove to myself that I’m better… I need to prove to _you_ that I’m better,” Neil says strongly. “I’m not scared of Lola anymore. I’m not scared of Nathan. I see Jeremy and how calm and peaceful he is in bondage, and I want to know if that could be for me too.”

Andrew nods slowly, eyes piercing. “Bondage isn’t the same for everyone,” he says, and Neil swallows hard.

“I know,” he admits. “But how will I know it’s not for me if I don’t try it?”

Andrew takes a few long seconds to answer, holding Neil’s gaze. “Okay,” he says, and Neil lets out a breath he didn’t realise he was holding. “But only if you agree to the following. We’re doing it in one of the private rooms in the club. Jean has to be there because he has been dealing with ropes for much longer than I have.”

Neil thinks about it, nodding. He trusted Jean, so he wouldn’t mind. Andrew continues, his voice even. “For the scene, we won’t use ropes.” Neil pouts, but Andrew shakes his head. “Non-negotiable. We’re using silks, so if you need to escape, I can cut you out easily. We’ll suspend you, but we’re putting a mattress under you if we have to cut you out.”

Andrew stands, and Neil looks up at him, lips parting as Andrew grips his chin possessively. “And, if, for any reason, _I_ am not comfortable with you being suspended, I will cut you down without any argument from you.”

Neil nods. He trusted Andrew with every inch of his body, and he wouldn’t dare do something Andrew was uncomfortable with. “Yes, Drew,” he murmurs. “I agree to everything. Thank you.”

Andrew just looks at him for a few more seconds, before drawing him up into a searing kiss.

_

Matt bounces nervously on the balls of his feet as he rings the doorbell to Roland’s apartment. He clutches the bouquet of roses tightly in his hand, his teeth digging into his bottom lip.

He takes a deep breath as the door opens, and swallowing hard when he sees Roland, looking gorgeous and nervous as hell. He’s wearing a fitted olive sweater that makes his eyes look amazing, and black skinny jeans that are moulded perfectly to his thick thighs. His hair isn’t styled like it was at the club, instead, it’s looking soft and messy.

“Hi,” Roland says softly, a blush lightly staining his cheeks.

“You look beautiful,” is the first thing Matt says, very unsubtly and Roland’s face gets even darker as a small smile crosses his face. “This is for you, sweetheart,” Matt says, holding the bouquet out to Roland, who accepts it, dimpling adorably.

“Thank you, Sir,” he murmurs, taking the bouquet, and burying his nose in it, inhaling deeply. “They’re wonderful.”

Matt gives in to his impulse to touch Roland, reaching out and holding his chin gently. “Hey,” he murmurs, and Roland’s beautiful green eyes look up at him. “Today, we’re Matt and Roland, okay?”

Roland blushes again, nodding. Matt grins down at him. “Are you ready?”

Roland nods excitedly, giving Matt a sly wink. “I’m always ready for you, _Sir_ ,” he says cheekily, and Matt lets out a surprised bark of laughter, pulling Roland in to kiss his forehead.

“Come on, Dimples,” he murmurs and Roland giggles, following Matt to the car.

“Where’re we going, Matt?” Roland asks softly as he’s comfortably settled, hugging his bouquet to his chest and smelling it at intervals.

“To my apartment,” Matt looks over at Roland with a slight smirk on his face. Roland looks out the window as the buildings swoosh past, hiding a grin. Matt leaves his palm open up near Roland’s seat, leaving it as an invitation.

Roland glances down, biting his lip as he hides his smile, sliding his hand into Matt’s, holding it tightly, before turning back to look out of the window. Matt gets to the apartment building in no time, telling Roland to stay put as he comes around the car to open the door for him.

The blush never really leaves Roland’s cheeks, especially when Matt takes his hand again, holding him close as he leads him into the building. Roland keeps his flowers close, leaning against Matt’s arm as they go into the elevator.

Matt leans over and tries to subtly smell Roland’s coconut-scented hair, but Roland glances up, a knowing grin on his face, and Matt smiles, unashamed.

“You smell so good,” Matt tells him, and Roland grins up at him.

“You smell even better,” Roland murmurs, pressing close and tiptoeing to bury his nose in Matt’s neck.

“You’re a little tease,” Matt chides, but slips a hand around Roland’s waist, keeping him close. When the elevator door slides open, Matt leads him out and down the hallway, keeping him close. They go up a flight of stairs, and when Matt opens the door at the top of the stairs, Roland gasps, eyes widening.

“Holy shit,” he whispers as he pulls away almost mindlessly from Matt, eyes on the scene in front of him.

They’re on the rooftop, and Matt smiles down at Roland as he surveys the display that Matt has done for him. There are fairy lights strung around, with tons of flowers and fake candles, glowing brightly in the dark night time. There’s a large soft blanket spread in the middle, with pillows and a picnic basket with two wine glasses near it.

“This is amazing,” Roland breathes, looking around, before turning around to stare at Matt. “Did you do all of this for me?”

Matt frowns, looking around in fake-surprise. “Do you see anybody else here?”

Roland’s bottom lip tremble, and then he’s dropping his bouquet and charging toward Matt. Matt catches him despite his surprise, Roland wrapping his legs around Matt’s waist and smashing their lips together.

Matt makes a sound of astonishment, but wraps his arms around Roland’s waist, holding him up as he kisses Roland passionately. Roland’s arms twine around his neck, holding onto him as he kisses the breath out of Matt.

When Roland pulls back, he’s flushed beautifully, and Matt laughs lowly, rubbing Roland’s back.

“I’m supposed to kiss you _after_ the date,” Matt reprimands, and Roland giggles mischievously, limbs still wound around Matt’s long body. “Come on, sweetheart,” Matt murmurs, letting Roland unwrap his limbs from around Matt, jumping down as he smiles widely at Matt, picking up his flowers from where they fell.

“Thank you for this,” he tells Matt honestly as Matt carries him over to the soft blanket.

“You’re welcome, Roland,” Matt beams down at him. “The rooftop is usually rented out for parties, but I rented it out for us tonight,” he tells Roland, whose eyebrows raise. “I’m glad you like it.”

Roland sinks down onto the blanket, sitting cross-legged and Matt sits next to him. “Like it? I _love_ it!” He sighs happily, pulling his jacket closer as breeze rustles his hair.

Matt sits opposite him, smiling widely. He opens the picnic basket. “I made spaghetti and meatballs,” he says, taking out two plastic containers. “From scratch, I promise.”

Roland lights up as he looks at the containers. “You made the macaroni?”

Matt grins. “I did. Neil had gotten me a pasta maker about a year ago, so it was fun to use.”

“Holy shit,” Roland breathes, opening the container and inhaling. “This is my favourite meal,” he confesses. “And I absolutely _love_ homemade pasta.”

Matt beams. “Yeah? I’m glad I made the right choice,” he smiles at Roland, giving him a fork. “Wine or water?” He asks, and Roland purses his lips.

“I don’t like alcohol,” he says and at Matt’s incredulous look, he laughs. “Strange for a bartender, right? It’s because I had to do so much taste testing during my bartending course, that I think that’s what made me dislike it. You can go ahead and drink, if you want. Water is more than fine for me.”

Matt nods, pouring water into Roland’s wine glass, before filling a quarter of his own glass with red wine. Roland twirls his fork in the spaghetti, taking a gentle bite.

“Fuck,” Roland whispers. “Matt, this is fucking amazing!”

Matt laughs. “Thank YouTube,” he tells Roland, who chuckles.

“It’s really fucking amazing,” He gushes, tasting the meatball and moaning loudly, almost making Matt hard.

“You’ve gotta stop making those sounds,” Matt warns him. “I didn’t bring any lube.”

Roland almost choked as he bursts out laughing. He gives Matt a cheeky smile. “I don’t need lube to give you a blowjob,” he murmurs, and Matt shakes his head good-naturedly.

“Behave,” he laughs lightly, opening his own food.

“Yes, Sir!” Roland salutes him, grinning, making Matt laugh. Roland continues eating, and Matt steals glances at him as Roland practically inhales the food.

“Roland,” Matt says softly, and the Italian looks up, giving Matt his undivided attention. “Can you tell me about your past Doms?”

Roland blinks, nodding. He puts his container of food to the side, taking a gulp of water. “I've only had two contracted Doms,” he tells Matt, who nods in encouragement.

“When I was going university, getting my degree in Food and Beverage Management – which included a bartending course, there was this guy in my class. I had a crush on him, and I would always do the little things for him. I’d try to buy him coffee every day or make sure he ate lunch. I just wanted to serve him, to take care of him, and that was before I knew anything about BDSM, so it was a weird feeling to me at the time.”

Roland takes a deep breath. “We eventually ended up dating, and I told him how I felt. He – he told me he knew about slave/Master relationships, and he did up a contract after I told him my limits. I was young and in love, so I didn’t read the contract, just signed it, because I wanted to be his.

“And then there was this one time I fucked up. It was small – he told me to get dinner ready by six, and I tried, I really did, but class had finished late because there were presentations, and I was the last to present. The project was twenty percent of my grade, but he didn’t care. And he put me over his lap and beat me till my ass was bruised black and blue. I couldn’t sit for days. I kept telling him to stop – he didn’t even give me a safeword, because he was the Master, and he could do anything to his slave.”

Matt keeps an eye on Roland’s reactions as his heart breaks for him, but Roland continues, voice strong and steady.

“After that, he’d find the little things to punish me for. If I got up five minutes late. Or if I walked in front of him by mistake. Or if he wanted sex but I didn’t. He’d find the stupidest things to beat me for. I was bruised for days, and he’d never treat my bruises. I thought it was his way of helping me to be better for him. I defended him to my friends. I lied. I lied so much. When I cried to him, he gave me a collar, and for some reason, it made everything better.

“And then, I got the job at Eden’s,” Roland says, a small smile crossing his face. “Because he said that I was serving him, so I should be bringing money in for him every month. And I met Andrew. He didn’t approach me, but he was quiet, sullen… observant. He saw the collar, saw the bruises, because of my work attire. Didn’t say anything, but asked to see my contract. I didn’t know why he would want to, but I had a copy of it at work. Because I had a Dom, I had to keep it on me.”

Roland’s eyes meet Matt’s and Matt holds his gaze steadily. “Andrew’s the one who showed me that the contract said that if I did anything wrong, my Dom had every right to use my limits to punish me.”

Matt inhales sharply, but Roland shakes his head. “I was stupid. But, as Andrew had pointed out to me, I was lucky that the asshole hadn’t decided to include blood play as yet. Andrew helped me get out of my contract. Andrew saved me from that bag of dicks, and I never saw him again. I learnt what true submission was like. That’s why I only submit to Doms who deserve my submission,” Roland says softly, smiling at Matt. “Only to Doms who I know will treat me as their equal.”

Matt swallows, putting his plate aside, and reaching out to cup Roland’s face. Roland leans into the caress, smiling at Matt. “My next contracted Dom was nothing special,” he murmurs. “He was a Dom from the club who was in America for six months. It was fun to serve him, and he was extremely nice to me, but I never fell in love with him and he moved back to Russia after.”

Matt nods, thumb stroking Roland’s lip. “And Andrew?”

Roland shrugs. “He took care of me a few times, but we weren’t compatible. Between me and Kevin, he was getting everything he needed, but Neil’s more perfect for him than either of us ever was.”

Matt smiles, leaning over and kissing Roland’s forehead. “Thank you for telling me that, pet.”

Roland blushes furiously, ducking his head. “You’re welcome, Sir,” he murmurs, before taking his food and continuing to eat.

Matt smiles. “Is there anything you’d like to ask me?”

Roland looks up at him, chewing thoughtfully. When he swallows, he purses his lip. “What was your last relationship like, Sir?”

Matt frowns, wetting his bottom lip. “It was with one of my best friends from uni,” Matt starts, not really wanting to think of Dan while on a date with Roland, but he’d do it just for him. “She was the captain of the Exy team. Our relationship was good. It was normal, I loved her, she loved me. I think at some point I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her.”

Matt sighs heavily. “But then Andrew started dating Neil. It took me a while to understand their relationship fully, to understand BDSM, but I saw the change in Neil. I saw how he got better. She didn’t. She just saw his bruises and threatened to call the police, sending Neil into a panic attack. She brought up shit from his past that she had no right to be even talking about. God, it was so fucking annoying, how she always thought she was right, especially about someone else’s relationship.”

Roland cocks his head. “So… you broke up with her because of Neil?”

Matt shakes his head. “No. I broke up with her because of how she couldn’t do anything but talk about other people’s lives and how they should listen to her. She forced me to do a lot of things I didn’t want to do, even if it backfired on me. I even almost signed with a different team than Neil’s because she nearly drove me crazy. Fuck, I’m so glad I didn’t listen to her because we won the championship.”

“So what was the last straw?” Roland asks quietly, finishing his meal and putting his empty container aside.

Matt sighs. “When she found out about Neil’s Daddy kink,” he says and Roland winces. “She wanted to dig up dirt on Andrew's past to prove that he was a paedophile. I just… there’s a line, and she fucking crossed it.”

Roland’s forehead creases as he nods. “And if Andrew had found out-”

“If _Neil_ had found out,” Matt laughs, shaking his head. “Oh, she’d be fucked.”

Roland smiles. “I’m guessing Neil is more important to you than she ever was?”

Matt chews on his lip, glancing at Roland. “Neil is very important to me,” he tells Roland seriously. “I love him, and we’ve been through a lot of shit together. I’d love if you two could be friends. Maybe you’ll see how awesome he is.”

Roland grins, sipping his water. “From the few times I’ve spoken to him, I know he’s an awesome sub for Andrew. Especially his scenes with Andrew… they’re absolutely amazing. So I definitely wouldn’t mind being friends with him. And it helps that I understand their relationship completely,” he tells Matt, who gives Roland a grateful smile.

“Thank you,” he tells Roland honestly, before clapping his hands. “Are you ready for dessert?”

Roland raises a mischievous eyebrow but Matt just laughs, reaching into the picnic basket and taking out a container with two slices of Tiramisu cake.

“Ooh,” Roland lights up, shuffling closer to Matt until their knees touch. “That looks delicious.”

“I hope it tastes that way. This was annoying as hell to make,” Matt chuckles, and Roland grabs a fork cutting piece and tasting it.

“It’s good!” Roland exclaims, grinning widely. “Matt, this is fucking awesome. I’m usually the cook in the relationship but I think you’ve got me beat,” he drops a wink at Matt who laughs delightedly.

“Don’t worry sweetheart,” Matt knocks his chin fondly with his knuckle. “You’ll be cooking a lot for me. There’s only so much YouTube can do.”

Roland grins, cutting a small piece and eating it, groaning loudly as he savours it. Matt licks his bottom lip, putting the container aside and Roland’s eyes follow it.

“Lemme taste it,” Matt growls, gripping Roland’s chin. Roland’s eyes dilate and his lips part. There’s a smear of frosting on his bottom lip, and Matt leans forward, sucking in Roland’s bottom lip, before kissing him gently.

Roland whimpers, melting into the kiss, and Matt explores him thoroughly, before pulling back. Roland's eyes are lidded, a blush staining his olive skin, even noticeable in the candlelight.

"I told you to stop making those sounds," Matt murmurs, and Roland makes a soft noise, smiling almost giddily at Matt. Matt grins at him, taking a sip of his wine, and Roland's eyes focus on Matt's throat as he swallows.

Roland licks his lips, before leaning over and grabbing the container with the Tiramisu, grinning cheekily as he continues eating it.

Matt smiles, leaning forward and opening his mouth, eyes hooked on Roland's. Roland swallows hard, lifting the fork towards Matt's mouth, and Matt's lips wrap around the tongs, taking the cake and chewing slowly.

"Fuck," Roland breathes, blinking himself out of a stupor. "Fuck, Sir."

Matt kisses Roland quickly, before sitting back. "Finish your cake, Roland," Matt says, and Roland takes a deep breath, shovelling the rest of the cake in his mouth.

When Roland's finished, Matt gives him a gentle smile. "Tell me your limits, pet."

Roland dimples. He rubs his hands together before taking a sip of water. "Soft limits are bareback sex, CBT and watersports. Hard limits are humiliation, edge play, needle play and any type of impact play besides paddling. If we're dating for a while, I don't mind exploring my soft limits," Roland smiles at Matt who nods, face serious as he takes a mental note. "I'm not a fan of pain, but I absolutely love rough sex. For punishments and discipline, I don't mind paddling, and eventually CBT, and I trust you not to go overboard. For anything else that you're interested in, I'll give myself to you."

Matt nods. "I want to take care of you, Roland," Matt murmurs. "I want to wake up next to you. I want you to kneel next to me while we eat breakfast and I want to feed you. I want to send you into subspace whenever you need it. I want to be able to call you mine."

Roland swallows. "I want to be yours, Sir," he whispers.

Matt takes a deep breath. "But before we start anything, I need you to know. I'm an Exy player, and that means when the season starts, I will have games in different states," he says, heart heavy. "I don't want it to affect us."

Roland shakes his head firmly. "I knew that before, Matt," he smiles gently at him. "I understand. No matter where you are, I'm still your sub and you're still my Dom."

A large smile cracks Matt's face in two. "You're amazing, pet," he murmurs, and Roland grins happily. Matt finished his wine, packing away the containers in the picnic basket, before grabbing two pillows.

He lays down, pulling Roland down with him. He holds Roland close, the smaller guy snuggling close to Matt.

"It sucks that I have to work later," Roland says regretfully. "Because this was the best date ever, Matt" he breathes, and Matt smiles, pressing a kiss to Roland's forehead.

"I'm glad you think so, sweetheart,” Matt whispers as they gaze up at the stars, and Matt fantasises about his sub.

He’d love to dress Roland up in lingerie and revealing clothes when they were all alone. Just the thought of Roland’s ass being barely covered by a maid’s outfit has Matt’s cock half hard. Or putting Roland in a cock cage so the only person who lets him have any pleasure is Matt. Learning how to tie Roland up and let him sink into subspace as he submits beautifully. Roland was so gorgeous, Matt couldn’t wait to get his hands on him officially.

“I’ll get Andrew to help me draw up a contract,” Matt murmurs, and Roland nods against his chest. “And I’m making sure you read every word before you sign anything. Should we do it for a few months at first? Since I’m new to this?”

Roland glances up at Matt, chewing on his lip. “How about six months at first, Sir?” He asks, and Matt nods, burying his fingers in Roland’s soft hair, stroking his head lightly.

“That’s perfect, pet.” A thought strikes him. “Is there anything that can trigger you, sweetheart?”

Roland frowns, lips brushing Matt’s neck softly. “Only being called slave, Sir,” he confesses. “I love serving you, but I hate being called that.”

Matt nods, turning to press a kiss to Roland’s forehead. “Never even considered calling you that, pet.”

Matt stares at the stars, knowing that Roland’s eyes are on him.

“Before you sign the contract, Roland,” Matt turns his head, and their faces are mere centimetres apart. His heart thumps. “Will you do me the honour of agreeing to be my boyfriend?”

A huge smile spreads across Roland’s face as he flushes happily. “Yes, Matt, of course!”

Matt’s unable to hold back his own smile as he kisses Roland hard.

__

Andrew sits on the armchair in Eden's, placing Neil's kneeling cushion between his legs. He'd called Jean and asked him to meet him at the club tonight, to talk about Neil's decision.

Neil gets on his knees between Andrew's feet, looking up at him with his bright blue eyes. Andrew cards a hand in Neil's hair, tugging his curls lightly, and a small smile tugs at Neil's lips.

"Do you want something to drink, baby boy?" Andrew asks lowly, and Neil shakes his head, resting his cheek on Andrew's lap, nose nuzzling Andrew's bulge. Andrew rubs his head gently, before unzipping his pants without any care for anyone around them.

A big smile stretches across Neil's face when he sees Andrew's soft cock, and he looks up at Andrew through his eyelashes for permission before touching.

"Go ahead, baby boy," Andrew pets his hair and Neil flushes lightly, before taking Andrew's cock into his mouth, all the way down to the base, holding Andrew in his warm mouth as he sinks into subspace.

Andrew continues stroking his hair, looking at Neil fondly before his attention is stolen by Jean, who walks towards them, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"Hey," Jean greets Andrew without so much as a glance down at Neil. "What's up?"

Andrew's fingers caress Neil's head idly. "Where're Kevin and Jeremy?" He asks, mildly surprised to see Jean by himself.

Jean settles into a chair opposite Andrew, shrugging lightly. "The Foxes have a game tomorrow. I sent Jeremy to make sure that Kevin isn't running himself and them into the ground. They'll come in a bit later."

Andrew snorts, and Neil makes a soft sound, shuffling slightly as he tries to take more of Andrew's cock into his mouth, unaware of anything that's going on around him.

Andrew doesn't bother to sugarcoat it as he looks at Jean. "Neil wants to try bondage," he tells Jean, who raises his eyebrows, taking a sip of his whiskey. "It was his soft limit, so if I tied him up or handcuffed him, I'd give him a way to escape," Andrew explains and Jean nods seriously. "But now he wants to try Shibari."

Jean exhales slowly, swirling his whiskey in the glass, before swallowing it all, resting it on the table next to the armchair he's in. "Would you like me to give you a refresher?"

Andrew shakes his head, fingers scratching Neil's skull lightly. "I'd prefer it if you were the one to do it. I haven't had practice in more than two years, and you've been doing it constantly with Jeremy. I'd like to focus on his reactions to it because I need to make sure he isn't going to have a panic attack. I'd like to keep my focus solely on him."

Jean nods. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"Yes," Andrew responds. "He's agreed to it."

"I'll have to let Jeremy know I'll be tying up someone else before I agree," Jean tells Andrew, who nods immediately. "But I'm willing to do it if he's okay with it. How will the scene be?"

"We'll use the private rooms in the back. It'll just be the three of us. We can do suspension, but only if there's a mattress underneath him," Andrew states and Jean inclines his head, thinking about it.

"I'll bring the materials. Hemp or jute?" He asks, but Andrew shakes his head.

"Silk," he tells Jean. "I want to be able to cut him out easily if necessary. Can you get dark red silk?" Andrew looks down at Neil's relaxed head, playing with his red curls. "He'd look beautiful, especially if it matched his hair."

Jean grins. "Fuck, I know. I can't tie Jeremy up with gold silk here because he looks too fucking good in it. But I should have red silk left from one of our scenes. Arms, legs or full body?"

"Start with limbs, and if he's okay with it, we'll end up at full body," Andrew says. "When we suspend him, though, I'm not letting him stay for too long."

"Sounds good," Jean says. "What's his safeword?"

"Lighter," Andrew tells Jean, who nods, making a mental note. "We will also use the colour system during the scene to check in on him. Talk to Kevin and Jeremy and let me know," he says and Jean nods again.

"I will. If he's okay with it, I'll give you a quick refresher while I show Matt the ropes. Literally," Jean laughs at his own pun and Andrew snorts.

"So, I'm guessing he and Roland are good?" Andrew asks, raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah," Jean grins fondly. "Matt called Kevin today to talk to me. He asked me to show him Shibari, and said that he'll ask you to help him with a temporary six-month contract for him and Roland."

"Good for him," Andrew states. "Another one has been converted to the dark side."

Jean laughs, shaking his head. "I think they'll be good for each other, though."

"Hey!" Andrew looks up to see Roland grinning at them, all dressed up in his work attire. "Can I get y'all drinks?" Andrew nods, ordering a glass of scotch for himself and coconut water for Neil. Roland nods as he takes the order before looking over at Jean, lowering his voice. "Jean, I hate to sell out my friends, I love loyalty, but I'm pretty sure Kevin's trying to weasel a vodka shot out of poor Marie," he whispers, referring to the other bartender.

A large, evil grin spreads across Jean's face. "Perfect," he says, smoothly unfolding his muscular limbs from the chair. "Is Jeremy here?"

Roland nods. "He's trying to convince Kevin that it's a bad idea. I don't think it's working, though."

Jean smirks. "Oh, it's a bad idea, alright. I'll take care of him," he promises Roland with a flourished wink. He glances at Andrew. "I'll call you later." Andrew nods, as Jean goes off to find his subs.

Roland rushes off to get the drinks for Andrew and Neil, and Andrew looks on, amused, as Kevin freezes when Jean appears.

Andrew directs his attention to his sub, who's completely spaced out, suckling lightly at Andrew's half hard cock. Andrew can feel himself wanting to get up and fuck Neil's face hard, but he tamps that down, instead, stroking Neil's hair.

Roland brings back the drinks, glancing down at Neil with an air of wistfulness. He sits opposite Andrew, smiling widely.

"I had a date with Matt tonight," Roland tells Andrew, flushing high in his cheeks. "He asked about my past Doms and I told him about Jack," he says, chewing on his bottom lip. "Matt's amazing, Andrew. I think he's going to be the perfect Dom."

Andrew nods slowly, sipping his scotch. "I'm glad you found each other," he tells Roland, who blushes. "If he breaks any of your limits, tell me."

Roland nods rapidly, giving Andrew a wide smile. "I don't think that'll be necessary, but thanks, Andrew. You know I will. I have to get back to work now, but I'll talk to you later."

Andrew gives him a nod, before looking down at his sub. He tugs Neil's hair lightly, and Neil makes a soft sound around the mouthful of Andrew's cock. Andrew bends, pressing a kiss to Neil's head.

"Baby boy," he murmurs, watching as Neil's long eyelashes flutter. "Come back to me, baby boy."

Neil moans around Andrew's cock, sending a thrill up Andrew's spine. Neil's tongue rubs the head of Andrew's cock as he comes out of subspace, blinking languidly. Neil raises, his head looking up at Andrew with bleary eyes.

"Daddy," he murmurs, and Andrew takes the coconut water, giving him some to drink. Neil gulps all down, licking his lips. "Daddy, can I suck you?"

Andrew rubs his scarred cheek, leaning back in his seat. "Go ahead, baby boy."

Neil smiles widely, shifting as he takes Andrew's cock in his mouth, giving him a hard and fast blowjob, swallowing him deep and moaning around his member. Andrew's hand clutches Neil's hair hard as Neil sucks him long and deep, uncaring to anyone around them.

Neil doesn’t hold back, burying Andrew’s cock in his throat and groaning around it, before rubbing his tongue around the sensitive head.

Andrew holds Neil hair firmly, and Neil knows the silent command to stop, having learnt it perfectly by now. Andrew uses Neil’s head to fuck his cock, and Neil moans loudly, his pink lips wrapped obscenely around Andrew’s shaft, his face healthily flushed as Andrew forces his head up and down on his cock.

“Look at me, baby boy,” Andrew commands, and Neil looks up at Andrew with dilated, pleasure-filled, gorgeous blue eyes, and Andrew bites his lip, feeling his cock harden in Neil’s mouth.

Fuck, Neil’s mouth was amazing. Andrew can feel his orgasm approaching easily, and he doesn’t hold it back, pressing Neil’s face down until his puffy lips are brushing the base of his cock. Neil moans low and long around Andrew’s cock, and that’s it.

Andrew comes deep inside of Neil’s mouth, pulling Neil’s head up a bit so he doesn’t choke, and Neil eagerly gulps down everything Andrew has to offer, eyelids fluttering as Andrew pumps his cum into his sub’s waiting mouth.

He sucks Andrew until he’s done, letting Andrew’s soft, slicked cock fall out of his mouth, smiling up at Andrew with cum-stained lips as he tucks Andrew back into his pants gently, zipping him up.

Neil licks his lips clean, before Andrew’s drawing him onto his lap, feeling sated from that orgasm. He knows Neil is hard but he also knows that Neil wouldn’t complain.

Andrew kisses him gently, rubbing their lips together, his hand resting on Neil’s bulge. Neil shifts restlessly, but doesn’t say anything, instead just smiling down at Andrew as if he hung the moon.

“Are you ready to leave, baby boy?” Andrew murmurs and Neil smiles, nodding, standing.

“Thank you for taking care of me, Daddy,” Neil whispers and Andrew gets to his feet and grips his chin possessively.

“Don’t thank me when you deserve it,” Andrew commands, and Neil blushes a bright red, snuggling up to Andrew as they leave.

__

"Kevin."

Kevin jumps out of his skin from where he's hanging over the bar, trying to persuade Marie to give him at least half of a vodka shot, promising her that his Dom wouldn't care. Jean's voice makes his heart thump in horror, glancing over at Jeremy, who has an eyebrow raised.

It had been a fucking horrible day; Kevin had been out of it, craving alcohol. Jeremy drove him straight to the club, dragging him down the stairs even though Kevin begged him to let him get a drink.

Kevin doesn't turn around, clenching his jaw as he stares unseeingly at the bar counter as Marie slinks away gratefully. The fact that Jean called him by his actual name, spoke to exactly how much trouble he was in.

Jean clears his throat, voice softening. "Mon trésor," he says, and Kevin swallows hard, feeling tears gathering at the bottom of his eyelids. He hadn’t gotten a reset in more than a week, because he was so goddamned busy all the time that he hadn't had a chance to breathe, and it was just enough to make him feel like he's coming apart at the seams.

Jean steps closer to him, and Kevin's eyes flutter shut as he feels the hard press of Jean's body against his back.

"What do you need?" Jean asks him lowly, his arms sliding around Kevin.

"You're not going to punish me?" Kevin whispers, and Jean laughs lowly, breath brushing Kevin's hair, sending shivers up Kevin's spine.

"Of course I'm going to punish you," Jean's voice is deep, and Kevin's breathing picks up. "You're lucky you didn't get your hands on any alcohol."

Kevin swallows hard, turning, heart speeding when he sees Jean mere centimetres away from him. "I need you to punish me hard, Sir," he whispers, and Jean's eyes darken, reaching up to caress Kevin's face.

"I'm going to put you over my lap on one of the couches and spank you in front of everyone," Jean growls, and Kevin's eyes dilate, lips parting as he breathes in slowly.

"Yes, please, Sir," he whispers, eyes locked onto Jean's greys.

"Come on,” Jean commands, wrapping a firm hand around Kevin’s wrist, and Kevin follows him obediently, head hanging, Jeremy by his side.

Jean sits on the edge of one of the armchairs, pulling Kevin over his lap. Jeremy kneels next to the chair, hands folded gently on his knees. Kevin closes his eyes for a second, before Jean’s ordering him to “unbuckle your pants, and push it down.”

Kevin moves to obey wiggling his pants down, exposing his ass. Jean had ordered him to stock his cupboard with only jockstraps, meaning that Kevin’s ass was available for spanking and fucking at all times.

Kevin moans slightly as Jean rubs his bare ass, pores raising because he knows that everyone’s seeing what a disobedient sub he is.

“Safeword, mon trésor,” Jean says lowly, and Kevin answers breathlessly. “You’ll be getting twenty-five. Remember to breathe and remember to count.”

Kevin nods, and the first hard smack on his ass has him crying out, fists curling where his hands are supporting him on the floor. He chokes out the numbers as Jean’s hard, unyielding hand sends him flying, wiping his mind of the disgusting, slimy thoughts, and replacing it with the floaty feeling he craved like a drug.

Jean continues spanking Kevin, alternating cheeks between spanks, and Kevin’s cock hardens between Jean’s thighs, but he doesn’t say anything, no matter how much he wants to beg to come. This was a punishment spanking; he’d only get more spanks added on if he asked to come.

Still, it’s perfect. Jean’s rough slaps send all thoughts flying out of Kevin’s mind, replacing it with blissful nothingness and pleasurable pain. It’s everything he needed, and when he’s on the last spank, Jean doesn’t cover up his backside, just leans down and presses two kisses to each bruised cheek, letting Kevin sink onto the floor between his legs, nuzzling Jean’s lap as he thanks him softly, having no care for his aching cock.

It’s amazing, how Jean always knew what he needed. Kevin knows that he probably didn’t have to throw a tantrum to get Jean to spank him brutally without release, but still, he got what he wanted, and it was perfect.

__

“Mon chéri ” Jean murmurs as he strokes Kevin’s hair from where he’s laying on his lap. Jeremy’s staring at Kevin, and when his lips are parted and his eyes are dilated.

Jean smiles, reaching over and petting Jeremy’s head as well. “Master,” Jeremy swallows hard. “I’m sorry I couldn’t stop him-“

“No,” Jean grips his chin, lifting his head. “You couldn’t have stopped him, because he needed this, and this was the only way he thought he could’ve gotten it. Don’t worry, mon chéri, he’ll be fine.” Jeremy flushes high in his cheeks, nodding. Jean smiles, before dropping his hand. “Jer,” he says, and Jeremy blinks at the use of his name. “Come, sit next to me.”

Jeremy obeys, sitting in the chair next to Jean, leaning forward. “What’s wrong, Jean?”

“Neil wants to try bondage,” Jean explains softly to Jeremy, keeping his full attention on Kevin, who’s floating, his head nestled on Jean’s nap. “Andrew would like me to do it.” Jean glances up at Jeremy, who’s nodding seriously. “If you don’t want me to-“

“No!” Jeremy shakes his head. “I’m okay with it, Jean. Honestly. I’d love it if Neil could find something he likes in Shibari, maybe then I won’t be the only bondage-obsessed sub,” Jeremy says, grinning at Jean. “Seriously, I’m okay. I know Neil is one-hundred percent Andrew’s and you’re one-hundred percent mine and Kevin’s, so I have no worries about it,” he says. “I hope it goes well for him,” he says earnestly. “I know it’s a big deal.”

“Yeah,” Jean murmurs. “It is.” He tugs on Kevin’s hair, pulling him up slightly, and Jeremy goes to get Kevin a water without being told. Kevin blinks, smiling lazily up at Jean. “Hey, mon trésor, I didn’t want you down too long, you don’t have any cushion for your knees.”

He leans down, kissing Kevin deeply, and Kevin moans, kissing him back. When they part, Jeremy’s holding out a bottle of water for Kevin, who accepts it gratefully, standing on shaky legs.

“Your ass is still hanging out,” Jeremy giggles, and Kevin shrugs uncaringly as he gulps down the water. He winces as Jeremy helps him pull up his pants, leaving it unbuckled because of his still hard cock. “I’ll treat it for you when we get home,” Jeremy promises, and Jean grins, standing.

“Don’t bother,” Jean smirks, towering over them. “The night is still young. Let’s go home, mes amours.”

Jeremy grins excitedly, grabbing Kevin’s hand and scampering after their Dom as he strides purposefully out of the club.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're interested... the first part of the chapter was inspired by [this](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com/post/175539945536/my-inspiration-for-the-first-part-of-the-next) picture ;)


	7. Confessions & Realisations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry...

“There are also descriptions of mathematical modelling competencies that differentiate between different levels,” Andrew reads from his iPad, resting it on his lap momentarily to adjust his glasses. “Greer and Verschaffel use the following notions for different levels of competencies: competencies for implicit, explicit, and critical modelling. Implicit modelling is when students are involved in modelling activities without being aware of it-”

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers, hands curling in the bedsheets as he gasps for air. “You said you weren’t evil.”

“I’m not,” Andrew states casually, glancing down at his naked, writhing sub. “You should pay attention, Neil. Implicit modelling is when students are involved in modelling activities without being aware of it, and explicit modelling is when students are aware of modelling activities and the aim of the modelling process. Critical modelling is when students are being able to reflect critically on the use and role of mathematical modelling in different subjects –”

“Fuck, Daddy, I’m going to come!” Neil gasps out, squeezing his eyes shut as he buries his head in the crook of his arm, trying to hold back his impending orgasm. Andrew looks down at Neil, gently pulling out his fingers from Neil’s cum-slicked hole.

Neil groans, his entire body flushed red. Andrew’d fucked Neil hard after tying him to the headboard, and came in him, not allowing him to have an orgasm. After that, Andrew’d gotten his iPad and started reading students’ theses while fingering Neil, pushing against his prostate mercilessly.

“Why do I have to pay attention, Daddy?” Neil whines, still trying to catch his breath. “I learnt about that already when I was in school. I don’t wanna hear about that again.”

“Are you complaining, boy?” Andrew asks, and Neil glances back at him, eyes wide.

“No, never, Sir,” he says quickly, and Andrew snorts. “I’m just so close, Daddy.”

“Good to know,” Andrew says uncaringly, before shoving three fingers back into Neil, fucking his prostate ruthlessly, ignoring Neil’s wails and grinding as he continues. “Now, where was I? In addition, Henning and Keune have distinguished between three levels of modelling, recognition and understanding of modelling, independent modelling, and meta-reflection on modelling.”

Neil’s grinding against the bed, pulling against his restraints, his entire body trembling from holding back his orgasm as Andrew fucks his prostate without stopping. “Colour, baby boy?” Andrew asks softly, not wanting to force Neil so far that he had to safeword to escape punishment for coming without permission.

“Green, Daddy, _fuck_ ,” Neil sobs, pushing back against Andrew, and Andrew knows that Neil’s cock is probably a mess of pre-cum. Andrew slips his fingers out of Neil’s hole and tugs his balls to help stop his orgasm. Neil gasps in relief, and then Andrew’s fingers are pushing his cum back into Neil and fucking him again.

Neil’s tugging at his restraints, and Andrew’s sure there’s gonna be bruises afterwards. But his baby boy is lost in the throes of pleasure, so Andrew goes back to the thesis, fingers working Neil over and ignoring Neil’s cries. “The first level is when the student is aware of the modelling process, the second level is when the student can use the modelling process to answer a modelling problem,” he reads, frowning slightly, not stopping his fingers in Neil. “Why does this sound entirely plagiarised?”

“I-it’s th-the sa-same source I – I used for m-mine,” Neil gasps out, lifting his hips from the bed, pushing Andrew’s fingers further into him, but effectively stopping the pressure against his cock.

“Mmm,” Andrew hums, curling his fingers in Neil and gently slipping in his pinkie. If Neil could hold out, his baby boy was gonna get his fist tonight. “Let me check Turnitin.”

Neil’s teeth are gripping his sheets, holding back his sobs as Andrew twists his four fingers in him, slowly working in his thumb, putting the iPad down.

He didn’t like fisting without latex gloves, because it would be very easy for his fingernails to create an anal fissure, so he pulls his fingers out of Neil, reaching over to the nightstand drawer and grabbing a towel and a pair of latex gloves. Neil doesn’t even realise, still trying to hold back his impending orgasm, his cock hanging hard and heavy, precum streaming from it.

Andrew wipes his hand, putting on the gloves and pouring some lube onto his hand to aid his way as he slips it back into Neil, who moans immediately.

“Fuck Daddy,” Neil whimpers, pushing back against Andrew. “I’m so full!”

Andrew huffs, fucking Neil with his fist gently to let it slip in as he picks up the tablet again. “Would you look at that,” Andrew snorts. He has five fingers in Neil now, and Neil’s pulling at his restraints so hard as he writhes under Andrew’s hard ministrations. “Eighty per cent similarity. And the first paper too,” he says in wonder, completely ignoring Neil’s cries as his fist slips in. He curls his fingers, stroking Neil’s prostate and Neil _wails_.

“I love failing these assholes,” Andrew mutters, making a mental note of the student’s name. Neil chokes on a laugh and Andrew glances over. His rim is red and puffy and stretched beautifully around Andrew’s wrist. Andrew’s cock throbs, hard between his legs just from the sight of his desperate sub and no other stimulation.

“Wh-what about m-my asshole, D-Daddy?” Neil groans and Andrew snorts, leaning over to press a kiss to Neil’s ass cheek.

“I love your asshole, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, locking the iPad and tossing it aside. “I wonder how much more you can take? Colour,” he commands and Neil shudders as Andrew’s fist fucks deep into him.

“Green, Daddy,” he whispers, pushing back against Andrew’s hand.

“On your knees,” Andrew commands and Neil obeys immediately, pushing his lower half up and arching his back. “Good boy,” Andrew murmurs, pulling out his fist and Neil whines. He puts on the glove for his next hand, adding lube. “Tell me your safeword, baby,” Andrew murmurs, wetting his lower lip as his fist slips in easier than before. He uses his next hand to probe with two fingers, teasing them around Neil’s stretched rim before pushing them in slightly.

Neil moans loudly. “Lighter, Daddy,” he chokes out. “I’m not using it. Daddy, oh fuck!”

“Relax, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, pressing a kiss to Neil’s ass cheek, tongue flicking at the rim and Neil sobs. “You’re in charge, tell me when it’s too much.”

Neil nods, his body trembling as Andrew adds another finger in Neil’s already-stuffed hole. Neil whimpers, relaxing his body for Andrew’s use. Andrew keeps a sharp eye on Neil’s reactions as he adds the fourth finger, the lube making the entrance easy.

“You’re so open, baby boy,” Andrew grunts and Neil giggles, high off bliss and lust. Andrew adds his thumb, pressing his second hand in slightly, and immediately Neil groans.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil chokes, tugging lightly at his restraints. Andrew pushes a bit, and he gets his knuckles in as Neil gasps for air. “Daddy!”

“Colour?” Andrew growls, and Neil doesn’t answer for a beat, sniffling as he buries his head in the sheets. Andrew stops, not moving as he waits for Neil’s response, one and a half hands buried in Neil’s ass.

“Yellow,” Neil whimpers, fingers curling as he chokes it out. “Daddy, it’s so full, but fuck.”

“Good boy,” Andrew responds softly, pressing a kiss to the base of Neil’s back as he withdraws his hand from Neil’s hole and Neil whines.

“Daddy,” he whispers, and Andrew tuts, knowing that Neil’s gonna apologise. Before Neil could say anything stupid, Andrew positions his cock and drives into Neil with one swift thrust, and Neil screams.

Andrew grips Neil’s hips and fucks his loose, lax hole with hard thrusts, and Neil’s crying out loud as Andrew angles toward his sweet spot, a move he’s perfected by now. Andrew leans over Neil’s back, plastering their bodies together as he pumps into Neil hard. One finger hooks around Neil’s leather collar, pulling it none-too-gently, just enough to cut off Neil’s air supply, growling in Neil’s ear, “ _come_ , baby boy.”

Neil’s orgasm is soundless, mouth open in an aborted scream as his body shudders and heaves as he spills onto the bedsheets, lax hole struggling to tighten around Andrew’s cock. Andrew continues fucking Neil through his orgasm, not stopping until he can feel his cock swelling, and he lets his own orgasm wash over him, coming hard in Neil.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil whispers, letting his body slump under Andrew’s body. “Fuck.”

“You did good, baby boy,” Andrew praises him softly, slipping easily out of Neil and sliding off his back, petting his hair. Neil blushes as he smiles at Andrew, his entire body relaxed after he came hard. Andrew unbuckles Neil’s hands first, and Neil bites his lip, frowning as he sees the bruised circles around his wrists.

“Baby boy,” Andrew starts, but Neil shakes his head, his finger tracing over the bruising.

“I didn’t even think of escaping,” Neil whispers, glancing at Andrew with dilated eyes. “I didn’t even consider it. It felt really good because I couldn’t get away and you could do anything you want to me.” A small smile crosses Neil’s face. “And you did.”

“Neil,” Andrew says, and Neil just laughs, pouncing on Andrew and kissing him deeply, without any care for the cum seeping out of his hole or the bruises around his wrists.

“It’s because of you. Thank you, Andrew,” Neil whispers, holding Andrew tightly as if he never wanted to let him go.

__

“Matt.”

The Exy player looks up at the sound of his name, an easy smile spreading across his face when he sees Roland standing there, looking soft in an oversized blue sweater and fitted black jeans. His hair is tousled and he’s dimpling gorgeously as he grins down at Matt.

Matt stands, ignoring everyone in the restaurant as he wraps a hand around Roland’s waist, pulling him in for a searing kiss. Roland’s hands land on Matt’s chest, gripping the material of his shirt as he melts in Matt’s arms.

Matt doesn’t let it go on for too long, not wanting to embarrass Roland, so he pulls away, smiling when he sees the blush staining Roland’s cheeks.

“Sorry I couldn’t pick you up, pet,” Matt apologises, and Roland sits opposite him, shaking his head. The neck of the sweater is large, and Matt stares at Roland’s collarbones, wanting to suck a bruise onto it, trail his lips along Roland’s shoulder –

“It’s fine, Sir,” Roland responds, bringing Matt out of his fantasy. “I have a car, I should use it sometimes too.”

Matt gives him a smile. “I ordered for you, if that’s okay.”

Roland’s grin stretches, dimples deepening. “That’s perfectly fine, Sir.”

Matt nods, reaching down into his messenger bag, taking out two bound stacks of paper. Roland’s eyes dilate when he sees them, clasping his hands on the table. “Sir, is that –”

“Contract, pet,” Matt gives Roland one stack of paper and keeps the other. “Andrew helped me write it up and I’d like to go through it with you. Any changes will be made on the copy you sign, okay? I’ll initial all changes to show that I agree with them.”

Roland nods slowly, flushing brightly. Matt hands him a pen, and he looks at the first page. “So, we’ll start easy. Any allergies or food you don’t like?”

Roland bites his lip, answering softly, and Matt goes through the contract with him slowly. Their food arrives, and Roland takes small bites of the pasta as he focuses on the contract.

That is, until his eyes widen and he chokes on his food, coughing as he fumbles for water, gulping it down desperately.

Matt blinks, staring at Roland in concern. “Pet, are you okay?”

Roland swallows, looking up at Matt with huge eyes. “Master, permanent cock cage?”

Matt’s never gotten hard so quickly before. Roland’s lips are wet, and his eyes are dilated, and he looks so flushed and the _Master_ – fuck.

He clears his throat, looking down at his contract. “Yes, pet,” he says softly. “Would you like that?”

Roland is still staring at him when Matt looks up, and at the raise of an eyebrow, Roland nods dumbly, his lips parted slightly as he squirms in his seat. “Yes, Master, I’d love that. I’ve never had one before,” he whispers. “Not permanently, anyway.”

Matt gives Roland a knowing smile, because he’s sure that Roland’s hard and turned on in his seat, given from the way that he’s squirming.

Roland bites his bottom lip, his cheeks staying permanently red as he looks back at the contract, continuing to go through it. Matt stares at him unabashedly, looking at Roland’s throat as he swallows, at his chest that’s showing in the gaping neckline when he leans forward. He wants to keep Roland by his side forever – and it’s an intensely stronger feeling than when he realised that he wanted to marry Dan.

“Sir,” Roland murmurs, pulling Matt out of his daydreaming. Roland looks shy, twisting the pen in his hands. “Can I ask you something?”

“You can ask me anything, pet,” Matt promises, giving Roland an encouraging smile.

“Were you…” Roland frowns down at the table, before taking a deep breath and meeting Matt’s eyes. “Were you ever in love with Neil?”

Matt stares at Roland for a heartbeat. It’s not the first time he’s been asked that, but it’s the first time he’s been worried about how his answer would affect the asker.

“It’s okay if you were,” Roland says, giving Matt a large smile. “I was just curious.”

Matt offers Roland a smile of his own. “Yes,” he says honestly. “I was.”

Roland doesn’t look surprised, nodding as he eats some of his food. “What happened?” he asks when he swallows.

“I was friends with Neil before Dan. He’d been really fucked up after what happened with his father and I just wanted to help him. We got really close and he clung to me every time,” Matt frowns. “But I guess I knew that we would never work out like that after we had sex.”

“You had sex with him?” Roland’s eyes widen. “Does Andrew know?”

Matt shrugs. “I’m sure he does. I’m not ashamed of it and neither is Neil. We were drunk, and Neil was a mess. I don’t know why I just kissed him, but he let it happen. He didn’t come, though, was barely hard, but we talked about it afterwards and decided not to let it affect our relationship. It just made us closer and made me realise that maybe I can’t be the one to fix him.” Matt cocks his head, thinking. “I guess maybe I was in love with the idea of him.”

Roland nods, reaching out and holding Matt’s hand. “He explained to me after he started dating Andrew that the reason he wasn’t aroused was because he was a masochist,” Matt tells Roland. “I’m really fucking glad he found Andrew,” Matt says, looking Roland in the eyes. “They’re perfect for each other. I still love Neil with all my heart, but I don’t see him that way anymore.”

“I know you don’t, Matt,” Roland says gently, and Matt’s taken aback because Dan didn’t take it that easily. Roland sees the surprise on Matt’s face, frowning slightly. “I’m guessing Dan made a fuss when you told her?”

Matt groans, not wanting to tell Roland how Dan would bait Matt for weeks after he told her, trying to get him to slip up and admit that he still had feelings for Neil. He did have feelings for Neil – big, fluffy platonic feelings.

Not even Andrew had behaved like a jealous asshole. When Andrew had gone away for two weeks, Matt offered for Neil to sleep in the bed with him, realising that he was on the verge of a panic attack. After Matt called Andrew to let him know and promised Andrew he didn’t have feelings for Neil, Andrew had just taken it in stride and told Matt that he knew Matt was good for Neil and thanked him for taking care of Neil in his absence.

“Let’s save that for another day,” Matt mutters, rolling his eyes at his stupidity for putting up with Dan for so long. “Thank you for understanding, Roland.”

Roland grins at him, before looking back at the contract, flipping through the rest of it. “We’re going shopping after,” Matt tells him, and Roland flushes when he looks up at Matt. “To get some supplies for my new sub.”

Roland ducks his head to hide his happy smile, signing the contract with a flourish and holding it out to Matt, saying softly, “I’m yours, Master.”

__

“Where are we going first, Sir?” Roland asks softly as they leave the restaurant.

Matt smiles, raising his arm and Roland ducks under, cuddling up close to Matt. “You smell so good, Sir,” Roland whispers, and Matt laughs softly, bending to kiss Roland’s head.

“Thank you, pet,” he murmurs, smiling against Roland’s hair. “We’ll go to the store to see if we can get you a cock cage and some toys.”

Roland lights up, grinning. “That sounds awesome, Sir,” he murmurs, reaching up to press a kiss to Matt’s neck, making Matt’s pores raise.

Matt leads him to the store, and Roland glances around in wonder, shying away from the oversized dildos and migrating toward the plugs and cages.

“Hey!” A saleswoman pops up with electric blue hair and a huge smile. “Can I help you?”

“Holy shit, I love your hair,” Roland gushes, returning her smile.

“Thank you!” She pets her hair, looking proud. Matt glances down at her name tag, which says _Jazz._

“Hey Jazz,” Matt greets her. “I’d like to get a cock cage for my sub.”

Roland blushes lightly but Jazz takes it in stride. “Sure. Would you like metal or plastic?”

Matt thinks about it. Maybe less metal would be better, just in case Roland ever travelled with him to his games.

“Plastic,” he responds, and Jazz nods. “I’m guessing the lock would be metal?”

“It would. If you’re worried about metal detectors, you can use temporary plastic locks. They’re sold separately in packs of ten,” Jazz explains, smiling gently at Matt.

Matt glances at Roland, offering him a small smile. “Would you like to choose one, pet?”

Roland nods shyly, ears flushing slightly. He moves over to the shelf, looking at the variety of cock cages they had on display. Matt glances around the store to see if they had anything else in the store that he wanted.

He raises his eyebrows when he sees a huge poster of a porn star named _Nathaniel_ , wearing glittery eyeliner and body slicked with oil. He cocks his head, staring at the picture.

“Hey,” he gets Roland’s attention. “Doesn’t that kinda look like Neil?”

Roland glances up, eyebrows furrowing as he stares at the picture. “Huh. It kinda does. Maybe if he didn’t have perfect skin, it’d be an almost perfect match. His hair is different too, less curly, I guess.”

Matt nods thoughtfully, before taking his attention away from the huge poster of Nathaniel the doppelgänger, glancing at the cage in Roland’s hand. It’s clear, with an opening at the underside of where the head of Roland’s cock would be.

“This one’s a favourite,” Jazz explains. “Because of the opening, it’s easy to urinate, and also you can stimulate intense orgasms just by rubbing the head of his cock.”

Matt raises his eyebrows, nodding slowly, as he glances over at Roland, who looks flushed. “What do you think, pet?”

Roland ducks his head, flushing lightly, and Matt glances at Jazz. “Can you give us a sec, Jazz?”

Jazz nods, slinking away as Matt puts his finger under Roland’s chin, raising his head.

“Use your words, pet,” he commands gently, and Roland glances up at him through his eyelashes.

“Sir,” Roland’s voice is shaking slightly. “Sir, I’m _really_ hard.”

A thrill of pleasure snaps through Matt’s spine, but this wasn’t the time nor place to take care of that. Plus, Roland hated humiliation, so he’d hate walking around with a hard-on, although it’s covered by his oversized sweater.

Matt just reaches out and pulls Roland in for a hug, stroking Roland’s back as he tries to calm down. “Just take your time, pet,” Matt whispers, and Roland nods, shuddering as he breathes slowly.

A few minutes pass before their little bubble is broken by Matt’s ringtone. Matt hesitates, but Roland takes it out of Matt’s pocket and gives it to him, keeping his arms wrapped tightly around Matt.

Matt glances at the caller ID, smiling slightly when he sees that it's Neil. He swipes to answer, keeping Roland close. "Hey, babes," he answers, pressing a soft kiss to Roland's head.

" _Hey Matty,_ " Neil says happily. " _Are you still in the mall? I just got your text._ "

"Yeah," Matt responds softly. "Roland's here with me."

" _Ooh, I'm on my way. I'll be there in ten. Where are you?_ "

"We're buying some toys," Matt responds, hesitating. "Just – can you wait outside for me?"

Neil pauses for a few seconds, but Matt knows he'll understand. " _Is it because of Roland_?" Matt hums in response. " _Okay, I can do that. Do they have jockstraps there? Andrew wants me to get a red one for my scene with Jean tonight._ "

Matt glances around the store, spotting them in a corner. "They have some lace ones. I think there's red as well."

" _Fuck yes! Okay, I'll text you when I'm there. See you, Matty_."

Matt tells Neil good-bye, before shoving his phone in his pocket and returning his attention to Roland, who's still holding him closely.

"Pet," Matt whispers, stroking Roland's hair. "Are you okay now?"

Roland glances up at Matt, smiling as he tiptoes to press the lips together. "I am, thank you, Sir," he whispers when they part. "Jack – that's the name of my first Dom – he'd force me to wear plugs in public to humiliate me when I get hard," Roland confesses, voice soft. "Thank you for understanding, Sir."

"Always, pet," Matt smiles, leaning down to kiss Roland again. Roland grins into the kiss, clutching the cage in his hand as he keeps his arms around Matt.

"Matt?" A female voice interrupts them and Matt frowns, glancing up and seeing Allison standing there, looking confused.

"Hey Alli," Matt smiles at her, pulling Roland under his arm. "This is Roland, my boyfriend. Roland, this one of my best friends, Allison."

"Hi," Roland smiles brightly at Allison, waving. Allison just stands and stares at him, before moving her gaze to Matt.

"Matt, what the fuck?" Allison snaps, and Matt blinks.

"What?" He asks, his eyes wide. Was it because they were clearly buying sex toys, or -

"Dan's under the impression you two are on a _break_ ," Allison hisses, and Matt blinks. "She said that you're still together, but just taking a break."

Matt hates the way Roland stiffens under his arm and squeezes him tighter. Allison doesn't let him defend himself. "You can't just go around fucking other people, Matt!" Allison snarls. "That's cheating! You can't fucking do that! Dan said you two were good!"

"Allison." Allison's eyes widen and she turns, and Matt recognises Allison's girlfriend, Renee, standing there, face serene. "Calm down, sweetheart."

Allison's trembling with rage, but Renee drags her hand across the back of Allison's shoulders, and Allison practically melts into her girlfriend's embrace. "Ren," Allison mutters. "Tell Matt he's an asshole."

Renee turns her serene smile to Matt. "Can you explain it to her, Matt?" She asks instead, and Allison pouts but doesn't complain.

"I broke up with her," Matt tells Allison firmly. "I told her that I was fed up of her bullshit and how controlling she was, and I told her we were fucking done. We're done for good, Alli, and I made myself clear to her."

Allison frowns, but even that doesn't have its full potential, because she's softened by Renee. "But she said-"

"She has the wrong idea," Matt says, voice hard. "I don't want to date her anymore. I told her we could be friends, but we're done."

Allison glances at Roland, but Matt keeps his eyes on Allison. Renee pulls Allison closer, and Allison closes her eyes and sighs. "Fucking Dan," she mutters, without any heat at all.

"Come on, kitten," Renee murmurs, flashing Matt a smile and tugging Allison behind her, and Allison flushes a bright red, following Renee meekly.

"Well that was unexpected," Matt says, blinking slowly. He glances down at Roland. "Are you okay, pet?"

Roland nods. "I'm good, Sir. Dan sounds like fun, I can't wait to meet her," he says, smirking at Matt, and Matt snorts.

"Trust me, I'm gonna keep you as far away from her as possible," Matt mutters. "She'll eat you for dinner."

"I rather if you eat me, Sir," Roland says cheekily, and Matt snorts, leaning down and kissing his forehead. "Do we need to get anything else?"

"Let's take a look around and see if you want anything," Matt offers, and Roland nods. They walk around the store and Matt helps Roland pick everything that he wants, even managing to get Roland to choose a sexy maid outfit for them to use when they're alone.

By the time they're finished, Matt gets Neil's text, so he carries all of Roland's brand-new toys to the cashier, paying quickly.

Neil's grinning down at his phone outside the store, glancing up when they exit and smiling widely. "Hi, Matty!"

"Hey Neil," Matt smiles, extracting himself from Roland to give Neil a hug. Neil smiles up at him before turning to Roland.

"Hey, R," he says, opening his arms for a hug as well, and Roland smiles. It warms Matt's heart to see his best friend and boyfriend being so friendly with each other.

"Neil!" Matt's heart slams to a stop when he hears Dan’s voice. He turns to face her, seeing a panicking Allison behind her and Renee with an expression that Matt can’t read.

Neil turns, forcing a smile at Dan. “Hey, Dan, what’s up?”

Dan smiles broadly at him, and Matt feels like this isn’t going to end well. “So, who’s this? Your new boyfriend?” She asks, looking actually a little smug. “Did Andrew finally fuck up?”

Neil blinks and Roland glances at Matt, unsure of what to do. Matt sighs, deciding to face this bullshit head-on. He reaches out and pulls Roland close. “Andrew and Neil are still happily together, Dan,” Matt says quietly, and Dan stares at him. “This is my boyfriend, Roland.”

 “You’re cheating on me?” Dan looks angry, and Matt frowns.

“I broke up with you, Dan,” Matt says calmly. “I clearly told you that we’re through. Please don’t make this a bigger thing than it is.”

Dan scoffs. “We’ve been on countless breaks, Matt. How was I supposed to know you were serious?”

“What part of ‘we’re over, I can’t continue doing this anymore, we’re done for good this time’ was lost to you?” Matt wonders. “If you need to, Neil could tell you in German.”

Neil nods immediately. “ _Wir sind fertig, ich kann das nicht mehr machen, wir sind diesmal für immer fertig_ ,” he says smugly, and Roland snorts, hiding his laugh.

Dan glares at Matt, then Neil, turning that evil, piercing glare at Roland, and Matt immediately steps in front of him.

“I knew you were gay,” she looks at him disdainfully. “Ever since you told me about Neil, I fucking knew it."

"I'm not gay," Matt says patiently, arm tightening around Roland's shoulder. "Dan, I explained this to you already. I'm bi."

"Bi is just an excuse for you to fuck guys," Dan scoffs, and Matt stares at her, wondering what he'd ever seen in her. "Don't act like bisexuals fucking exist, Matt. It’s just a label for you to pretend you like girls when really you want to be fucking guys behind my back."

"Danielle." Matt's eyes widen when he hears how hard and cutting Renee's voice is. When Matt glances over at Allison, he's shocked to see her near a panic attack. He remembers when Allison had been coming to terms with her sexuality, with being bi, she'd confided her fears with Matt. Dan knew some of it as well, and she should've known better than to bring up something like that.

Seth had torn Allison down after he found out, and Matt knew that Allison had only pretended to be happy all the time. Renee had really helped Allison get out of the depression that she was falling under because of the weight of the secret that was her sexuality, and it was a very sensitive topic for Allison.

Dan's eyes widen, but Allison's already grabbing Renee's hand and storming away. Dan clenches her jaw, turning to glare at Matt as if it's his fault.

"That's enough," Neil says, voice quiet but icy. "Dan, don't hold what Matt and I had against him. Don't hold how he used to feel for me against him. That has nothing to do with how much you fucked up your relationship. That has nothing to do with Matt and Roland. Don't you fucking dare try to ruin them. Because if you do, I will _ruin_ you."

Matt sees the surprise on Dan's face when she realises that Neil knew Matt's past feelings for him, and wonders why she was shocked. Before he'd even asked Dan out on a date, Matt had done the right thing and cleared the air with Neil, which had led to a long night's conversation that only strengthened their friendship.

"Please leave Matt alone," Roland says firmly, to Matt's shock. He steps out from behind Matt and meets her eyes. "I want him to be happy."

"Pet," Matt says lovingly, looking down at him with wide eyes. Roland glances up at Matt and smiles and Matt grips his chin, holding him firm as he plants a hard kiss on his pouty lips.

Maybe Dan and Neil argue while Matt's immersed in Roland, or maybe Dan just storms off, but all Matt knows is when he's finally blinking out of the haze that is his overwhelming feelings for Roland, Dan's gone and Neil's standing there, beaming at him.

Roland dimples and Matt has to look away before he attacks the sexy Italian again. Neil grins at them. "Come on," he orders, grabbing their hands and yanking them towards the store they'd just come out of. "I need to get a lacy jockstrap."

__

"Are you excited, Daddy?" Neil breathes, leaning over as Andrew crouches behind him, thumb rubbing his hole and eliciting a moan from Neil.

"I think you're more excited than I am, pretty boy," Andrew murmurs, and Neil gasps when he feels something small and blunt nudging his hole. It's a plug, small and not as arousing as Neil's favourite, but Neil knows that Andrew isn't putting it in Neil to turn him on.

The red lacy jockstrap was perfect, Andrew rewarding Neil with a hard, owning kiss when he saw Neil in it and Neil had gotten half hard almost immediately.

"Look in the mirror, pretty boy," Andrew says quietly as he stands, and Neil glances back, flushing when he sees the red jewel on the plug's base flashing between his ass cheeks.

"Fuck, thank you, Daddy!" Neil says, biting his lip. “It’s so pretty,” he murmurs, wiggling his ass in front of the mirror. Andrew grips Neil's chin and brings him down for a hard kiss, massaging his ass before smacking him.

"Get me something to drink, pretty boy," Andrew commands, eyes heated as he checks out Neil's body, only adorned with his collar, the beautiful jockstrap and the jewelled plug.

Neil nods, uncaring for his near-nakedness as he makes his way to the bar, hanging over it as he signals Roland. Roland looks happier than he's ever been, and Neil knows it has a lot to do with the guy sitting on one of the couches, his heavy gaze following the Italian.

"Hey, what can I get for you?" Roland smiles at him as he wipes a glass clean.

"Whiskey on the rocks for Daddy," Neil says thoughtfully. "And a water for me, please."

"Coming right up," Roland says, winking at Neil as he fixes the drink for Andrew. "How excited are you for your scene tonight?"

Neil bounces on his heels, grinning widely. "On a scale of one to ten? A hundred," he winks at Roland. "If it goes well, I hope I can convince Andrew to let me do a public scene," he says and Roland raises an eyebrow.

"And you'll have even more Doms jealous of Andrew than before," he smirks and Neil shrugs, flushing.

"Between you and me," Neil lowers his voice. "I think he likes it."

Roland snorts, sliding the glass of whiskey and bottled water to him. "And you like that he likes it?"

Neil chuckles. "You know me so well, R," he winks at him before running back to Andrew, who's sitting opposite Matt.

"Here you go, Daddy," Neil states, handing Andrew the drink before dumping his limbs unceremoniously onto Andrew's lap. Although he's excited for the scene, there's still the underlying of anxiety that he can't get rid of, and he needs the closeness for now.

Andrew seems to understand, wrapping his arms around Neil as he sips his whiskey. Matt doesn't say anything, thankfully, keeping his eyes on Roland.

"Jean's here, baby boy," Andrew says softly after what seems forever. "You can safeword out now if you want."

Neil shakes his head firmly. "We're doing it, Daddy," he states, standing to greet Jean, who has Jeremy trailing behind him. "Where's Kev?"

"The Foxes had a game in Atlanta today," Jean says, eyes staying on Neil's while Jeremy checks him out unabashedly.

"You look amazing, Neil!" Jeremy says. "I fucking love that," he points at the lace jockstrap. "We should go shopping together one day!"

Neil grins, knowing that Jeremy was much more of a lingerie connoisseur than he was. He didn't even know if Jeremy owned 'normal' underwear. "Thanks, Jer. We definitely will!"

Jean shakes his head good-naturedly. "Shall we?" He asks, glancing at Andrew, who nods, keeping a hand on Neil's lower back.

When they get to the room, Neil kneels by the door as Jean inflates the air mattress and sets up the pulley with rope. Andrew crouches in front of Neil, blocking out Jean completely.

"Baby boy," Andrew says softly, and Neil gazes at him lovingly. "I'm very proud of you for safewording this morning," he murmurs, and Neil blushes. "Don't be afraid to safeword today," he continues softly and Neil nods. "I will be more disappointed in you if you don't safeword than if you do. Don't be afraid to say yellow if you need him to slow down. Do you understand?" Neil nods again.

"Yes, Daddy," he murmurs, and Andrew cards a hand through his hair.

"I'm using my safewords as well," he tells Neil in the same quiet voice. "If I think we need to slow down or stop, I'll be safewording out. My focus is on you, baby boy," he whispers, and Neil's face burns. "Are you ready?"

"Yes Sir," Neil nods, and Andrew gives him a small smile, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Andrew stands, drawing Neil up and carrying him to stand on the mattress.

"Hands behind your back, baby boy. Safewords," Andrew says, eyes heavy on Neil as he stands in front of him.

"Lighter," Neil breathes, unable to stop the thrill of arousal from running down his spine. He jolts when he feels Jean's gentle fingers around his wrist, wrapping the silk slowly. "Green, yellow, red. I'm not using any of them, right now, Daddy."

"Good boy," Andrew murmurs as Jean slowly weaves the rope around Neil's arms. "Keep your eyes on me. Remember to breathe."

Neil nods, eyes focusing on Andrew as he takes slow deep breaths. Jean takes his time, wrapping the silk around Neil's front, head ducked as Neil keeps his eyes locked onto Andrew. Jean's crisscrossing the cloth around Neil's abdomen, and Neil's beginning to understand what Jeremy meant by _th_ _e rope feels like it’s holding me together, like it’s hugging me everywhere._

It makes him feel warm all over, and he's surprisingly relaxed, not even a spike of panic as Jean continues crossing the cloth across his body.

His eyes go lidded as he imagines being tied up at Andrew's feet, the rope holding him together as he keeps Andrew's cock in his mouth. It'd be so much more perfect if the ropes were done by Andrew – if he were Andrew's work of art. His cock thickens just thinking about it.

"Yellow," Andrew bites out and Neil's eyes snap open, only now realising his eyes were closed. "Give us a minute," he tells Jean, and Neil swallows hard.

Andrew steps closer to Neil. "Tell me what's going on up there, baby boy," he murmurs, his eyes showing a hint of concern.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Neil whispers, biting his lip. "I was just thinking about you tying me up and using me as a cockwarmer. I didn't realise I closed my eyes. I'm good, I promise."

Andrew holds his gaze for a moment longer. "Colour?"

"Green, Daddy," Neil murmurs, smiling. "What about you?"

Andrew's gaze drags down Neil's body, hot and arousing. "Green, pretty boy. You look fucking amazing."

Neil blushes bright red, matching the silk. "Kiss me, Daddy," he begs, pouting, and Andrew complies, pressing their lips together chastely.

When Andrew steps back, he glances at Jean, giving him a nod. Jean comes back quietly, working the silk on Neil.

"He's going to suspend you now," Andrew murmurs, flicking a glance behind Neil and Neil nods, heart racing.

"Yes, Daddy," he says. "Green."

It's disorienting when Neil's feet leave the ground, and he's being pushed horizontal by Jean, his legs being bent back to tie to the hook as well, making Neil feel more balanced.

Andrew crouches to keep his eyes on Neil, hand carding through Neil's hair. The silk feels amazing against his skin, but he can't seem to relax as he's suspended, his muscles coiling tight as he keeps expecting to fall.

Jean slides a piece of silk through the back of his collar as well, not pulling it too tight, but just enough for Neil to feel it.

Neil tries to take deep breaths to relax, but he can't get over the fear of falling, the fear that the cloth will rip and make him tumble.

His body is wound so tight that it's almost painful. Andrew stands, placing something round in Neil's hand. Neil squeezes it, realising that it’s a stress ball. When he's upright, his crotch is level with Neil's mouth, and Neil can't look anywhere else.

"Drop it, and I'll stop," Andrew says, his voice sounding hoarse and lust-fogged as the door closes quietly.

"Yes, Sir," Neil whispers, and then Andrew's pants are around his ankles and his cock is sliding into Neil's mouth and Neil forgets everything else.

He forgets where he is or what he's doing. He forgets the cloth holding him up and he forgets his fear of falling. He lets himself hang free as Andrew fucks his mouth, pressing in deep and holding it there.

"Fuck, baby boy," Andrew's voice cracks, his hand wrenching Neil's hair tightly, and Neil can feel his own cock hard as glass and pulsing out precum into his new lacy jockstrap. "Fuck, you look so beautiful, baby," Andrew says, voice lowering to a growl, making Neil's pores raise.

Andrew slides in and out of his mouth and Neil’s eyes flutter, letting Andrew use him, letting Andrew take control of him. It’s perfect, and Neil’s cock is throbbing painfully, he’s so, _so_ hard that it aches.

Neil clutches the ball tightly in his hand, careful not to drop it on accident as Andrew comes thickly on his tongue, cursing, making thrills spark up Neil’s spine, mind fogging.

"Come, baby," Andrew grunts, and Neil can't stop himself – there was never any chance of that happening and he screams around a mouthful of Andrew's cock, his cock pulsing and jerking in his underwear.

Neil's falling, and he lets himself, sucking Andrew deep as he succumbs to pure pleasure and bliss, his entire body thrumming.

__

Andrew had expected Neil to drop the ball.

When Jean had finished, Neil was tightly wound, and Andrew could tell. There wasn’t fear on his face or anxiety trembling in his body, but Andrew saw how Neil was trying to hold himself up in the silk, not giving in to its strength.

Which was a shame, really. Neil looked absolutely stunning, and Andrew’s cock was hard and aching in his pants, and he was unable to stop himself from pushing down his pants and fucking Neil’s face.

He’ll never forget how Neil’s body had gone completely lax, the second Andrew’s cock touched his lips.

Andrew smiles to himself, caressing Neil’s hair as he looks down at his spaced-out sub, being held up completely by the silk, surrendering to it. He's so proud of his sub for giving in to it and not dropping the ball.

It was a pity they didn’t use rope, although Andrew didn’t regret it. If Neil wanted to do this again, Andrew was using ropes for sure, because there was nothing better than seeing his marks on his boy.

Neil sucks gently on Andrew’s spent cock, sending a thrill up Andrew’s spine. Andrew was going to cut him out soon, not wanting to keep Neil suspended for too long since he wasn’t accustomed to it. He makes sure Neil’s collar isn’t being pulled by the silk attached to it, taking out his phone and snapping a picture of his trussed up, suspended sub.

Fuck, Neil was floating so high. Andrew knows he could probably achieve some level of Domspace as well, but he keeps his focus on his sub, gently slipping his cock from out of his mouth.

Neil’s head falls forward as if it’s heavy, and Andrew has to hold his hair to make sure he doesn’t choke with the collar.

He tucks himself in and crouches in front of Neil, caressing his face. “Baby boy,” Andrew whispers, running his other hand through Neil’s hair. “Baby, how’re you feeling?” he asks softly when Neil’s clouded blues blink blearily at him.

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers, and Andrew kisses him, just because he has to. He explores Neil’s mouth, not minding the bitter cum taste, before pulling back and gazing at Neil’s dazed expression. “Daddy, it feels like – fuck, holding you in my mouth and just giving into the ropes, it actually felt like I was floating, Daddy,” he whimpers. “I didn’t know it could feel like this.”

“I’m so proud of you, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, brushing his lips against Neil’s forehead. “I’m going to cut you down now. Silk slips when rope doesn’t, and I don’t want it to move and cut off your breathing.”

Neil nods, smiling dazedly as Andrew takes out his Swiss army knife, cutting Neil’s feet free at first. He cuts the silk tied to the hook, holding Neil upright as he falls on shaky legs.

Neil sinks against Andrew as Andrew cuts away the rest of the silk on his body, freeing his arms last, before bringing him down to lay on the mattress.

“Can you feel all of your limbs?” Andrew asks, and Neil nods. “Jean’s very good at this,” he murmurs, still checking Neil’s arms and legs to make sure they were okay. There’s only light bruising on his arms and ankles which would fade away quickly. “I can’t wait to use ropes on you. You looked beautiful, Neil.”

Neil beams up at him, reaching up to wrap his arms around Andrew’s neck, pulling him down for a deep kiss. “I got better because of you, ‘Drew,” Neil whispers against Andrew’s lips, smiling happily at him. “If it weren’t for you, I would’ve never been able to experience something that amazing. I love you, Andrew.”

Andrew would never admit how his heart skips a beat every time Neil says those words. He buries Neil in another kiss, before grabbing a bottle of water and making Neil sit up and drink it.

Neil finishes it in no time, before glancing down at his new jockstrap which was now cum-stained. “It’s ruined,” he sighs, pouting and Andrew snorts.

“I’ll buy you a new set,” he promises, leaning up to press a kiss to Neil’s curls to hide his smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, as I was saying in the beginning notes, I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I was swamped with a lot of shit and tried to write on and off in what little spare time I had. Hope it was worth the wait <3
> 
> Requests:
> 
> egglorru: Neil reflecting back on Andrew's fascination with shibari and wanting to see Neil in dark red ropes as well as how much Jeremy loved being tied up and why, and deciding he's curious enough to want to try it out?
> 
> maybe_im_andy: I would die for some shibari or heavy bondage scene with any pairing
> 
> anon (tumblr): it would be amazing if you could write a bit of Andreil doing shibari (...) I would really love to see a little of Neil in silk.
> 
> raindrop418: Andrew acting uninterested/bored as he overstimulates Neil
> 
> anon (tumblr): I know you already did a fisting chapter for Sugar! But would you ever consider... double fisting?? Don't know if that's too extreme...


	8. Lighter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are finished and slayed, so expect more regular updates <3

The first thing Roland does when he wakes up is pick up his phone and call Matt, rolling over in his bed, hugging his pillow as the phone rings.

He’d worked a full shift the night before, and Roland still feels butterflies at the pit of his stomach as he remembers Matt’s good night message that he’d sent at six in the morning when Roland had finally gotten home, exhausted and ready to pass out.

Matt was perfect. Roland had no doubt about it. When he had first seen Matt, six foot four and absolutely gorgeous, Roland had been convinced he would be an asshole.

He didn’t want to boost Matt’s ego by checking him out, but when Matt’s silky-smooth voice had said _it’s okay to look_ , Roland was physically unable to keep his eyes from dragging down Matt’s flawless cocoa skin, stretched taut over hard abdominal muscles.

He’d been really glad when Matt didn’t turn out to be an actual asshole, treating Roland with more respect than any of his Doms and potential Doms did.

Roland sighs happily, burying his burning face in his pillow as the phone continues ringing.

“Hey pet,” Matt’s smooth, deep, slightly breathless voice filters over the phone, and Roland gets tingles everywhere.

“Hi Sir,” Roland breathes, biting his lip.

“Hmm, it’s already one in the afternoon, pet. Did you just wake up?”

“Still in bed, Sir, but yes,” Roland says, smiling as he picks at a stray thread on his pillowcase. “Where are you, Sir?” He asks as he hears Matt breathing heavily, and immediately waving away the image of Matt jerking off.

“I’m at the gym, pet,” Matt sounds amused and Roland blushes. “Would you like to meet me?”

Roland rolls onto his back, staring at the ceiling. “Yes Sir, I would.”

“Good,” Matt laughs lightly. “I miss you already, pet,” his voice sounds like a caress and Roland smiles, pores raising. “I’ll send you the location. Make sure you shower and eat a proper meal before you come, pet,” Matt says firmly because he obviously knew that Roland was ready to rush out of the door to see his Master.

“Yes Sir, I will,” Roland bites his lip again, thinking about how quickly he could whip up a ‘proper’ meal. Would frozen pancakes count as a proper meal?

“Make avocado toast with egg,” Matt continues, and Roland grins. Matt knew him so well, even though they weren’t together for long. His heart beats faster as he listens to his Dom’s instructions. “And make coffee with your French press. Take your time pet, I’m not going anywhere.”

The promise warms Roland to the core as he thanks Matt and says goodbye to him, before busying himself with a long shower to make sure he’s clean everywhere.

Before getting dressed, he glances in the mirror at his naked body, running a finger down his cock cage. He’s never loved something so much. It was so comfortable and a constant reminder of the gentle Dom that owned him.

After the contract was signed, Matt hadn’t assumed he had full access to Roland’s body. He'd given Roland the cage with a strict order to wear it at all times, not even asking for proof to see that Roland was wearing it. Matt had kept the key, and Roland couldn't wait for Matt to be the one to take it off and put it on him.

Matt was so respectful of Roland and it was like a breath of fresh air. Roland sighs happily as he goes to his closet, choosing aquamarine shorts and a cream sweater that said _PRETTY BOY_ in gold letters across the front.

He goes to the kitchen, humming as he makes his breakfast, putting the coffee to brew and making the eggs sunny side up as he toasts the bread.

When he’s finally done with breakfast and his coffee is done, he brushes his teeth before practically floating out of the house, just imagining how proud his Dom would be when he heard that Roland followed all of his instructions.

Roland finds the gym easily, hopping up the stairs and pushing the door open, surprised to see that it’s empty. He walks around, breath hitching when he sees Matt on the leg press machine, thick thighs pumping as he grunts, pushing up the weights.

If Roland didn’t have a cock cage, he’d get hard immediately. He wants to lick Matt clean, moaning as he sees Matt’s huge bulge and remembering exactly how the weight of Matt’s cock felt on his tongue.

Matt’s shirtless, abdominal muscles flexing as sweat beads on his dark skin. Roland licks his lips, standing there and staring at his gorgeous Dom.

Matt locks the machine, before standing, an easy smile spreading across his face when he sees Roland standing there. Roland quickly checks to see if he’s drooling, glad that his mouth is still dry.

“Hey, pet,” Matt grins and Roland’s mouth drops open when he sees the key to his cage hanging from a silver necklace, nestled perfectly between his two sweaty pecs as if it were made to be there.

Roland swallows hard, storming towards Matt without thinking about it, tiptoeing as he throws his hands up around Matt’s neck, and burying his nose in the curve of Matt’s neck, inhaling deeply.

“I missed you, Sir,” Roland whispers as Matt wraps his long arms around Roland’s body, without any care for his sweaty skin.

“Did you follow instructions, pet?” Matt asks sternly and Roland pulls his arms back, standing and beaming up at Matt.

“I did, Sir,” he says proudly. “The breakfast was amazing, and it was exactly what I needed after my long shift.”

“Good boy,” Matt states and Roland blushes as Matt gathers him up into a searing kiss that Roland feels all the way down to his toes.

When he pulls back, he’s dazed, blinking as Matt grins down at him. Roland smiles, heart racing as he glances around the empty gym.

“Where’s everyone, Sir?” He asks softly, and Matt snorts, reaching down for his bottle of water and chugging some, and Roland can’t really manage to drag his eyes from Matt’s throat as he swallows.

“Kevin rented out the gym for today for the Foxes,” Matt explains as he crouches to sit on the floor, wincing slightly. “Everyone’s finished. Neil and Jeremy were here as well, but they went shopping.”

Roland nods as he sits in front of Matt. “Are you finished, Sir?”

“Just two hundred sit-ups now,” Matt grins as Roland winces in empathy. “Hold my feet, pet?”

Roland grins, holding down Matt’s sneakers as Matt lays back, bending his legs. He wets his lower lip when he sees Matt’s hard body splayed out under him, heaving and sweaty.

“Pet,” Matt murmurs and Roland blinks out of his haze. “Keep count.”

Roland nods, focusing on counting and totally _not_ focusing on Matt's abs bunching and stretching and his strong arms, and oh, his _bulge,_ which is _right there_ and looking delicious as hell.

Roland tries to keep counting steadily, and he's pretty sure he fucks up a few times, but Matt doesn't say anything, just grins knowingly at Roland without berating him.

When Matt's _finally_ done, his skin is glistening gorgeously, and Roland wants to rub himself all over him like a cat.

"C'mere," Matt murmurs, dragging Roland up. "Can I take off your sweater, pretty boy?" Matt asks, and Roland blushes as he nods desperately as Matt pushes Roland's sweater off.

Matt makes Roland straddle him, their bare torsos making contact, and Roland moans as Matt's gentle fingers dance over his bare skin.

"Pet," Matt nips at Roland's neck and Roland whimpers. "How is the cage?"

"It's so good, Master," Roland murmurs, rocking against Matt's thick bulge. Matt wasn't hard, but his bulge felt so good pressed against Roland's caged one. "I love feeling it and remembering who owns me."

Matt's fingers caress Roland's bare sides, stroking his skin lightly, before reaching over his neck and taking off the key. "Unlock yourself, sweetheart," Matt murmurs, and Roland chews on his lip, blushing brightly.

"Will you unlock me, Master?" He asks, face bright red as he chews on his lip. He sees the question in Matt's eyes so he says quickly, "I'm sure, I promise."

Matt nods, pulling Roland in for a gentle kiss, nipping at his bottom lip as he unzips Roland's shorts, pushing down his underwear and using his fingers to locate the lock on the cage. Teeth still abusing Roland's bottom lip, Matt gently draws the cage from off of Roland's cock, before pushing Roland's quickly hardening cock into his underwear and leaving his pants unzipped.

Roland's cock pushes against Matt's, finally free and hard after being caged for more than a week. Matt puts the key around his neck again and slides his hands over Roland's ass, squeezing tightly and sending a shot of pleasure zinging through Roland. He leans back and laying down with his hands behind his head.

"Make yourself come, pet," is Matt's order and Roland gulps. "Don't touch yourself."

Roland knows what Matt means, and if it were anybody else, he would've safeworded immediately because of embarrassment. But, with Matt's eyes on him heavily, filled with lust and adoration and not much else, Roland doesn't have much of a choice other than to _obey_.

He lowers himself over Matt's body, burying his nose in Matt's armpit, rocking his cock against Matt's and whimpering as a pleasant thrill rushes through his body. His cock hardens as he ruts against Matt, lust overtaking any possibility of shame.

"Master," he whimpers, breathing in Matt's scent deeply, body thrumming with arousal, trembling as he presses his hard cock harder against Matt's erection.

He looks up at Matt, who's smiling down at him. Roland wraps his hands around Matt's neck and buries his face against Matt's pec, tonguing his nipple and smiling when he extracts a moan from Matt.

Matt lets Roland chase his orgasm, his rutting getting more urgent as he buries his whimpers against Matt's sweaty skin, grinding their covered cocks together. He can feel precum slicking the inside of his underwear, hiding his moans as he continues pushing their cocks together desperately.

"Master," Roland's voice is muffled because his lips are pressed against Matt's skin, tasting his salty sweat. "Master, I'm close."

"Then come, sweetheart," Matt rumbles, and Roland shudders, moaning as he grinds himself to completion. He buries his head in Matt's neck and gasps heavily as he comes, the orgasm raging through him after so many days of denial.

He continues rocking against Matt's pliant body, whimpering and groaning as his cum slicks the inside of his underwear. As soon as his high wears off, shame replaces it when he realises he's just humped Matt's body to make himself come.

He waits for his mind to supply something like _you're a desperate slut_ , _Orlando,_ but his mind goes beautifully blank when he glances up and Matt and sees pure adoration in his eyes.

"You're beautiful when you come," Matt whispers, reaching up to stroke Roland's cheek, cleaning his mind of any dark, twisted thoughts. "I can't believe your mine, pet."

Roland's bottom lip trembles slightly and he reaches forward to kiss Matt deeply, sliding their lips together roughly as he grips Matt's hair tightly. Matt never knew how fucked up Roland's mind was sometimes, but he always seemed to sense it.

He can feel Matt's cock throbbing against his spent cock, and the dark thoughts swarm in again immediately. He'd rutted against Matt like a whore without any care for Matt's pleasure whatsoever.

He tries to take a deep breath but Matt spots the shift almost immediately. "Hey, pet, talk to me," Matt murmurs, his hand moving from behind his head and wrapping around Roland's waist.

"You're hard, Sir," Roland mutters, avoiding Matt's gaze.

"I don't care," Matt says gently, shifting his hips from under Roland so he can't use it as a distraction again. "Talk to me, pet. This isn't going to work if we're not open with each other."

Roland thinks of Dan, how vicious she was, and wonders if she'd ever experienced this Matt. If she had, and still reacted like that, it was obvious she didn't have a heart.

"I," Roland chokes on his words. It was easy to talk about his past. It wasn't easy to talk about the shit that went on in his head. "My mind's an asshole sometimes," he tries to explain, wincing, but Matt nods, hands still caressing Roland's sides. "Jack really fucked me up, physically and mentally. Sometimes I can still hear him telling me what a slut I am or just putting me down for being aroused by anything. It's why I-" he frowns, blushing furiously. "I'm ashamed of getting hard."

"Roland," Matt whispers, caressing his face. Roland closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He really wants this to work, so he needs to be transparent.

"He used to call me _Orlando_ ," Roland continues, his eyes on Matt's kind ones while Matt continues stroking him, touching him, petting him. There was no judgement in his eyes whatsoever, and it makes Roland breathe easier. "It's my Italian name. I've stopped talking to my family because of it," Roland confesses. "I can't tell them why they can't call me by my name so I've just stopped contacting them altogether."

"Pet," Matt murmurs, pulling Roland in and holding him close. Almost knowingly, he wraps his long limbs around Roland's body, holding him together like ropes would.

"You make it go away," Roland confesses, letting himself be held by Matt, burying his head in Matt's neck and letting himself be surrounded by the guy he was falling hard and fast for.

"I'm going to love you so hard," Matt promises, and Roland can't stop the tears from leaking out of his eyes as he sinks into Matt's embrace.

__

"Don't forget to breathe, baby boy," Andrew reminds Neil softly, caressing his hair. Neil's kneeling in front of the couch in the back room as they wait for their turn to go on stage. "Don't forget to use your safewords. You know I will not be disappointed if you do."

Neil nods as he beams up at Andrew. "Yes Daddy, I know."

"It's going to take a while and I'm going to fuck you," Andrew tells Neil, who blushes brightly, nodding. "Remember, don't come without permission."

Neil pouts playfully but nods anyway. "Yes, Daddy," he says, smiling.

Andrew bends, pressing a kiss to Neil's forehead before one of the club's staff comes out to let them know they could go on.

Andrew takes the length of red rope, carrying Neil out onto the stage. He's been practising with Neil and Jean, remembering the ropes and how they felt as extensions of his hands, just as comfortable as the whips felt.

Making his boy into art was something he’d admittedly fantasised about but never expected, and if Neil decided tomorrow that bondage wasn’t for him, Andrew would be grateful for the chance and put away the ropes forever.

Neil strides out into the stage, uncaring to all of the people standing out there looking at him. He’s wearing nothing but a strappy red jock and his collar, but he’s unashamed and Andrew’s proud of him.

There’s a small platform near the beam that Neil’s going to be suspended off, and Andrew steps onto it, turning Neil to face him. He looks down at Neil, gripping his chin tightly.

“Colour, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs and Neil sighs shakily.

“Green, Daddy,” he whispers, and Andrew kisses his forehead gently.

“Good,” he murmurs, before turning Neil’s body and making each hand grip the other elbow behind his back, starting by wrapping the rope around Neil’s forearms.

He winds the rope over Neil’s shoulders, walking around him and knotting it into patterns across Neil’s chest and abdomen. He throws the rope over the pulley on the beam when he’s finished, making sure that Neil’s breathing is still measured and slow.

He supports Neil with one arm as he pulls the rope, tying it to a sturdy hook on the vertical beam. Neil’s breathing is slow, his head bowed as Andrew suspends him. Andrew bends Neil’s left leg, wrapped the rope around it with knots, tying it to the horizontal beam.

Neil looks beautiful, the red ropes pressing into his pale skin like veins wrapping around him, matching his shock of red hair perfectly.

Andrew steps off the platform, walking around to in front of Neil. Neil’s blinking hazily, submitting to the ropes but still not fully.

“Baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, caressing Neil’s face and Neil smiles.

“Green, Daddy,” Neil mumbles, and Andrew reaches up to kiss him. When he steps back to survey his boy, his cock throbs in his pants. Neil’s jockstrap is tenting obscenely, a small stain spreading on the piece of cloth.

The ropes are holding Neil spread obscenely, one leg bent and tied up and the other hanging freely. Andrew bends Neil’s untied leg, tying and knotting the rope around Neil’s thick thigh and calf, wrapping the rope around the beam.

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, his legs spread and held open by the rope and hole exposed. Andrew brushes a finger over the pucker lightly, feeling the lube already spread there. Neil whines and Andrew can imagine how much it’s killing him to not be able to push back against Andrew’s probing finger.

Andrew walks around Neil, surveying his work of art. He tugs lightly on Neil’s collar and Neil whimpers, sinking into the ropes and letting them hold him.

When he’s behind Neil again, he presses his hips against Neil’s exposed, stretched ass, making him feel his hard bulge.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil whispers, unable to move and press back against Andrew. “Fuck me,” he pleads.

Andrew hums, stepping back and dipping his fingers into Neil’s stretched hole and Neil moans gutturally.

Andrew’s cock is hard and pressing against the zipper of his leather pants, and there’s no uncertainty as he unzips his pants letting his hard cock hang out, fisting it slowly as he moves to the front of his trussed up baby boy once more.

Neil whimpers when he sees Andrew’s cock in his hand, hard and pulsing. “Daddy,” he whispers, and Andrew reaches for the band of his jockstrap pushing it down until Neil’s hard erection is sticking out, red and shiny with precum.

“Colour, baby,” Andrew murmurs, dragging a finger up Neil’s aching cock, and Neil moans, precum dripping from his member because of his inability to move.

“Green, Daddy,” Neil whispers, and Andrew smiles gently, dragging his finger through Neil’s slit and pushing his finger into Neil’s mouth. Neil sucks Andrew’s finger greedily, moaning.

“I’m going to fuck you,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil nods desperately. “Remember your safewords if anything feels numb,” he says, and Neil nods again.

Andrew kisses the tip of Neil’s cock and Neil groans, before he walks to the back of Neil’s hanging body, stepping onto the platform. Without hesitation, he rubs his cock against Neil’s hole, before shoving it in with one swift thrust.

Neil _wails_. Andrew doesn’t even hold him in place, his hands by his sides, the only contact he has with Neil is his cock buried in his ass.

“Daddy!” Neil sobs as Andrew fucks him hard, hips slapping against his ass brutally. Neil can’t even fuck back on him or clench, his body rendered useless as Andrew takes his ass hard.

Andrew fucks Neil relentlessly, and he can tell Neil’s sinking because his baby boy’s sobs are getting more desperate, his head hanging. Andrew drives into Neil hard, stroking against his prostate mercilessly.

Neil’s cock is dripping precum onto the floor, long lines rolling down his hard cock, and Neil sobs from sheer pleasure as Andrew rams into him.

Andrew pulls out roughly, stuffing his hard cock into his pants and zipping it up, and Neil whimpers, hiccupping slightly.

“Daddy,” he whispers, and Andrew reaches into his back pocket, taking out the flogger he’d placed there.

“Colour,” Andrew growls, his voice almost unrecognisable, thick with lust and Domination. Neil answers in a shaky, high voice, and Andrew snaps the flogger against Neil’s exposed ass, making him scream. “Hold on for twenty,” Andrew commands and Neil voices his understanding, although both of them knows it would be difficult.

Andrew sends Neil flying with hit after hit, flogging his ass until it’s blood red, and Neil’s body is limp in the restraints, soft whimpers and sobs escaping his mouth.

The last few swats of the flogger land on Neil’s hole and a choked sound leaves Neil, his breathing speeding up.

“Daddy,” Neil chokes out, and Andrew’s cock is out and buried in Neil’s bruised ass in no time. Neil’s body is trembling, and Andrew presses their bodies together, nosing at Neil’s neck and the collar wrapped firmly around it.

Andrew kisses Neil’s shoulder softly. “You can come, baby boy,” he murmurs softly. “You’ve been so good today. You were amazing.”

Neil sobs, his body shaking hard as Andrew ruts into him slowly, and Neil’s head falls back onto Andrew’s shoulder as he succumbs to subspace, his cock dripping cum. Andrew continues fucking Neil until he comes, keeping his moans quiet and buried against Neil’s skin.

Neil’s whimpering quietly as Andrew pulls out, cum dripping out of Neil’s hole, raising Neil’s head off his shoulder so it drops forward as he breathes slowly, making soft sounds. Andrew looks at the entrance of the stage, signalling to Jean, who comes in to help Andrew take Neil down.

Andrew cuts out Neil’s arms first, cradling Neil’s body as Jean cuts his legs free. Andrew supports Neil’s full weight as he holds him tightly, carrying him to the back room.

He lays Neil on the couch, resting his baby boy’s head on his lap, stroking him gently as he closes his eyes and lets himself fly as well.

__

Neil’s feeling light and floaty when he’s finally out in the crowd again. The scene had been _amazing_ , and he’d never floated so high without being a cockwarmer.

After Andrew had taken care of his ass, and the rope marks, he’d allowed Neil to go off into the crowd to find Jeremy and Roland.

Neil sighs happily. He’d received multiple compliments from Doms and subs alike, but the only person’s opinion he really cared about was Andrew’s.

Andrew had complimented Neil so much when he was out of subspace, on his knees between Andrew’s feet. Andrew’s hands had been buried in Neil’s hair, stroking and holding him as he called Neil his _good boy_ , and told him how amazing he was on the stage.

Neil sighs happily, glancing around as he walks down the hallway. He pauses, distracted by an intense whipping scene between a twink sub and a bear Dom in one of the rooms. The sub’s clearly flying so high, and Dom’s cradling him close, whispering in his ear. Neil smiles happily, imagining that’s exactly how he and Andrew looked.

“You’re fucking gorgeous in ropes, Red,” a deep voice comes from behind him, and Neil sighs quietly, turning around. He jolts when he sees that the guy is standing at least five inches into his personal space.

He’s practically towering over Neil, dark haired and dark eyed, and Neil feels a slice of fear in the pit of his stomach.

“Thanks,” Neil mutters, trying to escape, but the guy steps closer, pressing his hands against the glass and caging Neil in.

A spike of terror stabs Neil in his throat, and he takes a deep breath. His body feels slow and sluggish after the beating and roping, and Neil really wants to knee this guy in the balls but he doesn’t know if he could muster the energy for that.

“I could whip you better than that pussy Dom did,” the guy growls, stepping closer to Neil. “Fuck you better too. My cock’s bigger than his.”

“Anything bigger than my Daddy’s cock is a monster cock,” Neil says truthfully. “And that doesn’t sound fun at all.”

“Listen here, sub,” the guy snarls, advancing on Neil and adrenaline takes over. Neil’s knee snaps up, attempting to connect with the guy’s groin, but the guy’s reflexes are faster than Neil’s slowed ones, grabbing Neil’s hair and wrenching it back.

“Fuck you,” the guy spits in Neil’s face. “You need a proper beating. I hate fucking subs like you, walking around like the sluts you are dressed in almost nothing, and expecting me to keep my hands off you.”

His hand in Neil’s hair tightens till it’s almost painful and Neil fights the sob. The guy presses his hand down and terror storms through Neil’s vein as he tries to force Neil to go to his knees.

“No,” Neil sobs, trying to push the guy’s hand off his hair, and only being rewarded with a slap in the face, so hard that it reverberates through his skull. “Please,” he begs, trying to fight the guy’s strength, tears making his way down his face because he doesn’t fucking want to kneel for anyone besides his Daddy.

“Shut up, whore,” the guy sneers, his next hand on Neil’s shoulder as he kicks Neil’s ankle, and Neil’s knee buckles, hitting the ground hard.

“No,” Neil tries to shake his head, but any movement hurts. It feels like the guy is mere seconds from ripping his hair out. “No, please. _Red_.”

“Shut the fuck up, slut,” the man commands kicking his next ankle and slapping his face hard and Neil almost throws up, barely stopping his knee from hitting the ground as he plants his foot on the ground firmly. He would _not_ kneel for this guy on both knees, he swears, even as his chest tightens, making him struggle to breathe.

“Red,” Neil whimpers, choking out the words, tears dripping down his face as the guy wrenches his head backwards. “Lighter. Red. _Stop, please._ ”

“I said _shut up_ ,” the guy grunts, yanking on Neil’s hair, sending fresh pain shooting through Neil’s skull. Every point where his hands connect to Neil _burns_. “Look at these scars,” the guy mutters, gripping Neil’s face roughly, jerking it to the side. “Talk about a face only a mother could love.”

He doesn’t seem to care that Neil _can’t breathe._

“Does your Dom pretend to like it?” the guy laughs roughly, patting Neil’s face hard. “I’m sure he’s just in it for your body. You have a fucking great body, whore, but no one could love a face like that.”

Neil doesn’t _want_ to listen to him, but the words are stabbing the pit of his stomach as he gasps for air.

“Neil?” Neil blinks up, struggling to focus through teary eyes, seeing Roland, whose eyes are wide when he sees Neil on one knee in front of another Dom.

“Roland,” Neil gasps in relief, pushing aside the dark thoughts the guy’s words stirred up. “Roland,” he whispers, choking through the pressure in his chest. “Get Andrew.”

Roland nods firmly, glancing up at the Dom and then freezing in his place, all blood draining out of his face as he stares at the guy, whispering, “Jack?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:
> 
> anon (tumblr): some of Neil being (almost) forced to kneeling by a fucker dude?
> 
> anon (tumblr): a small scene with something like an asshole dom is hitting on Neil (and maybe forcing him a little) because no matter how security have any club, there's always some fuckers who can want to do whatever they want.
> 
> anon (tumblr): scene where some Dom is hitting on Neil wildly, pleaseee
> 
> anon (tumblr): I can not stop thinking about Neil wanting a Shibari scene in public
> 
> MAL: I think gym and locker room sex would also be something Matt and Roland would do too
> 
> Well, wasn't that fun? :D


	9. Trust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this chapter has a touch of everything: violence, angst, smut & fluff :D
> 
> Imma be real,,, idk how I feel about this chapter *shrugs*

“Hey Andrew,” Matt grins as he walks up to the blonde, who’s sitting by the bar and nursing a whiskey neat. “Has the scene finished yet?”

Andrew nods, giving Matt a side smirk. “Neil’s gonna be disappointed you missed it.”

Matt chuckles. “True. Good thing I asked Roland to videotape it secretly for me,” he whispers and Andrew snorts, shaking his head.

“Have you tried bondage with Roland yet?” Andrew asks, turning slightly to face Matt. Matt had been getting lessons with Jean and Andrew about how to do Shibari safely, but he wasn’t yet comfortable doing it alone with Roland.

“I will, soon,” Matt promises. “And I’ll also keep five heavy duty scissors near me for safety.”

Andrew doesn’t laugh at him as expected, instead giving him a nod. “It’s better to be safe,” he tells Matt. “Neil went off to look for Roland; he hasn’t returned yet.”

Matt gives him a pleased smile. “Then I’ll go look for the both of them, maybe come join us when you’re finished,” he offers, before surging into the crowd, glad to be taller than most of the patrons so he could gaze around easily.

He walks toward the hallway with the private rooms, heart slamming to a stop when he sees Neil on one knee in front of a guy who’s snarling at Roland. Both of the asshole’s hands are gripped possessively in each of the subs’ hair, so tightly Matt could see the wince on their faces.

Fury rages through Matt’s veins when he hears the guy say lowly to Roland, “ _did you miss me, Orlando? Who've you been whoring yourself out to lately?”_ , and Matt’s vision darkens with wrath.

He storms up to the guy, gripping _his_ hair firmly, and wrenching him back so hard that he stumbles. Neil immediately springs to his feet, rushing off, but Matt keeps his attention on the asshole.

“What the fu-” he doesn’t let the asshole finish, punching him firmly across the jaw and the guy _howls_.

“What’s going on here?” the DM manages to appear, and Matt ignores him, grabbing the guy by his shoulders and driving his knee firmly into his groin and Jack doubles over, crying out in pain.

“Don’t fucking touch my sub again,” Matt snarls into Jack’s ear, knowing who he was as soon as he saw the asshole’s face and the terror on Roland’s. “He’s not yours anymore.”

“He’s a slut,” Jack coughs, and Matt punches him again, aiming for the nose, feeling satisfied when he feels the bones crack under his nose. Jack stumbles but continues talking, the fucker. “Fucking flaunting himself, walking around the house in nothing or wearing booty shorts,” Jack laughs roughly although there’s blood staining his lips and face. “No matter what he says, he fucking wanted everything I did to him.”

Roland grips Matt’s arm, stopping him from punching Jack again, and Matt looks down at Roland’s terrified gaze, wanting to comfort his sub but also wanting to kill Jack.

Jack gets to his feet shakily, laughing. “He’s an easy fucking lay,” Jack grins bloodily at Matt, and Roland’s barely restraining the taller man. “Fucking wants it even if he says no.”

“Jesus, what the fuck is wrong with you?” the DM breathes, staring at Jack in horror. “You need to leave or I’m going to call security.”

“Don’t bother,” Jack growls, before lunging at Matt. Matt barely has time to react, before Jack freezes midmotion and Matt stares in confusion at the thin black line of leather that appeared around Jack’s neck, tightening until Jack chokes on air.

Andrew’s standing behind Jack, a bullwhip in his hand, expertly whipped and wrapped around Jack’s neck, yanking it back until Jack stumbles, clawing at his neck.

“Oh come on, Jacky,” Andrew coos, grabbing Jack’s wrists and handcuffing them behind his back swiftly, and Jack’s face becomes either red with fury or oxygen loss as Andrew tugs on the whip. “You fucking know you couldn’t get away with it this time.”

“Fuck you, Minyard,” Jack spits, and Matt looks down at the trembling sub in his side. Roland’s eyes are hooked onto Jack, and Matt pulls him, burying his face in Matt’s chest. Roland wraps his arms around Matt as Andrew hauls the asshole away by the whip around his neck.

__

Andrew yanks firmly on the leather whip, ignoring how the asshole splutters. He remembers the terror on Neil’s face when he came running to tell Andrew that Matt was fighting an asshole named Jack, and the white-hot rage that hard stormed through him at that name.

Andrew pulls Jack into the entrance hallway, the security making their way quickly to them. Despite that, Andrew shoves his hand down Jack’s pants, gripping his pathetic cock in a deadly vice and Jack makes a choking sound.

“If any Dom in there knew what you did to Roland,” Andrew snarls, twisting his hand and a whimper escapes Jack. “They’d fucking string you up and whip you bloody. But that’s not what we do here. Even punishments here are consensual,” Andrew hisses, squeezing Jack’s cock hard until his knees buckle.

Jack struggles to stay upright, grinning bloodily at Andrew, manic because of the pain. “Hey, Minyard,” Jack slurs, and Andrew’s pretty sure he has a concussion, and that coupled with the oxygen loss wouldn’t be good. Not that Andrew cared; the asshole deserved it. “You stole that whore from me so I got your slut to kneel for me,” he chuckles, and Andrew sees _red_.

The fucker had the nerve to say that when Andrew literally had him by the balls. Andrew jerks Jack’s cock fiercely and he cries out, grimacing in pain and cursing.

“If you ever come within a hundred feet of my sub again,” Andrew growls, squeezing Jack’s cock and balls hard and Jack’s eyelids flutter, looking as if he’s on the verge of passing out. Andrew pulls his hand from Jack’s pants, gripping Jack’s hair. “I’m going to fucking castrate you,” he promises, deadly calm before punching the asshole so hard, Jack crashes to his knees, and when Andrew releases him, he slumps to the ground, unconscious.

“Hey,” one of the security guards tells Andrew, not bothering to try to stop him. “We’ve got it.”

Andrew nods, backing away although he wants to pummel the asshole to death, storming up to the guy at the front desk. “How the _fuck_ did he get in here?” he snarls, before softening his look as the guy stares at him with wide, terrified eyes.

“H-he’s a new member,” the guy says quickly, blinking. “He said he’s just visiting.”

“I blacklisted him,” Andrew bites out, trying to calm down. “Why the fuck was he let in?”

The guy pales, fingers shaking as he types in the computer, pulling up Jack’s account. “B-but there’s nothing here,” he practically whimpers, and Andrew glares at the screen before cursing.

“Fucker used a fake ID,” he punches the wall and the guy jumps. Andrew needed to calm down, and soon. He couldn’t go back to Neil like this. He rests his hands on the counter, leaning and hanging his head as he takes deep breaths to calm down.

He hoped Matt would be enough for Roland. It had taken Roland a long time to get over Jack, and Andrew wasn’t going to be able to help him this time.

“Fuck,” Andrew breathes, squeezing his eyes shut and taking more deep breaths. He couldn’t undo what was done, but Neil needed him. If what Jack said was true, then Neil needed him now more than ever. Andrew glances up at the poor guy, who’s still staring at him. “I’m sorry,” Andrew apologises, and the guy blinks rapidly, nodding.

“It’s okay,” he promises, flushing lightly before saying. “If what that dick said was true, I think your sub needs, you, Sir.”

Andrew nods, exhaling. “You’re right,” he murmurs, before going back into the club, glancing around for Neil.

The DM approaches him a bit warily. “I’m sorry it got out of hand,” he apologises. “I won’t be suspending you or the other guy for violence because your subs were attacked on club property. Thanks for getting him outside, it would've been bad if any scenes were disturbed.”

Andrew exhales slowly, nodding. “He was blacklisted,” Andrew explains, and the DM’s eyes widen. “But he used a different name and fake ID. Do you know where Neil is?”

“Fuck,” the DM mutters. “We’ll have to ramp up security, I’ll talk to the manager. Neil’s in the second private room at the back.”

Andrew nods, making his way down to the room. He pushes open the door, seeing Neil on his knees, head bowed and hands behind his back. Neil’s crying softly, and Andrew doesn’t think before yanking his t-shirt over his head and dropping to his knees in front of Neil, drawing him into a hug.

Neil clutches him, gasping as Andrew makes contact with him, holding onto Andrew like a lifeline.

“Daddy,” Neil whispers, pushing against Andrew until he’s sitting, crawling into Andrew’s lap. “He tried to make me kneel for him. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t apologise, Neil,” Andrew says firmly, but Neil shakes his head, sniffing.

“I promise I didn’t kneel for him, Daddy,” Neil says firmly. “I promise. He tried, but he only got me on one knee.”

Something in Andrew’s heart loosens and he wraps his arms around Neil, hugging him tightly and kissing him.

“It’s okay, baby,” Andrew murmurs, holding Neil’s shaking body close. “I’m proud of you,” Andrew whispers into Neil’s hair as Neil buries his face in Andrew’s neck. “I’m so proud of you, you’re perfect for me.”

“Daddy,” Neil chokes out. “I love you so much.”

Andrew pulls Neil’s face from his neck, using his thumbs to wipe away his tears and silently cursing Jack for ruining their night. “Me too, baby,” Andrew murmurs, rubbing his thumb over Neil’s lips, and Neil swallows hard. “Me too.”

__

After Andrew tows Jack away by the neck, Roland doesn’t say a word, only nods when Matt asks if he wants to go home with him. Matt’s worried the entire ride, but holds Roland close as they climb the stairs to the apartment.

When they enter, Matt pulls Roland into a hug, and Roland sinks into his embrace, clutching him tightly. “Roland,” Matt says softly, buries his face in Roland’s hair and breathing him in. “Roland, what he said today, I -”

“I need to take care of your knuckles,” Roland murmurs, pulling back and playing with Matt’s hands, looking at the bruises. He gently pushes Matt to sit, and Matt complies, letting Roland rummage around his bathroom to find what he needed.

Roland returns, sinking to his knees in front of Matt, treating the bruises gently, wrapping Matt’s knuckles in gauze, before pressing a kiss to it.

He sits back on his heels, gazing up at Matt, and Matt leans forward, stroking Roland’s hair. “Pet,” Matt murmurs. “I don’t care what he said today. If you don’t ever want to have sex, I'm fine with that. I’m not going to pressure you and I don’t have any expectations from you.”

Roland leans into Matt’s caress, nuzzling Matt’s hand as he strokes his cheek. “I never knew how to please him,” Roland murmurs. “He used to look at me as if I was something to _take_. Matt, Master, you look at me as if... as if -”

“You’re the most beautiful person in the world,” Matt finishes, stroking Roland’s blushing cheek. “And I’d never lie about that, pet.”

Roland bites his bottom lip and Matt extracts it slowly, just like the first day. “When I saw him today, I was so scared,” Roland says softly. “I thought he was going to take me and I'd never see you again. He was saying all those shitty things to me and all I could think about was you. And then you came and rescued me and I realised that I never had to be scared of him again.”

“Pet,” Matt leans forward, drawing Roland up into his lap, and Roland straddles him, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck, green eyes honest. He buries his head in Matt’s neck, pulling him close.

Roland presses a kiss to Matt’s lips chastely, before pulling back. “Just... Can you wait here?” he asks Matt, cheeks reddening. “I’ll be right back.”

Matt nods as Roland scrambles off him, rushing into the bedroom. Matt stares after him in confusion, before leaning his head on the back of the couch, taking a deep breath. Roland takes a while in the bedroom, but when Matt hears the door open, he lifts his head.

Roland peeks his head out from the bedroom, cheeks red before he steps outside. Matt stares at him with wide eyes, cock throbbing when he sees what Roland is wearing.

He’s donned the maid outfit that they’d bought in the store, something Matt never thought he would see. Roland blushes when he sees Matt staring, speechless.

The black dress is short, barely covering Roland’s ass and it’s _see-through_ , with white lace on the hem of the dress and lining the V at his chest. Roland’s wearing a black jockstrap – that's _Matt’s_ , fuck, and there’s also a white square sewed onto a white band, tied around Roland’s waist.

To top it off, Roland’s in thigh high see-through black stockings that match the dress.

“Pet,” Matt chokes out, wanting to _touch_ him. “Fuck. Fuck, you look. You look fucking amazing.”

Roland’s face morphs when he grins happily, dimpling. “Yeah?” he asks, and Matt nods, still unable to form actual thoughts.

Roland walks over and clambers onto Matt’s lap. Matt tries to hold his hips back so his erection doesn’t make Roland feel like he’s expecting something from him, but Roland slides up Matt’s lap. He presses his caged cock against Matt’s hard erection, and the feeling makes a thrill run up Matt’s spine.

“Baby,” Matt murmurs, and Roland’s eyes are wide and honest, bringing Matt’s hands to touch him.

“I used to do this for him,” Roland confesses. “And he used to call me a slut. But I don’t want to think about him anymore. I love that you love this,” Roland whispers. “And I want to please you, Master.”

“You do, sweetheart,” Matt whispers as Roland rubs their cocks together. “You’re amazing. You’re wonderful.”

Roland kisses Matt hard, breathing against his lips, “will you fuck me, Master?” in the sweetest voice, and Matt’s cock _throbs_.

“Are you sure, sweetheart?” Matt murmurs and Roland blushes, bringing Matt’s hand over the curve of his rump, and Matt’s breath catches when his fingers brush over Roland’s exposed hole, feeling the slickness on it. “You prepared yourself?” he asks, and Roland nods. He reaches into the white square, which is apparently a pocket, pressing a condom into Matt’s hand.

“Please,” Roland breathes. “I need you, Master.”

Matt sinks two fingers into Roland, and his sub shakes, gasping. “Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” Matt whispers, and Roland’s blush spreads to his chest.

He reaches down, unzipping Matt’s pants and pulling out his cock, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he strokes Matt’s cock. Matt’s breathing catches when he feels Roland’s fingers squeezing him tightly.

“You’re so big, Master,” Roland whispers, and Matt smiles, bringing Roland in to kiss him chastely. Roland takes the condom, tearing it and rolling it onto Matt’s cock.

He wraps his hands around Matt’s neck as Matt positions himself, and then he’s sinking down onto Matt’s erection, whimpering against Matt’s skin.

“Fuck,” Roland sobs, teeth nipping at Matt’s neck as he seats himself fully on Matt’s member.

“You feel amazing, sweetheart,” Matt whispers, gripping Roland’s hair and hauling him up for a hard kiss, feeling Roland’s hole tighten around his cock. Roland feels _incredible_ – warm and tight, and Matt already knows that he’s never going to let Roland go.

“You’re so _big_ ,” Roland repeats, eyelids fluttering. “You feel so good,” he promises, rocking on Matt’s cock.

Roland doesn’t even ask Matt to unbuckle his cage, tightening his arms around Matt and grinding down on it, extracting the most beautiful whimpers and moans from him. He buries his head in Matt’s neck again as he fucks himself on Matt’s cock.

“I love you, Master,” Roland chokes out, holding Matt tightly and Matt’s heart jumps out of his chest.

“Pet,” Matt whispers in adoration, pulling Roland back to gaze at him in the eyes. Roland’s green eyes are trusting and filled with tears. “I love you too, Roland,” he responds and Roland lets out a choked sob, kissing Matt hard as he rides him desperately.

Matt cups Roland’s supple ass, holding him tightly as he stands. Roland whimpers, gripping Matt so he doesn’t fall, trying to grind down onto him.

Matt walks them to the bedroom, loving the feeling of Roland’s caged cock pressing against his abdomen, loving the feeling of Roland gripping onto him desperately.

He lays Roland down on the bed, kneeling up and putting his hands behind Roland’s knees, holding him spread and watching the flush rush across Roland’s beautiful tanned skin.

He unties the white band from around Roland’s waist. “Give me your arms, sweetheart,” Matt murmurs, and he ties Roland’s wrists with the band, raising them above his head. “You look beautiful, pet,” Matt says, rubbing the sheer cloth against Roland’s skin.

Matt grips Roland’s hips, sliding the band of his jockstrap down, exposing his caged cock, which is wet with precum. “You’re so pretty,” Matt murmurs, gazing at Roland trussed up and splayed under him, dress askew, stockinged legs spread wide and caged cock leaking onto his abdomen.

A flush spreads across Roland’s chest and he smiles dazedly up at Matt. “You’re not too bad yourself, Master,” Roland murmurs and Matt grins, leaning down to kiss Roland before snapping his hips into Roland. Roland chokes on an aborted yell, whimpering as Matt fucks him hard, driving his cock into him.

Matt draws back, pushing Roland’s knees further back, fucking him roughly, angling to drag against his prostate. Roland yells, his entire body tensing as Matt continues driving into him.

“Master,” Roland whimpers, his eyes glassy, and Matt reaches down to fondle his caged cock, thumb caressing the part of the head that was exposed. Roland’s whimpers grow more urgent, clenching beautifully around Matt’s throbbing erection. “Fuck, Master,” Roland pants, trying to grind back on Matt. “Master, I’m going to come,” he whimpers, eyes tearing up.

“Pet,” Matt barely recognises his voice, grinding hard into Roland’s sweet spot, eliciting the most gorgeous sounds out of his pouty lips. “You can come, sweetheart,” he murmurs, rubbing the head of Roland’s caged member, and almost on cue, cum spills out of Roland’s cock onto his abdomen, staining the sheer material as Roland sobs.

Matt slides out of Roland’s clenching hole, heaving as he yanks off the condom, jerking his cock off as he looks at Roland’s flushed, lax body, the orgasm snapping through him like lightning, cum streaking Roland’s caged cock and he falls forward, kissing Roland hard.

Roland responds eagerly, wrapping his tied wrists around Matt’s neck and holding him close.

“Fuck,” he whispers, and Matt moans in agreement, sliding to Roland’s side and dragging his hand down Roland’s stockinged leg before pulling his thigh to wrap around Matt’s waist, not caring for the cum that’s smearing on their skin.

“That was amazing, pet,” Matt murmurs, and Roland’s cheeks tint.

“I love you so much, Master,” Roland whispers again, nuzzling Matt’s cheek.

“I love you too, sweetheart,” Matt replies seriously. “I’m going to make you forget every stupid thing that asshole said.”

Roland beams, wrapping his thigh tighter around Matt’s waist and pulling him closer. “I used to love dressing up and wearing lingerie,” Roland confesses, his eyes still a bit hazy and his smile sleepy. “After him, I hid them all away. I never wore them since, but your reaction to them was what I’ve always wanted,” Roland whispers. “I was scared and hopeful when you asked me to  choose lingerie to wear. I would've never thought about wearing them again, but you... you treat me like a prince, Master.”

Matt wraps his arm around Roland’s trim, muscular waist, rubbing his back through the sheer material. “Just a warning in advance, pet,” he says lowly. “I’m going to keep a hard time keeping myself from attacking you if you wear that every day,” he murmurs and Roland giggles.

It pleases Matt to see Roland so carefree with him. It’s as if seeing Jack finally closed the wound Jack left. He loved Roland so much; it was a warm, all-encompassing feeling that soaked him to the core, something he’d never really felt before.

“That’s the point, Master,” Roland grins, before bringing him back in for a deep kiss.

__

After a full night’s rest, Neil seems okay after what happened with Jack. He clings to Andrew and Andrew lets him, holding his baby boy close.

Still, he can tell that something’s on Neil’s mind, but doesn’t probe, knowing that Neil will tell him when he’s ready.

It comes as a surprise when he gets home from a long day at university and finds Neil sitting on the bed, wearing an oversized, long-sleeved sweater. He’s picking at the edges of the sleeves, hands wrapped around his feet which are covered by the sweater as well.

He perks up when he sees Andrew, giving Andrew a bright, slightly forced smile. It’s strange to see Neil wearing... anything, because most of the times, at home, he was either naked, in his underwear or wearing Andrew’s clothes. Which is why the sweater immediately raises a red flag, but Andrew doesn’t mention it.

“Hey baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, gripping Neil’s chin and kissing him gently, thumb rubbing over Neil’s scars.

“Hi ‘Drew,” Neil murmurs, ducking his gaze, smiling. Andrew pulls back, undressing and putting on sweatpants, sitting next to Neil.

“What’s up, Neil?” He asks, and Neil looks away, clearing his throat.

“I talked to Allison,” Neil hedges, not giving any more information and Andrew raises an eyebrow.

“About?”

“She suggested a dermatologist for me to see,” Neil’s voice is quiet. “To get rid of my scars. They’re ugly and I hate them. They look so fucking disgusting, and I’m sure it’d look better, especially for you-”

Andrew clenches his jaw. “Colour?”

Neil blinks up at him in confusion. “Um. Green.”

“Sweater off, lie down,” Andrew commands, and Neil flushes, stripping the sweater, and obeying Andrew as he stretches out on the bed, naked. “Keep your hands above your head,” Andrew tells him, sliding off the bed and going to the closet, grabbing what he wanted and getting back on the bed. “Mouth open,” he murmurs, sliding the dildo gag into Neil’s mouth when he obeys, buckling it.

“Do you remember your non-verbal safewords?” Andrew asks, and Neil nods, immediately balling his hands into fists. All he needs to do his show his fingers, and Andrew would stop immediately.

Neil’s staring at him with dilated eyes, his cock already half hard. Andrew tosses the lube to the side, and Neil frowns in confusion as Andrew sits cross-legged next to Neil, his gaze heavy as he roams Neil’s scarred abdomen. Neil’s face is flushed, either with embarrassment or arousal, Andrew didn’t care to find out which.

“I was thinking about what I was going to do to you on the way home,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil blinks languidly. “Couldn’t decide between two options. Do you want to hear them?”

Neil gives him a look that says _duh_ , and Andrew huffs, trailing a finger down Neil’s abdomen, caressing one of his scars, and Neil swallows.

“First, I was going to strap you down to the spanking bench,” Andrew says lowly, taking his finger off Neil, and Neil whines, silenced immediately with a look from Andrew. “I’d wrap the rope around you and the bench, so you wouldn’t be able to move an inch.” Neil’s cock gives a slight jerk, and Andrew raises an eyebrow at Neil, who’s staring at him with lust in his eyes already.

“I’d fuck you with your favourite dildo, the purple one with the suction base that I’d gotten for you to use on your first game back after your injury in Florida,” Andrew watches Neil’s reactions, watches how he tries not to shift. “I’d fuck you with it until you’re begging me to let you come, and being the good Dom that I am, I’d use a piece of rope to tie your balls as well.”

Neil’s eyes widen, the words stroking over his flesh and Andrew sees his pores raise. “I’d’ve left the dildo in you, maybe stuff a bullet vibrator in you as well. Then I would’ve given you the option between the studded paddle and the cane.”

Neil’s panting for air, practically squirming on the bed, his cock nicely filled out. “You would’ve chosen the cane, wouldn’t you?” Andrew coos and Neil nods, eyes wide and dilated. “You love your paddle but you hardly get the cane. You would’ve felt those welts for days afterwards. I would’ve caned your ass and thighs until you were screaming, baby boy. I would’ve made you scream until your voice was hoarse.”

Neil whimpers, his cock jerking against his abdomen as Andrew watches him with heated eyes. “By that time you would’ve been so close, I’d take out your dildo and vibrator that was ruining your prostate, making you leak everywhere. I’d untie your balls and just say come, and like the good boy you are, you’d come everywhere,” Andrew practically growls, cock twitching at the image and Neil seems to like it too, his eyelids fluttering as he pants.

Andrew taps his thigh lightly. “Keep your eyes open, baby boy,” Andrew says, and Neil obeys, his cheeks and chest beautifully flushed, cock hard and head wet with precum.

“But that’s just the first scene,” Andrew muses, smirking at Neil. “For the second scene I was thinking about, I was going to put you face up on the metal table with a strict order not to move without tying you down. I’d blindfold you and put a prostate massager with a cock ring on you. I’d put it on maximum, then I’d rub ice over your nipples without warning you.”

Neil swallows hard, teary eyes locked onto Andrew’s. “I’d warm them up and repeat it until you’re desperate,” Andrew promises. “And then I’d run the Wartenberg wheel over them,” he murmurs, and Neil makes a sobbing sound. Andrew knows how much he loved feeling the wheel, and especially on his nipples. “But I’d also run the wheel over your cock and balls until you’re begging me for more. Until you’re begging me to come.”

“Then I’d flog your cock and balls and thighs, while you struggle to remain still, struggle to obey. Would I have let you come?” Andrew hums, and Neil’s cock jerks. “Maybe only after I drag you down from that table, take off your vibrator and fuck you until you’re _crying_.”

Neil makes a high-pitched sound, hips jerking lightly, cock laying hard and heavy against his abdomen. Andrew tuts, roaming his eyes over Neil once more.

“It’s a pity,” he murmurs, and Neil’s wet, needy eyes glance at him in confusion, his red, spit-slicked lips wrapped obscenely around the dildo. “I can’t do any of that until I remind my baby boy how perfect he is for me.”

Neil’s eyes widen even further, tears welling up and Andrew straddles Neil’s chest, unbuckling the gag. He runs his thumb over Neil’s swollen, shiny lips, dipping his finger inside.

“Why do you like my tattoos, baby?” Andrew asks softly, and Neil’s eyes roam his hands, the multitude of tattoos covering every inch of both of his upper limbs.

“Because they’re you,” Neil whispers, voice slightly hoarse, eyes wide and trusting. “They calm me down whenever I see them because there’s no one else who has sleeves like yours. They’re unique, Daddy, and I love them.” Neil hesitates as Andrew takes off the strap from the gag, leaving the dildo alone. “But, Daddy, my scar-“

Andrew slides the dildo back into Neil’s mouth. “Listen to me,” Andrew says lowly, voice serious. He takes one of Neil’s arms, fingers still in a fist, and presses a kiss to the inside of his wrist, right over one of the burn scars. Neil’s eyelids flutter, but he keeps his eyes on Andrew.

“Your scars are the most beautiful thing about you, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil stares up at him with an open, heart-breaking expression. Andrew presses kisses all the way up to Neil’s elbow, laving at the scars there. “I don’t need someone with perfect skin,” Andrew says softly. “Because then they won’t be you.”

He kisses his way up Neil’s shoulder, dragging his tongue along Neil’s neck, making him shudder. His lips land on Neil’s cheek, on the slices that are etched into his skin. Andrew mouths at them, licking up Neil’s tears, before lowering his lips to Neil’s ear.

“You probably forgot what I told you, baby boy,” Andrew says lowly, hot breath ghosting Neil’s ear. “So I’ll just have to remind you.”

Neil whimpers around the dildo as Andrew moves to his next cheek, dragging kisses along the burn scars.

“The first thing I noticed about you was your scars,” Andrew murmurs, kissing his way down Neil’s neck, latching on to the bullet wound on Neil’s shoulder. “Which means my favourite thing about you are your scars,” Andrew says softly, pressing kisses down Neil next arm, teeth grazing against the ruined skin and making Neil tremble.

“They show me how strong you are,” Andrew continues, leaving kisses across Neil’s chest and abdomen, making tears streak down Neil’s cheeks. “They show me that you deserve to be my baby boy,” Andrew murmurs against Neil’s skin, pressing a kiss to Neil’s hip and leaning back to sit on Neil’s thighs, grabbing the lube he’d tossed away earlier. Neil looks wrecked, his cock hard and leaking. Andrew lubes Neil’s cock, twisting his hands around it, and Neil whimpers, chest heaving. “The reasons you love my tattoos are the same reasons I love your scars,” Andrew tells Neil.

“And I’m proud to call you my baby boy,” Andrew says, leaning down to press another kiss to Neil’s cheek. “I love that you wear your scars as a reminder to everyone that you lived. That you survived, and you’re not hiding it.” Andrew pulls back, taking the dildo out of Neil’s mouth, kissing him roughly.

Neil sobs into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Andrew’s neck and kissing him deeply, holding on to Andrew as if he would disappear.

“I love you, Daddy,” Neil cries into the kiss and Andrew pulls back, looking Neil in the eyes as he strokes Neil’s scarred cheek.

“I love you too, baby boy,” Andrew responds softly and Neil whimpers. “You  _and_ your scars.”

Andrew kneels upright, pushing down the band of his sweatpants until the elastic band is around his thighs. He takes Neil’s hand, sucking the two fingers into his mouth, and Neil looks up at him with dilated eyes.

When he moves Neil’s hand and reaches around to his ass, pressing his baby boy’s fingers in, Neil takes a deep, shuddering breath.

“Breathe,” Andrew reminds him softly, and Neil just stares at him with wonder painted in his eyes and Andrew doesn’t know if he deserves it.

He lets Neil open him up slowly as he sits gently on his baby boy’s chest. He raises Neil’s head and slides a pillow under it, before letting his cock slip past Neil’s lips and Neil groans around it, sucking Andrew happily.

“Add another finger, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil meets his eyes, his blues dark with lust as he slides another finger into Andrew’s hole. “Fuck me with your fingers, baby,” Andrew orders, hand stroking Neil’s head.

Neil obeys, and a slight shudder wracks through Andrew as he curls his fingers. Andrew gently pulls Neil’s fingers out of him, moving down his body. Neil stares at him, not even daring to breathe as Andrew sinks down onto his cock.

“Fuck,” Neil whispers, and Andrew takes a deep breath as he’s fully seated on his baby boy’s cock.

“Baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil blinks languidly up at him. “C’mere.”

Neil sits up, and Andrew winces slightly at the change of pressure in him. It feels good, nevertheless. Bottoming wasn’t his preferred position, but he still enjoyed it because it showed Neil how much he trusted and loved him.

Andrew wraps a hand around Neil’s neck, thumb rubbing his chain collar, and Neil submits to him willingly, looking up at Andrew with love and adoration in his eyes. Andrew presses his lips to Neil’s burn scars as he starts to rock on Neil’s cock.

Neil whimpers, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s waist and holding him close. Andrew’s hand tightens fractionally around Neil’s neck and a sob escapes Neil, continuing to kiss Neil’s scar, before dragging his lips across Neil’s cheek to kiss him gently.

He continues grinding his hips, his cock caught between their bodies. Neil’s clutching him desperately, and Andrew continues trailing kisses over Neil’s next cheek, over the long slices in his skin. Neil falls apart under Andrew, sobbing as Andrew fucks himself onto him harder, and Neil’s fingernails are digging into Andrew’s back.

“Daddy,” Neil whispers as Andrew rolls his hips onto Neil’s erection. “Daddy, I’m so close already, fuck.”

“You can come when I do,” Andrew promises, and Neil whimpers, nodding as he gasps for air, Andrew’s lips still pressed against his scars.

“You’re beautiful,” Andrew whispers, still driving Neil into him with hard grinding and Neil shudders. “You’re beautiful and you’re _mine_. Don’t _ever_ call yourself ugly again, baby boy,” Andrew says seriously, and Neil nods, soft sobs falling out of his mouth.

“You’re perfect for me,” Andrew reminds Neil, who’s trembling, and Andrew can tell he’s barely holding on. He rocks his hips harder, taking one of Neil’s arms and bringing it to wrap around his cock. Neil fists his cock immediately, stroking it as he shakes in Andrew’s arms. Andrew’s fingers around his throat tighten exponentially. “Don’t you dare forget that.”

Neil nods, sobbing Andrew’s name over and over, fresh tears falling as Andrew rides him hard. Andrew can feel the orgasm already rolling in, because Neil’s hands are stroking him roughly and desperately, wanting to get Andrew off so he could come too.

He lets the orgasm wash over him as Neil’s cock drives against his prostate, groaning lowly and tightening his fingers around Neil’s neck.

“Come,” Andrew growls, voice heavy with lust, and Neil squeals as he comes, body shaking as his cock jerks inside of Andrew. His fingers dig into Andrew’s back, scratching down as he sobs, his orgasm tearing through him, but Andrew doesn’t complain, burying Neil in a deep kiss as he rides out his orgasm.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil sobs when his orgasm finally recedes, and he’s left flushed and panting. “Fuck, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t even think-“

Andrew silences Neil with a finger to his lip, raising himself off Neil gently, grabbing his sweatpants and wiping himself and Neil off. He lifts the blanket and Neil’s smile is watery, shimmying under it, and Andrew lies on top of him, pulling the blanket over them and shutting out the outside world.

“What made you even think of that?” Andrew asks, voice low and Neil sniffs, sighing. Andrew wipes away his tears with his thumb. The first time Neil had gone into sub drop, Andrew had cocooned them under a blanket, same as this, and since then it had been effective in helping Neil breathe and think clearly.

“Jack,” Neil says softly, and a burst of rage slices through Andrew, but he doesn’t show it outwardly. “He told me that my Dom only liked me because of my body. I know.. I _know_ it wasn’t true but I still thought what _if_ –”

“Baby boy,” Andrew butts in before Neil could go down that path again. “Jack’s Roland’s ex-Dom.” Neil stares at Andrew, mouth hanging open. “He abused and used Roland, both physical and emotional abuse. He made Roland sign a contract without reading it and the contract stated that Jack could use Roland’s limits to punish him.”

Neil looks horrified, but Andrew continues. “Roland’s a twenty-four-seven sub, as you know. He’d try his hardest to please his Dom, but nothing could please Jack, so Roland would get punished continuously.” Andrew takes a deep breath. “I and Kevin got Roland out of his contract and warned Jack not to come close to Roland again. I had blacklisted him, but he’d used a fake ID, and I’m guessing he saw our scene because the reason he targeted you was that you were my sub.”

“I don’t care,” Neil says vehemently, surprising Andrew. “Please tell me you fucked him up for hurting Roland.”

“I would’ve killed him,” Andrew murmurs. “Too bad security was there.”

Neil wraps his arms around Andrew, and Andrew can feel him trembling. “I’m so glad you saved Roland, Daddy,” Neil says honestly. “Roland’s amazing, he didn’t deserve to go through that. I’m so happy he has Matt now.”

“I am too,” Andrew says, kissing Neil lightly. “So, when I say Jack’s a fucking idiot who doesn’t know what he’s talking about, I mean it.”

Neil nods firmly, eyes focused on Andrew. “Thank you so much, Daddy. You’re amazing and you’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.”

 “You are too, baby boy,” Andrew promises and Neil flushes as Andrew kisses him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by:
> 
> anon (tumblr): Andrew kissing all of neils scars if he gets insecure?????
> 
> MAL: I just like the idea of Neil gagged and just having to listen to Andrew talk dirty to him
> 
> anon (tumblr): hey could u write … more bottom Andrew? in spice? i love him being a power bottom
> 
> Andreil13: now I wanna see Roland wearing the sexy maid outfit


	10. Surprise, Surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter would've been up since yesterday but I got distracted with SummerSlam :D  
> (And I’m currently watching RAW)

Matt yawns as he feels someone climbing into his bed, not bothering to open his eyes as he turns wrapping his arm around the trim waist, dragging the small, muscular body to his, holding them close.  

“Hey baby,” he mutters sleepily, and there was a soft giggle before they snuggle closer to Matt. “I dreamt about you last night, sweetheart,” Matt mumbles, yawning again. 

Another giggle but Matt can’t seem to care, pulling Roland close until there’s zero space or wiggle room. “I missed you,” Matt murmurs, and finally, when there’s no response, he forces his heavy lids open, staring in confusion at the grinning redhead snuggled close to him.  

“Aw, Matty,” Neil coos, grinning salaciously. “You dreamt about me last night?” 

Matt groans in mock disappointment, unwrapping one of his arms from around Neil, keeping his next arm around the redhead’s shoulders.  

He yawns once more, every muscle in his body aching. “Still tired from last night?” Neil asks, and Matt lets his eyes slip shut as he nods.  

After a well-deserved break for the Exy champions, practice had restarted. Their Coach had decided to break up their training for the different positions for the first two weeks. The backliners started training first, and Matt was dog-tired after the gruelling training the night before.  

“Don’t worry,” Matt promises Neil, another yawn threatening to break his jaw. “Tonight’s the strikers’ turn and you’re fucked.” 

Neil laughs lightly, patting Matt’s hair. “Thanks for the warning, Matty,” he murmurs. “I was running and decided to come over to see you. Is Roland coming over?” 

Matt nods, wanting nothing more than to slip back into sleep. “He should be here soon,” Matt mumbles and a smile graces his face when Neil leans over to press a kiss to Matt’s cheek.  

“I’ll cuddle you until he comes,” Neil promises, and Matt feels his body press close to his, and then there’s nothing else as he succumbs to sleep.  

__ 

He’s awakened again when the bed dips, and a body stretches alongside his, arching against his side.  

This time he forces his eyes open, blinking and smiling sleepily when he sees Roland, who’s grinning amusedly at him.  

“Yes, it’s me this time,” Roland promises, and Matt snorts. “Neil told me what happened,” Roland murmurs, hand caressing Matt’s face, and Matt turns his head into the soft touch.  

“You’re really tired, Master,” Roland observes gently, and Matt gives him a faint smile.  

“I just need to get back into the late training regimen,” the words stumble out of Matt’s mouth, overlapping each other.  

Roland tugs at Matt and he rolls over, his head resting on Roland’s stomach and he falls asleep again with Roland’s hands stroking his hair and back lovingly.  

__ 

Matt wakes up slowly, blinking blearily as he orients himself with his surroundings. He feels fully rested, his head on a firm body that’s breathing slowly.  

Roland’s hand is still stroking his hair gently, caressing Matt’s head, his next hand trailing down Matt’s bare back.  

“Pet,” Matt murmurs, raising his head from Roland’s stomach, and Roland’s smile is almost blinding.  

“Good morning, Master,” Roland hums, fingers dancing along Matt’s back. “I didn’t know you had tattoos,” he says in wonder, fingerpads tracing the ink etched along Matt’s spine. “What do they mean?” 

“Passion, loyalty and strength,” Matt tells him, translating the large, bold Chinese symbols.  

“I love it,” Roland confesses, and Matt props himself up on his elbows, catching Roland’s hand and tracing along his wrist, where he’d seen three lines tattooed around on the first day.  

“And these?” Matt asks, looking up at Roland, giving him a gentle smile. 

“Each one is for someone I know will love me unconditionally,” Roland explains with a light flush, turning his wrist over, showing Matt that each line has small initials tattooed over them. Roland uses his finger to point at each one as he says, “my mother, my sister and my nonna," he explains softly, before his teeth sink into his bottom lip, eyes dropping back down to his wrist, where Matt’s holding him lightly. “Maybe one day I’ll add one for you, Master,” Roland murmurs, and Matt inhales sharply, before pulling Roland down for a hard kiss. 

“Maybe one day,” Matt agrees against Roland’s soft lips, and Roland breathes out a laugh, fingers trailing over Matt’s shoulders. Matt pulls back, staring in wonder at how the sun makes Roland’s eyes look like sparkling emeralds. Matt’s heart thumps as Roland stares at him with so much love. 

“I love that you wear my key around your neck, Sir,” Roland confesses, fingering the silver chain around Matt’s neck, turning the metal key over between his fingers.  

Matt smiles broadly, giving Roland another deep kiss. “Speaking of keys,” Matt murmurs when he finally lets Roland breathe. “How’d you get in?” 

“Neil let me in, Master,” Roland says softly. “He told me you were passed out after a tough training day.” 

Matt nods, pulling away from Roland and leaning over to his dresser. He takes out the box he’d placed there two nights prior, handing it to Roland, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. 

Roland takes it, glancing in confusion at Matt. His eyes widen when he sees the key nestled in the box on a keyring with a pendant from Matt’s Exy team. “That pendant’s only given out to starting players,” Matt explains softly. “It’s very special, so take care of it for me.” 

Roland stares at him, eyes wide, apparently rendered speechless. Matt laughs softly, sitting up slightly to cup Roland’s face. “Sweetheart, this key comes with a few rules.” 

Roland blinks rapidly, mouth opening and closing a few times, looking down at the key as if Matt handed him a million dollars. “Um. Uh, what are they, Sir?” he finally manages, and Matt laughs lightly. 

“Every time you enter my apartment, I want you to be either naked or in your pretty underwear,” Matt murmurs and Roland turns a dark red, nodding rapidly. Ever since Roland had worn the maid outfit for Matt, he’d slowly restarted wearing lingerie and feminine undergarments and Matt fucking loved every one of them and fully showed Roland his appreciation every time. 

“Get undressed by the front door,” Matt continues, voice lowering as Roland stares at him, nodding. “I want you to clear out as many drawers as you need to keep some of your clothes here, so if you spend the day here, you won’t need to go home to get dressed for your shift.” 

Roland swallows hard, still looking a little star struck. “Yes, Sir,” he gasps out and Matt laughs good-naturedly. 

“I want you to feel comfortable coming into my apartment at any time, pet,” Matt says, reaching out and caressing Roland’s face. “Even if I’m not here, just text me to let me know, in case my landlord asks. Even if I’m sleeping, don’t worry about it, I would love if you would join me. I love waking up to you, sweetheart.” 

“ _Master_ ,” Roland practically pants out, head nuzzling Matt’s palm.  

“One last thing,” Matt murmurs. “As we get more comfortable with each other, more rules will be added and taken away, but for now, pet, you may clean as you want, since I’m a little messy when I’m in training. I have no expectations for you concerning that yet, but if you want to clean, please don’t touch my Exy gear.” 

“I understand, Sir,” Roland whispers, looking down at the key and pendant, curling them in his hand. “Master, Sir, Matt, you’re too good to me.” 

“Pet,” Matt says lovingly, tilting Roland’s head up to meet his eyes. “I’m only giving you what you deserve.” 

Roland swallows hard, leaning forward and kissing Matt hard. Matt returns the kiss with just as much fervour, breaking it before it could get arousing. 

“Baby,” Matt says softly. “You can make breakfast while I bathe and get dressed,” he tells Roland who nods, tucking away the key safely before chucking off his clothes, immediately obeying Matt’s first rule. Matt’s cock throbs when he sees Roland’s small waist wrapped in olive green silk booty shorts, his ass hanging out the back. 

“Fuck,” Matt breathes, and Roland flushes, his tanned skin darkening. 

“You need to bathe, Master,” Roland reminds him shyly, folding his clothes on the bed and escaping through the bedroom door. Matt looks at him disappear, tongue wetting his bottom lip as he thinks about how gorgeous Roland is. 

__ 

He walks down the stairs into the kitchen, leaning against the counter as Roland hums away, happily preparing Matt’s breakfast, shaking his pert ass.  

“Baby,” Matt groans, watching Roland in his cute lingerie and apron, and Roland turns around, smiling happily.  

“Hi, Master,” Roland grins, and Matt thinks that this is something he could get used to. “I made you a Mocha Banana Protein Smoothie bowl,” he tells Matt, presenting it to the taller guy who raises his eyebrows in interest. “I know you’ll need it after last night. I also made you some strawberry coconut chia pudding. It's in the refrigerator, but we can eat that later.” 

“Thank you, pet,” Matt draws Roland in to kiss his forehead and Roland beams at him.  

“You need as much protein as you can get, Sir!” He says happily, also carrying over a tall glass to the table. “And this is a green smoothie. It has kale, mango, almond milk, Greek yoghurt and peanut butter.” 

“You’re the best, sweetheart,” Matt catches Roland in a hug. “I love you.” 

“I love you too, Master,” Roland blushes, leaning up to kiss Matt softly. He escapes before Matt could deepen the kiss, putting the smoothie bowl on the table. “I know it’s a lot, Sir, but you’re a big boy.” 

Matt laughs, sliding into the chair. “Mmm, you're right, pet. Thank you for thinking of the health benefits. C’mere.” 

Roland unties the apron from around his waist, shuffling excitedly over to Matt. Matt draws out the two short lengths of green silk that he’d put in his sweatpants’ pocket.  

“Wrists together, sweetheart,” Matt orders gently, and Roland complies eagerly, moving closer to Matt. Matt ties the ribbon around Roland’s wrists before bending to tie the next one around Roland’s ankles.  

Roland sinks into calmness as Matt does so, and then Matt is taking Roland’s kneeling cushion, which was resting on the next chair, putting it on the ground between his legs.  

Roland goes to his knees between Matt’s thighs, looking up at him with trust as Matt strokes his hair lightly.  

Matt takes the spoon, taking a small taste of the smoothie in the bowl, moaning as the flavour hits his tongue. “Fuck, this is amazing, pet,” Matt groans, and Roland hums, head arching into Matt’s caress. “Pet,” Matt calls, and Roland blinks slowly, glancing up at him.  

Matt holds out a spoonful of smoothie to Roland, and Roland’s plump lips wrap around the spoon. Matt’s eyes trace Roland’s throat as he swallows.  

“Fuck,” Roland mutters, licking his lips absently. Matt smiles, eating the smoothie and feeding Roland small bites. The smoothie is thick and creamy and not too sweet, layered with banana, chia seeds, oats and almonds, giving it a nice crunchy texture.  

Soon Matt’s bowl is empty between the both of them, and Roland is leaning his head heavily on Matt’s thigh. Matt smiles, pushing down the band of his sweatpants and allowing his cock – which seems to be permanently half hard in Roland's presence – to spring out.  

Roland bites his lip when he sees it, glancing up at Matt, who tugs his hair lightly.  

“Go ahead, pet,” he murmurs, and Roland complies immediately, taking Matt gently into his mouth and sucking him softly.  

As he sips on his green smoothie, feeling his cock harden under Roland’s gentle ministrations, he thinks this is something he could definitely get used to.  

He takes out his phone, reading his messages and replying to everyone, his hand caressing Roland’s hair as he sucks him softly.  

Matt sips the green smoothie, hand urging Roland to move faster, sucking him deeper. Roland moans around Matt’s cock, and Matt allows the arousal to surge through him, cock turning rock hard in Roland’s mouth.

"Fuck, sweetheart,” Matt moans, drinking his smoothie, almost immediately feeling energised, especially with Roland’s artful mouth on him.

Matt moves Roland faster, moaning as his arousal rushes through him, thick and sweet, and he doesn’t even hold back, pressing Roland’s head down until his lips brush Matt’s groin.

His orgasm is like a raging hot fire, igniting his veins as he spills in Roland’s mouth. Roland drinks him down, moaning happily, head resting against Matt’s leg as he sucks on Matt’s spent cock.

Matt caresses Roland’s head, before leaning down and pressing a kiss to his spaced-out sub’s forehead. He sits back, gazing lovingly down at Roland and rubbing his head as his sub floats.

_ 

“ _Are you exci_ _ted_ _?_ ” Jeremy asks Neil, who’s staring at the entrance to his alma mater, clutching the phone to his ear in nervous anticipation. “ _He’s gonna fucking love it!!_ ” 

Neil sighs. “I know he will,” he says, excitement making his heart thump wildly. “I’m so glad you went with me to buy it.” 

Neil smiles when he remembers himself and Jeremy returning to the gym from their impromptu shopping spree to find Matt and Roland both freshly showered, Roland a healthy, flushed pink and Matt smiling happily.  

Ugh. He shipped them so much.  

“ _Always, darling_ ,” Jeremy coos. “ _Now get your cute little ass in there and show your sexy daddy a good time._ ” 

“Everyone needs to stop calling him that,” Neil huffs. “It sounds weird when  _you_  say it.” 

“ _Stop stalling_ ,” Jeremy giggles. “ _Ooh_ ,  _I gotta go, I think Kev’s gonna get a spanking._ ” 

Neil laughs delightedly. “Okay, thanks Jer. Have fun!”  

He hangs up, biting his lip to hide his smile as he opens the door to the Audi that Andrew bought him (although he still swears he’s  _not_  a sugar daddy).  

He glances down at his outfit as he gets out of the car. Jeremy had managed to find the shortest high-waisted denim jean booty shorts ever, and matched it with a crop top that just barely covers Neil’s pecs, in baby pink, with  _PRINCESS_  printed on it, with a little gold crown on the ‘I’.  

He loves the outfit and hopes that he wouldn’t get hard because his hard cock would poke right out of his pant leg since he wasn’t wearing any proper underwear (Jeremy’s instructions), only a scanty G-string. Hell, if Neil sat with his legs spread, he’d give everyone a show.  

Just the thought makes his cock a little hard.  

He takes a deep breath, texting Andrew, who responds immediately, letting Neil know that he’s in the cafeteria.  

Neil locks the car, striding purposefully into the building, ignoring the stares he gets along the way, only caring about one person’s opinion.  

His heart speeds up as he gets closer to the café, clutching his phone and keys tightly. He hadn’t been to the university in a while, but it hasn’t changed much.  

He practically storms into the cafeteria, immediately spotting Andrew in the corner. Neil’s stride falters a bit, staring at Andrew who has his head down, reading some papers, blonde hair falling over his eyes. He’s wearing his glasses that make Neil want to suck his dick every time, and his fingers are drumming the table mindlessly, a small frown etched between his eyebrows.  

Neil smiles happily, walking over to Andrew. “‘Drew,” he murmurs, and Andrew glances up. He freezes, his gaze heavy on Neil, dragging his eyes down Neil’s body, and Neil whimpers softly as he feels his cock harden.  

He wills arousal away, cursing Jeremy for not letting him wear any proper underwear. The pants were so tiny, the only thing Neil could wear was the G-string, and even that barely held his cock.   

 _Live life on the edge, Neil_ , Jeremy had said and Neil can’t find any regrets as Andrew’s gaze pierces insides.  

“Baby boy,” Andrew growls, and Neil stiffens, sitting quickly, the seat cold against his ass. Andrew clears his throat, his eyes dark. “Neil, what the fuck are you wearing.” 

Neil smiles, arousal sweet in his veins. “You’ve been working so hard lately, Daddy,” he says sweetly. “Thought I’d give you a surprise you’d enjoy.” 

Andrew raises an eyebrow. He reaches into his pocket, drawing out his wallet, and Neil frowns. He extracts a five dollar bill, sliding it over to Neil. “Get me a coffee, baby boy,” Andrew says lowly and Neil glances at Andrew’s full cup of coffee on the table, flushing brightly.  

Neil takes a deep breath, standing and turning, knowing Andrew’s eyes are appreciating his ass with every step he takes toward the cashier.  

He orders, and just as he receives the steaming cup, he feels Andrew’s body plaster against his back, Andrew’s lips against his ears. “Come to my office, baby boy. I think you deserve a spanking,” he growls, and Neil moans softly.  

Andrew lets Neil walk in front of him, and Neil can feel Andrew’s eyes following his every step. As soon as they’re behind Andrew’s office door, Andrew’s taking the hot cup from Neil’s hand and resting it on his desk.  

He yanks Neil toward him, groping his ass as their fronts press together. Neil moans as he feels Andrew’s hard body against his, Andrew’s fingers gripping his ass cheek tightly.  

“You look sexy,” Andrew growls, and Neil blushes, cock hardening against Andrew’s bulge. Andrew grips Neil’s hips, flipping him.  

Neil moans as his almost bare ass makes contact with Andrew’s erection. Andrew reaches around, squeezing Neil’s cock, which is hardening rapidly, threatening to expose itself.  

“I was going to do this before,” Neil pants, rubbing his ass against Andrew’s covered cock. “But I was ashamed of my scars. I’m not anymore, Daddy,” he groans, grinding against Andrew and Andrew’s next hand rubs over Neil’s abs, caressing his scarred muscles.  

A knock makes Neil freeze, and Andrew laughs lowly, pushing up the leg of Neil’s shorts and making his cock punch out into the air.  

“I should make them enter, see you like this,” Andrew growls, and Neil whimpers, cock hardening in Andrew’s hand. “Wonder what they’d think about you? Star athlete, fucking grinding on your ex-professor like the slut you are.” 

“Fuck,” the word escapes from Neil, eyes lidded and cock jerking in the air as there’s another knock on the door.  

“Mr Minyard?” A soft female voice calls through the door.  

“On your knees under the table,” Andrew commands, and Neil scrambles to obey, putting his kneeling cushion on the ground, and wiggling under the table, slightly hunched over.  

Andrew sits in his chair, lowering the height slowly, so his groin is level with Neil’s face and Neil gulps.  

Andrew unzips his pants, hard cock slapping Neil wetly across the face and Neil whimpers as Andrew rubs his cock head across his lips.  

“Suck,” is Andrew’s low order, before he’s saying loudly, “come in.” 

__ 

“Mr Minyard,” the girl says as she pushes the door open timidly, at the same time Neil swallows down Andrew’s cock.  

Andrew’s hand lands in Neil’s hair, caressing his head gently. He vaguely recognises the brunette in front of him, not caring to try to remember her name as his cock hits the back of Neil’s throat.  

He takes a deep breath, pushing Neil down further and he goes willingly. “Yes…?” 

“Hayley,” she says hesitantly, taking a cautious step into the room. “Hayley Smithfield,” she reminds him. “I came to ask about my thesis?” 

Andrew sighs heavily, wondering why students couldn’t fucking wait for their results. “Have a seat,” he says casually as if there’s isn’t an adorable redhead swallowing his cock underneath the table.  

He can tell Neil’s trying very hard not to slurp on his cock while sucking him enthusiastically, his eyes closed and blissed out. Andrew takes his time to search for the girl’s name, giving her simple, generalised feedback on her project.  

“Thanks Mr Minyard, you’re the best!” She chirps, and Andrew doesn’t even have to look down to know that Neil’s scowling at him. He tugs Neil’s hair lightly, reminding him what he had to do.  

“Is there anything else you need?” Andrew asks, pushing his glasses up his nose unnecessarily, resisting the urge to fuck up in Neil’s mouth.  

His hand tightens in Neil’s hair, making him stop, Andrew’s cock buried in his mouth. He's already nearing orgasm, and he doesn't want to come yet. Neil's mouth was fucking magical.  

“Uh,” Hannah(?) flushes, ducking her head. “I wanted to ask you your opinion on –“ 

Whatever else she says is lost in a haze of pleasure as Neil swallows around Andrew’s cock, humming softly. Andrew’s hand in his hair clenches, teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he pretends to listen to what she had to say.  

“What do you think, Sir?” She asks, eyes wide and hopeful and Andrew frowns, pursing his lips, trying to look thoughtful.  

“Sounds like a good idea,” he manages and she blinks at him, once, twice before breaking into a large grin.  

“Thanks, Mr Minyard! You’re amazing,” she says, grinning excitedly.  

Andrew frowns, but doesn’t really care about what else she has to say. “Is that all?” 

She nods eagerly, waving and bounding out of the office and Andrew sighs. Neil pulls off his cock, grinning salaciously at Andrew. “Thanks, Mr Minyard, you’re the best,” he mocks, and Andrew rolls his eyes. “You’re  _amazing.”_  

“I have no clue what she was talking about,” Andrew mutters, and Neil grins proudly. “Lock the door, pretty boy,” he orders and Neil scrambles up, rushing toward the door to turn the lock.  

“She was asking about courses for next semester, by the way,” Neil tells Andrew. “You just told her it’s a good idea to do six in one semester.” 

Andrew snorts, shrugging. “C’mere, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil smiles widely when Andrew pats his lap. “I believe I promised you something.” 

“Fuck yes,” Neil moans, wiggling onto Andrew’s lap, and Andrew grips his ass, which is exposed despite the booty shorts.  

“I could spank you, even with the shorts on,” Andrew growls and Neil wiggles his ass, earning a sharp slap, making him moan. Andrew can feel Neil’s cock hardening between his thighs, despite the denim material. 

“How much do you want, baby boy?” Andrew murmurs, fingers sliding under the denim and finding the thin string of underwear, pushing it aside to brush against Neil’s tight pucker. 

Neil whimpers, pushing back against Andrew. “Twenty?” he asks hopefully, and Andrew smirks. 

“I’m adding an extra five for walking into the university looking like a high-end whore,” Andrew tells him, and Neil giggles, trying to press into Andrew’s exploring palm.  

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil says excitedly, and Andrew huffs, raising his palm and spanking Neil right on the crease between his ass and thigh and Neil moans.  

“Keep count, baby boy,” Andrew orders, and Neil complies, rubbing his erection against Andrew. He spanks Neil in quick succession, not letting him breathe, and Neil has to pant out the counts before he could forget. 

When Andrew’s done, Neil’s ass and the top of his thighs are cherry red, and his painful erection is jabbing Andrew’s leg. 

“On your back on the desk,” he orders Neil, and Neil immediately obeys, scrambling onto Andrew’s desk, his face flushed healthily as his ass makes contact with the cool wood. Andrew stands, unbuckling Neil’s shorts and sliding them down his long legs. Neil’s cock is hard, sticking out of his underwear, barely being restrained by the small piece of cloth.  

Andrew reaches over and grabs scissors, cutting off the skimpy piece of underwear, and Neil moans. His crop top is still covering his pecs, but Andrew doesn’t bother taking it off, instead leaning over Neil until their lips are centimetres apart. 

“Do you want me to call you  _princess_  now?” Andrew murmurs, and Neil’s face turns a bright red, blushing as he bites his lip. 

“You can call me whatever you want, Daddy,” Neil whispers, voice catching and Andrew grins, pressing their lips together.  

Neil moans, arching his bare lower half against Andrew’s clothed body and Andrew has to grip Neil’s hips to keep him in place. 

He nips at Neil’s lower lip before drawing back, reaching over in his drawer to get the lube, unzipping his pants and pushing them down, looking at the gorgeous redhead splayed beneath him, clad in nothing but the crop top, his necklace collar and a wide smile. 

Andrew lubes his and Neil’s cocks, pressing two fingers into Neil and opening him up quickly and efficiently. Neil moans as Andrew scissors his fingers, barely brushing against his sweet spot.  

“What would you do if someone walked in on you like this?” Andrew murmurs and Neil flushes, cock giving an excited jerk. “You’re so shameless, baby boy.” 

Neil giggles, grinning up at Andrew. “You love it, Daddy.” 

Andrew hums noncommittally. He rubs lube on his balls, before pressing one into Neil’s hole. Neil whimpers when he realises what Andrew is doing.  

“Oh fuck,” he pants. “Oh fuck,  _oh fuck_!” 

Andrew smirks, spreading Neil’s cheeks, pushing his balls into Neil’s hole, groaning lowly when he feels the tight heat.  

“Just when I think you can’t surprise me anymore,” Neil gasps, giggling as he clenches experimentally around Andrew’s scrotum. Andrew grunts at the pressure, a bead of precum nestling in the slit of his cock.  

Andrew grasps both of their cocks, pulling Neil’s hips until his ass is flush against Andrew’s groin. Neil moans as Andrew jerks their cocks off, hand twisting slickly around both of their erections.  

“It feels so weird,” Neil groans, grinding against Andrew’s balls nestled in his ass. “But  _so_  good, Daddy!” 

He whimpers, and Andrew leans down, kissing Neil hotly, jerking their cocks off together.  

“Fuck,” Neil sobs, and Andrew knows that he’s already close, so he gently pulls his ballsack out of Neil’s ass, stuffing his cock in Neil’s hole immediately. “ _Fuck_!” Neil screams, arching against the table.  

His crop top pools around his neck, exposing his nipples and Andrew’s fingers find themselves pinching them gently.  

Neil shudders, ass clenching around Andrew’s cock, precum pooling on Neil’s abdomen. Andrew tugs on Neil’s pierced nipples, making precious sounds escape Neil as he arches into Andrew’s touch.  

Andrew doesn’t even fuck Neil, just grinding into his baby boy, deep and hard. Neil sobs, splayed across Andrew’s table beautifully.  

“Missed having you across this table,” Andrew growls, and Neil giggles breathlessly as Andrew’s thick cock drives in deep.  

“I - _fu_ _ck_ - missed being across this table,” Neil pants, trying to grind against Andrew.  

“I bet you did,” Andrew growls, leaning down to bite Neil’s pierced nipple.  

“Fuck!” Neil cries, hands carding in Andrew’s hair. “Fuck me, Daddy,” he begs, and Andrew complies, drawing out until the tip is almost out, before driving into Neil  _hard._  

Neil wails, hands scratching at Andrew’s head as Andrew fucks him hard, teeth worrying at Neil’s nipple, his hands pressing Neil’s legs apart.  

“How close are you?” Andrew grunts, fucking Neil hard and fast, angling his cock at the spot he knows by heart.  

“Too close,” Neil confesses, breathless and gorgeously flushed.  

Andrew ghosts a hand over Neil’s cock and Neil groans gutturally, body trembling.  

“I should make you put on your tiny shorts and walk out of here, freshly fucked and cum dripping out of your ass so everyone knows who fucking owns you," Andrew growls. “Come all over yourself like the slut you are.” 

Neil’s body snaps taut, and he screams as he comes, cum streaking his abdomen and Andrew wraps a hand around Neil’s cock, stroking him through his explosive orgasm.  

Neil’s crying from the sheer pleasure as Andrew fucks him once, twice, before pressing in deep and coming, kissing Neil as his orgasm rages through him.  

Neil wraps his arms around Andrew’s neck, holding him close and whimpering, grinding back against Andrew as he comes in him.  

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil whimpers against Andrew’s lips, and Andrew kisses him hard once more before he’s pulling out of Neil and replacing his cock immediately with one of the many butt plugs he’s stored in his drawers.  

Neil groans, wiggling off the table onto his knees, reaching for Andrew, almost blind with lust as he presses his lips to the base of Andrew’s cock.  

Andrew swears, hand sliding into Neil’s hair, gripping tightly as Neil lovingly licks Andrew’s softening, cum-stained cock, wrapping his lips around it and sucking it clean.  

“Thank you, Daddy,” he whimpers, tongue dragging across Andrew’s sensitive cock. He presses kisses along Andrew's cock, licking it blissfully. 

Andrew yanks him up, his free hand gripping Neil’s neck and kissing him hard.  When he releases Neil, the redhead stumbles, almost dazed, with a slow smile stretching his lips. 

“Fuck,” he mumbles, looking down at his abdomen, which is streaked with his cum. Andrew doesn't bother to clean Neil off, sitting in his chair helping Neil into the tiny, high-waisted shorts, buttoning it and licking off the cum on Neil's exposed stomach.  

Andrew gropes Neil’s ass roughly and Neil’s eyes flutters. “You’re gonna walk through the entire university with cum in you and all over you like the whore you are,” Andrew tells Neil, and Neil moans, gripping Andrew’s shoulders.  

“Fuck, yes, Daddy,” he whispers. “I’m gonna be such a good whore for you.” 

Andrew smirks up at him, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Neil’s covered cock, making Neil’s hips jerk. The cum is already staining the jeans, making the denim darken.

“Good boy,” Andrew murmurs, before yanking Neil down for a kiss and giving him a hard spank before ordering him out.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests by:
> 
> nathanielwessninski (on Tumblr): Can you write something about Neil using 'girls' clothes in public or something? Like crop tops, skirts and high waist shorts? And the reaction of Daddy!Andrew *3*.
> 
> egglorru (on Tumblr): Neil licking Andrew's cock clean/kissing it thank-you after Andrew's creamed his ass
> 
> theKristastrophe: Fingers crossed we get to see what Jere and Neil bought while shopping 
> 
> Four things about this chapter:
> 
> 1) The whole suck-dick-under-table theme was unintentional, I swear  
> 2) Matt & Roland's ship name is Mattland :D  
> 3) I saw the balls thing that Andrew did on Tumblr and always wanted to write it ever since...  
> 4) I almost described Roland's eyes as algae :)


	11. Tattoos & Punishments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sings to the tune of Live While We're Young by 1D* let's get kinky, kinky, kinky till we see the sunnnn
> 
> Sorry if there are mistakes; I've had a headache for the past 12 hours and I give up on reading this :D

“I’m nervous,” Neil confesses lowly as he stares out of the windshield, the trees rushing by as Andrew drives. Andrew’s right hand lands on Neil’s thigh, squeezing lightly.

“You don’t need to be,” Andrew promises and Neil’s fingers curl around Andrew’s palm, clutching him as he keeps his eyes on the road. “I’ll be there the entire time, distracting you.”

Neil smiles, lifting Andrew’s hand and nuzzling his palm. “You said he’s a Dom, right?”

“Technically he’s a switch,” Andrew says thoughtfully, thumb slipping into Neil’s mouth and Neil sucks it without Andrew saying anything. “But he only submits to his partner in private. They’re in an open relationship; he can dominate whoever he wants outside of their house.”

Neil raises his eyebrows, humming around Andrew’s thumb. Andrew doesn’t try to take his hand back as he continues, “he only does tattoos for subs and Doms, like I said. He isn’t open regularly and tattoo appointments have to be made weeks in advance because otherwise, he’s an important businessman.”

Neil really doesn’t care, his nervousness washing away as he licks Andrew’s thumb, dragging his tongue along the curve of his hand, up to his index finger and pressing two of Andrew’s fingers in his mouth. His cock twitches, remembering how Andrew’s fingers feel in him, pushing into his hole and opening him up efficiently.

“We’re here, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, efficiently manoeuvring the car into the parking lot. The building isn’t big, but it also doesn’t look like a tattoo shop on the outside and that eases Neil’s nerves just a bit.

They get out of the car after Neil wipes off Andrew’s spit-slicked fingers, holding Andrew’s hand tightly as he follows Andrew into the building. Andrew holds the door open for Neil, and Neil’s eyebrows raise when he sees the guy lounging behind the counter, looking nothing like an important businessman.

“He’s hot,” Neil murmurs to Andrew, more observation than anything else because it’s true. Andrew scowls, but Neil just gives him a wide smile before turning back to stare at the guy.

He’s Asian – Japanese, it seems like – with tattoos covering every expanse of his exposed fair skin in the sleeveless muscle shirt he’s wearing. He has long, dark hair, bundled up into a messy bun, with studs in both ears and kohl lining his eyes and objectively speaking, he’s _really_ fucking hot.

“Hey Minyard,” the guy says casually, leaning over the counter, before turning to Neil and a wide grin spreads on his face, making him look like a shark. Neil blushes under his dark stare, framed by long eyelashes. “Who’s this gorgeous sub?”

Andrew’s scowl deepens, and Neil giggles, because he loves when Andrew’s jealous over him. “He’s mine, Moriyama,” Andrew slides his hand around Neil’s waist, holding him close.

“Wait,” Neil’s eyes widen as he stares at the beautiful Japanese man in front of him. “Moriyama?”

The guy’s smile is sultry. “Ichirou Moriyama at your service, gorgeous,” he purrs, and Neil’s face turns red. Andrew’s practically growling next to Neil.

He's seen Ichirou Moriyama before, and the cold-eyed Japanese man looked completely different to the man standing in front of him. Last time he'd seen the man, his hair was dead straight, wearing a full black suit and his face had no emotion on them as he stood unmovingly, watching Evermore play Palmetto in the semifinals. What the fuck.

“ _The_ Ichirou Moriyama?” Neil asks in shock. The older guy owned one of the powerhouse universities with one of the greatest Exy teams, which had surprisingly continued to flourish after his half-brother had died almost two decades ago.

Riko wasn’t Neil’s favourite Exy player by a long distance, especially after learning what had happened to Kevin under his hand, but Ichirou was different. He’d given Kevin and Jean a second chance, allowing them to play professionally and they’d thrived, becoming two of the top players in their time.

“The one and only, sweetheart,” Ichirou drops a wink for him, smirking. “Minyard, he’s absolutely adorable when he blushes. Come on, tell me you share him,” his smirk widens and Neil’s mouth drops open and Andrew’s jaw clenches. He’s practically vibrating with anger and Neil tries to press closer to him.

Sure, Ichirou is hot as fuck, but that didn’t mean Neil wanted to fuck him. He was just aesthetically pleasing to look at, and he knew Andrew knew that. Neil guesses that what is fuelling Andrew’s fury is probably some falling out in their past.

“I’m going to kill him,” Andrew mutters and Neil giggles. Ichirou chuckles, pleased, before standing and folding his arms.

“Just admit he’s hot, Daddy,” Neil whispers in Andrew’s ear, and Andrew huffs, not saying anything. “Don’t be jealous; you’re the only one I want fucking me.”

Andrew turns to stare at Neil with dark eyes and Neil bites his lip, grinning salaciously. Andrew’s hand slips from Neil’s waist, groping his ass, which is already stuffed with a plug, and Neil moans.

Andrew turns his glare back to Ichirou, who’s watching them in amusement. “Stop fucking hitting on my sub, Moriyama,” he growls and Neil gets shivers as Andrew stakes his claim.

“No promises, Minyard,” Ichirou shrugs, before sobering up. “Who’s getting tatted? Cutie pie or scowly face?”

Neil giggles and Ichirou drops him a wink. Andrew rolls his eyes, fingers digging into Neil’s ass. “I am,” Neil says, finally excited and a grin spreads Ichirou’s face again.

“It’ll be a pleasure to tattoo you, Red,” Ichirou croons and Andrew narrows his eyes at Ichirou, giving the Japanese man the outline of Neil’s tattoo before turning his attention to Neil.

“Remember what I told you,” Andrew tells Neil in a lowered voice. Neil shivers. “He’ll be on the other side of the wall. He'll be wearing noise-cancelling headphones. Despite what he says, he’s a respectful Dom who just needs a spanking sometimes. He’s going to clamp your hand and wrist while he tattoos it so you can squirm as much as you want and it isn’t going to affect him. I need you to choose a nonverbal safeword if you want him to stop tattooing.”

Neil nods, grinning at Andrew. “I could just show him middle finger,” he says cheekily, and Andrew snorts, pressing a kiss to Neil’s forehead.

“Are you ready, baby boy?” he asks softly and Neil grins.

“Yes, Daddy!”

__

Neil’s tattoo is the BDSM symbol, and after a lot of searching, he’d found the one he wanted. It was a triskelion similar to Andrew’s, but there was an empty triangle in the middle of the design. Andrew hadn’t asked, just nodded when Neil chose it.

Andrew goes to set up the room for the scene, and Neil’s left with Ichirou, who’s tracing the outline of the tattoo on his left wrist. His head is bent forward, wisps of his dark hair falling and brushing against Neil’s arm.

“What’s it like being a switch?” Neil asks curiously, and Ichirou pauses, glancing up and smirking at Neil.

“Thinking about expanding your tastes, Red?” he grins, bending to deftly finish the outline and showing it to Neil. “Is that where you want it?”

Neil looks down, raising his arm in the light. “It looks perfect,” he breathes, dropping his arm and flushing. “And no, I was just curious.”

Ichirou leans back, giving Neil the shark-like grin again. “I get the best of both worlds,” he winks at Neil, who rolls his eyes.

“Okay, Hannah Montana,” he snorts, and Ichirou chuckles. Neil bites his lip, looking at his tattoo, at the empty triangle. “I want to add something to it, but I don’t want Andrew to see it yet,” he tells Ichirou lowly, and Ichirou leans forward.

“Sure, I can trace it out lightly and if you agree with it, I’ll wipe it off. I have good memory, don’t worry,” Ichirou smirks and Neil takes a deep breath and tells Ichirou what he wants to add. Ichirou keeps his promise, tracing it out and letting Neil agree to it. He wipes it off as Andrew walks in, raising an eyebrow at Ichirou, who has his fingers wrapped around Neil’s wrist.

“Hey, Daddy,” Neil perks up, and Andrew’s eyes swing over to Neil, walking over and sliding his hand into Neil’s hair.

“Come on,” he murmurs, ignoring Ichirou as he tugs Neil’s hair. Neil gives Ichirou a broad smile, standing and following Andrew into the room. There’s a curtain covering a square in the wall, next to which is a tall chair and a table. “He’s going to clamp your arm down so you can’t move. If you feel numb, remember to use your safe signal or let me know, okay?”

Neil nods excitedly, undressing when Andrew tells him to, groaning as the plug shifts in him. He sits in the chair, naked and half hard. The chair is tall enough that Andrew can kiss him without bending, and Neil wriggles with excitement as Andrew’s hand clamps around his cock, stroking him lightly.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil moans, sliding his hands in Andrew’s hair and completely forgetting about his tattoo and Ichirou. Andrew twists his wrist, slicking Neil’s cock with lube and stroking him, making Neil pant with anticipation.

Andrew pulls back, nipping at Neil’s lip, before wiping his hand off and telling Neil to put his left hand through the square, letting the curtain cover it up. Neil jolts when he feels Ichirou’s fingers on him, clinical and tracing as he straps Neil’s hand down until Neil’s unable to move his forearm.

“Give him a thumbs up when you’re ready, baby boy,” Andrew reminds him and Neil forms a thumbs up, letting his hand fall slack as he focuses on Andrew in front of him. “Colour?”

“Green, Daddy,” Neil whimpers as Andrew picks up something from the table. Neil’s throat goes dry when he sees Andrew lubing the thin metal rod in his hand.

“Fuck,” Neil chokes as Andrew presses the sound to his slit, and the sound drags against his sensitive inner walls just as the tattoo gun whirs on and sends pain sparking up Neil’s arm. “Fuck!” Neil screams, his cock painfully hard.

Andrew’s grinning as he lets the sound sink into him, pulling it out and adding more lube before pressing it into Neil’s hard erection once more.

Neil’s lost in a sea of utter pleasure, his entire body lit up as he floats, the pain sending him to the brink, but he’s unable to cum because of the sound buried in his cock.

It’s sweet, sweet torture, and Neil’s barely able to hold on to consciousness as Andrew gently fucks him with the sound. Neil doesn’t even know when Andrew takes out the sound and immediately replaces it with a longer, slightly thicker one, his mind barely processing the separate sensations rolling through his body.

Neil’s sobbing uncontrollably. His head falls forward as exquisite torturous pleasure takes him over. The sound stuffs his cock so much, it feels  _so_ good. It feels like it’s dragging the cum out of Neil’s balls, and Neil can barely keep his eyes open.

He’s so high, he can’t even moan, hardly aware of the little pathetic whimpers escaping him. His wrist is on fire, but in a good way, and the sound fucking his cock is sending him higher and higher.

He lets out a pained sob, submitting willingly to his Daddy.

__

Andrew’s sure Neil doesn’t even know where he is right now. The pain from the tattoo and the pleasure from the sounding had sent him floating almost immediately.

Andrew takes out the sound, and Neil lets out a choked noise. Andrew strokes Neil’s cock, and Neil screams, body jolting in the chair and most likely pressing the plug against his sweet spot.

“Do you need to come, baby?” Andrew murmurs and Neil nods desperately. “Then come.”

Neil wails as his orgasm sears through him, sobbing uncontrollably as he cries, trembling as cum shoots out of his enlarged, sensitive slit. Neil’s entire body is lax and Andrew catches him as he slumps forward, head on Andrew's shoulder.

Andrew strokes his back, holding Neil’s shuddering body as he floats. He parts the curtain, looking at Ichirou, who’s focused on tattooing Neil’s arm. He has soundproof headphones on, his eyebrows furrowed. From what Andrew can see, he’s almost finished colouring in the black of the triskelion.

He lets the curtain close, holding Neil near and stroking his hair as Neil shakes. He rubs his cheek against Neil’s hair, caressing his back as soft whimpers escape Neil's parted lips.

Andrew doesn’t know how long it is before there’s a soft knock on the door, signalling that it’s finished. Andrew strokes Neil’s nape, dragging his fingernails lightly along Neil’s skin.

“Baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil moans lightly, shifting in Andrew’s arms. His cock is throbbing, but he doesn’t mind it, keeping his attention on the trembling man in his hands.

“Baby,” Andrew says again, and Neil blinks languidly, a slow smile spreading as he sees Andrew.

“Is he finished?” Neil asks, his words a bit slurred, and Andrew nods, stroking Neil’s face.

“How do you feel?”

Neil blinks rapidly, seeming to come back into himself, and Andrew grabs a bottle of Gatorade from the mini fridge in the room, which was there specifically for if subs needed it to come down.

Neil guzzles the drink, smiling when he gives Andrew the half-empty bottle. Andrew finishes it as Neil answers his question. “That orgasm. Fuck. That was so intense,” he whispers, and Andrew nods, chucking the empty bottle in the bin. “It burned but it was _so_ fucking good.”

“It’ll be uncomfortable to urinate for the next day or two,” Andrew warns him, and Neil nods. “Let me know if anything burns, okay?”

Neil nods, beaming at Andrew, before seeming to remember that he was there for a reason. He gently pulls his arm out of the hole, a grinning excitedly when he sees the tattoo on his arm.

“Is it good?” Andrew asks and Neil grins widely, nodding.

“I love it,” Neil gushes, gazing at his tattoo, wrapped carefully in plastic wrap. “Look,” he says excitedly, showing Andrew with a blush high on his cheeks.

Andrew grasps his wrist, looking at the tattoo, at the thick black swirls, similar to Andrew’s own. The only difference was the blank triangle in the middle of the three swirls, and Andrew’s throat clenches when he sees small A tattooed in the empty triangle.

He glances up at Neil, whose face is a bright red. “I told you I’m never letting you go,” he murmurs, ducking his head shyly. “I love you, Daddy.”

Andrew leans forward, pressing their lips together, kissing Neil deeply. He slides his hand into Neil’s curls, gripping him tightly as Andrew ravages him.

Neil whimpers as he goes pliant under Andrew. Andrew draws back, looking at Neil, who’s flushed, his lips spit-slicked and reddened.

Andrew grabs a cloth that he brought, wiping Neil off and helping him get dressed. He pauses by the door as they leave, turning back to Neil and gripping his wrist, eyes tracing the tattoo and the small A that is etched permanently on Neil’s skin.

“Thank you, baby boy,” Andrew doesn’t elaborate but Neil knows what he means anyway. _Thank you for trusting me, for submitting to me, for loving me unconditionally_.

Neil smiles broadly, leaning in and kissing Andrew chastely. They leave the room to find Ichirou looking smug as he leans on the counter. Andrew scowls almost immediately, and Neil giggles.

“Why did you let him tattoo you if you hate him so much?” Neil whispers as he leans over to Andrew, and Andrew sighs heavily.

“Because he’s a damn good artist although he’s fucking annoying,” Andrew responds, walking over to Ichirou. “It looks good,” he mutters begrudgingly, and Ichirou smirks.

“I know it does,” he states. “Lemme know when you’re ready to share him,” Ichirou states, and Andrew bites back his anger. Ichirou looks at the time, grinning. “Ooh, I’m going to be late. I’m supposed to be home at five.”

Andrew sees Neil frown. “But you made our appointment _for_ five,” Neil says in confusion and Ichirou grins, dropping Neil a sly smirk that Andrew wants to punch off.

“That’s the point, Red,” Ichirou states, grinning at Neil. “It’s literally guaranteed I’m going to be spanked. I can’t wait.”

Neil snorts and Andrew rolls his eyes. Ichirou drops his teasing for a second, giving Neil a lecture about how to care for his brand new tattoo – _do not pick at the scab or scratch it or I swear I hunt you down and beat your cute little ass_– to which Andrew growls, pulling Neil closer to him.

Neil just giggles, taking note of what Ichirou says although he knows Andrew will help him take care of it. Andrew pays, giving Ichirou another scowl, before grabbing his bag and leading Neil out of the store.

“Well that was exciting,” Neil hums, grinning at Andrew. “Ichirou is awesome when he's not being an important businessman.”

“I hope he gets spanked until his ass is cherry red,” Andrew mutters scornfully. Neil laughs, shaking his head as he leans over and gives Andrew a kiss on his cheek.

“You’ll always be the best, Daddy,” Neil promises, and Andrew turns to look at Neil as the engine roars to life.

“Come here,” Andrew orders, unzipping his pants and seeing the naked want in Neil’s eyes. Neil immediately lurches forward, and Andrew guides him to his half hard cock. The seat belt is stretched to maximum, but Andrew doesn’t make Neil takes it off, just manoeuvres it so that it is pressing against Neil’s throat, digging into his sensitive flesh.

Neil groans lowly, sucking Andrew’s cock deep. Andrew shifts the car into drive, and Neil whimpers as Andrew drives off, his right hand buried in Neil’s hair, urging Neil to suck his cock deep.

Andrew groans as Neil deep throats his cock, humming around it. Andrew’s cock hardens under Neil’s ministrations, stroking Neil’s head. Andrew presses down slightly on the pedal, quickly making his way to their home with his cock buried in Neil’s throat.

He massages Neil’s head as Neil rubs his lips along the length of Andrew’s cock, sucking the head lightly, the sweetest sounds escaping him. Andrew reaches to their house in no time, speeding into their garage.

“Get out, hands on the hood, feet apart,” Andrew orders and Neil scrambles to undo his seatbelt and get out of the car.

Andrew leaves the car running, the rumbling sound echoing in the garage as he exits. He doesn’t bother to close the garage door, and Neil flushes as he sees two elderly women walking past the house, thankfully not glancing toward them.

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers as Andrew unbuckles Neil’s jeans, shoving them down to his ankles.

“What did you expect, flirting with that asshole in front of me?” Andrew growls, barely hearing Neil’s whimper over the growl of the Maserati’s engine. “Gotta remind everyone who _owns_ you,” Andrew catches the lobe of Neil’s ear between his teeth and Neil’s eyelids flutter. His cock is already curving up from between his legs, hard and slit dilated from the sounding Andrew had done earlier.

“Yes, Daddy!” Neil begs, pushing his bare ass back against Andrew’s cock, still spit-slicked and hard from Neil’s blowjob.

“Keep your hands on the hood,” is Andrew’s order, before he asks, “colour?”

“Green!” Neil moans, rubbing his plugged ass desperately against Andrew’s slicked cock.

“Good,” Andrew rumbles. “Let me know if the hood gets too hot,” he says, just as he twists the plug out of Neil’s ass, replacing it almost immediately with his cock.

Neil wails, uncaring of the cars driving past on the road and the people walking past. “Let them see who owns you,” Andrew growls, wrenching Neil’s head back and Neil sobs, grinding back against Andrew.

Andrew takes his ass brutally, smacking his hips against Neil’s ass and driving his cock deep. “You’re fucking mine,” Andrew breathes hotly on Neil’s cheek and Neil shivers.

“I’m yours, Daddy,” he pants, before Andrew pushes him back forward and claims him roughly.

__

Andrew’s cock driving in and out of Neil would always be the best feeling ever. Neil sobs as Andrew fucks him hard in front of the whole neighbourhood, partially hidden by the purring Maserati inside of the garage.

He drops his head, fingers curling on the burning hot car hood, relishing in the pain as it goes straight to his cock, making his precum drip easily out of his dilated slit. He remembers the orgasm after the sounding that had completely rocked his world.

Andrew’s cock is driving into him, pounding against his prostate and making Neil tremble with every stroke. He’s already close, his cock hard since he gave Andrew a blowjob while he was driving.

“Daddy,” Neil chokes out, fingers scraping bluntly against the matte black. “Daddy, I’m close.”

Andrew presses close to Neil’s back, fingers exploring under Neil’s jersey and finding his circular nipple rings. Andrew tugs them and bolts of lightning sizzles through Neil’s chest, straight to his aching cock.

“Then _come_ , baby,” Andrew growls, voice barely louder than the Maserati, but Neil hears him anyway. Andrew’s fingers wrap around Neil’s erection and Neil screams as the orgasm burns through him, searing through his cock’s dilated passage and lighting Neil afire.

“Fuck!” Neil yells, clenching tightly around Andrew’s cock as Andrew comes in him, driving into him hard. Neil shudders as Andrew keeps stroking him through his orgasm, and then when Neil feels Andrew continue going in him and he realises what it is – what Andrew’s giving him _again_ , although he failed the first time, he falls forward onto the hood of the car, panting “yes, yes, _yes_ ,” over and over again.

It feels so warm and nice and this is how Andrew _owns_ him. He didn’t think he’d be getting this again – internal watersports – but Andrew always knows exactly what he needs.

So Neil just leans forward and takes it, whimpering as Andrew continues stroking his sensitive cock, filling him up to the brim.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil whispers, glad that he's already come so he can’t disobey Andrew and come without permission, although his cock is throbbing with arousal even if it’s just been spent.

Andrew presses in deep, a low, rumbling laugh escaping him. “You came all over the Maserati,” Andrew hums, and Neil glances down, cheeks darkening when he sees his cum splattered all over the grill in the front.

“Fuck,” Neil mutters, feeling overly full and content. Andrew grabs the plug from where he’d rested it on the hood of the car, swiftly replacing his cock as he pulls out. Andrew tucks away his cock, walking around to the drivers’ side of the car, and pushing the button to shut the engine off, the rumbling sound finally fading away.

Neil takes a step and wrinkles his nose. “Feels weird,” he mutters, reaching back to feel the plug, feeling weirdly full but in a good way. Andrew snorts, raising his eyebrows.

“You can go bathe and clean up,” he tells Neil, coming closer and pressing their lips together. “Remember to keep your tattoo covered for now.”

“Yes Daddy,” Neil says happily, glancing down at his brand new tattoo and the small A tatted in the middle. He bites his lip, basically floating off to the bathroom on cloud nine.

__

“Hi Master,” Roland beams as he steps into the house, toeing off his shoes at the doorway. Matt glances back, giving him a bright smile as he stirs the vegetables in the pot on the stove. “Smells amazing,” he says, coming up to Matt. “I’m so excited to see you,” Roland confesses, wrapping his arms around Matt’s neck, tiptoeing as he presses their lips together.

“Hey pet,” Matt gives him a gentle smile, turning back to the veggies in the pot. “You can wait for me in the living room, just let me finish up here.”

“Okay, Master,” Roland says eagerly, running happily into the living room. Matt finishes stirring the veggies, dishing them out next to the chicken he’d grilled earlier. He puts a spoon of rice on the plates as well, before taking them out to Roland, who’s sitting on the couch, legs folded.

Matt rests the plates down on the coffee table, turning on the television, smiling at Roland, who’s beaming at him. “Roland,” Matt keeps the smile painted on, although his heart is pounding painfully. “Pet, get us some drinks. I’m going to take a quick shower.”

Roland nods, bounding up from his seat and practically skidding into the kitchen on his socked feet. Matt ignores the sour taste in his mouth, going into the bathroom and locking the door, taking a deep breath. Then he takes out his phone and makes a call.

“I think I’m going to fail at this Dom thing,” is the first thing he whispers to Neil as soon as he answers. He slouches against the door, rubbing his face with his hand.

“ _Matt? What’s wrong?_ ” Neil asks with concern.

“Roland disobeyed a direct order,” Matt whispers, his heart aching. “And I’m pretty sure he’s just forgotten, but I know I need to punish him and it’s killing me.”

“ _Matty, I’m putting you on speakerphone,_ ” Neil says and Matt hums in approval. “ _Drew is here; he can help you_.”

Matt swallows hard. “I gave Roland an order to undress at the door every time he comes to my apartment,” Matt explains, throat tight. “Today, I think he forgot, and I don’t know what to do. I don’t want to punish him.”

“ _And that’s why you need to_ ,” is Andrew’s steady voice. “ _Matt, Doms aren’t supposed to enjoy punishing their subs. We’re supposed to make their lives better. If they fail, it’s because we could’ve done something about it. If he realises that he’s disobeyed you, it’s going to kill him. You need to punish him. That way he knows he’s forgiven, and he knows what will happen if he forgets again._”

Matt exhales shakily. “I understand. But… what could I have done about it? To make it easier for him? I’m sure, after time, it’ll be a habit, but…”

“ _It can be something as simple as putting a small table near the door for him to rest his folded clothes on. So every time he sees it, he’ll remember,_ ” Andrew explains. “ _You’re in a twenty-four-seven relationship. The point is to make it easy for him to follow your directions. Have you discussed punishments yet?_ ”

“Uh, yeah,” Matt pushes his hand through his hair. “He said paddling or CBT. But CBT is still his soft limit for now, we haven’t discussed that yet.” Matt sighs. “I didn’t _think_ we’d need to discuss that.”

“ _Since it’s his first mistake, I don’t think you should go as extreme as paddling. Spanking should be fine. Maybe ten or fifteen, but don’t go easy on him. It wouldn’t make sense if he doesn’t feel like he’s worked for his forgiveness. It’s your way of showing him you forgive him.”_

 _“Drew never goes easy on me_ ,” Neil pipes up, voice fond. “ _It’s horrible, but when it’s over, it’s like it never happened. Because I know he forgives me._ ”

“Okay,” Matt exhales. “Okay, thank you Andrew. I feel better now. Thanks, Neil,” Matt murmurs, saying his goodbyes, ending the call and shucking off his clothes as he goes under the shower to contemplate.

__

“Pet,” Matt murmurs as he exits the bathroom in basketball shorts, his torso still slightly wet, with Roland's cage key hanging between his pecs. He sees how Roland’s eyes roam his bare skin hungrily, his cock giving a throb.

Roland’s kneeling by the coffee table, his eyes lighting up when he sees Matt. “Master,” Roland breathes, shuffling slightly on his knees. Matt sits on the couch and Roland moves closer to him as Matt slides his hand through Roland’s hair.

“Pet, you disobeyed me,” Matt says, his voice gentle, and Roland frowns, blinking rapidly.

“But Master, I –” Roland’s speechless, already looking devastated, and it breaks Matt’s heart.

“I gave you an order,” Matt says calmly, tugging Roland’s hair so that the Italian would keep his eyes on him. “To be undressed every time you enter my apartment.”

Roland’s eyes widen into huge saucers, and he looks down at his clothes as if he’s just realised that he was wearing them. “Master, I’m so sorry, I was just so excited to see you–”

“I understand, sweetheart, but I’ll need to punish you,” Matt tells him, and Roland’s staring at him with tear-filled eyes as he nods rapidly. “But I assure you, pet, all will be forgiven when it’s over.”

Roland takes a deep, shaky breath, a few tears escaping, and Matt thumbs them away, before passing his thumb over Roland’s lips. “Wh-what punishment, Sir?”

“I’m going to give you ten spanks since it’s your first slip-up,” Matt tells him, caressing his face. “Undress, pet.”

Roland scrambles up, practically tearing off his clothes, not even bothering to leave on his underwear. He’s shaking, tears dripping from his eyes and Matt wants to get this over with as soon as possible.

“Your safeword still applies, pet,” Matt tells him softly, heart aching. “I need you to keep count.”

Roland swallows hard, draping himself over Matt’s lap, sniffling. Matt follows Andrew’s order, his first spank landing heavily on Roland’s ass cheek, leaving a blooming handprint as Roland screams.

“One, Master!” Roland sobs out, and Matt takes a deep breath, alternating the spanks on each cheek, making Roland cry out, his entire body trembling.

When he’s done, Roland’s still draped over his lap, ass cheeks a bright, cherry red. “Sweetheart, it’s finished,” Matt whispers, pulling Roland up, and holding him tightly as he curls in his lap.

“I’m sorry, Master,” Roland sobs, gasping for air. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disobey.”

“Hey,” Matt says firmly, gripping Roland’s chin, and Roland looks at him with wide eyes. “Pet, you’re forgiven, okay? No need to apologise.”

Roland swallows. “It’s forgiven?” he whispers, his voice choking and Matt remembers Roland talking about how Jack would abuse Roland every time he made a mistake. “Is it that easy, Sir?”

“Pet,” Matt caresses his cheeks. “You’re so good. I know you didn’t mean to disobey me. I love you, and it’s fine now. You took your punishment so well, sweetheart.”

Roland throws his hands around Matt’s neck. “I’ll never disobey you again, Master!” he promises.

“I know you won’t,” Matt caresses Roland’s back. “You’re such an amazing sub, pet,” Matt whispers. He raises Roland’s head, kissing him hard and Roland moans, going pliant in Matt’s arms. Roland’s seemed to calm down by the time their lips part, sniffling as he smiles shyly at Matt.

“Thank you, Master,” Roland whispers. “I promise I’ll remember next time.”

Matt nods. “I’ll put a table next to the door for you to put your clothes on,” Matt tells him. “Just as a reminder.”

Roland nods, taking a deep breath and Matt reaches down, grabbing Roland’s jersey, wiping off his tear-stained face.

“Are you hungry, pet?” Matt murmurs, and Roland lets out a soft laugh, wincing as his bruised ass cheeks rub against Matt’s leg.

“Getting spanked really builds up an appetite, Sir,” Roland smiles, and Matt kisses his cheek before letting him go back onto the floor, kneeling at Matt’s feet.

Matt takes Roland’s plate, putting on the television and feeding him small bites, thankful that he didn’t completely fuck it up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests: 
> 
> anon (on Tumblr): just wondering if you would write the scene in the 2nd chapter of spice again  
> The_time_it_takes: like could you do more of that watersports thing?  
> anon (on Tumblr): hey, can you do Andrew jealous, pleaseee?  
> bibliofaee: I would absolutely adore some more jealous Daddy!Andrew  
> minyardthings: YO I WOULD LOVE TO SEE A JEALOUS ANDREW PLEASEE WRITE IT  
> exyqueen13: sounding + andreil  
> MAL (magentaandlavender): I am so curious to see how you would handle Matt having to discipline Roland
> 
> and to the bunch of people requested the tattoo scene... here ya go :D
> 
> I don't know if wrist tattoos are supposed to be painful. Mine wasn't, it was like a nice soothing needle stabbing me over and over (yes I'm not the best person to judge pain because I like it almost as much as Neil). But maybe it's different for everyone! Can you imagine if Neil's tattoo was painless? Baby boy would be sooo disappointed lmfao


	12. Domesticity & Friendship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> egglorru, you're a godsend for helping me figure out this chapter :D I put some cookies in this chapter for you <3
> 
> This chapter's kinda meh but :D

The nightmare comes in flashes.    

A flash of red, a flash of blood. A flash of a younger voice begging  _please_. A flash of a heavy body and then slick, hot pain. A flash of an Exy racquet.    

Was he screaming? He never screamed. He never showed fear.    

Someone was hurt.  _Someone was hurt._ There was blood everywhere. Was it his? There was so much pain.    

And there was someone saying his name. Someone saying –   

“Daddy,” Neil’s firm voice whispers and Andrew’s eyes snap open, gasping as his nightmare washes away.    

“Fuck,” Andrew heaves for air, only just realising that he’s gripping Neil’s wrist painfully tight, but Neil isn’t trying to escape, looking up at Andrew with wide, concerned eyes.    

“Daddy,” Neil presses closer, and Andrew pushes away his automatic reaction to shuffle away from Neil. He loosens his fingers from around Neil’s wrist, massaging the skin instead, thumb running over his tattoo. For the first time, Andrew understands why Neil always says that Andrew's tattoo calms him. “Daddy, are you okay?”   

Andrew keeps his eyes on Neil's tattoo, stroking the curls of the BDSM symbol. He swallows hard, not for the first time hating his eidetic memory. He blinks up at the ceiling, willing his heartbeat to calm down. “Just a nightmare, baby boy,” Andrew tells him, licking his dry lips.    

Neil gives him a gentle smile, pressing a kiss to the corner of Andrew’s mouth. “You don’t need to explain,” Neil promises, before leaning away from Andrew. “Turn over,” Neil commands. “I’m going to spoon you.”   

Andrew huffs out laughter, turning onto his side and Neil immediately plasters along his back, hand wrapping around Andrew’s waist. Andrew’s never been spooned before, but knowing that Neil’s behind him assuages any fears Andrew has.   

Neil drags his lips along Andrew’s bare shoulder, pressing the softest of kisses. “Just because you’re my Dom doesn’t mean you always have to be the strong one,” Neil promises, before pressing his lips against Andrew’s hair.   

Andrew wraps his fingers around Neil’s arms, feeling his scars, too tired to think as he allows himself to fall asleep.   

__   

When Neil wakes up, he’s wrapped around Andrew’s back, his nose buried in Andrew’s blonde hair. He shifts and Andrew laughs lightly.   

“Are you finally awake?” Andrew asks, and Neil smiles, blinking sleepily as he raises his arm and allows Andrew to roll over onto his back. Neil snuggles close to him, resting his head on Andrew’s chest.   

“How are you, Daddy?” Neil asks softly, listening to Andrew’s steady heartbeat. He remembered how worried he’d been when he’d woken up with Andrew’s fingers bruisingly tight around his wrist and Andrew was gasping for air, his eyes darting behind his eyelids.   

Andrew’s arm tightens around Neil’s shoulders. “I’m good now, baby boy,” Andrew promises, pressing a kiss to Neil’s head. “Thank you.”   

“I love you,” Neil whispers, and Andrew tugs at Neil’s hair, bending his head back to kiss him.    

“Are you okay?” Andrew whispers against Neil’s lips, dragging his fingers down to wrap around Neil’s wrist lightly, where he’d almost bruised Neil last night.   

“I am,” Neil assures him, smiling cheekily. “I’ve had worse than that.”   

Andrew gives Neil a gentle smile, tugging him up for another kiss. “What’re your plans for today, baby boy?”   

Neil hums, glancing at the time. “I need to look at some Exy games, go to the gym to work out with Matt and then I’m going to meet with Jer, Kev and Roland for sub night.”   

“You can drink, but don't get too drunk,” is Andrew’s only order, and Neil nods, knowing he wasn’t planning to, anyway. “I will pick you up at eleven.”   

“Okay, Drew,” Neil says happily, turning and pressing a kiss to Andrew’s neck. “What would you like for breakfast?”   

“You,” Andrew growls, shuffling to sit against the headboard. Neil giggles as Andrew grips Neil’s hips, yanking Neil’s naked body to straddle his lap. Neil smiles as Andrew rocks their hips together, leaning down to kiss Andrew.    

Neil  _loves_  their morning sex. Every time. It’s quick and mostly kink-less, no matter what they do, but it’s always so fucking perfect. Andrew grabs the bottle of lube from the nightstand and presses his slick fingers into Neil’s hole, and Neil sobs, rocking against Andrew’s quickly forming erection.    

“Fuck,” Neil sobs, burying his face into Andrew’s neck as Andrew pushes down the band of his underwear, sliding his cock into Neil’s waiting hole.    

It’s hard and fast and Neil rides Andrew’s cock like he’s born to do it. He rocks his hips on Andrew’s thick cock, driving Andrew into his prostate and whimpering into the hard kiss.    

Andrew grips Neil’s ass like he owns it (he does), driving Neil onto his dick hard. Neil doesn’t know how long it is before his cock is leaking and aching as it drags along Andrew’s abs, and Andrew’s pressing deep into Neil’s hole and coming hard.  

Andrew wraps a hand around Neil’s aching cock, stroking firmly, his next hand reaching up and hooking heavily on Neil’s collar, cutting off his air supply. Neil begs to come, his voice breaking as he shudders and then Andrew’s giving him a firm yes, making Neil spill, cum smearing on both of their abdomens as Neil ruts on Andrew's cock.      

Andrew reaches into the nightstand, pulling out a plug and replacing his cock in Neil, pushing the plug in and keeping his cum in. Neil shivers, leaning down to kiss Andrew, smiling lazily as he rubs Andrew’s hair, feeling sated as Andrew kisses him once, twice. “What would you like for breakfast _now_?” Neil asks, giggling, and Andrew huffs.    

“Surprise me,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil lights up.    

“Okay!” He says excitedly, pushing himself off the bed.    

“Neil,” Andrew’s voice pulls him back from running out the bedroom door. “Don’t you want to bathe first?” Andrew raises an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the drying cum on Neil’s abs and Neil flushes brightly.  

“Oh, right,” he sighs, rushing off to the shower and get clean.    

__ 

Neil adjusts his headphones as he hums, choosing his fourth game to watch on the tablet in front of him. The game starts almost immediately, and Neil’s captivated by the clash of Exy racquets and the intense pace. It's already past midday, and he needs to meet Matt soon, but he wanted to watch this game first.

He’s leaning over the counter, naked as the day he was born, plugged as he always is. Andrew’s taking a shower as Neil watches his games animatedly. He’s lost in the game, eyes darting across the screen, following the striker across the court. 

He jolts, eyes widening when he feels fingers brushing across his ass, and then Andrew’s tugging his plug out and sliding his cock in, filling up so  _good_  and so unexpected. Neil gasps as Andrew’s hips snap against his ass, fingers digging into Neil's hips.

“Green,” he moans immediately, not even knowing if Andrew asked because the game is still roaring loud in his ears, but he’ll let Andrew know anyway. 

Andrew grabs Neil’s hands and wrenches them behind his back so he can’t take out the headphones, forced to listen to the harsh sounds of Exy as Andrew fucks him hard. Andrew pushes one of Neil’s thighs to rest on the counter, and the stretch is so good and makes Andrew’s cock drive even deeper. 

“Fuck,” Neil whimpers, bowing his head as Andrew holds him down and drives into him forcefully. 

He didn’t expect it; thought Andrew was going to his office for a few hours, but he still fucking  _loves_ it. His cock is curving up from between his legs, hardening as Andrew’s cockhead drags across his prostate, and then Andrew’s pulling Neil’s headphones out of his ears. He flips Neil around, pushing their lips together roughly.  

Neil responds eagerly, wrapping his arms around Andrew’s neck, and Andrew drags him to slam him against the refrigerator, yanking Neil’s legs up around his waist, his cock driving back into Neil mercilessly. 

Neil screams, head falling back to bang against the refrigerator as Andrew holds him up and fucks him hard. 

“Daddy,” Neil whimpers, close because of the unexpectedness and the roughness and Andrew’s eyes are almost black with lust. “ _Daddy_!” he screams after a particularly hard thrust. 

“Fuck, baby boy,” Andrew growls, pushing in deep and coming and Neil’s eyes widen as he scrapes against Andrew’s back, abdomen tightening as he tries his best not to come. 

“Daddy, I need to come,” Neil begs, tears in his eyes and Andrew leans forward and catches Neil’s bottom lip between his teeth, his abdomen rubbing against Neil’s cock and Neil whimpers.  

“Come,” Andrew orders and Neil erupts between them, nails digging into Andrew’s back as cum shoots out of his cock. Andrew presses deeply into Neil, wedging him against the fridge, kissing him roughly. 

When they finally pull apart, Neil giggles delightedly. “That was so much fun. What brought this on?” 

Andrew shrugs uncaringly, leaning down to nip at Neil’s neck and Neil shivers. “I found a grey hair,” he says nonchalantly. 

Neil gasps, grabbing Andrew’s hair and pushing his fingers through it, trying to find the greys in the blonde. “So what, you needed to prove you’re this strong, virile, alpha Daddy?” Neil giggles because that’s exactly what it is. Andrew just levels him with a stare, making Neil chuckle harder.  

“You’d be a hot silver fox,” Neil coos, wiggling on Andrew’s cock, which is still impaling him, keeping the cum nestled in Neil. “So hot and tattooed and muscular and still able to fuck me on every surface,” Neil kisses Andrew’s nose, fingers still carding through Andrew’s hair, tugging lightly on the strands. “Maybe I’ll have to stop calling you Daddy and call you Gran-“ 

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence,” Andrew growls and Neil laughs gleefully. “Or I’m going to spank you until your ass turns red and I won’t let you come for a month.” 

Neil’s eyes widen in faux-horror, knowing that Andrew’s just teasing. “Daddy, you can’t,” he pouts. “I promise you’re still young and gorgeous,” Neil says sweetly, and Andrew huffs, kissing Neil again. Neil smiles into the kiss, holding Andrew tightly. 

“I promise you’ll always be the hottest, sexiest Daddy ever,” Neil murmurs against Andrew’s lips, stroking the back of his neck, and Andrew just huffs.  

When Andrew finally pulls away, letting Neil stand on his shaky legs, Neil smiles brightly at him. Andrew raises an eyebrow, glancing down at Neil’s cum-stained thighs. “I should make you go the gym like this under your clothes,” Andrew mutters and Neil flushes. “What do you think everyone would say?” 

Neil shudders. “That I have the best Daddy ever?” he tries and Andrew snorts, finger hooking in Neil’s collar and yanking him for a short kiss. 

“I’m going to my office,” Andrew tells Neil, stripping his cum-stained jersey and Neil nods. “Let me know when you’re leaving.” 

“Okay, Daddy,” Neil grins before going back to look at his game, covered in cum. He pushes in his headphones, not missing the dark, lusty look Andrew sends him before exiting the room. 

__   

“Hey, Neil,” Roland says happily as Neil approaches the front desk. “Two things before you go in. One, my shift is ending in a few minutes, so I’ll come to hang out with you, Jeremy and Kevin.”   

Neil lights up. “Really? That’s awesome,” he says honestly, excited because he loved sub nights and it was one of the things he’d missed when he was in away games.  

Roland smiles brightly. “Two, my boss would like to personally apologise for what happened with Jack,” his smile falters a bit, but he shakes himself out of it. “I’m sorry he attacked you. I’m so happy he didn’t get you to kneel.”   

Neil gives Roland a gentle, encouraging smile. “Drew told me what Jack was to you. If I’d known, I would’ve fucking kicked his ass. I’m happy you have Matt. Is everything okay with you two?” He asks, remembering Matt’s quiet voice when he’d called Neil saying  _I_ _think I’m going to fail at this Dom thing._    

“He’s amazing,” Roland gushes, tanned skin darkening with a blush. “I’ve never had a Dom who deserves submission more than he does. But enough about me, my boss wants you in his office to apologise before you leave.”   

Neil shrugs. “Sure, just remind me, okay?”   

Roland nods, beaming at Neil as he gives him his band to show that he was taken. “Jer and Kevin are already inside,” he tells Neil who nods, pushing open the door and smiling when he sees the dance floor already filled to the brim with writhing bodies.  

Jeremy and Kevin have managed to score a tall corner table, sitting close to each other, arms brushing. Neil orders a tray of twenty-five vodka shots, before making his way over to them, smiling widely.  

“Hey!” he greets them, shimmying into the tall seat, trying not to spill the vodka. “Roland’ll be here in a few minutes. How are you?”  

“We’re awesome,” Jeremy grins at Neil. “What’s new with you?”  

Neil slides the tray onto the table, batting Kevin’s hand away when he tries to steal one. “No. Bad Kevin,” he narrows his eyes, before raising an eyebrow at Jeremy. “Is he allowed to drink?”  

Jeremy laughs delightedly. “He is, but he isn’t allowed to get drunk, as usual,” he grins up at Kevin, who scowls.  

“Leave it until Roland comes,” Neil glares at Kevin, before turning and smiling at Jeremy, finally answering his question. “Andrew carried me for my first tattoo,” he says excitedly, and Kevin’s eyebrows raise in interest.  

“Lemme see,” Jeremy grins, and Neil holds out his hand, letting them inspect it. “Is that an A in there? That’s so cute!”  

“It looks like a fidget spinner,” Kevin mutters and Neil rolls his eyes at Kevin. “Did Ichirou do it?”  

Neil nods, raising an eyebrow at Jeremy. “What’s his problem? Forgot to take his social pills?”  

Jeremy smirks, leaning against Kevin. “He’s a bit… agitated,” Jeremy grins. “Master hasn’t let him come in two weeks.”  

Neil giggles gleefully. “Oh fuck, what did you do?”  

Kevin sighs heavily, staring at the vodka as if he wants to grab the tray and run away. “Came without permission.”  

“Poor baby,” Neil pouts, and Kevin rolls his eyes. “How long is your punishment lasting?”  

Kevin shrugs, but Jeremy smirks. “Jean told me that if Kevin behaved good tonight, it  _might_  be the end of his punishment,” Jeremy winks at Kevin, whose eyes widen.  

“He didn’t tell me that,” Kevin blinks rapidly and Jeremy leans over and kisses his cheek.  

“I didn’t tell you that either,” Jeremy says meaningfully, and Kevin smiles, gripping Jeremy’s chin and kissing him.   

“Jean’s subs are conspiring against him,” Neil sighs, glancing up as Roland approaches their table, grinning at Jeremy and Kevin making out.  

“Have they been like that the entire time?” Roland raises an eyebrow and Neil snorts, spying a bowl of fries in Roland’s hand.  

“No, but if we don’t do something about it, we’ll never get them to stop,” Neil mutters, stealing one of Roland’s fries and throwing it at Kevin’s face.   

Kevin draws back, looking offended as he stares down at the fry in his lap. “You gotta eat it,” Neil tells him. “You can’t waste food.”  

Kevin huffs, taking the fry and chewing on it. Roland puts the fries on the table next to the tray and Jeremy steals some.  

“So, what’s up with everyone?” Roland smiles, glancing around the table.  

“Neil got a tattoo that looks like a fidget spinner,” Kevin says humbly, still chewing on the fry.   

Roland frowns and Neil sighs, showing Roland his tattoo. “Kevin’s being an ass. It’s the BDSM symbol.”  

“Oh, I fucking love that,” Roland gushes, finger lightly tracing the tattoo. “That’s so cute! Where’d you go to get it?”  

“There’s this Dom that does tattoos,” Neil explains, not wanting to say Ichirou’s name because he doesn’t know if it’s well known. “So Drew did a scene while I was getting tattooed.”  

“That’s fucking hot,” Kevin murmurs, eating some more fries.   

Jeremy sighs heavily, glancing sadly at Roland. “They’re both painsluts,” he pouts, and Roland grins.  

“The only pain I will accept is when I’m being punished,” Roland says, eating some fries and pointing at the vodka shots. “Are you going to drink all and hope y’all don’t pass out?”  

Neil giggles, shaking his head. “Let’s play a game. Any ideas?”  

“Never Have I Ever?” Jeremy asks, raising an eyebrow. “When the shots finish, the person with the most shot glasses lose.”  

Roland frowns, biting his lower lip. “I don’t like alcohol,” he says, looking down and Neil shrugs. 

“That’s fine,” Neil grins at him. “You can just keep count with glasses, you don’t have to drink. Kevin, on the other hand, has no choice,” Neil smiles sweetly at Kevin, who glowers at him. “Sorry if we’re messy drunks.” 

 “Sounds good. And I’ve dealt with messier drunks so,” Roland nods, smiling gratefully, picking at the fries. Neil dances in his seat as the music changes to a song with booming bass. “Kev, you start.”  

Kevin sighs heavily, chewing on his lip, raising his eyebrow at Neil. “Never have I ever gotten a tattoo during a scene with my Dom,” he says and Neil scowls, pouting.  

“You’re just jealous,” Neil mutters, before taking the shot, the vodka burning down his throat.   

“He totally is,” Jeremy nods, winking at Neil. “Never have I ever done a scene with Andrew,” he says proudly and Kevin growls at Jeremy, who raises his hands innocently. “Hey, it’s each person for themselves and I’m trying to win here,” he smirks and Kevin huffs.  

Neil snorts as he takes a shot. Roland grabs one of the glasses, placing it in front of him as Kevin painstakingly throws back a shot.  

“Never have I ever been whipped,” Roland grins as Kevin and Neil take a shot.  

Neil looks down at his three empty glasses, pouting. “I really need to stop being so kinky,” he sighs, taking a fry and chewing it thoughtfully. “Never have I ever rejected aftercare,” he says smirking at Kevin who glares at Neil.  

“You’re going down,” Kevin hisses at Neil, before taking the shot. “Never have I ever got pierced during a scene,” he growls and then pauses, eyes widening. “Fuck.”  

Jeremy bursts out laughing, wiping away tears. “Kevin, you idiot,” he chuckles, glancing at Neil. “He begged Jean to try needle play,” Jeremy grins and Neil’s evil smile widens, taking the shot and sliding one over to Kevin.   

“Take it, asshole,” Neil smirks, and Kevin huffs. “Focus on the game and not revenge, darling,” Neil sends a little kiss for Kevin, who just returns a dark glare.  

Jeremy grins, looking proud that he was the only one without a shot glass, the asshole. “Never have I ever had sex with a girl,” he smirks at Kevin, who looks utterly betrayed.  

“I thought you loved me,” Kevin whispers in horror, splaying a hand over his heart dramatically.   

“Right now, I only love myself,” Jeremy smirks, sliding a shot over to Kevin. “Drink, bitch.” Neil giggles happily as Kevin takes the shot.  

“Never have I ever been double penetrated,” Roland grins and Kevin groans, banging his head on the wall behind him.  

“Stop getting me to drink,” he pleads. “I need to be good, so Jean will let me come tonight.”  

Roland grins, shrugging. “Can’t say I feel your pain. I’ve been wearing a cage for weeks now and I love it.”  

Kevin glowers at Roland, who just smiles at him. Neil and Jeremy take their shots, and Kevin drags a hand over his face before throwing back one as well.  

Neil pouts at Kevin’s crestfallen face before deciding to have mercy on him. “Never have I ever dated someone younger than me.”  

Jeremy glances at Kevin. “I’m only a few months older than Kev, does that count?” 

Neil shrugs, pursing his lips, remembering that he’s going easy on Kevin. “Hmm, let’s go with more than a year.” 

Kevin looks relieved, slumping against the wall and Jeremy looks over at him, laughing. Roland reaches out, taking a shot glass and adding it to the other one in front of him. Neil furrows his eyebrows. “Wait, how old are you?” Neil asks curiously.  

“Twenty-nine,” Roland answers, raising an eyebrow at Neil.   

“Holy shit, I always thought you were around my age,” Neil laughs. “It must be the Italian genes.”  

Roland blushes lightly, smiling at Neil as Kevin takes his turn. “Never have I ever been tied up and suspended.”   

Neil, Roland and Jeremy take their shots, all of them glaring at Kevin, who smiles smugly. “Never have I ever been banned from coming for two weeks,” Jeremy smirks at Kevin, who growls at Jeremy.  

“Where has the love gone?” Neil says faux-sadly, and Kevin just glares at him, taking the shot. Roland stares thoughtfully at the shots left.  

“Never have I ever been fisted,” he says and Neil blushes as he’s the only one reaching out to take a shot. Kevin’s eyes widen from where he’s slouched against the wall.  

“Like… the entire fist?” Kevin says in horror and Neil smirks.  

“And then some,” Neil winks, taking the shot. “I got a fist and some fingers.”  

“I don’t know if that’s hot or if I’m scared,” Jeremy admits. “My butthole’s clenching and I don’t know if it’s in the good way.”  

Neil bursts out laughing, rolling his eyes at them. “Never have I ever had a threesome.”  

Kevin thumps his head against the wall, moaning sadly. “That’s so unfair,” he groans and Jeremy just giggles, taking his shot and holding Kevin’s out to him.  

After Kevin takes the shot, he sits upright, sighing. “Never have I ever worn lingerie.”  

Jeremy and Neil take their shots and after a second, Roland reaches out to take one as well. Neil knows that Jeremy and Kevin see how bright red Roland’s face is, so none of them makes a comment.  

“I’m running out of ideas. Never have I ever had sex with Matt,” Jeremy sighs, as Roland takes the last shot.   

“Too bad we’re out of shots,” Neil says, his blood warm with alcohol, reaching over and grabbing a fry. “I’ve had sex with Matt,” he says, putting his fry next to the empty shot glasses in front of him and Jeremy’s eyes widen. “It was a long time ago,” Neil explains before they could ask. “Fuck,” Neil pouts looking at his eight shot glasses and one fry. “I’m such a loser.”  

“Told you,” Kevin says smugly as if he doesn’t have eight shot glasses in front of him as well, and Neil rolls his eyes.   

“Guess that means Jeremy wins,” Roland laughs, gesturing to Jeremy’s four shot glasses and Jeremy grins at him, bowing. Roland returns his smile, glancing around at them with a shy smile, rubbing his palms on his thighs. “I think he should drink all of my shots since he’s the least drunk,” Roland grins, pushing forward his five shots. 

Jeremy chuckles, shrugging as he takes the shots one after another before grinning widely at the rest of them. “Shall we dance?”  

Neil grins, hopping up from his seat, alcohol rushing through his veins. “Fuck yeah!” he cheers. “Kevin  _has_  to join us! Or I’ll tell Jean you were  _bad_.”  

Kevin scowls, and Jeremy giggles, not even bothering to defend his boyfriend, linking their fingers together and dragging Kevin toward the dance floor. “Are you coming?” Neil asks Roland, smiling widely at him.  

Roland glances at the dance floor, smile faltering a bit. “I…”  

“I won’t let anyone touch you,” Neil promises seriously. “If you don’t want to go, I won’t force you, but you can stick together with me and Jer and Kev and we won’t let anything bad happen to you. And if you’re embarrassed about your dancing, I promise Kevin’s worse.”  

Roland gives him a stronger smile, laughing lightly. “Okay,” he says softly, allowing Neil to take his hand and lead him over to the dance floor where Jeremy is grinding already on Kevin. Neil pulls Roland along, putting him in the middle of the sandwich and Roland laughs excitedly as they dance together.  

It’s so much fun, and Neil loses himself in the pounding music and dancing with his fellow subs. Even Roland looks like he’s enjoying himself, thankfully, grinning and dancing with Neil.  

Neil’s absolutely fucking exhausted by the time Jeremy pulls them out and tells them that he and Kevin have to go. When Neil looks at the time, he’s surprised to see that two hours had passed already. 

“Time flies when you’re having fun,” Roland smiles widely at Neil and Neil laughs. 

“Damn right,” Neil follows Roland off the dance floor. He can’t wait to get into bed and snuggle close to Andrew. “How’d you enjoy your first ever sub night with us three?” 

“It was awesome,” Roland says honestly, running his hand through his damp hair. He looks healthily flushed, eyes sparkling. “I wasn’t sure when you told Matt because I’ve never really had sub friends before. But I’m glad I came.” 

Neil smiles widely, pulling Roland’s sweaty body into a hug. “I’m glad you met Matt,” he responds as Roland hugs him back. “He deserves someone as awesome as you are.” 

“Thanks,” Roland says, returning Neil’s smile as they part. “I love him.” Roland pauses, his eyebrows furrowing a bit. “I, um. I knew about the two of you, by the way. He told me, so if you’re worried-“ 

“Oh god, no,” Neil waves Roland’s worries away, laughing. “No, I’m sure Matt told you early on, that’s the kind of person he is.” 

Roland flushes. “He did.” 

“See?” Neil grins. “I’m sure he also told you that we talked about it and we’re good now.” Roland nods. “Great. Is he coming for you?” 

Roland shakes his head. “I told him I’ll meet him at his apartment because I know he has training tomorrow and he’ll need the sleep. Hey, don’t forget the owner wants to talk to you,” Roland reminds Neil, who winces. 

“Okay, show me to the office and go home to your man,” he orders Roland who grins, nodding. Roland walks Neil to the office and Neil gives him another hug goodbye before knocking on the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: Jean does not, in fact, let Kevin come that night. Poor bby
> 
> Requests:  
> anon (on tumblr): can you please include spooning with andrew being the little spoon  
> MAL: Andrew one day finding a grey hair (either upstairs or downstairs)  
> theKristastrophe: I would love to see Jere, Neil, Kevin, and Roland(basically all the subs) hang out
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **NB: I'm not writing what happened in the owner's office. egglorru has offered to write it for me, so please go[check it out here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984032) (hint: the owners of the BDSM club & Twilight are Ichirou and his Dom!!)**


	13. Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took forever with this chapter so I made it extra long ;) I'm also too tired to reread this, so sorry for any mistakes <3  
> 

Kevin sighs heavily as he pushes open the door to Jean and Jeremy’s house, closing it gently behind him. He toes off his shoes, dropping his bag at the doorway, immediately searching for Jean.    

Jeremy was with his Bumblebees at a tournament one state over, so tonight, it was just Jean and Kevin. Jean’s in the kitchen when Kevin finally finds him, cooking something that smells delicious. He turns to greet Kevin as he walks in, wrapping his arms around Kevin’s waist.   

“Bonsoir, mon trésor,” Jean greets him softly, and Kevin smiles at his Dom, pressing their lips together. “Dinner will be ready soon, shower and wear what I’ve laid out for you.”   

Kevin frowns slightly, but nods. “Okay, Jean,” he says softly, going to grab his bag from where he dropped it and walking into the bedroom. He freezes, face turning red when he sees what Jean laid out for him on the bed.    

He takes a deep breath, not thinking too much about it as he goes to take a shower, washing thoroughly and relishing in the warm water on his aching muscles. He gets dressed in what Jean laid out, chewing his lip as he grabs a pair of comfortable sweatpants after second thought and one of Jeremy’s old jerseys that smell like him, wearing them over what Jean wanted him to wear.   

He pads back out into the dining room, eyebrows furrowing when he sees the dimmed lights and candles on the table. Jean’s waiting for him with a gentle smile and steaming food on the table. He doesn’t say anything about the clothes Kevin’s wearing, gesturing for Kevin to take a seat.   

“What’s the occasion?” Kevin asks softly, sliding into the seat at the end of the table.    

“Do I need an occasion to treat you?” Jean responds, voice gentle and Kevin flushes brightly. “I think you’ve had enough alcohol for the week,” Jean comments as he pours wine for himself, and Kevin winces when he remembers coming back from sub night half drunk and cringing under Jean’s hard glare.   

Jean hadn’t even bothered to spank him, just extending Kevin’s current punishment for another week. “What would you like to drink?” Jean asks, raising his eyebrows at Kevin. “Flavoured or sparkling water?”   

“Sparkling,” Kevin responds, his throat dry. “Jean,” he says hesitatingly.   

“Shh,” Jean smiles at him, gesturing to the food he laid out on the table. “Just eat, we’ll talk after.”   

Kevin nods, chewing his bottom lip and tasting the food. It tastes fucking amazing, and he groans, complimenting Jean as he practically inhales it, sipping his sparkling water.   

“Did you talk to Jer?” Jean asks halfway through the meal, and Kevin swallows before answering.   

“Yeah,” he nods, cutting a piece of meat. “His team won the game, so he carried them to Chuck E Cheese,” Kevin says, grimacing as he thinks of all the screaming kids. “I don’t know how he does it.”   

Jean laughs lightly. “He loves those kids,” Jean says, shaking his head fondly and Kevin huffs, thinking about how he could barely stand adults, let alone kids.   

When the meal finishes, Jean tells Kevin to stay put as he clears the table. Kevin sits in his chair, hands clasped as he watches Jean carry the empty plates and glasses. After Jean comes back, he moves to straddle Kevin’s legs, standing as he leans his ass against the table.    

Kevin drags his eyes away from Jean’s bulge, looking up at him with wide eyes. “Tell me the truth, mon trésor,” Jean says softly, gripping Kevin’s chin so he can’t look away. “Did you come during your punishment?”   

Kevin thinks of all the times he was alone in his house, standing under his shower with his hand wrapped firmly around his cock.   

“No,” he says honestly as he meets Jean’s eyes. “I came close a few times, but I didn’t want to disobey you, Sir.”   

“I’m proud of you,” Jean responds softly, and  _oh_. Kevin’s cock takes interest in the conversation. Jean clears his throat, dropping his hand as he grips the table, and their only point of contact is the inside of his thighs pressing against Kevin’s knees.   

“There’s a reason I didn’t make you wear a cage, Kev. Willingly obeying during an extended punishment is the ultimate submission,” Jean murmurs and Kevin stares at him with wide eyes. “Almost anyone can submit for an hour or two during a scene or a punishment. Not everyone can submit wholly for three weeks, mon trésor.”   

Kevin swallows hard because he’s never thought about that. “Jeremy was always convinced you’d come back to us,” Jean’s lips thin, eyes glancing away. “I wasn’t so sure.”   

“But I’m here now,” Kevin whispers, and Jean smiles slightly, running a hand through Kevin’s hair and tugging. “Jean-”   

“I should’ve kept you safe from Riko,” Jean says, voice quiet, and Kevin shakes his head. Jean doesn’t seem to notice. “You didn’t deserve any of it. You were so good, mon trésor. I wasn’t paying attention, I was in my own head and I didn’t hear them outside –”   

“Jean,” Kevin says harshly, standing and pressing their bodies together from chest to knee. Kevin doesn’t move, staring Jean in the eye. “Jean, it’s not your fault. I wish – fuck, I wish we could’ve gotten more time, but then we would’ve never found Jeremy.”   

Jean’s grey eyes lock onto Kevin’s. “I think I’ve always loved you too much,” Jean whispers and Kevin’s eyes tear up. “Even when I was with Jeremy. I’ve never stopped.”   

“If you ever thought I have, you’re a dumbass,” Kevin snaps, and Jean laughs, leaning forward and pressing their lips together before pushing Kevin back into his seat.   

“Two years into our relationship, I talked to Jeremy about collaring him,” Jean continues softly and Kevin’s eyes widen. “But he was always convinced you’d come back to us, and always wanted me to collar you first.”   

Kevin feels a lump in his throat. “Jean-”   

Jean digs in his pocket, pulling out a small box. “I have collars for you and Jeremy to wear at the club and during scenes, but I think you’ve earned this, mon trésor.” Kevin stares at the box. “These three weeks were a test,” Jean murmurs. “You ran away from me for more than twenty years and I needed to know I finally have your full submission.”   

“You’ve got it,” Kevin promises, willing himself not to cry.   

“I know I do,” Jean murmurs, stroking Kevin’s chin. “I want you to have something you can wear at all times. I love you, Kevin.” He opens the box and Kevin swallows against the lump when he sees the ring nestled in velvet.   

“Fuck,” Kevin gasps, staring at the black titanium ring with a matte pattern decorating it, and Jean extracts it from the box, holding it up.   

“Will you be mine, Kevin? I’m not letting you go this time,” Jean says firmly, and Kevin nods immediately.   

“Fuck, Sir,  _yes_ ,” he gasps out. “I never stopped being yours,” he promises as Jean reaches down and grasps his shaking left hand.   

“I love you,” Jean promises as he slides the ring onto Kevin’s finger. He leans forward and cradles Kevin’s face, kissing him deeply. Kevin whimpers into the kiss, mind whirling, feeling dazed as Jean pulls back. “Will you move in with us?”   

Kevin nods, speechless, staring at the beautiful black ring fitting perfectly on his finger. Before he could ask, Jean says, “I have Jeremy’s one for when he returns. He already knows about yours and he told me to give it to you as soon as possible.”   

Kevin nods, heart thundering in his throat. He launches up and throws his arms around Jean’s throat, kissing him deeply. “I love you,” Kevin whispers, burying his head in Jean’s neck and holding him tightly, loving how good Jean’s hard body feels pressed against his.    

“Since Jeremy’s not here,” Jean murmurs, smiling as he caresses Kevin’s waist. “Let’s have some fun.”   

__   

“Déshabille-toi,” Jean says as soon as they enter the playroom, and Kevin painstakingly pushes down his sweats and pulls off his jersey, showing off what Jean had left for him to wear.   

Jean’s eyes darken as his gaze drags down Kevin’s body, wetting his lower lip when he sees how the black silk panties he left for Kevin fits him. The outline of his half hard cock stretches the material, making it cup his cock nicely. There are cute little green bows on his hips, highlighting his emerald eyes.   

“Turn,” Jean growls, his voice thick and a flush colours Kevin’s neck and chest as he obeys, and Jean’s cock throbs when he sees the lace in the back cupping the roundness of Kevin’s ass. Jean stalks up to Kevin, pressing his hard body against Kevin’s back, and he knows Kevin can feel his cock pushing against his ass.   

Kevin whimpers softly as Jean’s hands snake around his waist, gripping his hardening cock. Jean trails soft kisses along Kevin’s shoulder and up his neck, teeth nipping lightly.   

“You look beautiful,” Jean murmurs against Kevin’s skin and he can feel Kevin’s cock thickening at the praise. “I didn’t want to give you too much to scare you away, but I’m so proud of you for putting it on, mon trésor. You look absolutely stunning. I can’t wait to whip you in this. Your red back is going to go so nicely with your panties. Do you think I can make you come in your panties from just a whipping, pretty boy?”   

Kevin pants, laughing breathlessly. “I can probably come from this, Sir,” he gasps out as Jean rubs his cock harder. “I haven’t had an orgasm in so long,” he whines, grinding back against Jean.    

“Why didn’t you use your safeword last time when you realised you couldn’t hold it?” Jean asks softly, breath brushing along Kevin’s neck, fingers still working Kevin’s cock in the pretty silk panties.    

“I was too close before I thought about it,” Kevin whimpers, rubbing his ass against Jean’s erection. “I’m sorry, Sir.”   

“Don’t apologise, mon amour,” Jean murmurs, nipping softly at Kevin’s warm skin. “You’ve been forgiven already. Let’s try something new, to make it easier for you,” Jean suggests, teeth grazing along Kevin’s neck, making him shiver. “If you really can’t hold back your orgasm, just say ‘Sir, I can’t’.”   

“That sounds easier,” Kevin admits, almost lost in the haze of arousal as he rocks against Jean.   

“Let’s try it out now,” Jean proffers and before Kevin could respond, Jean’s pushing down the band of the silk panties and wrapping his fingers around Kevin’s hot length, feeling how it pulses in his hand.    

He gives a strong stroke and Kevin almost buckles in his arms, whimpering. “Sir,” he sobs, and Jean puts an arm around Kevin’s waist, holding him tightly.    

“Hold on, mon trésor,” Jean murmurs hotly in Kevin’s ear, stripping Kevin’s cock, using the precum to aid his way. Kevin cries out, shaking as Jean strokes his cock hard. “Don’t come without permission,” Jean reminds him softly, and Kevin nods, shaking in Jean’s arms.    

Jean jerks his cock relentlessly, and Kevin gasps for air. “Sir, Sir,” he whispers, pressing hard against Jean as he tries to get away from Jean’s merciless strokes. Jean doesn’t let him, holding him firm. “Sir, I can’t,” Kevin whispers. “Sir, please, I can’t.”   

“Good boy,” Jean murmurs, pressing a kiss on the side of Kevin’s neck, letting go Kevin’s cock, which is standing firm, curving up to the ceiling, glistening with precum.    

“Fuck,” Kevin whimpers, sagging in Jean’s arms. Jean turns him around and kisses him deeply.    

When he pulls away, Kevin looking at him with lidded eyes, flushed and pliant. “Stay,” Jean commands softly, going over to his drawer of toys and grabbing a cock ring, locking it firmly around Kevin’s cock, and Kevin breathes a quiet sigh of relief.    

“Thank you, Sir,” he murmurs, and Jean presses a kiss to his forehead.   

“On your knees,” Jean says softly, and Kevin sinks to his knees, looking up at Jean with his beautiful adoring green eyes. Jean takes the box he’d left on the shelf, with both Kevin and Jeremy’s collars. He picks up Kevin’s collar and Kevin gulps.   

“I love you,” Jean promises as he buckles the collar around Kevin’s neck and Kevin sighs softly. “How does it feel, mon trésor?”   

“Weird,” Kevin admits, fingers reaching up and gently brushing against the firm leather. “But I love it, Sir.”   

 “It has your name engraved on the inside,” Jean tells him. “Jeremy’s has his, so you’ll know which is yours.”   

Kevin smiles hazily, nodding, and Jean leans down and kisses him, pulling him up to stand. He tucks Kevin’s hard cock into his underwear, his hard, veiny length printing obscenely against the black silk.   

“C’mere,” Jean murmurs, leading Kevin over to the ties his arms with rope that is hooked to the ceiling, using a pulley to stretch him taut. He locks a spreader bar around Kevin’s ankles to keep his feet apart. “Colour, my love.”   

Kevin shivers, just barely, because his muscles are pulled tight. “Green, Sir.”   

Kevin’s ass looks absolutely delectable in the black lace, and Jean smiles, taking out his phone and turning up the volume before taking a picture of Kevin. Kevin inhales sharply at the sound of the camera shutter, and Jean continues taking pictures, walking around Kevin.   

“What do you think Jer would say when he sees these?” Jean asks conversationally, and Kevin flushes brightly.   

“He’d want to dress me up,” Kevin mutters and Jean snorts.    

“You’re probably not wrong,” he murmurs as he sends the pictures to Jeremy, and Kevin’s blush brightens when he hears the swishing sound every time one is sent. Jean tosses his phone aside, stripping off his jersey and Kevin’s gaze drags down his bare chest hungrily. Jean smiles slightly, moving over to his wall of whips, and chooses Kevin’s favourite one, the bullwhip.   

They hardly use the bullwhip, especially around Jeremy, because it was more intense than usual whips. But tonight, they were alone, and they were going to play hard.   

Kevin grins when he sees it, succumbing to the ropes as Jean tests the whip out in the air, flexing his wrist.   

“Keep count. Safeword, mon trésor,” Jean says, and Kevin takes a deep breath.   

“Queen, Sir,” he murmurs and Jean smiles, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to Kevin’s shoulder.   

He swings the whip and a red line blossoms almost immediately on Kevin’s tan skin, accompanied by Kevin’s sharp cry.  

“One,” Kevin breathes out shakily, head hanging between his shoulders. Jean smiles, raising his arm again and snapping the whip against Kevin’s back.   

Kevin cries out loudly, feet shuffling but unable to move because of the restraints. Jean waits patiently for him to say, “two, Sir,” in a breathless voice.   

“Good boy,” Jean murmurs, and Kevin whimpers. Jean leans forward and kisses Kevin’s shoulder again to calm him.  

He sets a quick pace after that, slashing the whip across Kevin’s back and making him scream and cry out, surrendering completely to the ropes. He’s on the edge of subspace, but he isn’t ready to let go yet.  

His screams morph into shuddering moans as Jean swings the fourteenth lash across Kevin’s back.  

Kevin’s voice is almost gone, and he croaks out, “fourteen, Sir.” He’s practically slack in the restraints and Jean puts all his energy into the next swing, slashing hard against Kevin’s back and Kevin sobs.  

“Fifteen,” he whimpers, and Jean drops the whip, surging forward and plastering his chest along Kevin’s hot back, reaching down to caress Kevin’s silk covered cock. The silk is soaked with precum, his hard cock throbbing in the cloth.   

“Sir,” Kevin sobs, and Jean leans down to undo the spreader bar’s restraints, before reaching up to release Kevin. Kevin sags in his arms, boneless as he turns to wrap his arms around Jean’s neck, sobbing uncontrollably. Jean picks Kevin up, carrying him over to the couch.  

He bends Kevin over his lap, caressing his lace covered ass. He takes the paddle on the table next to the chair and without warning, he smacks Kevin hard with it. Kevin chokes, rocking his hard cock against Jean’s thighs.  

Jean lays hard smacks on Kevin’s ass, ignoring how Kevin sobs and cries shaking in Jean’s arms. The skin under the lace turns a beautiful, bruised cherry red and Jean continues spanking him with the paddle until Kevin goes blissfully silent, only soft moans escaping.  

He’s finally in subspace, finally finding the pleasure in the pain through the endorphins rushing through his body. Jean slips the band of the lace underwear down, smiling when he sees the pattern imprinted onto Kevin’s ass, pale compared to the darkened, bruised skin.

He reaches under Kevin’s waist, finding the cock ring and pulling it off. Kevin gasps in relief, whimpering in Jean’s arms.

Jean slips two fingers into Kevin, finding his prostate easily and massaging the nub, and Kevin whines softly. “Sir,” Kevin pants breathlessly and Jean strokes his bruised back, nails scraping against the red. “Sir, I can’t, Sir,  _please_ -”  

“Come,” Jean growls before Kevin could beg. “Come, mon trésor.” Kevin sobs as he rocks his cock against Jean’s thigh, choking as he comes in his underwear.  

“Fuck,” Kevin whimpers, his orgasm seeming to last forever as he shakes in Jean’s arms, and then Jean draws him up, turning him over and wrapping his fingers around Kevin’s cock. Kevin cries out softly as Jean strokes his cock, prolonging his orgasm until he’s twitching from sensitivity.  

“Fuck, Sir,” Kevin sobs, before pushing himself off from Jean’s lap and sliding to his knees, practically clawing at Jean’s pants to unzip it. Jean almost stops him to tell him that this was all for him, but he sees the raw need in Kevin’s eyes, so he lets him be.  

Kevin pushes down Jean’s underwear, letting his hard, aching cock spring out, and he swallows Jean’s erection almost immediately, sucking him desperately. Jean doesn’t last long, hand sliding into Kevin’s hair, holding him firm.

Kevin moans happily when Jean comes, sucking down his cock, and Jean grunts as his orgasm rushes through him. Kevin sucks him dry, lapping at Jean’s spent erection until Jean is pulling him off, groaning softly.  

When Kevin finally comes to, Jean draws him up onto his lap as he always does, and Kevin makes himself fit despite his lanky limbs.  

“Tell me something positive,” Jean murmurs routinely, cupping Kevin’s face and Kevin sighs happily, nuzzling Jean’s neck.   

“I never thought I’d get a collar,” Kevin murmurs. “But I got one today because I was  _good_.”  

Jean smiles, capturing Kevin’s lips in a soft kiss and Kevin whimpers happily, holding on tightly to Jean.  

__  

“Did you give it to him?” is the first thing Jeremy asks when he bursts into their bedroom the next morning, flushed and excited.  

Jean raises an eyebrow, putting down his tablet, smirking at Jeremy from where he’s sitting on the bed, against the headboard. “Good morning, mon chèri, I missed you too.”  

Jeremy huffs, rolling his eyes, clambering onto the bed and straddling Jean’s lap, eyes shining with anticipation. “Tell me what happened.”  

Jean smiles, resting his hands on Jeremy’s thighs. He remembered how Kevin had gazed at his collar before he’d left to go to the university, knowing he couldn’t wear it but obviously still wishing he could.  

“I gave him the ring,” Jean says calmly as Jeremy smiles widely. “I think he was speechless for once. I asked him to move in, then I carried him to the playroom and gave him the collar.”  

Jean slides his hands up Jeremy’s thighs, thumb brushing against the cage encasing his cock and Jeremy’s eyelids flutter.  

“Not all subs would do what you did,” Jean says softly, his heart singing with gratitude. “You deserve the world, sunshine.”  

Jeremy looks offended. “He was your sub first,” Jeremy says haughtily. “I told you he was coming back to us, and you didn’t believe me.”  

Jean laughs softly, gripping Jeremy’s chin lightly, pulling him close and pressing their lips together. “You’re my sub too,” Jean murmurs. “I didn’t think anyone would ever get close to my feelings for Kevin,” Jean says softly. “But you had the audacity to invade my heart and make me love you just as much as I love him.”  

Jeremy blushes, biting his lip. Jean reaches over to the nightstand, taking out the small box. “Do you think I’d collar one sub and not the other?” he asks softly, and Jeremy’s eyes widen. “Mon chèri, without you, I would have neither of you,” he murmurs, opening the box and Jeremy gasps when he sees the sturdy titanium ring with a gold line running in the middle.  

“Fuck,” Jeremy breathes. “Master, I –”  

“I bought this ring two years into our relationship,” Jean tells him. “Will you finally accept it?”  

“I didn’t know you’d bought it,” Jeremy whispers. “I thought you were just asking, I- Fuck.  _Yes!_ ” he laughs delightedly and Jean slides it onto Jeremy’s ring finger, before wrapping his arms around Jeremy and kissing him deeply.  

He pulls away from Jeremy, taking out another box from the nightstand, opening it to show Jeremy the collar with his name engraved on the inside.  

“Holy shit,” Jeremy gasps, bouncing in Jean’s lap. Jean laughs as Jeremy runs his fingers over the smooth leather, tracing his name. “Put it on!”  

Jean complies and Jeremy’s eyes flutter as Jean buckles it around Jeremy’s neck. “I love you so much, mon chèri,” Jean whispers, and Jeremy smiles, pressing their torsos together and kissing Jean hard.  

Jean grins at him when they part, caressing Jeremy’s face. “How would you like to go a day without lingerie?” Jean asks softly, and Jeremy pouts, eyebrows furrowing. 

“What? Why?” he asks, and Jean reaches down to stroke Jeremy’s caged cock through his pants. 

“You’ll see why,” Jean drops his hand, pushing lightly at Jeremy’s waist. “Stand and undress, mon chèri.” 

Jeremy immediately obeys, sliding off Jean’s lap and pushing off his clothes to stand in the middle of the room. Jean goes into the cupboard taking out two spools of jute, red and gold, sitting on the bed and gesturing for Jeremy to come closer.  

He uncoils the rope, tying it around Jeremy’s waist, gold on the right, red on the left, the knot of both in the middle. 

He turns the knot so it’s at the base of Jeremy’s back, before entwining the rope in an intricate pattern around Jeremy’s waist. Jeremy’s breathing slows as he looks at Jean with lidded eyes. 

“What do you have to do today?” Jean asks, voice barely audible, not wanting to rustle Jeremy as he breathes calmly. 

He wraps and knots the rope around Jeremy’s torso, pulling it tight so it fits him like a corset, but ensuring that he could still breathe.  

“I have a meeting today,” Jeremy breathes as Jean hooks the rope around his neck and frames his chest with a diamond pattern. “With the Bumblebees parents to tell them how the tournament went.”  

Jean knots the rope on Jeremy’s side, the gold and red weaving together to form a gorgeous pattern on his skin. He joins extra rope to the beginning piece around his waist, wrapping the rope around the joint of his thigh and hip, framing his cock and ass. 

Jean makes him turn around, so he can place the rope properly, where it wouldn’t slip and chafe between his ass cheeks. “Are you coming home right after?” Jean asks gently, continuing the pattern down Jeremy’s thighs, one thigh wrapped in red rope and the other in gold. 

“Kevin wants to hang out after,” Jeremy says softly as Jean makes small knots in the rope above Jeremy’s knees.  

“Remind him that he can’t drink,” Jean tells Jeremy, and Jeremy nods, swaying on his feet. Jean leans back and looks at his work of art, the rope wrapped around Jeremy like a skin-tight bodysuit, his caged cock dripping a slow line of precum.  

Jeremy breathes shakily as Jean stands, going to the closet and grabs clothes for Jeremy and one of Kevin’s jockstraps. He wipes up Jeremy’s cage, bending and gently manoeuvring Jeremy’s feet into the underwear, pulling it up and covering the rope and cage. He gets Jeremy into not-too-fitted jeans, buckling it over the rope. 

He pulls a jersey over Jeremy’s head, helping him because Jeremy’s movements are sluggish as he blinks. The rope’s completely covered by clothes and Jeremy looks down, shuddering, dragging his hand over his chest.  

“Master,” he whimpers and Jean smiles, pulling Jeremy to him hard, crashing their lips together. He runs his hands over Jeremy’s covered body, feeling the thin ropes. He flicks a finger over Jeremy’s erect nipple and Jeremy shivers. 

He pushes Jeremy back lightly, standing and grinning down at him. “Let’s hope no one wants to hug you today,” Jean grins and Jeremy flushes. “If anything chafes, let me know,” he says softly and Jeremy nods, his face getting redder. 

“This is so fucking hot,” Jeremy whispers. “It feels like you’re holding me all the time. Fuck, Master, I don’t know if I could concentrate with this.” 

Jean smiles, lifting Jeremy’s left hand and kissing the ring. “I know you can do it, mon chèri. I can’t wait for you to get back home.” 

Jeremy moans softly, throwing his hands around Jean’s neck and kissing him hard. “I hope I don’t come in my pants,” he mutters, and Jean snorts, giving him a sharp spank. 

“Maybe you should,” Jean grins audaciously. “You have an amazing ass and I don’t get to spank you enough.” 

Jeremy giggles, whacking Jean’s shoulder. “You have one brat. I don’t think you need another one,” he snickers, before kissing Jean again and taking a step back. He inhales deeply, no doubt feeling the rope constricting his chest when he does that. “This is going to be a fun day,” he murmurs and Jean smiles, pressing a kiss to his forehead and shooing him out the door. 

__ 

Matt blinks sleepily when he feels the bed dip, and then Roland’s crawling under the covers, snuggling up to him. Matt smiles happily, wrapping his arm around Roland’s slim, bare waist.  

“Hey, Dimples,” Matt murmurs, stroking the dip of Roland’s back.  

“Master, I woke you up,” Roland observes regretfully, and Matt laughs lightly.  

“Pet, there’s nothing better than waking up to you,” Matt murmurs softly, and Roland grins. Matt pulls Roland’s lithe body on top of his, feeling his uncovered caged cock pressing against him.  

Roland kisses him deeply, and Matt wraps his arms around Roland’s waist, stroking his hand through Roland’s hair.  

“I have a surprise for you, pet,” Matt murmurs, and Roland smiles languidly. “It’s on the desk, go take a look.” 

Roland wiggles off Matt, and Matt’s eyes trail down Roland’s naked body and linger on his gorgeous ass as he goes over to the desk. Matt hears the audible gasp, sitting up and swinging his legs over the side of the bed.  

“You can always say no,” Matt reminds him gently. “I saw that you didn’t put this as a limit, so I thought we might try it.” 

He stands, padding over to where Roland is staring at the butt plug with a furry tail, mittens, knee pads and a green nylon collar with a leash attached.  

“Pet?” Matt says gently, and when Roland glances up at him, he’s grinning, eyes sparkling.  

“I’ve always wanted to try pet play,” Roland tells him. “Just the idea of letting go and not having any responsibilities for a few hours. But I didn’t want to bring it up, because…” 

He trails off, biting his lip and Matt cups his face gently. “Hey, pet. Don’t ever be afraid of asking me to try something new. There isn’t a bone in my body that will judge you, sweetheart.” 

Roland blushes, tiptoeing to kiss Matt chastely. “Can we try this now?” He asks excitedly, and Matt laughs.  

“In a bit,” he promises, kissing Roland again, grabbing the toys and leading Roland into the kitchen.

He makes Roland eat a proper breakfast before bending him over the kitchen table and opening him up slowly. He slides the plug into Roland, the fluffy tail hanging and brushing against his taint and balls.  

Roland shivers and Matt steps back, admiring how the dark fur matches Roland’s hair.  

Matt makes him turn around and Roland moans as the plug shifts in him. He takes Roland’s hands, sliding on the mittens and buckling the knee pads around his knees.  

“On your knees, pet,” Matt murmurs, and Roland drops to the floor, giving Matt a broad, close-lipped smile, dimpling adorably.  Matt leans down, buckling the green collar around Roland’s neck, and Roland moans, eyelids fluttering.  

The green matches Roland’s eyes perfectly, and Matt sighs, stroking his hand through Roland’s hair.  

“Remember, pet, no talking,” Matt reminds Roland who grins, nodding as he nuzzles Matt’s hand. Roland licks his palm and Matt laughs lightly. Matt picks up the leash, tugging gently as he walks Roland toward the living room.

Roland crawls behind him slowly, mittens and kneepads soundless as Matt leads him to the couch, unhooking the leash from Roland collar.

Roland leans forward, crawling between Matt’s thighs, nose nudging at Matt’s groin. Matt bites his lip because Roland looks so adorable, nosing and sniffing at his groin, tongue darting out to lap at Matt’s covered cock.  

He laves at Matt’s clothed member until the material is soaked, and Matt moans softly as Roland happily continues lapping and licking at him. He runs his lips down Matt’s covered cock, nuzzling at Matt’s balls through his pants.

Matt pets Roland’s hair, smiling down at his cute boyfriend. He pushes down the band of his pants, and Roland huffs excitedly as Matt pulls out his cock.  

Roland surges forward, nuzzling Matt’s cock, tongue hanging out and licking him gently. Matt’s hand tightens in Roland’s hair as he moans, cock thickening.  

“You’re too fucking cute,” Matt laughs as Roland laps at his cock, before leaning down and burying his nose in Matt’s groin, inhaling deeply. He continues lapping and suckling at Matt’s cock, making his way up the length of Matt’s erection.

Matt groans, petting Roland’s hair as Roland sucks the tip of his cock, tongue teasing the underside of the head.

“Make me come, pet,” he orders Roland softly and Roland obliges, licking Matt’s balls and taking his time to lap at Matt’s cock.

It’s not long before Roland’s soft tongue drives Matt to the brink, and Matt groans as his orgasm washes over him, sweet and smooth as honey as he spills onto his abdomen.

He tugs Roland’s hair, making him lick up his cum and Roland obliges. He whines softly as he drags his tongue along Matt’s hard abdomen, lapping up his cum.

Matt caresses Roland’s hair as Roland sucks the head of his cock clean, his lips pink and glistening with spit and cum. Roland cleans Matt up, looking up at him through his eyelashes and Matt groans.

“You’re too fucking adorable, pet,” he laughs softly, and Roland looks pleased. Matt smiles, tucking himself back in. He leans down and kisses Roland’s head, turning on the television as Roland lays his head contentedly on Matt’s lap while Matt strokes his hair gently.

__ 

Neil sighs happily when he finally gets home, exhausted but excited to see his boyfriend and Dom after a long day of training.  

“Drew?” He calls, glancing around as his voice echoes throughout the house. He drops his bag on the counter, finding a note that simply says  _playroom_ in Andrew’s neat, cursive handwriting _._

He grins, all tiredness immediately washing away as he jogs to the door, stripping on the way and folding his clothes to place them on the table outside the room.  

He pushes open the door, seeing Andrew sitting on the armchair in the corner by the bed. Neil bounds over to him, grinning as he clambers onto Andrew’s lap.  

“Hey, Drew,” Neil says happily. Andrew laughs lightly, gently rubbing Neil’s hips. He leans forward kissing Neil gently and Neil moans, wiggling in Andrew’s lap.  

“On your knees,” Andrew tells him, stroking his thigh, and Neil smiles, sliding off Andrew’s lap and going to his knees between Andrew’s thighs. He relaxes Andrew strokes his hair. “Do you remember the two scenes I told you about, which we never got to do?” Andrew asks softly and Neil nods, remembering Andrew’s soft voice detailing the scenes before blowing his mind.  

“Yes Sir,” Neil says softly, flushing brightly.  

“Good,” Andrew responds, fingers tugging Neil’s hair lightly. “Tell me which one you remember.” 

Neil bites his lip, his mind mostly muddled after Andrew had told him the sweetest words then rode him hard into the bed  

Neil licks his dry lips, glancing up at Andrew through his eyelashes. “You said you were going to strap me to the spanking bench,” Neil says hesitantly, and Andrew’s nod gives him encouragement.  

“You were going to wrap a rope around me and the bench,” Neil whispers, his cock thickening already. “Then you said you’d fuck me with my purple dildo and then tie my balls with rope as well.” 

Andrew nods, and Neil exhales slowly. “Then you said you’d give me the option between the studded paddle and the cane,” Neil whispers hoarsely. 

Andrew tugs his hair. “And which one would you have chosen?” 

Neil feels his eyes go glassy at the thought of the cane across his ass and thighs. “The cane,” he tells Andrew, his cock giving an excited jerk. “I love the paddle, but fuck, I miss getting the cane. You don’t give it to me as often,” he tells Andrew, who smirks. Neil blinks as he tries to remember the rest, his mind fogging as lust takes over. “You’d cane me till I scream then untie my balls and let me come?” he tries hopefully, and Andrew laughs darkly. 

“Seems like you’re missing a vital piece of information,” Andrew murmurs. “Why don’t we go over it in detail?” 

He hauls Neil up by his hair and Neil grins excitedly as Andrew leads him over to the spanking bench. “Yes,” he moans, as Andrew makes quick work of strapping him down. 

__  

Neil’s cock is already hard and throbbing by the time Andrew finishes tying him down to the spanking bench, wrapping the rope around Neil’s torso so that Neil can’t move an inch.

Andrew trails a finger down Neil’s back, checking the ropes to ensure that they weren’t pressing against any vital spots. Every time Neil breathes, his body strains against the rope, and it just makes him harder.

“Do you remember what’s next, baby boy?” Andrew asks him lowly, and Neil whimpers softly.

“You’re going to fuck me with my favourite dildo,” Neil whispers and Andrew complies, slicking the dildo and pressing it into Neil’s tight hole. Neil chokes at the intrusion, before moaning lowly. “Fuck, Daddy,” he groans, cock giving a slight jerk.

Andrew presses the dildo all the way in, before pulling it out till the head is tugging at Neil’s rim. He drives it into Neil, and Neil sobs as the hard silicone pushes against his prostate.

“What was I going to do next?” Andrew queries lowly, and Neil gasps, shivering in his restraints as Andrew continues fucking him with the dildo.

“Tie my balls,” Neil chokes out, his cock leaking a slow drip of precum. Andrew smirks, reaching down to cut a piece of rope, twining it around Neil’s balls and the base of his cock, pulling it tight and knotting it. “Fuck,” Neil sobs, his cock a dark shade of red. Andrew strokes the tortured appendage, and Neil curses again, trembling.

“Continue,” Andrew orders and Neil pants for air, fingers curling and uncurling as he moans.

“Th- the cane?” Neil manages, and Andrew tuts, hand reaching out to caress Neil’s ass.

“Mm, you’re forgetting something, baby boy,” Andrew pulls the dildo out of Neil’s hole, ignoring Neil’s whine. He pushes the bullet vibrator in, using the string to hold it steady as he presses the dildo back into Neil.

He switches the vibrator on and Neil  _screams_ , his cock jerking uselessly, turning blood red.

“Colour,” Andrew says firmly, ignoring his own throbbing cock as Neil wails.

“Green!” Neil’s gasping for air. “Oh fuck, Daddy!” He cries, body trembling.

Andrew picks up the cane, testing it his hand. Without warning, he raises it, swinging against Neil’s ass, and Neil’s entire body goes rigid before he moans loudly. A welt forms almost immediately and Andrew continues swinging, thwacking Neil hard with the cane.

Neil sniffles, loud moans and cries escaping as Andrew lays hard lashes across his ass and thighs with the cane. A scream escapes Neil when the cane lands across the crease of his ass and thigh and Andrew knows he’s going to feel it whenever he walks.

“Daddy,” Neil sobs, his cock dripping, almost purple. “Daddy, I need to come,” Neil begs.

Andrew doesn’t answer, swinging the cane and smacking Neil’s pale skin and watching how it blossoms a dark red almost immediately. Neil continues pleading and begging as Andrew ruins his skin, and then Neil’s voice chokes into a soft, whimpering moan.

He sobs quietly as Andrew continues laying hard strokes on his ass and thighs. Andrew can tell that he’s floating, his body lax in the restraints, breath shuddering as he whimpers. Andrew drops the cane, grabbing medical scissors, easily cutting through the rope around his balls.

Neil’s crying as Andrew unties his body as well, lifting his limp body up and Neil curls into him, holding him tightly. Andrew pulls out the vibrator and dildo, pressing two fingers into Neil, stroking his sweet spot lightly.

“Come, sweetheart,” Andrew murmurs into Neil’s hair and Neil inhales sharply, his orgasm crashing into him hard as he grips onto Andrew, cock exploding as he cries out loudly. Andrew kisses Neil’s hair, pulling his fingers out of Neil and wrapping them around his cock, stroking him through his explosive orgasm.

Neil’s body is shivering as Andrew continues stroking him until he’s sensitive, body sagging against Andrew’s chest.

Andrew picks him up, carrying him to the bed, and he sits with Neil on his lap, stroking his back gently. Neil blinks up at Andrew, blue eyes cloudy as he leans up to press their lips together.

Andrew kisses him gently, ignoring how Neil’s cum-covered body stains his clothes, and then Neil’s wiggling down to lay between Andrew’s thighs. Andrew doesn’t stop him, knowing he’s high on endorphins rushing through his body and he gazes down at Neil’s welt-covered thighs and ass as Neil pushes down the band of his sweatpants.

Neil pulls out Andrew’s cock, laying his head on Andrew’s thigh, holding Andrew’s cock in his mouth. Andrew strokes his hair gently as Neil sinks into subspace.

__ 

Kevin raises his eyebrows when Jeremy practically floats to the car, a smile on his face as he slides into the passenger seat and sighs happily. 

“Hey, babe,” Jeremy murmurs, leaning over and kissing Kevin hard. Kevin melts into the kiss, sliding his fingers into Jeremy’s hair and holding him in place. As much as he’d had fun with Jean, he’s also missed the fuck out of Jeremy. “How was your day?”  

“Long and full of dumbass Foxes,” Kevin mutters. A glance down shows that Jean had clearly given Jeremy his ring, and Kevin smiles broadly. “You got your ring and collar,” Kevin says softly, grabbing Jeremy’s left hand and Jeremy blushes. 

“I did, lemme see yours,” Jeremy murmurs, stroking his finger over the ring when Kevin shows it to him. Wymack had seen it, but he hadn’t commented, thank fuck. “Oh, it’s beautiful,” Jeremy whispers, smiling widely. “Jean’s so fucking amazing.” 

“You are too,” Kevin promises gently, and Jeremy blinks up at him. “Thank you for never giving up on me,” he kisses Jeremy again, harder until Jeremy moans. 

Jeremy whacks at him, looking breathless when he pulls away. “Fuck, Kev,” he whimpers, pulling away and breathing deeply. He takes a shaky hand and pulls up his jersey. Kevin’s eyes widen when he sees the gold and red ropes wrapped around Jeremy’s torso in a beautiful, intricate pattern. “You can’t kiss me again because I’m so fucking horny I might come with the cage on.” 

Kevin bites his lip, reaching out and trailing his finger along one of the diamonds framing Jeremy’s pec. Jeremy shivers, breathing slowly. “That looks so fucking hot,” Kevin whispers. “How far down does it go?” he asks, not waiting for an answer as he drags his hand down Jeremy’s side, feeling rope on his thigh, ending at his knees.  

Jeremy drops the shirt, covering up the rope, squirming in his seat. He takes a deep breath, lolling his head to look at Kevin. “Where’re we going? Jean said you can’t get drunk.” 

Kevin laughs softly. “I was thinking about going to the mall, actually. Since Jean gave us these rings,” he trails off, biting his lip as he twists the ring on his finger. 

“You wanna get him one?” Jeremy breathes, and Kevin nods. “I was thinking the same thing!” 

Kevin grins, reaching out and pressing the start button on the car, letting the engine roar to life. “You can choose it, you’re better at that than me.” 

“Let’s hope I can focus,” Jeremy murmurs, closing his eyes and breathing slowly. “When I take a deep breath and I feel it press against my chest, my mind goes completely blank.” 

“Hey, did Jean tell you that we used to bullwhip last night,” Kevin says conversationally and Jeremy cringes, all lust and arousal vanishing from his face. Kevin laughs delightedly. “Can you focus now?” 

“I saw the picture Jean sent,” Jeremy giggles. Kevin flushes, turning onto the highway and driving toward the mall. “If you don’t wear lingerie for me, I’m going to – uh,” Jeremy searches his mind for an appropriate threat while Kevin waits patiently. “I’m going to kill you with cuddles,” he says impishly, and Kevin snorts. 

“Jean paddled me with the panties on,” Kevin tells Jeremy, who’s staring at him owlishly. “I literally have the lace pattern bruised onto my ass.” 

Jeremy laughs excitedly. “I can’t wait to see it. He took good care of you, then?” 

“Always,” Kevin murmurs, smiling to himself. He feels a twinge of arousal spark through him when he feels his welts brush against the car seat through his clothes. His ass was throbbing nicely whole day and it was the only reason he went easy on the Foxes. 

He pulls into the mall’s parking lot, finding a spot and shutting off the car. Jeremy tangles their fingers when they get out of the car, leaning against Kevin as they walk into the mall and head to the jewellery store. 

“Do you know his size?” Kevin asks Jeremy, who nods. Jeremy practically prances into the store, dragging Kevin behind him. 

 Jeremy goes straight to the titanium rings, and it doesn’t take him long to choose the one he wants. “That one,” he says firmly, and Kevin’s eyes widen when he sees it. 

It’s black titanium, just like their rings, but there’s a thick silver wire twisted in a groove around the centre of the ring. “It looks like rope,” Kevin murmurs, and Jeremy nods enthusiastically. 

“That’s what he uses to tie the both of us up,” Jeremy says softly. “I think it’s good symbolically.” 

“I love it,” Kevin nods, and Jeremy grins, gesturing for a sales lady, who appears immediately.  

Jeremy begs her to get it engraved today, and she agrees, letting him know that it’s an extra cost for a rush job on the engraving. Jeremy waves her off, not really caring about the price.  

“What should we get engraved on it?” Jeremy asks Kevin softly as she goes to get the ring ready for engraving.  

Kevin bites his lip. “Our initials on the inside?” he asks, and Jeremy lights up, nodding.  

“KJJ?” he proffers and Kevin nods. Jeremy goes over to inform the saleswoman, who informs him that it would have to be a short wait. 

They buy smoothies, Kevin grimacing after he tastes Jeremy’s extra-sweet smoothie. When the ring is finally done, Jeremy gasps when he sees it and Kevin’s unable to stop smiling. 

“Fuck,” he whispers because he can’t wait for Jean to wear it. They split the cost half and half, literally floating out of the mall. 

“We have to plan this,” Jeremy murmurs when they’re in the car again. He bites his lip, looking down at the fancy bag, reaching in and pulling out the velvet-covered box. “We can’t just walk in and throw it at his face.” 

Kevin laughs in surprise. “I doubt we were ever going to do that.” 

Jeremy grins. “I’m just saying. But, we need to plan it,” he says, and Kevin agrees, starting the car as they hatch a plan.

__ 

Jean knows something is up as soon he enters the house and sees rose petals scattered down the hall. He raises an eyebrow, stripping his jacket as he follows the petals into the playroom.  

He pushes open the door, pausing when he sees his two subs on their knees, head bowed. Kevin’s naked, tanned body flushed, and Jeremy’s still wrapped beautifully in the red and gold restraints, cock cage nestled between his thighs. Jean smirks, raising his eyebrows and leaning against the door, folding his arms. “What’s this?” 

Kevin’s the first to break the submissive posture, glancing up and glaring at Jean. “We’re being romantic,” he says, huffing as if it should be obvious. “Come here.” 

“Yes, Master,” Jean laughs, pushing himself off the doorframe and walking toward his subs, smiling when he sees their collars around their necks. They both stand to greet him when he enters.

Jeremy grins up at Jean as he approaches them. “Hi, Master,” Jeremy murmurs, and Jean cards a hand through his hair, tilting his head back and leaning down to press their lips together in a gentle kiss. Jeremy smiles languidly, blinking up at Jean.

Jean looks over at Kevin, walking over and gripping Kevin’s hair tightly. Kevin winces before glancing up at Jean, smiling lightly. “Good afternoon, Sir,” he murmurs, a little more respectfully this time, and Jean leans down, kissing him roughly. 

Kevin groans into the kiss, and then Jean pulls back, gazing at them expectantly. Kevin bites his lip, a flush high on his cheeks.  

“We wanted to do this for you because you’ve been so good to us,” Jeremy starts, hands brushing across Jean’s chest. Jean glances at Kevin, who rises to his feet as well. 

“You mean the world to us,” Kevin says softly, removing his hands from behind his back, and Jean’s eyebrows raise when he sees the small box in Kevin’s hand. “We want to show you how much you mean to us, just like you did.” 

They both drop to their knees at the same time, almost as if it’s rehearsed, and Jean’s heart aches. What did he do to deserve such amazing subs? 

“Thank you for being our Dom,” Jeremy tells Jean, before taking the box from Kevin and holding it out to Jean, opening it and Jean’s breath hitches when he sees the ring. Kevin takes the ring and Jean raises his hand, allowing Kevin to slide it on.

As soon as it’s in place, Kevin jumps jumping to his feet, wrapping his arms around Jean’s neck, kissing him deeply. Jean reciprocates, wrapping an arm around Kevin’s waist.

Jeremy takes his place almost immediately, curving his naked body into Jean, kissing him leisurely, and Jean puts his other arm around Jeremy’s waist, holding his subs close.  “Will you let us take care of you, Master?” 

Jean gives them a nod, relaxing. “Go ahead, mes amours,” he says softly, and Jeremy smiles, glancing over at Kevin.  

“I love you,” Jean breathes to the both of them and then his two beautiful, naked subs are leading him over to the playroom bed, pushing him down on the soft mattress. Jeremy’s unbuttoning his shirt and Kevin’s making quick work of his pants, undressing him. 

Then they’re both on their knees between his thighs, and Jeremy mouths at Jean’s balls while Kevin swallows his cock deep. Jean groans gutturally, leaning back on his hands and allowing them to take control for now. 

His cock hardens under their ministrations, and he groans, looking at them with lidded eyes as they worship his cock, the collars around their necks reminding him exactly whom they belong to. 

He slides his hand into Kevin’s hair when he decides to remind them who the Dom is, yanking him up roughly and Kevin moans as Jean kisses him hard, claiming him. Jeremy sets to work, slurping on Jean’s cock, moaning as Jean reaches down and hooks his fingers in the rope still adorning his body, tugging it lightly as he hauls Jeremy up. 

He kisses Jeremy with less force but just as much adoration, running his hands over the thin rope and Jeremy moans, rutting his caged cock against Jean’s side. 

“Fuck, Master,” Jeremy whimpers, breath stuttering. Jean glances over at Kevin, who’s looking at them with heated eyes. 

“Get the key,” he orders Kevin, who scrambles off the bed without question, fetching the key to Jeremy’s cage. Jean raises his eyebrows when he sees something flashing between Kevin’s ass cheeks but doesn’t say anything as Kevin comes back to the bed.

Jean orders him to unlock Jeremy and Kevin complies. As soon as the cage is gone, Jeremy’s cock fills out nicely, erection curving, red and glistening with precum.  

Then Jean tugs Kevin onto the bed, pushing him onto his knees, raising his eyebrows when he sees the silver plug nestled in Kevin’s ass. Jeremy blushes, biting his lip. “I prepped him for you, Master,” he whispers and Jean grins, leaning over and kissing Jeremy hard. 

“Thank you, mon chèri,” Jean murmurs, twisting the plug out of Kevin and Kevin moans loudly, pushing back against Jean. “Stay still,” Jean orders, spanking Kevin sharply, making him groan. “Suck Jeremy,” he orders, and Kevin obeys immediately, swallowing Jeremy’s cock to the hilt. Jeremy moans, body jerking sharply as Kevin sucks on his oversensitive cock. 

“Fuck,” Jeremy pants, eyes wild and fuck, Jean loves the both of them so much. Watching Kevin practically inhale Jeremy’s cock makes his own erection throb, so without hesitation, he lines his cock up to Kevin’s hole and thrusts all the way in. 

Kevin cries out, burying his lips at the base of Jeremy’s groin and sucking the skin there. “Yes,” he sobs as Jeremy’s fingers caress his hair. “Fuck, Jean,  _yes_!” 

Jean fucks him hard, not even pausing when he spanks Kevin again, growling, “I gave you an order,” and Kevin immediately goes back to sucking Jeremy hard. 

Jeremy’s breathing hard in his restraints, eyes rolling back in his head, body shivering. “Master,” he whimpers, his fingers curling in Kevin’s hair so hard it must hurt, but it just makes Kevin moan more. “Master, please, I need to come,” he begs, tears in his eyes as Kevin slurps on his cock. 

Jean thrusts his cock into Kevin, hips smacking against Kevin’s ass, the sound echoing throughout the room. He grips onto Kevin’s hips for leverage, knocking his knees apart to make him arch more, driving into Kevin relentlessly. 

Jeremy’s cries go desperate, then soundless, and Jean leans forward and tugs on the rope so Jeremy can feel it pulling against his skin, before growling, “come, mon chèri.” 

Jeremy comes with a wail, body bowing around Kevin’s head as he holds Kevin’s face while Kevin drinks down his cum. Jean kisses Jeremy as he continues fucking Kevin, and then he straightens up, pulling Kevin with him. 

“Make him come,” he tells Jeremy, who immediately returns the favour, sucking Kevin’s cock down and Kevin sobs, already too close. 

“Sir,” Kevin whispers hoarsely, body trembling against Jean as Jean’s cock rams into him from behind, nailing his sweet spot while Jeremy sucks his cock hard. “Sir, I – I ca-,  _fuck_ ,” Kevin cries out as Jeremy’s fingers slip under his balls to rub his taint. “Sir, I can’t,” Kevin says desperately, his hips moving of his own accord, lost in bliss as he fucks Jeremy’s mouth then fucks back against Jean. 

Jean’s teeth find Kevin’s earlobe, biting gently before ordering him to come. Kevin’s orgasm is just as explosive as Jeremy’s, sobbing as Jeremy sucks his cock until he’s shivering from oversensitivity. 

When Kevin’s orgasm recedes, and both of his subs are satisfied, Jean pulls Jeremy away from Kevin’s cock, gripping his hair to hold him in place as he pushes Kevin down.  

Kevin moans as Jean continues fucking him hard, and then Jean’s orgasm washes over him. He comes into Kevin, cock pumping cum into his hole, before he’s pulling out and stroking his erection as he spills the last of his orgasm onto Jeremy’s face. 

Jeremy moans as Jean streaks his face and then Kevin’s surging up and kissing Jeremy messily, lapping at Jeremy’s cum-streaked face and Jean groans.  

“You’re going to make me hard again,” Jean mutters and Jeremy giggles. Jean takes the silver butt plug he’s extracted from Kevin’s ass, pushing it in to retain his cum and Kevin moans, biting his lip. 

“Fuck, that’s hot,” he whispers, and Jean grabs a towel, giving it to Jeremy to wipe off his face. Jeremy and Kevin kiss him at the same time and they all kiss messily in a hot, hard three-way kiss, before Jean’s pulling them into a tight hug. 

“I fucking love you,” he whispers, and their arms wrap around his waist. 

“I love you too,” they both echo simultaneously, and Jean holds his subs tight as they fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> egglorru thank you so much for all your ideas for this chapter, bless your little heart, I wuv u  
> Requests:  
> anon on tumblr: How about actual pet play for spice? Maybe Matt and Roland?  
> exyqueen13: Please tell me that we’ll see Andrew’s dirty talk play out as a scene somewhere in the future  
> MAL: I would love love love to see Kevin and Jean take advantage of a night when Jeremy is away  
> And to all the people who wanted more Kerejean, here you go *throws this chapter at you* :D  
> 


	14. Phone Sex Times Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking forever to post; I've had a migraine for the past ~8 days. :))))) *smiles through the pain*
> 
> Have a seat and prepare yourself for a lotta jacking off lmao :D Also this was a speed-write, sorry for any mistakes, I love y'all <3

Andrew sighs, flipping through the stack of exams on his desk. Unsurprisingly, the results were rather disappointing, but at least the impromptu exam pointed out the major flaws in the course, making Andrew alter his teaching schedule to address the weak topics on the last few classes.

Neil was at the Foxhole Court, being Kevin’s temporary assistant for the day since Wymack was out of town with Abby. In fact, he should be finished by now, Andrew realises as he looks at the time.

As if on cue, his phone starts to ring, blaring the chorus of Baby Boy by Beyoncé, which Neil had chosen for his ringtone. Andrew never saw need to change it, a small smile gracing his face as he hears the familiar lyrics.

He swipes to answer the FaceTime call, and is met with a smiling, mischievous Neil. Andrew leans back in his chair. “Hi, baby boy,” he says softly and Neil bites his lip, flushing.

He’s clearly on court, because Andrew could see the thick plexiglass and the stands behind him. Andrew sees his bare shoulders, wondering why Neil was shirtless on court.

“Hi, Daddy,” Neil breathes in a choked voice and Andrew raises an eyebrow. “I wanted to surprise you but – oh fuck,” he shivers and then the phone is on the ground, against the plexiglass.

Andrew’s cock gets rock hard as he sees the purple dildo suctioned onto the glass, buried deep inside of Neil’s hole as Neil slowly rocks on it.

“Are you alone, baby boy?” Andrew asks lowly, massaging his cock through his pants as Neil rocks his hips on the dildo, his cock hanging hard between his legs.

“Yes, Daddy,” Neil answers breathily. “Everyone’s left, it’s just me on the court.”

“Good,” Andrew murmurs, smirking as Neil grinds down on the dildo.

“I need you, Daddy,” Neil begs, his fingers clutching his thighs, riding the dildo desperately.

“Go down all the way,” Andrew orders, already standing and packing up, grabbing his car keys. Neil obeys, moaning as the dildo presses deep. “Now stay there. Don’t move a muscle. I don’t care if anyone sees you, if you move, you will be punished.”

A full-body shiver wracks Neil. “Yes, Daddy,” he whispers as Andrew mutes the call, but doesn’t hang up, making his way over to see his baby boy.

__

Neil whimpers as he tries to keep still on the dildo that’s stretching him open. When he’d come on court, he’d remembered the time Andrew made him kneel and fuck his face against the plexiglass. It had made arousal surge through him, and now here he was, naked as the day he was born, with a dildo impaled in him.

The door slams open and Neil blinks up, expecting Andrew and instead getting an unsuspecting Kevin. Neil blinks, his face flushing as Kevin glances around court before his eyes finally land on Neil, freezing as his eyes widen.

“Daddy said I can’t move,” Neil says apologetically and Kevin’s face turns red.

“Um. Uh. I’m gonna go,” Kevin says awkwardly, trying not to let his eyes leave Neil’s face. Neil nods slowly. “I’ll, uh, leave the keys in the locker room. Have fun,” Kevin blinks rapidly before making his escape.

Neil’s cock drips precum at the exhibitionism, staying in place for Andrew. The next time the door opens, Andrew’s walking in, hands in his pockets and his eyes on Neil.

“Kevin saw me,” Neil tells him and Andrew smirks. “I mean, it’s not the first time he’s seen me naked, but it doesn’t get less awkward.”

Andrew snorts, coming over and gripping Neil’s hair firmly. It makes Neil clench around the thick dildo buried in his hole. “You’re such a slut, baby boy,” Andrew growls before pushing their lips together roughly.

He guides Neil down until Neil’s nose presses against his crotch. Neil whimpers, mouthing hungrily at Andrew’s covered erection.

“Fuck, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, grabbing Neil’s wrists and yanking off his tie, knotting it around Neil’s hands. Neil moans, rocking his hips on the dildo. It’s so deep in him and it feels so fucking good.

“Do you want my cock, baby boy?” Andrew growls and Neil pants, looking up at Andrew.

“Yes, Daddy,” he begs, his cock achingly hard between his thighs.

Andrew huffs, unzipping his pants and pushing down his underwear, his hard cock slapping Neil wetly across the face. Neil whimpers and then Andrew’s pushing his cock roughly into Neil’s mouth.

“Make yourself come, baby boy,” Andrew growls, and Neil moans around the mouthful of cock, spreading his legs for leverage as he slams against the dildo suctioned to the glass.

It’s stroking against his prostate in every slide, and Neil whimpers as Andrew clutches his hair, staying still as Neil sucks him down, fucking himself on the dildo.

“Fuck,” Andrew moans softly as Neil works himself on the dildo, sucking Andrew hard. “Fuck, baby boy. You’re so good at this. Such a good slut for me.”

Neil sobs around Andrew’s cock, Andrew’s reactions going straight to his groin. He fucks himself harder on the dildo. He was so fucking close, his cock dripping onto the court.

Andrew’s grunting, soft moans escaping his mouth as Neil sucks him desperately. Neil can feel his orgasm like a rush, his thighs trembling as his balls tighten.

Andrew groans and Neil sucks him harder. “I’m going to come, baby boy,” Andrew growls and Neil moans. The first rush of cum hits the back of his throat, and his orgasm roars through him, his thighs shaking as cum shoots out of his cock.

He almost collapses from the force of the orgasm, but Andrew drags him up, slamming their lips together. He pushes Neil against the glass, kissing him roughly and Neil sobs as his cock rubs against Andrew’s, sending sparks rushing up his spine.

“Fuck, Daddy,” he whimpers as Andrew rubs their cocks together.

“You came all over the floor, slutty boy,” Andrew growls and Neil shivers.

“I’m your slutty boy, Daddy,” Neil promises and Andrew huffs, pulling back and zipping up his pants.

“Clean up and meet me in the car,” Andrew orders, before walking out, leaving Neil in court fucked out, standing next to a slicked dildo, cum spilt on the floor by his feet.

__

Neil sighs happily as he cuddles up to Andrew on the couch, still buzzing from his amazing orgasm on court.

“I have a present for you, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs and Neil perks up, smiling delightedly at Andrew. Andrew stands, going into the bedroom, and coming back with a sizeable box. Neil grins excitedly, folding his legs under him as he looks on eagerly.

“I knew you were a sugar daddy,” Neil smirks as Andrew sits on the couch with the box on his lap.

“I’m not a sugar daddy,” Andrew scowls, and he looks years younger, making Neil laugh delightedly.

“How about…” Neil purses his lips playfully. “Fructose father?”

Andrew huffs, rolling his eyes and giving Neil the box. “Here you go, baby boy.”

Neil takes the box, opening it and rifling through the folds of tissue paper. He raises his eyebrows when he sees the nude dildo nestled in the tissue paper.

Neil picks it up, holding it in his hand, eyes widening as he runs his fingers over it. “Holy shit,” he gasps, frowning and putting it in his mouth, swallowing it down. He pulls the slicked dildo out of his mouth, grinning at Andrew, who’s looking at him heatedly.

“Holy fuck, it’s your cock,” Neil gasps elatedly. “You made a dick replica?”

Andrew smirks. “You’re going out of state for the Exy banquet and a few games. Thought you might appreciate it.”

“Fuck yes,” Neil gasps, examining the dildo. He recognises it, it has the same veins that Andrew’s cock has, and the weight feels just about right. The length and width of it are just perfect. He couldn’t wait to feel it in him, preferably alongside Andrew’s cock.

“Let’s test it out,” he commands and Andrew laughs as Neil pounces on him.

__

Matt glances around as he takes his seat next to Neil. They were at the annual Exy banquet at one of the fanciest hotels, hosting a number of professional teams.

“What’s Kevin doing here?” Matt murmurs when he sees Kevin standing closer to the front, chatting with some of the coaches.

“He’s a special guest,” Neil tells Matt, leaning forward to see Kevin as well. “Especially considering he’s the son of Exy and all that.”

Matt snorts, jolting when his phone buzzes. He pulls it out, glancing at the screen, seeing a message from Roland.

When he opens the message, his mouth goes dry immediately, eyes widening. The text is _I miss you, Master_ , and attached is a picture of Roland on his bed, laying down. The camera is angled toward his caged cock, which is covered with a sheer nightgown, and Roland’s fingers are cupping his cock through the gown.

Matt’s phone buzzes again, and he almost drops it when he sees that it’s another picture of Roland, except this time he’s on his knees, looking needily at the camera, the hem of the peach nightgown pooled on his thighs.

Matt’s cock hardens in his trousers and he locks the phone, trying to calm his racing heart. Fuck, Roland looked so fucking edible in that nightgown and Matt just wants to leave and drive all the way back to South Carolina.

“You okay?” Neil whispers, leaning over to Matt, and Matt swallows hard, forcing himself to nod. “By the way, if Kevin doesn’t come to talk to us, it’s because he saw me fucking myself on a dildo on court.”

Matt bursts out laughing. “What the fuck, Neil?”

Neil shrugs, leaning back in his seat and looking smug. “Daddy told me not to move,” he says as if that was the most obvious thing ever.

Matt laughs even harder, before getting distracted by his phone buzzing. He looks down and almost chokes on his spit when he sees a picture that Roland took in the mirror. His ass is angled toward the mirror, the sheer nightgown drawn up and his back arched. One leg is bent, showing the glint of a jewelled butt plug nestled in Roland’s hole. The picture is accompanied with the message _I need you, Master._

Matt’s beginning to wonder if he’ll be able to walk out of there with a raging erection.

His fingers are flying over the keyboard on his phone, knowing that Roland will start to worry if he didn’t respond. His mind isn’t working properly, but he still formulates some sort of response.

_Fuck, pet. I’m going to ravish you when I return. I’ll be calling you when I’m done here, don’t you dare get undressed._

He presses send, trying to focus on the banquet. Five minutes later, he’s rewarded with a picture of Roland on his knees, head down, back perfectly arched. The picture is taken from the side and Matt could see the outline of Roland’s body through the sheer nightgown, his cock throbbing with want.

The text – _I can’t wait for you to fuck me like this again, Master_.

The last message makes Matt smile because Roland’s really coming out of his shell from when they first met. Months ago, Roland would’ve never dreamed of sending Matt a picture in lingerie – let alone in a thin nightgown. Matt’s heart skips a beat, swelling with love for his pet.

“Hey,” Matt leans over to Neil, who blinks distractedly at him from where he was talking to one of their other teammates. “I’m gonna call it an early night. We had dinner already, so I’m heading up to my room.”

Neil smirks knowingly at him. “Of course, Matthew. Just admit you’re going to call Roland.”

Matt winks at him, not admitting it as he slinks away, going up to his hotel room. As soon as he’s in, he rushes over to his laptop, Skyping Roland immediately.

Roland answers, his face beautifully flushed on Matt’s screen, and Matt’s heart warms. “Hey, pet.”

“Master,” Roland blushes, looking shy, and Matt wants to reach through the screen and hold him.

“You looked amazing in your pictures,” Matt breathes. “Got me so fucking hard in the banquet with everyone else around.”

Roland ducks his head, the tips of his ears turning red. “I’m sorry, Master,” he whispers.

“Don’t apologise, pet,” Matt commands and Roland glances up. “You looked so fucking beautiful. I wish you were here, pet.”

“I wish I was there too, Master,” Roland admits, smiling and shifting in his seat, and only then Matt focuses on what he’s wearing. The straps of the nightgown are thin, and it’s a light peach colour. It’s so thin that Matt can see Roland’s dark nipples through the material.

“Oh, pet,” Matt murmurs adoringly, and Roland smiles, his dimples making an appearance. “Lean back, sweetheart, and push the laptop back a little.”

Roland obeys, and when he leans back, Matt can see his abs under the gown, as well as the glint of his caged cock. “Touch your nipples for me, pet,” Matt commands lowly, ignoring his own arousal for now and focusing on Roland. Roland’s lips part in a shaky exhale as he obeys, his fingers rubbing circles on his nipples through the sheer material.

“Don’t stop,” Matt says lowly. “Did you take care of yourself today, sweetheart?” Matt asks, remembering the orders he gave Roland to ensure he had a proper breakfast and lunch, as well as enough time for exercising and sleeping.

Roland shivers, his teeth sinking into his lower lip. His body is so responsive and Matt misses having it under him. “Y-yes Sir,” Roland moans shakily, arching into his own touch, his finger pads circling the nubs. “I – I obeyed everything you told me to do, Master.”

“Good boy,” Matt praises, eyes heavy on Roland.

“Tou-touch yourself, please, Master?” Roland asks sweetly, breathlessly, and Matt smiles, obeying as he angles the camera down so Roland could see his straining erection.

“See how hard you got me, sweetheart?” Matt murmurs, and Roland whimpers, fingers rubbing his nipples desperately, his body writing on the chair. Matt reaches for lube from his suitcase, slicking his cock and stroking himself slowly. “Pet, check in the nightstand,” Matt says softly, glad that he’d asked Roland to stay at his apartment while he was gone. Roland had complied eagerly when Matt offered, and he said it was because he loved how Matt’s bed smelt just like him.

Roland gets up quickly, going over to the nightstand and digging in the drawer before he found what Matt left for him. He comes back, looking confused as he holds the key in his hand. “That’s the key to your cage, pet,” Matt says softly. “I made a copy.”

Matt shows Roland his key, that’s always hanging around his neck on a chain, and Roland visibly relaxes, smiling. “I want you to unlock yourself and get yourself off, pet,” Matt asks gently, and Roland swallows, nodding.

“Yes, Master,” he says, sitting back down and unlocking the cage, exhaling when his cock is finally free. He’s swelling rapidly, his cock fully hard in no time, and Roland whimpers as he touches the sensitive head of his cock. “I’m so hard,” Roland moans, stroking his cock, sending a shot of arousal through Matt.

“Fuck, pet, I want to see you come,” Matt moans and Roland blushes, nodding. He spreads his legs, and Matt can still see the plug nestled in Roland’s ass, glinting in the light. Matt groans as Roland rocks himself on the plug, stroking himself off quickly.

He looks so good, covered in the gown and losing himself as he strokes himself, hips undulating desperately on the plug. Beautiful whimpers and moans escape Roland as he strips his cock fast and Matt’s teeth sink into his lower lip as he watches Roland get himself off.

Fuck, his sub was so beautiful, and Matt appreciates every second of Roland’s desperate masturbation, his own cock throbbing with his impending orgasm.

“Fuck,” Roland squeaks, hand stripping his cock faster. “Fuck, Master, fuck!”

“Come,” Matt growls and Roland cries out desperately as his cock explodes, cum shooting into the air as his entire body arches up off the chair as he sobs from his intense orgasm. He’s been wearing the cage for weeks, and Matt doesn’t doubt the orgasm blew his mind.

Matt strips his cock as he watches Roland writhe and moan and sob from his orgasm, his own cock shooting out cum from the impressive display.

“Fuck, pet,” Matt moans, keeping his eyes on the screen as his orgasm rushes through him. Roland finally comes down, covered in cum and blushing.

“Master, fuck I’m –,” his eyes widen, still gasping for air. Matt knows he’s going to apologise for losing himself in masturbation and not focusing on his Dom, so he cuts him off immediately.

“That was beautiful,” Matt groans, and Roland looks down at Matt’s spent cock, eyebrows raising in understanding. “You’re so perfect, pet.”

“You came?” Roland whispers, and Matt smiles, sated from his orgasm, eyes lidded.

“You made me come. You were amazing,” Matt promises and Roland smiles proudly, sighing happily from his orgasm. “Clean up, pet. And put back on your cage. I want to talk to you until it’s time for your shift.”

Roland smiles happily, nodding. “I love you, Master,” he whispers, looking down at his soft, cum covered cock.

“I love you too, pet,” Matt promises, so fucking proud of Roland – the sub who was ashamed of getting hard had just masturbated for him. Matt smiles, pleased, as Roland gets up to clean himself off, then Matt decides to go do the same.

__

Kevin makes the mistake of answering his phone while talking to the coach of the New Jersey Yellowjackets.

“ _Kev_ ,” Jeremy’s breathy voice filters over the phone and Kevin blinks rapidly while the older man smiles pleasantly at him, his hole clenching around the thick plug Jean had buried in him before he left. It had been driving him crazy whole afternoon, and he covered it up with pleasant smiles and conversations.

There’s the tell-tale sound of skin slapping against skin, and breathless moans and groans, and Kevin has to politely excuse himself from Coach Trent, forced to speed walk back to his room while listening to Jeremy’s breathless voice whimpering _oh fuck, Kev_.

Kevin slams into his room, shutting the door behind him, his hand down his pants in a second and wrapped around his hard cock. He’s been horny the entire time, and his cock was just aching at the sound of Jeremy’s breathy moans.

“Jer,” Kevin chokes out, and his cock throbs when he hears Jean’s grunts. “Oh fuck, Jer,” he moans, stripping his cock.

“ _Kev, he’s fucking me so good_ ,” Jeremy groans into the phone as Kevin strips his cock. “ _Oh god, he made me wear ropes for the entire day and now he’s fucking me into the bed_.”

“ _You looked so good, mon chèrie_ ,” Jean’s voice growls. “ _Kevin, are you touching yourself_?”

“Yes, Sir,” Kevin gasps out, his cock throbbing in his hand as he imagines Jean’s cock driving in and out of Jeremy.

“ _You should see him_ ,” Jean says lowly. “ _He’s so fucking gorgeous in red ropes, Kevin. All splayed out under me while I fuck him like I own him_.”

Kevin whimpers. He can hear Jeremy’s desperate, breathy moans and Jean’s hard grunts as Jean continues to fuck Jeremy hard.

“ _Fuck, I’m so close, Master_ ,” Jeremy moans loudly, and Kevin groans just as loud.

“ _Have you been drinking, Kevin?_ ” Jean asks, voice heavy with lust and Kevin lets his eyes fall shut as his head thumps against the door.

“No, Sir,” Kevin promises, his arousal running hot through his veins and making his heart race.

“ _Good boy_ ,” Jean says and Kevin’s cock jumps in his hand, the praise racing straight to his cock, precum pooling at the tip. His hole clenches around the plug as he strips his cock, listening to his boyfriends have sex.

“ _He’s so tight_ ,” Jean groans, voice like silk. “ _He’s gripping my cock like he wants to keep me in him forever_.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Jeremy groans, and it’s a long drawn out word. “ _Master, I’m coming_!” he cries out. “ _Fuck, right there_!”

“ _Come_ ,” Jean growls and Kevin doesn’t know if it’s for him or just for Jeremy, but it doesn’t stop cum from shooting out of his cock, his orgasm like a wave crashing into him. His legs tremble and he crashes to his knees, stripping his cock.

“Fuck,” he cries out, the sound of Jean moaning lowly as he comes in Jeremy making his cock ache with arousal. “Fuck, Sir.”

“ _Did you come, mon trésor_?” Jean asks lowly, and Kevin moans in acquiescence, trying to garner enough energy to stand, hunched against the door on his knees.

“Yes, Sir,” he groans, hoping that he didn’t come without permission, but not really too worried about his punishment.

“ _Good_ ,” Jean murmurs, and there’s some rustling and a soft noise from Jeremy. “ _How’s the banquet, Kev_?”

“Boring,” Kevin admits, not really into socialising. “I miss you and Jeremy.”

“ _I miss you too, Kev_ ,” Jeremy promises, voice still breathy and fucked out.

“ _Mon trésor, as soon as you’re back, I’m taking that plug out of you and replacing it with my cock_ ,” Jean promises lowly and Kevin groans, knowing that he’s going to be hard on the entire trip back.

“I’m looking forward to it, Sir,” Kevin says honestly, heart skipping a beat.

__

“Hey, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, and Neil grins happily when he sees Andrew on the screen. He’s glad that he escaped the party early because he was missing Andrew like a limb.

“Hi, Daddy,” Neil breathes, heart soaring when he sees Andrew wearing his glasses. “How are you?”

“I’m missing you, baby boy,” Andrew admits, adjusting his glasses and Neil blushes. “Did you enjoy the banquet?”

“I did,” Neil smiles, shifting in his seat. “Matt abandoned me early to probably go talk to Roland, and Kevin also disappeared, and I was missing you, so.”

“Here I am,” Andrew smirks and Neil bites his lip, smiling broadly at Andrew. “Do you have it?”

Neil nods, racing over to his suitcase and pulling out the dick replica of Andrew’s cock. He loves how it feels in his hand, and as much as he loves his purple dildo, this one was so much better.

Andrew’s eyes darken when he sees Neil holding the dildo, licking his lips. He leans back, folding his arms. “Give me a show, pretty boy.”

Neil blushes, resting the dildo on the seat of the chair, making sure it’s suctioned properly. He removes his suit slowly, not missing how Andrew’s eyes roam appreciatively over every inch of skin that’s revealed.

Neil strokes his hardening cock, biting his lip as he reaches back and twists the plug inside of him. Before he left home, Andrew had fucked him hard and filled him up, plugging him with an order not to remove it.

“Fuck, Daddy,” Neil moans at the thought of Andrew’s cum in him, although he was miles away. “I still can’t believe your cum is in me.”

Andrew smirks. “You’re still open, baby boy. Let me see.”

Neil flushes, turning around and bending over for the camera, sliding the plug out and rubbing his fingers over the cum-slicked hole. He hears Andrew groan, and it goes straight to his cock.

He can feel some of the cum slipping out of his hole and he reaches back immediately, pushing it back in, not wanting to lose any of it.

“Ride that dildo, baby boy,” Andrew growls, and when Neil looks back, Andrew’s fingers are wrapped around his gorgeous cock. “Show me what a slut you are.”

Neil whimpers. “Yes, Daddy.” He moves to straddle the chair, pressing the dildo against his already slick hole. With Andrew’s cum aiding his way, Neil presses Andrew’s dildo cock into him, the head pushing past his rim and stretching him open all the way.

“Fuck, he groans lowly. “Fuck, Daddy, it feels so good,” he chokes out, sliding down the length of the shaft until his ass is pressing against the base of the dildo.

“Yeah?” Andrew grunts and Neil can hear the slick sounds of Andrew masturbating his cock. “Show me. Let me hear you.”

Neil moans because the cock is filling him up just like Andrew’s cock does. With his back to Andrew and hearing Andrew’s moans, he can almost imagine it’s Andrew’s cock in him, not a fake phallus.

“It feels just like you,” Neil whimpers, raising up and slamming down on the dildo. “It feels so good, Daddy. It’s like you’re here, fucking me. Your cock is in me, your cum is in me, oh _fuck_.”

Neil’s cock gives a pained throb and Andrew’s groans through the screen aren’t helping. Neil rides the dildo shamelessly, holding onto the back of the chair tightly and fucking himself onto the dildo hard.

It caresses his prostate beautifully and makes him sob on every stroke. His cock is rubbing against the back of the chair, sending sparks up his spine. “Daddy, it’s filling me up so much,” Neil whispers, pressing down hard on the dildo and gyrating his hips on it, shuddering as it rubs against his prostate. “I can’t wait for you to fuck me again,” Neil sobs, lifting his hips and driving the cock into him.

“Turn around, baby boy,” Andrew growls, voice strained with lust. “I want to see your face.”

Neil manages to turn without raising himself off the dildo, not wanting Andrew’s cum to escape him. The dildo is cum-slick and sliding into him easily, and it feels so good.

“Make yourself come,” Andrew orders, and Neil’s cock throbs when he sees Andrew’s actual cock in the screen, hard and red. Neil braces himself and rides the dildo hard, his cock slapping wetly against his abdomen.

He keeps his eyes on Andrew as he fucks himself onto the dildo mercilessly, his pores raising at every stroke. He moans loudly, keeping his eyes on Andrew jacking off, his hand stripping his cock.

“I love having your cum in me,” Neil whispers breathlessly, and Andrew’s eyes snap up to meet his. “It’s so perfect. When you come in me or use me as a cockwarmer or – _fuck_ – it doesn’t matter, you’re perfect, Daddy.”

“So are you, baby boy,” Andrew reminds him and Neil pants breathlessly as he continues rolling his hips onto the dildo, grinding onto it. He can feel his orgasm approaching like a crashing wave, his abdomen tightening as he tries to stave it off.

“I want you to come first, Daddy” Neil pants breathlessly, voice pleading. Andrew’s eyes darken for a split second, before he nods, his hand stroking his cock faster. When cum shoots out of his cock, his face slack with pleasure, Neil’s orgasm slams into him so hard that he loses control of his body. His feet go weak, and he slams down onto the dildo and stays there with it buried all the way in him.

His hole contracts painfully around the dildo as the orgasm rips out of him, and he wraps a hand around his cock, prolonging the pleasure as his entire body shakes from the force of it.

“Fuck!” he cries out, panting for air, stroking his cock until it’s sensitive. “Fuck, Daddy. Fuck.”

He gasps as he rocks pathetically on the fake phallus, jolting every time the dildo presses against his sensitive prostate.

“Shit,” Neil breathes out, blinking spots out of his eyes. “Holy shit.”

“Use your words, baby boy,” Andrew laughs lowly, hand stroking his spent cock lazily, and Neil smiles when he sees his Daddy covered in cum.

“That was amazing,” Neil says breathlessly. “Fuck, I’m keeping this dildo forever. I’m naming it Andrew Junior.”

Andrew huffs, before telling Neil to clean himself up. Neil obeys, not moving off the dildo as he reaches down for his shirt, not caring as he wipes his cum off his body.

“You gonna get off the dildo, baby boy?” Andrew asks, raising his eyebrows and Neil bites his lip.

“Can I keep it in me, Daddy?” Neil asks softly. “I wanna fall asleep with it so it feels like you’re spooning me from behind and using me as a cockwarmer.”

Andrew groans, before nodding. “Okay, baby boy,” he murmurs, removing his glasses. Neil manoeuvres himself to stand, pulling the dildo off the chair while trying to keep it buried in him. It works, thankfully, and he waddles over to the bed with his laptop, cum-sticky and uncaring about it.

He snuggles into the covers with Andrew opposite him and Andrew’s fake cum-covered cock buried deep inside him.

Andrew picks up his laptop as well, and carries it over to the bed, getting under the covers as he looks at Neil. Neil smiles sleepily as he gazes at Andrew’s beautiful, contented face, taking a deep breath as he reaches out and strokes the monitor adoringly.

“I love you, Daddy,” he reminds Andrew, and Andrew smiles lovingly at him.

“I love you too, baby boy,” Andrew murmurs, before Neil falls asleep with a smile on his face and his Daddy looking over him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAL: Neil, Kevin, and Matt all being away at some sort of Exy banquet together but without their partners but then all leaving to have phone/skype sex in their respective rooms
> 
> Holy shit, Spice is done. I'm going to sleep for 5 days, excusez-moi. (Lmao, isn't it funny how Sugar & Spice basically ended the same way? Ha)

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh I've missed writing Daddy Andrew ;) Come say hi to me on [ tumblr](https://allforandreil.tumblr.com)! :D

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Old Spice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15902253) by [egglorru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglorru/pseuds/egglorru)
  * [A Family Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15984032) by [egglorru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/egglorru/pseuds/egglorru)




End file.
